Brittany and Santana: Firsts
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: ABANDONED
1. First Meeting

**So, I came up with this little idea. A chaptered story where each chapter is a new "first" for a ship. I really like this idea, and am glad I thought it up, because now I get to write Brittana and all the firsts they've had! Now, chapters will go from light hearted to very dirty and steamy, since this has all it's firsts, it's going to have the first time they slept together in a later chapter. Just throwing that out there :/**

**So, please read on and review and all that jazz ^_^**

* * *

Santana Lopez knew she was going to hate third grade.

Santana hadn't the slightest clue as to why her parents thought it was necessary to switch schools over the Summer. Sure, she had gotten into plenty of fist fights, but some kids needed a beating. Yes, she talked back to the teacher a lot, but that old bat needed a reality check sometimes. Of course she played pranks on kids, but some of them deserved it for being annoying.

The point was, just because Santana acted up in her last school didn't mean they _had _to switch school systems. It was so unfair. She had to say goodbye to all of her friends and leave them in a dust and move to a stupid new town and a stupid new school, all because her father didn't like the other schools nearby.

So far, Santana had noted that this school seemed worse than her last. The teacher looked meaner and older, with her wrinkly skin and beady eyes that scanned around the room like a hawk looking for a lone mouse. The kids were louder and more obnoxious than before which made Santana want to beat them even more. And to top it all off, she had to sit in front of the one kid that was the loudest and most obnoxious of all the students in the classroom.

The first day of school was going terrible.

As the teacher explained all about how things would go this year and what was expected of the students, the kid behind her began talking to his friend behind him.

"Hey Finn," the kid whispered, "my mom said if I don't talk back to the teacher for a whole month, she'll _actually _take me to the barber shop and let the dude give me a Mohawk!"

Santana groaned as the other kid, apparently known as Finn, talked back, which meant the other loudmouth would talk some more. _He's stupid, _Santana decided in her head.

The teacher droned on, oblivious to the kid behind Santana. Then, the teacher began to hand out a blank sheet of paper, and explained to the class that they were to illustrate (why do teachers feel the need to use a big word when they can just use a little one?) an important moment in their lives.

Santana groaned quietly, taking out her crayons. Santana hated these kinds of assignments. Her parents had always told her never to talk to strangers, and she barely knew this teacher, so why should she tell a stranger about herself? _Grown ups have weird rules. _

"Hey, I gotta borrow this for a second," the kid said from behind her.

Then, a new voice appeared. "Hey! Those are my crayons!"

The kid replied, "Shut up, Brittany, I'll give them back in a second."

"But Noah, how do I know you'll give them back?" the girl named Brittany questioned suspiciously.

"Brittany, shut up. I'll give them back in a minute. Don't be stupid!" Noah shot back.

Brittany sniffled, a hurt tone in her voice. "D-Don't call me stupid! You're stupid!"

Noah chuckled. "Says the girl who still thinks unicorns are real."

Brittany sniffled again, and it became clear she was going to cry. "They're real! I saw one! It was cute and fast and magical and cute!"

Noah just laughed, throwing his head back and laughing like some dumb hyena. This was the point where Santana turned around to observe the situation. Noah was sitting there, laughing and being stupid. Then Santana turned her attention to the girl who sat next to him. She looked so fragile, with her soft skin, delicate features and her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were watering over the box of crayons in Noah's hand, which obviously belonged to her.

"Stop it."

Noah and Brittany looked up at Santana, who'd just broke into their conversation. Noah had quit his annoying laughter (_Finally, _Santana thought) and Brittany now wiped her eyes.

"Stop what?" Noah asked.

"Stop being mean to Brittany," Santana growled, malice in her eyes. Santana wasn't quite sure why she was defending a girl she barely knew, and that strangers rule popped up in her head again, but the girl seemed safe enough. Santana didn't know what came over her, but she just didn't want to see Brittany cry.

"You don't even know her! Why do you even care?" Noah asked, glaring at the new girl.

Suddenly, a word popped into Santana's mind. A bad word. She had heard her father call her boss (behind his back) that word, and was told by her mother to never use it. But Santana didn't care, this situation called for it, at least in her mind it did. "It doesn't matter if I don't know her, you shouldn't be taking her crayons and making her cry…_you asshole._"

Noah's and Brittany's eyes widened at the use of the word. Noah, almost immediately, raised his hand so he could tattle to the teacher. Santana looked and saw the teacher was preoccupied with another student.

_Perfect, _Santana thought.

Santana grounded her foot into Noah's own foot, causing him to grit his teeth and grab at his legs, trying to get Santana to lift her foot off. Santana dug her foot in even more.

"Ouch!" Noah squeaked as the pain in his foot throbbed.

"Now, you're going to give Brittany her crayons back, stop saying mean things and be quiet, got it?" Santana demanded, digging her foot more and more.

Noah slid the crayon box over to Brittany quickly. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Get off!"

Santana lifted her foot, a smile on her face at a job well done. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice the little incident, which was perfect. Santana turned to the blonde. "You okay?"

Brittany nodded excitedly. Then, Brittany jumped up from her seat and sat beside Santana instead of Noah. Santana had a light smile, while Brittany was beaming like a child on Christmas. Then, out of nowhere, Brittany attacked Santana with a giant hug. She wrapped her arms around the young Latina and then squeezed her close.

"You're my new best friend!" Brittany declared happily.

Santana, after getting over the shock of the attack-hug, hugged back a little and laughed. "You don't even know my name."

"Doesn't matter! You're my new best friend now, and that's final," Brittany said seriously.

Santana smiled and was released from the hug. "Sounds cool," she grinned. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana giggled at the familiar name. "That's a pretty name."

"I know!" Brittany beamed. "Want to see a unicorn later?"

"Um," Santana was about to explain how they didn't exist, but she didn't want to make her new best friend cry, now would she? "Sure."

"Awesome!" Brittany exclaimed gleefully.

The two girls turned their attention to their papers and began drawing, but not before Brittany reached down and locked pinkies with Santana. They smiled at each other and returned to work.

Sure, maybe Santana wasn't put in the best school. Sure, maybe she had to deal with a jerk behind her everyday. Sure, she'd probably be pulled into weird situations by her new companion. But Santana had a new best friend, and that was all she needed to be happy.

* * *

**It's done! Wooohooooo!**

**So, what'd you think? Was it awesome? Was it sucky? Tell me!…please :( **

**Well, it's time to get interactive, a little. Should their next "first" be their first sleepover or something else? If you like the sleepover idea, tell me. If you want something different, tell me what "first" you would like to see next. And, if I still go with the sleepover idea, I may still pick a "first" that you guys submitted, and you'll get a shout out for giving me the idea. So, yes, please review ^_^ **


	2. First Unicorn Sighting

****

I'm in a writing mood :/

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys rock like boulders XD And I thank you immensely for giving me some ideas for futures firsts (I didn't even think about their first kiss with other people :O ).**

**So, I thought first sleepover would be kind of boring (I couldn't think of anything to happen) so I got something else. It's cute, it's funny, it's fluffy, it's Brittany…bitch. **

**And to my angst lovers (one in particular comes to mind ^_^ ), angst will come in a bit. You'll get your first fight and other angst-ness :D **

**So, read on!**

* * *

Santana just couldn't understand her best friend sometimes.

Santana pedaled down the road, towards Brittany's house. Her red bike sped down the sidewalk, and Santana wondered what was wrong. Brittany had called her house a couple minutes ago and sounded very urgent.

"You've got to come over!" Brittany had exclaimed.

Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh? Why? Something wrong?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! You got to come over! It's important! So ride over here! Now! It's detergent!" Brittany practically screamed.

"Um…do you mean urgent?" Santana began to correct her friend.

"I…don't know…" Brittany mumbled, then her voice became normal and rose back up to a shout. "Anyways, you've got to come! Now!"

So, that was how Santana found herself pedaling her butt off to get to Brittany's house. Brittany usually had a quiet, dull but cute voice, so Santana knew something big was going down if Brittany was to the point of shouting.

Santana let out a sigh of relief as Brittany's house came into view. Santana pedaled harder and then hopped off her bike, letting the bicycle fall to the ground in front of her friend's house. Santana leapt up the stairs, taking off her helmet, and pounding her hands on the door. She kept pounding as hard as she could, tapping her foot as she did. Santana Lopez was never known for her patience.

Finally, the door opened, revealing Mr. Pierce, a distressed look on his face. "Geez, what is it?" he cried, wondering what the hurry was. Mr. Pierce looked down and, seeing Santana, smiled warmly. "Oh, it's you! Hi Santana."

Santana smiled sweetly, something she didn't do for most people, but Brittany's parents were really nice. "Hi Mr. Pierce! I was wondering where Brittany was?"

Mr. Pierce scratched his head a bit, then it seemed as though a light went on in his head. "Oh yeah, Brit's out in the backyard. She's really excited about something," he mused.

Santana laughed a little. "Brittany's _always _excited about something!"

Mr. Pierce welcomed Santana in and let her go out back. Santana sprinted through the house, giving Mrs. Pierce a quick "hey" as she burst through the door to the backyard. Sure enough, after a short scan of the area, Santana found Brittany looking over the wooden fence. From the look on the blonde's face, she was awe-struck and happy as can be.

"Brittany!" Santana called out, letting her presence be known.

"Hm?" Brittany muttered, then turned, and her smile widened as she saw her best friend. "Santana!" Brittany, in an amazing burst of speed, raced over to Santana and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you came here! I gotta show you something special."

Brittany released Santana, then, taking the girl's pinky with her own, pulled her over to the wooden fence.

Brittany gave Santana a serious look. "Okay, now, what I'm about to show you…may change the world, or even crazier, your life. You can't tell _anyone _about this cover."

Santana giggled. "You mean discovery, right? "

Brittany eyed her suspiciously. "That too. So, you have to promise me that you won't scream, cry or pee."

Santana laughed, but then Brittany placed a hand over her mouth. "Ssh! It might hear you! So, promise?"

Santana nodded, now interested on what could be on the other side of the wooden fence.

"Good," Brittany smiled. "Okay, so when I give you the signal, you can look over the fence. Here's the signal," Brittany stuck out her tongue and wiggled it around, "so when I do that, you can look up."

There was a pause. Then, Brittany stuck her tongue out. Santana stood up and peeked over the fence. A lonesome looking golden retriever walked around the neighbor's yard, with its head down in the grass, sniffing for something. Santana looked around, looking for something else. That dog couldn't have been what Brittany meant, right?

"Brittany, it's just a dog," Santana explained.

Brittany reached up, grabbing her friend by the shoulders and pulling her down. "That's what it _wants _you to think! But I know what it really is…a unicorn."

Santana looked at the serious look on Brittany's face, then burst out in a fit of laughter. She hated that Brittany now looked sad at her disbelief, but she couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Brittany huffed, but then gave a wicked smile. "You'll see it once I catch it!" With that, Brittany ran inside the house.

Santana's laughter ceased. "Wait…what?"

Brittany soon returned with a net. Where she had gotten it, Santana would never know. Brittany dragged the net behind her as she returned to her friend. "So, I'm gonna catch it! Then, we'll be famous for catching it, then they'll let us rule the world! I'm the king, you're the queen!"

Santana looked at her friend. "You can't be king, you're a girl. Plus, kings and queens have to be, like, married or something."

Brittany smiled, tossing the net over the fence, then readying herself to hop over it herself. "That's okay, when we grow up, we can get married!"

Then, the blonde had hoisted herself over the fence, which brought Santana back to reality.

"What are you doing?" Santana cried.

"Catching a unicorn!" Brittany replied.

Brittany lifted up the net, preparing to leap forward and ensnare the "unicorn" in her net with the hope of ruling the planet with her best friend. She suddenly shot forward and tossed her net around the unsuspecting dog. It howled in anger as she pulled the net over it. Then, after it squirmed for a bit, Brittany had finally managed to get the dog in the net, and began to drag it towards the fence.

"I got it! San, look! I got it!"

Santana hid her face in her palms. "Oh boy," she mumbled. Santana knew she had to do something to stop the girl, so she hopped over the fence as well. She ran over to Brittany. "Brit, I think you should let the do…unicorn go."

Brittany frowned. "But, don't you wanna rule the world with me and get married?"

Santana shrugged. "I dunno. But I'm sure there are other ways than stealing a dog!"

Brittany frowned. "Unicorn."

_That's it, _Santana thought. "No, dog."

"Unicorn."

"Dog!"

"Unicorn!"

"_Dog!_"

"_Unicorn!_"

"_DOG!_"

"_UNICORN!_"

A voice broke their battle. "What is going on here?"

They both turned to see Brittany's neighbor standing there, looking very confused, and worried for the well being of his dog.

* * *

Later that evening, when the girls explained the situation to their parents and the neighbor, and then found out the dog was okay, the neighbor was willing to let it slide. "Kids will be kids, I s'pose," he had said to Mrs. Pierce.

Even if there was no harm done, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce decided to punish Brittany by sending Santana home. Santana quickly reassured Brittany not to be sad, as they'd see each other tomorrow at school. Brittany smiled and hugged Santana goodbye.

And as they hugged, Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. "One day, I'm going to find us a unicorn, then we can get married and rule the world! Kay?"

Santana chuckled and hugged the girl back. "Whatever you say Brittany."

As Santana pedaled home, she wondered if Brittany was being serious about the marriage thing or not. She had thought only a boy and girl could get married, not a girl and a girl. That would be weird, right? Then again, all the boys Santana knew (except her father but he didn't count) so far had been either jerks or annoying people. Santana decided if she'd ever married a girl, she'd definitely marry Brittany.

_And we'll be king and queen of the whole world!_ Santana thought happily.

* * *

**SO. FREAKING. ADORABLE! Seriously, I could write third grade!Brittana all my life XD It's just so fun and cute and fluffy and GAH!**

**So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Did you gush from the cuteness? TELL ME, PEASENTS!**


	3. First Duet

**Okay, so time for an update for all my gushing fans XD Now, I was going to update sooner, but my wonderful funderful comp decided "I'm going to get cyber herpes!" That means a virus , Luckily, no files were lost, just took the Comcast guy a long ass time to remotely fix it from Los Angeles. BUT I'M HERE NOW :D **

**This chapter will be their first duet ^_^ Or first time they sang or whatever you want to call it. I got this idea from reviewer Kenwoody, who gave me TONS of ideas XP Like, a boatload. So, I'm using one. **

**I actually did research for this…well, if searching a bunch of Britney Spears songs is research :/ **

**Read on, and get a little of that Brittana goodness into your soul!**

* * *

Brittany was sad.

For starters, her first two months of fifth grade had been hell, with a mean new teacher, and Noah finally getting his beloved Mohawk and changing his name (unofficially) to Puck. Apparently, this made him even more of a meanie face (Brittany's word choice) than before. The only thing that made things a little better was Santana.

Santana was always there for Brittany, no matter what. She treated her like a friend, not just some dumb blonde like all the other mean kids. They pointed and laughed at her for being stupid, but she wasn't! Honest! But now, they never laughed for long, because Santana would always be there in a flash to save Brittany and give her tormentors an atomic wedgie. Then, after school, Santana would get Brittany some ice cream if she had cried. It was perfect.

Brittany sat on her bed, petting her cat which she had names Catcake. The cat meowed happily at the wonderful treatment.

Brittany looked down at Catcake. "Catcake, I'm sad."

Catcake gave a loud meow.

"I don't know why, either," Brittany mumbled sadly. "I mean, I thought it was because of the bullies, but Santana always punches them or kicks them in the groin…Catcake…what's a groin?"

Catcake replied with another meow.

Brittany gasped. "That's dirty!" Brittany groaned. "I think it's because I like Santana."

Catcake craned its head up to Brittany. "Meow?"

"No, as more of just a friend…" Brittany admitted. "You're the first person I've told. You can keep a secret, right?"

Catcake purred and rubbed her head against Brittany's stomach.

"Okay, good." Brittany laid back on the bed, pulling Catcake to her chest. "I just think she's pretty, and smart, and nicer to me than any other boy has ever been. Catcake, can a girl and another girl like each other as more than just friends?"

Catcake stared deeply into Brittany's eyes, giving no response.

"Oh come on, you're supposed to know everything!" Brittany cried.

Catcake gave a lazy meow and hopped off her chest, running out of the room.

Brittany sighed, turning over in bed. "I don't care if girls are supposed to like boys. I can like a girl if I want!" Brittany said defiantly. But then a thought hit her. _What if she doesn't like me back? _

Brittany became even sadder. So much so, that tears began to fall from her cheeks. Why couldn't Santana like her back?

"Life is stupid!" Brittany groaned, trying to wipe the tears away to no avail.

Brittany thought of ways to make herself feel better. Go get Catcake? No, she wasn't much help lately. Call Santana? No, she couldn't know why Brittany was sad. Call her parents? No, they were at work and she couldn't let them know either. Brittany stared at the wall of her room, when a poster caught her eye. A Britney Spears poster. Brittany had become obsessed with the pop star a couple weeks ago, and would always sing her songs in her room. They were never as good as the real thing, so it just made Brittany sadder.

_But maybe this time… _Brittany thought, _I will sound as good as Britney!_

It was worth a shot. If Brittany found she was as good as Britney, then she'd be the happiest girl in the world!

Brittany began to sing. "_Baby, I'm so into you, you got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around, the earth is moving but I can't feel the ground._" Brittany sighed. It still wasn't as good as the real Britney.

"Fudge," Brittany muttered sadly.

"That was pretty."

Brittany shot up and looked over towards the door to her bedroom. There stood none other than Santana Lopez, a small smile on her face.

"H-How'd you get in?" Brittany asked quickly. Her heart thudded inside her chest and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. Santana was the first person to ever hear her sing. Brittany usually kept it to herself, since she never believed herself to be any good.

"You have a key under the mat, 'member?" Santana explained, and Brittany in return nodded. Santana stepped deeper into the room, and sat next to Brittany. "You never told me you could sing." Santana was very surprised at Brittany's voice. She never knew the girl had it in her, which was weird since they told each other everything.

"I suck," Brittany sniffled. "I suck eggs. On a Saturday."

Santana laughed. "Why do you think that? You didn't suck."

Brittany wiped her nose with her bed sheets. "Because I'll never be as good…as _her._" Brittany pointed a finger towards the poster of Brittany Spears, posing provocatively for the picture.

Santana began to affectionately rub Brittany's back, since sometimes that'd make the girl feel better. Santana's lips pulled into a smile as it looked as though it helped. "Brittany, a couple things: one, you were amazing. You don't need to compare yourself to some celebrity to think you're good. And two: I prefer your version to hers."

Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled her biggest possible smile. "Really?" she asked. Santana nodded. "No way! Maybe I am that good…maybe on day, I should sing a bunch of songs by other people, and make it sound better."

Santana put her arm around Brittany's shoulders. "I'm sure you'd do great. You'd probably kick Britney's butt."

Brittany's smile faded a little. "But…what about right now? I know _you _think I'm just as good, but…there's something…missing." Brittany said the words slowly, not knowing what she meant. She didn't know what was missing, or what she was talking about, like usual.

Santana shrugged. "Why do you think that?"

Brittany frowned. "'Cause I don't sound good alone."

"Yes you do! I heard you myself, you were great."

"Yeah, but…I don't know, another voice would help. But _Britney _doesn't need another voice."

Brittany fell back onto her bed sadly. Santana followed in suit, and Brittany began to blush. She was laying in a bed with Santana. But…Brittany thought only grown ups went to bed with people they liked, right? Brittany was confused about her feelings enough, this didn't help her emotions at all.

"So? Who gives a damn about Britney? And who cares if you need a little extra voice to help? We all need help sometimes," Santana assured, but to her disappointment, Brittany looked disbelieving, and…why was she blushing? "You need help? I'll help. Sing the first verse again, we'll switch off each verse, and both sing the chorus." Santana sat up, and so did Brittany.

"What?" Brittany looked confused.

"Do it. You needed help, so I'm helping you. Don't question it, just _do it,_" Santana said with finality hinted in her voice, telling Brittany "Shut it and do it" in the nicest way possible.

"_Baby, I'm so into you, you got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around, the earth is moving but I can't feel the ground,_" Brittany sang.

Santana jumped in, standing up and looking at Brittany. Santana usually would've been hesitant, what with her not singing much, but for Brittany there was no hesitation, because she knew her friend wouldn't judge her voice like someone else might. "_Every time you look at me, my heart is jumpin', it's easy to see. Loving you means so much more, more than I ever felt before._"

Brittany hopped up, standing. She looked into Santana's eyes and they began to sing the chorus together, all the while never unlocking their gazes towards each other. "_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Oh…crazy but it feels alright, thinking of you keeps me up at night._"

As Brittany sang, she took notice of how pretty Santana's eyes were when you really looked into them. They were nice, and very different from the rest of Santana. Her eyes were soft and welcoming, the rest of her was a tough shell to keep everyone away and tell people not to mess with her. At least Brittany didn't have to deal with her shell too often.

Brittany and Santana continued the song until the very end, and when they finished their duet, they could do nothing but smile at each other.

"See? Now wasn't that good?" Santana said, trying to catch her breath. She used up a lot of it with the singing. Singing was unfamiliar to her, thus the lack of breath control.

"We're so awesome! Let's start a band! I'll be the lead singer, you be the lead singer, that kid…Artie, yeah him, he could be a back up dancer, and Puck could be our janitor!" Brittany cried happily.

Santana only grinned and hugged her best friend, not having the heart to tell her Artie couldn't dance or that bands don't need janitors. "Sounds like a great plan, Brit."

Brittany, without thinking, whispered in Santana's ear, "I love you."

Santana smirked, taking it as merely a sign of their friendship. "Love you too, B."

If only Santana knew what Brittany really meant with those three little words.

* * *

**Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy I FINISHED IT! **

**So, did you like it? **

**I didn't write the whole song, since it'd become boring and repetitive, but it fits, right? **

**It's been revealed that Brittany now has developed feelings for Santana…YAY! **

**Also, this is the last chapter. I hate this story now. It's boring and stupid and I'm going to delete it now…I'M JOKING YOU SILLY GOOSES! XD **

**Also, a little dedication to Catcake, AKA hup123hup123slapslap, the lovely girl who got me into Glee! LOVE YOU HUP ^_^**

**Review. It saves lives. **


	4. First Fight

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's been way too long since I've updated this, and that isn't right. But please take into consideration that I have two other multi-chaptered fics I need to update as well, plus it was just Thanksgiving break so there was some family and friend stuff to attend to for a couple of days. But still, I am sorry. Hopefully, in the future updates will be frequent enough for your guys' liking XD **

**So, today is their first fight, and it has happy-to-super-sad!Brittany in it :( So now I know you want to read it, am I right? READ DAMN YOU!**

* * *

Brittany awoke that morning prepared.

The blonde sixth grader didn't miss a beat as she leapt out of bed, hitting her alarm clock off and racing deftly over to her dresser. Pulling what she thought were her cutest outfits, she tossed three outfits on her bed. Brittany quickly chose one, took it and raced to the bathroom, taking no notice to her father asking her why she'd be up so early, at six o'clock in the morning.

Brittany locked the bathroom door, dropped her outfit to the floor, ripped off her pajamas and hopped into the shower. She quickly washed herself then left the shower and grabbed the towel that hung from the hanger that jutted out of the wall. Drying herself off, she grabbed the brush and hairdryer, taking a decent amount of time to get her hair just right for _her. _

Brittany smiled as she pulled on her outfit, checking herself in the bathroom mirror. She dug inside her jeans pocket, pulling out a pink rubber band and tying her hair back into her trademark ponytail. Brittany, dried and clothed, unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hall and descended the staircase, making her way in the kitchen, where her mother had just began to start making breakfast.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Pierce flashed Brittany a grin. "You're up earlier than usual."

Brittany ignored her mother, needing to brush her teeth. She opened the refrigerator, pulled out a can of Doctor Pepper and chugged it down. _All better, _Brittany thought happily.

Mr. Pierce entered the kitchen, dressed in his work clothes with a newspaper in his hand. He kissed Brittany atop her head and took a seat at the dining room table next to her. There was silence, as Mr. Pierce read the local newspaper and Brittany sat waiting for her mother to finish making her eggs and bacon.

"Daddy?" Brittany began.

Mr. Pierce looked away from his paper. "Yes dear?"

Brittany shifted a bit in her seat, blushing. "Do I like pretty today?"

Mr. Pierce chuckled. "Of course you do!" He was about to go back to reading his newspaper when he returned his attention to his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

Brittany blushed more, her face looking as though it'd light aflame with how red it was getting. "Well…there's this…" Brittany chose her words carefully, not wanting to tell her father there was a _girl _she liked. "…person at school who I really like. So I just wanted to make sure I was pretty."

Mr. Pierce's eyebrows furrowed as he looked questionable about it. "So you like him?"

Brittany was far from a genius, but she knew that it wouldn't be wise to correct her father on their gender, so Brittany just nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Pierce shrugged. "You really shouldn't be worrying about boys at your age, dear."

"Why not?" Brittany asked, a bit of anger in her tone. _I'll like who I want, Daddy, _Brittany thought.

"Eh, boys are…well, they can be mean to girls and they can be very insensitive," Mr. Pierce explained.

_You don't have to worry about a boy. _

Brittany shook her head. "Nope. He's different!" Brittany smiled at her father, reassuring her statement.

Before Mr. Pierce could object, Mrs. Pierce walked in, handing both of them their breakfast. "Oh honey," she said to Mr. Pierce. "It's completely alright to like a boy at her age. And plus, can you blame her? It's Valentine's Day. _Everyone's _supposed to love somebody on Valentine's Day."

Brittany flashed Mrs. Pierce a smile, silently thanking her for the save.

Mr. Pierce continued on how boys were never to be trusted and that Brittany shouldn't date until she's in her late twenties. Brittany ignored him though, eating her breakfast and finally getting up and racing out to the school bus.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce watched their daughter as she entered the bus, sitting next to, of course, Santana Lopez.

Mr. Pierce sighed. "You really shouldn't have encouraged her like that."

Mrs. Pierce huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh why not?"

"You know how boys in middle school are like," Mr. Pierce explained. "Hell, I'd feel more comfortable if Brittany decided to date a girl."

* * *

The school day couldn't have been any slower for Brittany.

First hour, Brittany had to endure that class without Santana, and it was terrible. More kids picked on her and her teacher, like all other teachers, were oblivious to her pain. They never noticed the jerks who threw crumpled paper at her or the mean kids when they called her stupid or a dumbass. Second hour, fortunately, had Santana in it, so Brittany was okay. Every time the teacher turned and someone tried to poke Brittany, Santana was right next to her, ready to take the person's hand and twist it until they asked her to stop, which didn't take long. Third hour was as dull as any other class, but Brittany was lucky enough to have Santana there to help her when she got stuck on a math problem.

Finally, lunch came, and Brittany couldn't have been more ecstatic about it. Grabbing her bag lunch and Santana's pinky, she made her way to the cafeteria and sat with her best friend at an empty table. Their pinkies never strayed from each others.

Brittany and Santana opened their lunches, eating and smiling at each other.

"Hey San?" Brittany piped up.

"Hm?" Santana looked up from her sandwich.

"I was wondering," Brittany began, desperately trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Do you want to hang out after school?"

Santana smiled. "Sure Britt. I'd love to."

Brittany's smile widened and she continued to eat her lunch with love on her mind.

* * *

Brittany giggled as she led Santana over to a nearby playground that was only a couple minutes away from the school. Santana had questioned Brittany multiple times on where they were going and why Brittany seemed so happy.

"Just a couple more minutes," Brittany assured giddily, continuing to drag Santana by her arm to their destination. Usually, if someone tried to drag Santana, she'd growl, pull away and knock the idiot out. But then again, Brittany was her best friend for life, so she was willing to put up with it.

Finally, the playground came into view. It was completely empty, save for two children swinging on the swing set.

"Come on." Brittany smiled, giving Santana a tug.

Santana groaned, irritated. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said.

Brittany let go of Santana's arm, skipping over to the red slide and sitting at the bottom. Santana trudged over to her across the woodchips, sitting next to the blonde girl.

"So…why did you need to drag me here?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled. "I've got a secret, and I want to tell you."

"Kay, shoot."

_You can do this Brittany. You'll be fine. Don't worry, play it cool or hot…or whatever._

"I think I love you and not in the best friend way!" Brittany let it all out in one big jumbled mess of a sentence, so much so it was practically incomprehensible.

Santana thought she heard it correctly, but it couldn't be what Brittany actually meant. She couldn't love her like that, right? "Um…what was that Britt?"

Santana frowned. _Please don't be what I think it means. _

Brittany shifted a bit in her seat on the big red slide. "I said, I think I'm in love with you."

The words 'oh shit' came to Santana's mind immediately.

How could this have happened? Santana thought they had just been friends for years, but now Brittany was saying she was in love with her? Santana had never seen Brittany act affectionate in that way towards her. It was way too weird for Santana's brain to process. How could Brittany like another girl? Santana once heard her mother of the phone saying something about girls liking girls messed up and ugly. But Brittany was Santana's best friend, and she wasn't messed up or ugly at all. Was her mother wrong? Right? Was Brittany playing some kind of joke? A trillion more thoughts and questions raced like sports cars inside Santana's head, almost making her dizzy.

"You can't love me," Santana blurted.

"But I do!" Brittany said, nodding. "It's Valentine's Day, and Mom said that everyone loves someone on Valentine's Day. And I love you."

Santana jumped up from her seat. "I don't care what your mom said!" Santana cried angrily. This was too much for her to handle right now. "Brittany, you're a girl. You can't like other girls."

"Why not?" Brittany asked, perplexed by Santana's sudden outburst. Had she made a mistake in her preparation plans?

Santana placed her hands on her hips. "Because it's messed up! Girls like guys. That makes sense."

Brittany could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly, sadness transformed into anger, and Brittany stood from her seat, glaring at Santana. "Why is it messed up? Who made that rule? That's stupid! I can like whoever I want!"

Santana sighed. "But I don't like you back! I'm not a lesbian, Brittany!"

Brittany's tears began to fall freely from her cheeks. "So? Why can't we still be in love?" Brittany was trying her best to reject the thought of Santana not having the same feelings. "You promised you were my best friend, and that'd we'd get married! Remember, when we caught the unicorn?"

Santana glared at the blonde, which made Brittany back up in fear. Santana _never _glared at her. "First off, I never said I'd agree to marry you. I said maybe, and that was because I didn't know any better. And second, it wasn't a _fucking _unicorn!" Santana shouted the last part, causing Brittany to cry silently even more. "It was a dog! Why would you think it was a unicorn? And that time you said your cat was reading your diary. Or how that wheelchair kid Artie is a robot. I've always defended you when other kids call you dumb. Maybe I was wrong."

Brittany let out a choked sob. "Why…why are you so mean?"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh. "Because I'm pissed! I don't _want _my best friend to be in love with me! It's weird, it's messed up, it's just wrong."

Brittany noticed that Santana continued on how bad it was, but she couldn't hear her anymore, since she had began to run away. Brittany raced home, as fast as she could. Her heart thudded in her chest and her sides hurt, but she ignored it. She made it to her house, opened the door and ran to her room crying. She locked the door and sunk down in the corner of the room, sobbing.

_I'm so stupid. I got all pretty and ready for her, and she just pushed me away. So, so stupid. _

Brittany was never prepared for this kind of heartbreak.

And that just made the pain ten times more agonizing.

* * *

**Sad face :'( Get your napkins folks, I know you're crying. **

**So, as the first angst chapter, how was it? Did it tug at your heart strings? Did it tug too hard? If so, please realize I, the author, cannot be accountable for possible heart failure after reading this fic. **

**One small thing, Brittany tied her ponytail with a rubber band. Do girls use those, or scrunchies? Or something else? lols I'm a guy, I wasn't built to know these things. **

**Anyways, review…ooh, speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed because you've made this my most reviewed story on the site! Thank you so much, it makes writing worth while. And to those who've alerted but not reviewed (there's 41 alerts to this), review! SHOW SOME PASSION XD JK :D **


	5. First Dance

**My computer got another fucking virus. I'm soooooooooooo getting a Macbook for Christmas :( At least it's fixed, now I can update! **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who told me what girls use for their hair XP Poor Brittany, now I can only think of her ripping some hair out because of that rubber band lols.**

**This will be their first dance, and the idea was submitted (kinda) by BonesGurl81. Thank you for the idea, I forgot about this. **

**Oh, forgot, one more little thing: 49 FRIGGING REVIEWS! ! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! My most reviewed story ever, nice. Thank you to all who've reviewed, it's seriously awesome. **

**To the story!**

* * *

Santana didn't know what the big fucking deal was.

Mrs. Lopez had insisted all night that her daughter go to her first dance ever. Santana thought it over for a second when her mother first suggested it, laughed and insisted it would probably be stupid. Santana complained that nobody she knew was going there, and the teachers would ruin it with their dancing and rules.

Mrs. Lopez shrugged. "What about that girl you met a couple weeks back? Quinn?"

Santana sat at the dining room table with her arms crossed, a scowl set firmly on her face. "Called Quinn, she's not going."

Mrs. Lopez stepped away from the stove where she had been preparing dinner. "I'm pretty sure Rachel's mother said Rachel was going."

Santana glared at her mother. "Rachel is fucking annoying, mom."

"Watch your mouth," Mrs. Lopez said flatly. Mrs. Lopez and her husband had tried desperately for months to clean up Santana's language, but it got to the point where it didn't even matter much anymore. It was only an issue when Santana directed a curse towards someone, and even then they couldn't do much about it. "Why don't you like her? Rachel seems like a sweet girl."

Santana laughed. "She's about as sweet as…something sour. She's a perfectionist, she's too busy thinking about herself, she brags about how she always gets solos in that stupid choir class. It's the most annoying thing ever. And I will always be pissed that you had the nerve to invite her over here that one time."

"Oh, you had fun!" Mrs. Lopez shot back. "I heard you laughing with her!"

Santana smirked, an evil little glint in her eye. "No Mom, I was laughing, she was crying. I threw her shoe in the toilet."

Mrs. Lopez stared at her daughter. "But…she seemed fine when she left."

"Yeah, because I threatened her if she told I'd kick in the shin."

Mrs. Lopez frowned.

"The _shin, _Mom, the _shin!_ It's not like it's some nerve death pinch or something!"

Mrs. Lopez chuckled at her daughter. "One of these days, you're going to get in some serious trouble for that kind of stuff."

"Psh, suuuuuure."

Mrs. Lopez walked away from the dining room and back to the kitchen. As she worked on the stove, she asked, "What about Brittany? Is she going?"

Santana flinched at the name. She began to feel highly uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about Brittany. The park incident had happened months ago, and the two ex-best friends hadn't talked since. Santana had pushed the blonde as far out of her mind as possible. She didn't need that thought reentering when it took so long to get rid of.

"I don't care what she's doing," Santana said sharply.

Mrs. Lopez stuck her head out from the kitchen. "You know honey, whatever happened to you and her? You were the best of friends and then you just stopped talking. Was there something that happened?"

"Nothing happened," Santana said, "but other than that I can think of a thousand reasons to not go to the dance." Santana thought that that might change the subject.

Sadly, it did not. "I only ask because you two used to be inseparable. You were best friends, you were always so happy when you were-"

"I wasn't fucking happy! Look, she got annoying. Can't I dislike people?"

"Why weren't you happy, dear?" By this time, Mrs. Lopez had turned off the stove and came back to the dining room. "Why did you get annoyed by her?"

Santana sighed. Why did parents always ask so many freaking questions? "She just did, okay? Look, it's just perso-will you shut up if I go to the dance?"

"Yup."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do. Go get some jeans and a cute shirt for the dance, dear."

* * *

After Santana put on some jeans and a 'cute' shirt (she just wore plain red t-shirt), her mother drove her to the school. When they pulled up in the parking lot, Santana looked at the school and laughed. There was a big banner above the backdoors that led to the gym where the dance was being held. The banner said: _WELCOME TO THE SIXTH GRADE DANCE! _It had terrible handwriting and the writing was hard to see since the dumbass chose black for paint. There were some fallen streamers and popped balloons strewn across the grass, obviously someone having had tampered with them.

_Puck. _

"Are you shitting me?" Santana said, laughing at how crappy the outside looked.

"Language," her mother muttered. "Go on, you'll have fun, I promise."

"No I won't," Santana grumbled, stepping out of the car.

With a final wave, Mrs. Lopez drove off, leaving Santana there outside the school.

Santana sighed. "And now my getaway car's gone. Damn it." Santana huffed, crossed her arm, made her best scowl and stormed into the dance, readily prepared to hate it.

* * *

The school gym was alive and well. Everyone in it was jumping and dancing to the beat of the music. They laughed and talked excitedly to friends about events and how much they hated their teachers. The chaperones stood on the stage, observing the happy children. To them, every single student was having the time of their young lives.

They obviously didn't notice Brittany S. Pierce.

The blonde at an empty table near one of the far corners of the large room. Her eyes were glazed with tears. Her mother said she would have fun, but she wasn't. None of her friends were here, and then Brittany realized she didn't have any friends. Nobody liked her or talked to her. They stayed away, confessing they didn't want to hang out with the 'dumb blonde'. So after hearing that (it wasn't the first time) she left the dance floor, and with no way home, she could only sit by herself, looking like the loneliest person there. The fact was, she _was _the loneliest person there. She tried to scan the area for anyone else who was looking left out or anything, but it was to no avail. Everyone had fun, everyone had friends. Everyone except her.

"I _used _to have one," Brittany muttered bitterly.

Suddenly, thoughts of Santana Lopez crashed into Brittany's mind like a tidal wave crashing into a boat. She remembered their meeting, she remembered their duet, she remembered those nights when Santana would stay up on the phone just to comfort Brittany if she felt scared or sad. All happy memories, and they brought a small smile to the girl's face. That is, until the most _recent _memory invaded her mind. Brittany remembered it so clearly for something that had happened months ago. She remembered the red slide that sat in, the emptiness of the playground, the wind that whipped past them. And of course, she'd never forget Santana's reaction when she confessed her love for the girl.

_She didn't _have _to act that way, _Brittany thought angrily. _She just could've said she didn't like me, instead of freaking out like a…bitch. _

Brittany instantly regretted using a curse word for two reasons. First, her mother said it was very bad to swear. Secondly, Brittany, as much as she tried, couldn't muster up any deep hatred for Santana. She didn't want to admit it, but she still liked Santana. Brittany had heard once when a relationship goes wrong (_It never was a relationship, _Brittany sadly concluded) that the person should move on. But Brittany couldn't move on. There wasn't anyone else she liked. All the boys were stupid and all the girls were annoying. Brittany only wanted Santana, but she knew she could never have her.

Brittany had scarcely seen the Latina in the past few months. Even if Brittany was usually slow on the uptake, she realized that it was obvious Santana was avoiding her. In the classes they shared together, Santana never glanced at Brittany and always chose someone else as her partner for projects. In the hallways whenever they passed by each other, Brittany's longing gaze was only met with a turn of the head and a cold shoulder from Santana. It hurt Brittany to no end, and it got to the point where every night she'd go out on her balcony, looking up at the sky and beg the stars that her and Santana would somehow make up.

As more and more sweet and painful thoughts cluttered up Brittany's head, the girl noticed someone enter the gym through the double doors. The girl's hair was tied back in an unmistakable ponytail, and she wore jeans and a red t-shirt. Brittany knew immediately who it was: Santana Lopez, in the flesh. Brittany, despite herself, blushed. She put her head down and hoped Santana wouldn't see her. If she did, Brittany feared she might come over and yell at her or something. Brittany didn't like getting yelled at, it made her cry.

Luckily, Santana hadn't taken notice to Brittany and disappeared into the crowd of jostling kids. With that, Brittany let out a big sigh of relief.

It took twenty more minutes for a teacher to _finally _notice the unhappy sixth grader. The man tapped Brittany's shoulder. Brittany jumped in surprise, looked up and saw one of the teachers, Mr. Harris.

"Hello Brittany," he said. "Are you okay? You look a little lonely."

Brittany looked down at her hands, which were intertwined together as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm fine."

"Why don't you go out on the dance floor, have some fun," Mr. Harris suggested.

_No, leave me alone. _That was what Brittany wanted to respond with, but then she remembered her mother usually told her to do what the teacher's told her to, because she might get in trouble if she didn't. Brittany didn't realize she could refuse and not get in trouble, so out of fear of getting into some kind of trouble, she nodded and stood up, making her way to the dance floor. Mr. Harris, after that, disappeared.

Brittany thought of dancing, but decided against. She originally thought if she did she could show of her dance moves (which were pretty freaking awesome) then maybe people would cheer her on like they might if she was in the movies. But then again, this was real life, and even Brittany was smart enough to know the differences between real life and what happened in the movies.

So with nothing else to do, she skulked off to the food table, where she was only met with a fat kid who was eating away at his chicken and a girl with a very scary black t-shirt that probably wasn't appropriate for school. She stood next to the punch, wondering who drank punch anymore.

It only took a couple of seconds for her night to go from bad to worse.

The fat kid, who looked content with eating his precious chicken, decided that it was time for another wing. He reached out to grab the chicken, but when he couldn't reach and leaned in further to grab it, he lost his footing. Slipping forward, his hand slammed against the edge of the punch bowl, causing it and its contents to spill over Brittany. Now she was soaked in punch from the stomach down, and everyone's eyes were on her. The dance floor, which just a few seconds ago was raging with kids having fun, was now silent except for the music. Nobody talked, they just stared at the poor blonde girl covered in punch. Then, someone in the middle laughed. Then another, and another. Soon everyone followed everyone else's footsteps and took pleasure in laughing at Brittany S. Pierce, that dumb girl that was covered in punch. She knew that that would be her official name now at school. 'Brittany S. Pierce, the Dumb Blonde Who Wore Punch to the School Dance". It was long, but it would stick with her for awhile, she could tell.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore, and burst into a sudden run, making a break for the doors. She sobbed as she ran through the hallways and into the girls bathroom. She leaned against one of the sinks, and looked at herself in the grimy mirror. She looked terrible. Her mascara (which her mother had worked hard to put on her even though Brittany said she shouldn't wear any to the dance) now ran down cheeks, mixed in with her salty tears. Her clothes, which were some of her favorites, were now drenched in punch. She smelled terrible, what with the beverage all over her. She just wanted to sit down and cry, but decided not to because the floors were very dirty.

As Brittany sobbed at her misfortunes, the doors to the bathroom opened and in stormed Santana Lopez, the last person on Earth that Brittany wanted to see. To top it all off, Santana looked _angry. _Brittany could see all the signs of Santana's anger: her arms were crossed over her chest, her face was set in scowl mode, and her eyes held a burning fire that threatened to incinerate anyone that got in her way.

_She's angry at me. She hates me. She's gonna tell me I suck and I'm weird and I'm a lesbian freak and-_

"You want me to beat the shit out of that fatass?"

Brittany's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What?"

Santana let her arms fall to her sides, sighing at Brittany's simple mindedness. "That douche nozzle that spilled punch on you. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Brittany instantly felt better. For one, Santana wasn't hating her or ignoring her like she had been for the past few months. Second, she couldn't help but giggle at Santana for saying the word douche nozzle.

Brittany nodded, smiling. "You can beat him up later, if you want to."

Santana had an evil glint in her eye as she said, "Oh I want to."

Suddenly, Brittany focused on her hands instead of the conversation. She couldn't look at Santana, it brought back too many sad memories. And the last thing Brittany needed right now was a sad memory to add to her already growing sadness. "Why aren't you hating me?" It came out unintentionally, but Brittany decided it was for the best, because she was dying to know why Santana had suddenly cared for the blonde girl again after months of separation.

Santana looked confused. "I…I never hated you, Brittany."

Brittany then scowled. She didn't like lying, especially when someone was lying to her. "Don't lie to me," Brittany muttered sadly.

"I'm not-" Santana began.

"_Yes you are!_" Brittany screamed. Santana flinched and took a small step back, frightened by this new, angry side of Brittany that she'd never seen before. "You ignored me! When I tried to talk to you, you looked away. When I waved at you, you kept walking. You just stopped being my best friend! My _only _friend!" Brittany's eyes were now welling with tears, but she didn't care at this point. "You didn't want anything to do with me! What was I supposed to do? I liked you, I couldn't just keep it a secret! And then you flip out and yell and scream and groan and complain to me how…how…_weird _it is for a girl to like another girl!" Brittany stepped closer to Santana, which caused the Latina to get backed up against the bathroom wall, with Brittany yelling in her face. "We did everything together! We talked together, we did homework together, we sang together, we confessed our secrets together, we caught a _freaking _unicorn together!"

Santana thought about mentioning it was not, in fact, a unicorn, but she realized that Brittany would never let that go so she decided against it.

"But now, because of one little thing I said, you left me alone! Do you know what it's like to be without you? It's terrible! I cried when I had no one to hang out with, I was laughed at and picked on by everyone because you weren't there to stop them! You just sat by, watching, not doing anything about it even though I was crying and begging those jerks to leave me alone! You had a couple of friends to go back to, I didn't have anybody!" Brittany began to sob harder, and Santana hadn't realized that was humanly possible as it looked as though the girl had lost seven pounds in tears. "But you didn't care. You didn't care what happened to me, because I was some kind of freak!"

Santana finally decided it was time to end this. She knew this would be cheesy, and stupid, and she'd look like one of those idiots in those stupid romance movies, but she didn't care. "You are _not _a freak!" Santana yelled back. Then, Santana opened her arms and embraced Brittany into a hug. Brittany began to say something nasty along the lines of "You're lying" or "Leave me alone", but instead, Brittany just sobbed harder and sunk into Santana's arms, hugging her back with all her might.

Santana led her over to the sink, grabbed a paper towel, rinsed it and brought it to Brittany's face, wiping away her running mascara. Santana continued to get rid of the mascara, then threw the paper towel to the ground. Grabbing another one and rinsing it, she began to wipe it on Brittany's clothes, hoping it would get some of the orange-y stains out. When she finished, Santana took some dry paper towels and matted them against her clothes, drying most of it off as it absorbed the rest of it.

"Thank you," Brittany mumbled.

"S'okay. Come on, I'll go call my mom."

Santana, her arm around Brittany's shoulder protectively, made her way down to the main office. She asked the secretary if she could use one of the phones. The secretary gave her the permission and she called her mom, asking if she could pick up her and Brittany, and to not ask any questions.

Then, Santana and Brittany sat outside on the bench in front of the school, waiting for there ride. Brittany, who had been mostly silent ever since the hug, finally spoke. "Thank you so much, Santana. You're the greatest friend ever, even if we aren't friends anymore." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and placed her head on the crook of Santana's neck. Santana wanted to say something like "But we are friends", but to be honest, Santana didn't know where this put them. Were they friends again? Was she still supposed to ignore the blonde everywhere? Were they not friends, but people who had come to an agreement and left it at that? Santana didn't know, and she hated her emotions right now for making her so conflicted on the inside.

* * *

When Mrs. Lopez picked them up, she kept her word not ask any questions. Therefore, the rest of the car ride was silent as they drove to Brittany's house.

"Bye Brittany," Mrs. Lopez waved as Brittany made her way up the steps and to the door.

Santana managed to wave and give Brittany a small smile, which was met with a beaming Brittany waving back excitedly. Then, Brittany disappeared inside her house. Santana knew that Brittany was still sad, but maybe she thought that having someone who cared for her was reason enough to be ecstatic.

A million questions zoomed around Santana's head, making her even more conflicted then before. Santana wasn't sure whether they were friends, not friends, frenemies, acquaintances, or just students who were to pretend that they never met in their entire lives. As confused about their relationship as Santana was, she knew one thing that was certain:

Her pinky felt very, _very _lonely.

* * *

**Haha, this cannot be classified as angst. Only classified as super-mecha-sad-makes-you-want-to-sob angst XP Bleck, my mind is so twisted. I MADE BRITTANY CRY! DX**

**Anyways, did you like it? If you did, buy an airplane, fly it in the sky spelling "I loved it" in smoke, then jump out of the airplane without a parachute, land on a trampoline, then flip into your neighbor's pool. Either that, or you could click that tiny button and review :D **

**And holy balls was this a long chapter XD**


	6. First Kiss

**Well, you guys just loooooooove angst don't you? Okay, from the reviews, it's obvious it's making you sad. A couple things: One, that's the point. Two, in a relationship between someone like Santana and someone like Brittany, there's BOUND to be some sad stuff. Three, if everything was fluffy it'd be cute, yes, but kind of boring. **

**But I gave in to you guys, and while this isn't going to be fluffy, by the chapter title, I'm sure you guys are ecstatic. :D **

**Also, someone pointed out that last chapter I mentioned Rachel having a mom. I don't remember doing this, and I'm too lazy to reread it to find out where I did this. So, if I did mention it, oopsies. If not, YOU LIED!**

**So, enough talk! It's time to fight!…er, I mean read XP **

* * *

"Why does summer have to be so hot?" Santana groaned. "Is the air even on?"

Mrs. Lopez chuckled. "Of course, dear!" She then motioned over to the working air conditioner.

Santana glowered at her mother. "Well it doesn't _feel _like it's working."

Mrs. Lopez only shrugged and went back to reading her book.

Santana huffed and left the living room, running upstairs into her room. Summer so far had been uneventful. Everyone was on vacation, it seemed, the heat was unbearable, and the nicest pool in all of Lima was closed down due to acts of vandalism. "Thanks, Puck," Santana remembered she had grumbled when the news was out about the pool. Nobody knew it was Puck, and there was no solid evidence, but it was obvious _who _had done it.

Santana flopped down onto her bed, releasing a large sigh. She tried calling all of her friends and asked them if they could hang. All of them said the same damn thing. "Sorry, I've got plans." As her last friend said that, she wanted to throw her cell phone at the wall as hard as possible then jump on it until every last circuit had been completely destroyed. She was glaring at her phone when she realized the one person she hadn't called yet.

"Brittany."

Santana didn't know why she had said it out loud. The very word 'Brittany' felt foreign on her tongue. She hadn't thought about Brittany since the dance. After the dance, things changed, if only a little. There were slight waves, some giggles when they would rarely whisper something funny to each other, but other than that, Santana had barely talked or seen Brittany. Santana _wanted _to be friends again, but Brittany had just complicated everything for her. Whenever Santana saw Brittany she would remember how she had yelled at her for liking her. Then she would remember their fight at the dance. It was too messed up to be around her. It just confused Santana, as she didn't know if Brittany still had feelings for her. It was pretty obvious she did, so how could they be friends if Brittany liked her? It would be awkward and Santana knew if she ever got a date with someone else that Brittany would be crushed. Santana never wanted to see Brittany crushed.

"But you already crushed her," Santana said quietly to herself. After letting out a big sigh and staring at her phone for a minute, Santana finally flipped open the phone and began dialing Brittany's number. "Why is _my _life so fucked up?"

* * *

Santana looked at the door in front of her. As soon as she knocked on that door, Brittany would be back in her life along with all those memories, those sad, sad memories. Santana hesitated, wondering if it was a mistake that she had called Brittany in the first place. Santana soon realized she had to do this eventually, and plus, there was no way in hell she was riding her bike all the way back to her house after just arriving. So, after one brave glance at the door again, she finally knocked on the door three times, waiting for someone to open.

The door opened almost immediately after her knocking, and Santana wished it hadn't been so quick.

_No going back now. _

"Santana!" The bubbly voice was unmistakable. Before Santana could even register the situation, she was smothered by a blonde ponytail and slender arms wrapping around her body in a tight embrace. It was definitely Brittany, no doubt about it.

Santana's breath was cut off. Brittany was much stronger than she looked, it seemed. "Um…hi, Brittany," Santana managed to get out before gasping as more air escaped her throat.

Brittany finally let go, causing Santana to suck in a sharp breath of air. Brittany then blushed. "Sorry…I missed you."

Santana nodded. "I can tell."

Brittany beamed at Santana, twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger. "So you wanted to hang out?"

Santana nodded again. "Yes," she said. "Can we hang out inside though? It's fucking hot outside."

Brittany motioned for Santana to come in. "Okay."

As soon as Santana entered the house, she was greeted by a blast of cool air, and she was close to moaning in delight. All summer, she had done nothing but sweat, and now, she finally had a sanctuary. No matter what happened between her and Brittany, she was _definitely _coming back here to bask in the cool breezy air. The thought almost made her forget about all of hers and Brittany's problems.

Almost.

"My parents aren't home," Brittany said, shutting the door behind them so as to keep the cool air inside. "So we won't have a problem if we play loud music or something."

"Cool," Santana muttered absentmindedly. She was lost in her thoughts, or memories, rather. As soon as Brittany said music it brought back the old memory of them singing Britney Spears together in Brittany's bedroom a couple years ago. The memory, which had once been faded within the confines of her mind, made Santana smile as it resurfaced. _We were pretty kickass when we sang, _thought Santana, the smile still on her face.

Brittany's voice broke her train of thought. "You want a popsicle?"

"Good God yes," Santana said quickly, in desperate need of something cold and icy to chill her out even more.

"Okay, you can just wait here." Brittany smiled, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Santana entered the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen, and took a seat. Almost immediately after sitting down, Santana felt something wound around her legs. She looked down and saw Brittany's cat, Catcake, cuddling up to her. Santana grimaced. She never was good with animals. Sure, they looked kind of cute, but they smelled and they shed hair everywhere and they always barked or meowed too damn much.

Of course, the cat began to paw at Santana's pants and proceed to meow. Santana tried to shove it away lightly with her feet, but it wasn't working.

"Piss off," Santana growled at it.

Catcake looked up with her big, cute kitty eyes and Santana looked away. Son of a bitch, she had an urge to hug it. It was too cute, and Santana was tough, therefore not supposed to like cute things. Despite herself, she picked up the cat, placing her on her lap, petting her head. Catcake purred in delight.

"I thought you didn't like animals?"

Santana looked up to see Brittany holding up two cherry popsicles. Santana chuckled. "Psh, I don't. This thing wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought if I pet it, it might go away," Santana lied.

"Oh, okay." Brittany then handed Santana the cherry popsicle (both of their favorite flavors). "Just don't let her near your stuff. I think she's a clapper maniac."

"You mean kleptomaniac?"

Brittany sighed. "No, you don't understand. She's a clapper maniac, she likes to steal things a lot."

Santana decided against explaining to Brittany the true term of kleptomania and how a cat couldn't be a kleptomaniac because you could never win an argument with Brittany. She stood by her beliefs through thick and thin, such as the time she thought her hair dryer was evil because it lost its pink tape. When Santana said a hair dryer couldn't be evil, Brittany insisted that without the pink tape (a sign of goodness and a sign to ward off evil) then the hair dryer would try to take over the world. Santana argued with Brittany about this for an entire week before saying "Screw it" and buying Brittany lots of pink tape to ward off the _evil spirits. _

"Whatever you say Brittany."

With that, Santana opened the wrapping of the popsicle and crumpled it up, placing it on the table in front of her. Brittany quickly followed in suit. The girls began to dig into their popsicles, licking away at the cherry deliciousness. Santana was almost lost in the intense cold that the popsicle produced when she noticed Brittany's eye on her. On closer inspection, they weren't on her, they were on her tongue on the popsicle.

_Oh shit, she _does _still like me, _Santana thought frantically.

"Your lips are red," Brittany pointed out, smiling a little.

Santana, despite herself, smiled back. "Yours are too."

They both laughed at the silliness of the situation. It was at that point when Santana felt comfortable in this surrounding. Her muscles relaxed (she hadn't even noticed they were tensed), her smiles came naturally and her enjoyment of the moments she spent with Brittany was growing every second. She was actually having a good time. A really good time, in fact.

_But you can't smile. That's leading her on, _Santana thought sadly. She hated that she had to calculate her every move to make sure she didn't send Brittany the wrong signals.

Soon enough, both girls had finished their popsicle, and Catcake had skittered away to the basement.

"It's cooler upstairs," Brittany suddenly blurted.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Seriously?"

Brittany nodded.

"Then fuck this," Santana groaned, not cool enough.

Santana got up from her seat, took Brittany's pinky in hers (she knew this might've been a bad signal to send, but Santana missed their pinky holding) and made their way upstairs. The trip was short and soon enough both girls had entered Brittany's bedroom. Santana noticed a blush on Brittany's face, most likely caused by their pinky action.

Santana was confused. Did she really have this kind of effect on Brittany? It's not like she was some super model. Sure, she was Brittany's only friend, and yes, she usually protected her from bullies, but it wasn't as if she was all so nice to Brittany either. Even when they were friends, there were plenty of moments when Santana would snap at Brittany for not thinking things through or something similar like that. Santana was usually crabby, and she understood that she probably wasn't that fun to be around. Most people hung out with Santana to take themselves off of her 'list' so they could never be the target when she decided to destroy someone's social life. And in Brittany's case, they didn't hang out all that much either, even when they were friends. Sure, there were days when the two would play in the backyard (even though Santana wasn't usually the playing type), but mostly their friendship consisted of hanging out at recess, whispering in classrooms and a billion phone calls. Santana once thought that Brittany only liked her because she protected her, but now that Brittany had confessed to having true, legitimate feelings for her, Santana had wondered what had attracted Brittany to her.

All this thinking was making Santana's head spin, and she was grateful when Brittany finally broke her train of thought.

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom," Brittany announced.

"Okay," Santana said, nodding.

Then, as Brittany left, so did her pinky, and Santana felt lonely and bored. Santana racked her brain for options. She thought of calling someone on her cell phone, then decided she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She thought about looking around for Catcake to pet, but then thought about all the shedding, but then though about how cute it was. She scrapped that idea, too much thought about whether she should do it or not involved. Santana sighed, looking around the room, when she noticed something peculiar.

A book.

The only reason the book was peculiar was the fact that there was an _actual _book in Brittany's bedroom. Santana didn't want to put Brittany down, but it wasn't hard for her to admit that Brittany didn't read much higher than a second grade level. Plus, Brittany had told Santana many times how she hated reading because there were too many words (Santana didn't have lots of proof, but she had guessed that Brittany was dyslexic). So why was there a book lying around in Brittany's room, of all places?

Santana walked over and read the cover: _Diary (Catcake Please Do Not Read This) _

"Well that explains it," Santana muttered. Brittany had mentioned a diary a couple of times.

Just as Santana was about to sit back down and wait for Brittany, she noticed the diary didn't have any sort of lock on it or binding to keep others from it. She contemplated looking into it, but then internally scolded herself. She couldn't do that! Unless…well, Brittany wouldn't know.

_I'll just take a quick peek. _

Santana snatched the book up and began to flip through the pages as fast as she could, wanting to see the latest entry before Brittany returned. Santana almost felt guilty about this. She was looking through her friend's belongings. Santana wasn't Miss Morals or anything, but even _she _understood she shouldn't be doing this.

"Oh well."

With that, Santana finally reached the latest entry, and both surprisingly and not surprisingly, she saw her own name.

_Santana just confuses me. Sometimes, she avoids me and then sometimes she talks to me. I think she's mad at me for liking her. It isn't my fault! Why can't I like her? She's pretty, she's nicer to me than anyone else, she helps me when I get confused, she doesn't call me an idiot. How could I not like her. _

_I don't care if people say a girl liking a woman is wrong. They're just…stupid heads. Stupid heads who are stupid. I don't care what they say. They can go run away to Atlantis if they think it's wrong. _

_I wonder if Atlantis is real. If it is, I want to show Santana all the fish and mermaids. That'll be our first date. I just have to find out how humans can breathe underwater. My mom says it isn't possible, but I know it is. In class, we learned how humans evolved from fish, so we must be able to breathe in the water somehow. Or…did we evolve from monkeys? I don't care, I just hope I evolved from a dolphin. _

_Dolphins are so cute 'cause they swim around a lot and it's funny how all of them are in the closet. I guess I can relate. _

That was the end of the entry. Santana found herself smiling at it. It was a little sad but so, _so _sweet. She couldn't believe Brittany thought about her like this. She thought she should feel weird about her friend having feelings like this for her, but she couldn't help but finding it cute. It was also pretty funny. All dolphins are gay? Santana chuckled.

_I guess I can relate. _

Santana remembered that last line, and suddenly her heart sank. Brittany _was _in the closet, and Santana hadn't helped one fucking bit.

"All I did was flip out at her, yell, ignore her…when she needed me." Santana closed the diary. "I'm an asshole."

"Were you reading my diary?"

Santana whirled around, dropping the diary. "Oh shit, no! I wasn't reading it."

"You were!" Brittany cried. "You…you didn't read anything about…someone, did you?"

Santana sighed. After treating this girl like crap for months, she didn't need to be fed lies. "I read the latest entry."

Brittany thought for a moment, then her cheeks turned redder than ever before. Instead of saying anything, Brittany scrambled towards the diary, picked it up and chucked it at her dresser, where it slid underneath it, hidden away by the darkness. Suddenly, Catcake leapt out from behind the dresser, awoken by the thrown book. The cat raced out of the room at the speed of light. Brittany, startled by the sudden jump from her cat, stumbled a bit towards Santana. This caused Santana to lose her footing, and when Santana fell back on the bed, she tried to grab wildly for something to stop the fall. She accidentally grabbed Brittany's arm, tugging her forward and on top of her on the bed.

Because of the force of falling forward, her head shot forward as she fell on top of Santana. And it landed in such a way that their lips touched.

As soon as their accidental kiss had begun, both girls' eyes shot opened and just looked at each other, but neither of them tried to pull away. Brittany thought about deepening the kiss (she'd be in heaven if she could do that) but decided against it because it'd probably freak Santana out. But she couldn't bring herself to move away, and she was silently grateful that Santana hadn't pushed her off of her yet. Brittany, despite herself, smiled into the kiss because of how nice Santana's lips tasted. Very nice, very cherry.

Santana couldn't push Brittany off. She was too stunned. How the _hell _did they fall in such a way that they could kiss like this? Santana wasn't sure, but it sent a bunch of confusing emotions through her. Santana was beginning to realize that when you hang out with Brittany, life gets way more interesting and way more confusing. But Santana guessed that was what she liked about the blonde. She made things a lot more interesting. And in Lima, you needed a shitload of interest in something to keep yourself from getting bored.

Finally, Brittany pulled away, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry," she apologized, even if it was nobody's fault. Then she blurted, "You taste nice. Like…cherries." Then, Brittany proceeded to roll off of Santana and then the room became quiet.

Santana, after getting over the shock, broke the dead silence. "I'll…see you later." After she said that, Santana raced out of Brittany's room, ran downstairs, put her shoes on, left the house, hopped on her bike and pedaled away as fast as she could.

Her lips tingled.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Santana began to chant quietly to herself. "I just kissed Brittany. I just fucking kissed Brittany."

The next part of her sentence was too hard for her to say out loud, so she kept it in her head:

_And I liked it._

* * *

**Haha, TOTALLY not inspired by Katy Perry. Nope, deeeeeeefinitely not. **

**So, what'd you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Love me? Hate me? Tell me. I need to know, because if I don't know these things…I could die. For cereal. Then there'd be no more fic XO So if you review, I might have a chance to live. Oh crap, my life is slowly fading! Please… -gasp- you must… -coughs blood- review… -coughs more blood- to keep me alive! -flat lines- **


	7. First Apologies

**You know, a couple months ago (when most of my stories didn't have above ten reviews and I didn't watch Glee) if someone told me I'd have a Glee fic with seventy two reviews, I'd laugh, punch them, steal their wallet and other valuables, then I'd slap them to wake up, then run away before the cops arrived. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed, and for making this my most reviewed story…I could cry. But I won't because I'm a big tough manly man that kills aliens for a living… -sniffle- XD**

**Christmas is coming soon. My Christmas wish list: a new computer, a puppy, and for Brittany and Artie to leave each other (on good terms, because I still love Brittie ALMOST as much as Brittana) so Brittany can go back to her one true love. And I'm sure you all know her one true love. -random girl- IS IT KURT? -I proceed to throw a shoe at her- **

**Anyhoozel, time for adorable fluffy chapter! (At least, kinda fluffy, but I'm sure once you guys read it you'll flip your shit in a good way :D ) **

* * *

Brittany desperately needed some advice. Specifically, relationship advice.

Brittany had never been in a relationship before (technically, she still wasn't in one) so she didn't know how to fix things with Santana so they could get together as girlfriends. That was all Brittany wanted, for her to be Santana's girlfriend. She'd give up to years worth of birthday presents and write a letter to Santa to say that all she wanted for Christmas was Santana. Brittany wondered if Santa could manage the Latina to sit under Brittany's Christmas tree later in the year. Could he? Brittany shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of Santana as a Christmas present, it was summer anyways.

Brittany was flopped down onto her bed, deep in thought, which wasn't usual for her, but the situation she was in called for intense thinking. She had been thinking a lot lately, about Santana. They kissed accidentally, and now Santana hadn't spoken to Brittany in a month. Summer was almost over, and Brittany didn't think she could handle going back to school without a single friend by her side to protect her. Without Santana, Brittany would be bullied mercilessly just like she had before Santana moved to Lima. The very thought made Brittany blink back tears as her mind swam back to when everyday, Puck and a bunch of other jerks would pick on her.

"She's a dumb blonde."

"I think she thinks unicorns are real. What a loser."

"Ugh, she cries like a baby."

"Did she seriously just misspell her own name?"

"I heard she's retarded or something."

Brittany tried to block out all of their hateful words. Her mother and father had done everything they could to protect Brittany, but they never had the right approach. When the bullying first started, Brittany's mother and father gave her advice. Mrs. Pierce always told her to tell a teacher, which never worked, because when Brittany did tell, she was made fun of for being a snitch. After the teacher told the kids who were picking on her to stop it, they would stop, then start back up again. Mr. Pierce then told Brittany the same thing, and if that didn't work, kick them. He made it especially clear to kick the boys between the legs (Brittany didn't know why this would be so effective). But whenever Brittany thought about kicking them, she got scared because she thought _she _would get in trouble, or worse, they might've hit back.

When advising their daughter didn't work, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce took it to the school principal. They walked into the office one day with Brittany by their side and complained on how their precious daughter was being picked on everyday. When the principal tried to assure her parents that the teachers would be able to stop this easily, Mrs. Pierce then started shouting that they hadn't done a damn thing. Mr. Pierce tried to stop Mrs. Pierce from yelling, and she did after three minutes of ranting. Brittany couldn't help but begin to cry, since she hated to see her mom so angry.

After the direct approach failed, her parents did their best to keep advising Brittany on what to do, but like last time, it never worked. Brittany came home everyday in tears, and she always asked her mother, "Why won't they stop?"

The answer became apparent with the arrival of Santana Lopez.

When Santana arrived, she arrived with an attitude, and instantly, everyone feared her. All the students knew she could beat them up easily, even Noah Puckerman, and that was saying something. Then, they became friends over something so simple as crayons. At that moment, when Santana stomped on Noah's foot so hard that he shut up, Brittany knew that she was finally safe. Safe from all the jerks, the meanies, the douchenozzles (Santana had yet to tell Brittany what that word meant). Whatever they were called, she was safe from them.

Then Brittany had to fall in love.

"Stupid love," Brittany muttered out loud in between her thoughts.

Then Santana avoided her like moldy old cheese. The thought of moldy cheese made Brittany scrunch up her nose in disgust. It went on for months, and then the dance happened, and then, _the kiss _happened. It was one of Brittany's happiest and saddest moments. Finally! She kissed Santana, but then Santana ran away, scared. All because of Catcake.

Brittany shot a glare at Catcake. "Thanks a lot."

The cat gave a hiss at Brittany, then skittered out of the room.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany called. "Well you're stupider!"

Brittany sniffled, feeling the tears come back. She'd been crying a lot lately. She felt like some kind of human fountain. Right when Brittany was about to begin sobbing, just as she had done every night since the kiss, her cell phone lit up and beeped, telling her she received a text. Brittany grabbed her phone, flipped it open. Her heart fluttered inside her ribcage when she saw who it was from.

_meet_ _me at my house_

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. With that, she hopped off her bed, checked her hair, slipped on her shoes, ran downstairs, got her bike and pedaled as hard as she could towards Santana's house.

* * *

As soon as Santana hit send, a chill ran down her spine. Brittany would be here in no time, and Santana had nothing planned. In hindsight, that was pretty stupid. She should've come up with some kind of plan, some kind of speech to explain things. But she had nothing. Santana wished she had a set of cue cards so she could make sure her words were precise and perfect, but she didn't. She was going to have wing it.

Santana sat up in her room, staring at her phone. She sighed, mentally kicking herself. "Apologizing to her shouldn't be this hard."

It had happened three days ago.

Santana was driving home from the mall with her mother when she turned the radio on. Then, without warning, Britney Spears's "You Drive Me Crazy" blared out of the stereo. Santana instantly thought of Brittany. She hadn't thought of the blonde since the kiss, pushing the girl out of her head. But now that she had thought of Brittany, she couldn't keep the girl out of her mind. Every thought included Brittany, and when it didn't, the thought reminded her of Brittany.

Even after the car ride was over and the song had ended, Santana still kept thinking about Brittany. Inevitably, she began to think more and more about their kiss. The kiss she actually liked. Santana was more confused than ever. Why did she like the kiss? Was she a lesbian? Was she bisexual? Should she tell anyone? Should she try to just forget about it? But Santana couldn't forget about it. Because she had had her first kiss with a _girl_. And not just any girl, Brittany S. Pierce, dancing unicorn lover extraordinaire. Santana remembered giggling when Brittany's mother had joked that was Brittany true full name.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to kiss _guys_, she was supposed to date _guys, _she was supposed to marry _guys, _she was supposed to love _guys. _Not girls. But right now all she could think about was a girl she liked.

"Do I like her?" Santana questioned herself. Santana had enjoyed their kiss, and they'd always been close. It was totally possible that Santana, after that kiss, had began to feel the same things for Brittany that Brittany felt for her. Santana tried to think of ways that explained how she _couldn't _like Brittany. They could only just be friends? Santana threw that one out because she realized that anyone could decide to forget about friendship and date their friends. Maybe she only liked the kiss because it was her first? Santana realized that just because it was her first kiss, didn't mean she had to like it. She had to bet there were millions of people out there who's first kisses sucked. Santana kept on racking her brain for explanations as to why she and Brittany could not be together as more than friends.

Santana came up with nothing.

"Fuck," Santana muttered, lying on her bed. "I might actually like her."

That was three days ago, then the day after that, Santana thought about it some more. Soon enough, her brain had figured out that it was totally logical for Santana to like Brittany back. Brittany didn't fear her like everyone else. Brittany was one of her closest friends. Santana could talk to Brittany when she was sad or angry and instantly feel better. It soon became a shock a to Santana how she and Brittany hadn't liked each other sooner.

"Fuck. I actually like her," Santana said, just like the day before.

The next day after that, Santana spent the entire day thinking of ways to apologize to Brittany, patch things up, and finally tell her she liked her back. Santana was still surprised she actually felt that way about a girl, but she was at least glad that girl was Brittany. Santana couldn't come up with a solid speech or the proper words to explain how sorry she was and how she felt. Santana went to sleep that night still thinking of some kind of a plan for her apology, but she still didn't have one.

A loud knocking from downstairs signaled Brittany's arrival. Santana stiffened.

"She's here," Santana whispered to herself. "Oh shit she's here."

Santana reluctantly left her room and walked downstairs, her breath coming out in short little gasps. She was scared out of her mind. How do you make it up to your best friend for being a jerk, then tell them you like them? Santana groaned internally at the crappy situation she was caught in. Santana made her way to the door, reached for the doorknob and stopped. She gave a deep breath and was silently grateful her parents were out shopping. Then, reaching the point of no return, Santana turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Instead of being attacked by a hug like last time (Santana would've preferred that), Brittany was just standing there awkwardly, smiling. "Hi, Santana."

Santana shifted her weight to one leg, wishing the awkward tension in the air would go to hell right now. "Hey, Brittany."

After that, silence fell over them, and to Santana's anger, it became more awkward than before.

"Want to come inside?" Santana finally managed.

Brittany's face lit up and she nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down behind her. Santana couldn't help but find it adorable. Now that Santana had come to terms (mostly) with her liking Brittany, when she thought about it, everything about the blonde was adorable. Her many, many phrases ("No Santana, cats can fly. Catcake told me so."), her mannerisms, the way she would get really happy whenever she got ice cream. It was all adorable, and Santana couldn't even try to suppress the smile that was forming on her face.

Brittany walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Santana followed in suit, sitting down next to Brittany. They both were looking at other things, Brittany at her hands and Santana at the fireplace. It was clear that eye contact was hard for them, after they had kissed.

Brittany unexpectedly spoke up. "I'm sorry." When Santana turned and looked at her, confused, Brittany began to elaborate. "I mean, I'm sorry about…the kiss." Brittany flinched as soon as she mentioned the kiss. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry, I know it was an accident, but I'm still sorry. I know you probably hate me and think I'm a freak and that I'm stupid and…"

"Brittany!" Santana interrupted. "I don't hate you. I don't think you're a freak. You're not stupid, don't ever say that about yourself."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, and it was obvious the blonde was grateful to hear those words. "Okay," Brittany choked out, close to tears. "I'm sorry."

"And _stop _apologizing," Santana said softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. _I'm _the one who's been an asshole to you. I'm the one who's ignored you when you needed me the most. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Santana gave a deep breath. _This is it. _"And I am saying sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. I'm sorry for yelling at you at the park. I'm sorry I freaked out about our kiss. I'm sorry for everything, every single dumb thing I did that hurt you, I'm sorry Brittany."

Brittany's eyes welled up, and small tears were falling down her cheeks. She sniffled loudly. "Really?"

"Yes, Brit." Santana nodded. "I'm sorry I was mean to you."

Brittany sniffled again, and then she gave her widest smile yet. "So you don't hate me?"

"I couldn't hate you if I tried," Santana admitted honestly.

With a squeal of happiness, Brittany leapt forward and wrapped Santana in a bear hug. Santana couldn't help but hug her best friend back. But now it was time for the second part of her apology, her confession.

"Brittany?"

"Hm?"

Santana tried to think of some kind of build up, an opening to what she was going to say. When she came up with nothing, she instead blurted it out. "I like you."

Brittany let go, backed up and stared at her from her seat on the couch. "What?"

Santana sighed. There was no point in trying to lie her way out of it. "I like you. As in, _like _like you."

Brittany's heart pounded in her chest. "Like…love?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know about love, but I do like you, as more than a friend. I figured it out, like, three days ago."

Silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what to say after that. Brittany's mind was racing with the thought of Santana actually liking her back as more than a friend. Was it a trick? A joke? Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Brittany didn't hear her correctly. But Brittany knew she had heard her loud and clear. It was a dream come true, and she desperately hoped that she wouldn't screw it up.

"So…does this make us…girlfriends?" Brittany asked, hesitant, fearing Santana's answer.

Santana thought for a moment. If Brittany liked her and she liked her back, why the hell not? "I guess so. Do you want to be girlfriends?"

Brittany grinned and nodded. "I really do!"

Santana smirked. Then she thought about something else. How would other people react? The kids at school would make fun of them, and then, how would their parents react? Santana realized they might freak out, or worse, hate their kids. It was a drastic thought, but Santana had heard about kids who's parents hated them because they liked the same gender. Santana didn't want her to be one of those kids, and she didn't want Brittany to be one either.

"We have to keep it a secret," Santana insisted. "I mean, we have to keep it secret, if we're going to be girlfriends."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because other kids might make fun of us," Santana explained. She didn't mention the whole parents thing because she knew that could upset Brittany to tears at the thought of her parents hating her.

"Other kids are stupid," Brittany huffed. Then she grinned. "So we'd be like, secret girlfriends?"

Santana nodded.

"I love secrets!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm. Brittany started laughing too, and soon the whole room was filled with their laughter. Then, Brittany stopped laughing abruptly and asked Santana what was so funny. Then Santana stopped, stared, and started laughing again at Brittany's confusion. "Seriously, what's so funny?" Brittany asked frantically. Santana stopped laughing, but couldn't help but continue giggling a bit.

"Nothing, Britt," Santana assured.

The silence returned.

"Soooooo…" Brittany trailed off. "Can we…um…kiss now?"

Santana frowned. She wasn't used to kissing girls, or kissing in general. It's not that she felt uncomfortable, it was just that it was so new to her, and she wasn't all that ready to go around kissing Brittany all the time, although the thought was tempting. Brittany was really pretty, and Santana thought it might be nice to kiss her, but for now, she wasn't all too ready.

"I don't know. I mean…we'll kiss eventually, but I just…uh…shit…don't think I'm ready," Santana said. She hoped Brittany wouldn't be disappointed.

To Santana's relief, Brittany wasn't. She just gave the Latina a little smile. "That's okay, we can kiss later, when you're ready."

Santana smiled at her friend's understanding. This was turning out better than Santana ever expected it would. There was no fighting, there was hugs, and now she had probably the coolest girlfriend in the world. Santana couldn't think of anything better.

"So, now what do we do?" Brittany questioned.

"Um…" Santana thought for a moment. "We could…watch TV?"

Brittany giggled happily. "Okay!"

With that, Santana turned on the TV, flipped to a channel she liked, plopped down on the couch, and sat next to Brittany. She felt a familiar pinky wrap its way around her own and at that moment, Santana felt complete. She had her best friend back, her pinky didn't feel lonely anymore, Brittany was now her girlfriend, and they were now watching Pokemon as Brittany pointed out and squealed at Pikachu every second it was on screen.

Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Early Christmas present for you guys :D And if you don't celebrate Christmas, this is just a gift of awesomeness out of the kindness of my giant heart XP **

**I know, I know, "FINALLY! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" lols They're finally together! And they're watching Pokemon as a couple. It doesn't get much cuter than that folks. -ish secretly an obsessed Pokemon fan who has all the games- WHATWHOSAIDTHAT?**

**So now, I bid you farewell, as I ride off into the night on my unicorn (fuck anyone who says unicorns suck, they are the manliest horse ever and you fucking know it) with a big ass shield and a big ass sword as I travel to Ryan Murphy's house to yell at him for A) Giving Santana no reaction to Brittany and Artie's relationship, B) Sending Kurt over to those STUPID Warblers, C) Not having enough Kurt/Karofsky stuff because that ship friggin PWNS, and D) a whole bunch of other stuff. Wish me luck! And review while you're at it :D **


	8. First and Last Short Hiatus

**Okee dokes, I know putting an author's note as a chapter is against the rules and shit, but I don't really care at the moment. Ya hear that, FF? I'M DEFYING YO RULES, BITCH! **

**Anyhoozel, this story is going on hiatus. NOT for long though. 2 to 3 weeks tops. I promise. The reason? Well, there are two. **

**The first reason was I began writing the First Sleepover, but lost interest quickly and scrapped it, deleting it. After that, I decided I wanted to do First R Rated Movie, but I just wasn't up for it. Then I got up for it, but then something else happened, which is the second reason. **

**The second reason this is going on a short hiatus? To tell you the truth, a family member of mine is dealing with a mental illness. I don't want to go into details, but I want to tell you guys the truth because I don't want people bugging me about what's going on, so there. I told you. This has happened before to them and they've gotten through it, but it's resurfaced so the rest of my family is probably going to have to go through the process of trying to help them. I don't want tips, I don't want "Oh that's bullshit! Update!", I just ask you guys to give me a couple weeks to sort all this stuff out, kay? It'd be sweet if you could do that ^_^ **

**Before I go off into the night on my manly unicorn (I should make a picture with a unicorn on fire fighting zombies and post it online. It'd be bigger than LOLcats :D ), I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. It means sooooooooooo much to me, and you guys have made this story my most REVIEWED STORY EVAR! 85 friggin' reviews…you guys are crazy XP **

**So I hope you guys and gals (BTW, if you're a guy who likes Glee and is a shipper, review and tell me. I feel alone o.O ) understand this and give me some time to update and shtuff. Oh, and to any flamers who flame me due to the hiatus-y status as of now, I GOT A FLAME RETARDANT SWEATER VEST! Take that, flamers :D **

**Kay, bye guys and gals (seriously, if you're a male shipper, tell me XP ). See you in a couple weeks ^_^ **


	9. First Sickness

**I'm back…WITH A VENGEANCE! Not really, but I'm back. I decided "Eh, Glee's coming back tonight after the Super Cereal Bowl (that's what I call it) so might as well return to this". Also, who's super duper effing mecha hyper turbo excited for second half of Glee season 2? I am, because Brad Falchuk said in a Tweet that BRITTANA'S GONNA COME BACK BITCHES! And of course, the greatest teacher ever, Holly, is bringin' 'em together (according to BF). I could die of fangirling (and I'm a guy XP ) **

**Anyhoozel, I wanna say thanks to everyone who understood my situation and gave me time to deal with the bitch that is life. It's really awesome of you all :D **

**This chapter is the First Sickness, based on real life events XP I just got through with a cold, so that inspired this. Geez, why did my 'inspiration' have to make me feel crappy? Stupid cold. **

**Also, almost to a hundred reviews. Come on, guys, just five more :D Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Seriously, all of you are awesome. Except you! -points- You're just a meanie!**

**Also, look at my profile pic. FUCK YEAH**

**Anyhoozel, time to get to the story :) Hope you like my return to fic writin'!**

* * *

For the last hour, all Brittany could do was pace around her room. She'd walk in circles, straight lines, zigzags, squares, and plenty of other patterns and shapes. When Mrs. Pierce came up to her room and asked her why she was pacing so much, Brittany looked like she was about to burst into tears. She took a seat on her bed, cuddled up to Catcake, and explained her pacing to her mom.

"I haven't heard from Santana in two days," Brittany said, sniffling. "I'm worried."

Mrs. Pierce sighed. "Honey, I'm sure Santana's fine."

"Mom! How would you know? Aliens could've eaten her! _Catcake _could've eaten her!" Brittany exclaimed. After a few seconds of silence, Brittany glared at her cat. "You better not have eaten her."

The cat gave a meow.

"Good," Brittany said.

Mrs. Pierce suppressed a chuckle. "Listen, sweetie, if you're _that _worried about her, how about I call her mom and see what's up with Santana, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany said.

After Mrs. Pierce left the room, Brittany took in a deep breath. "She's fine. Probably just broke her phone. That's why she doesn't answer. She couldn't have moved. Or flown away. Or something. Right, Catcake?"

Catcake, swishing her fluffy tail, meowed and curled up into a ball, trying to go to sleep.

"Catcake!" Brittany cried. "This is serious business! You can't just go to sleep!"

The cat raised a paw and waved Brittany away.

"No I will not leave you alone!" Brittany huffed.

Catcake ignored the blonde and closed her eyes.

Brittany glared. "You _always _do this!" With that, Brittany stormed off. As she neared the stairs, she could hear her mother talking on the phone to Santana's mother. Brittany, excited and scared of what she would learn, raced down the stairs and listened closely to what her mother was saying.

"Oh that's terrible," Mrs. Pierce was saying. "She hasn't been getting any better? Wow. That's just awful, to be _that _sick."

Brittany gasped. Santana was sick? How sick? From what her mother was saying, it sounded like Santana was _really _sick. Brittany's eyes widened. Was Santana going to die? Santana couldn't die! Brittany felt like her heart was about to pound right out of her chest. She needed to do something, but what could she do? She wasn't a doctor, she wasn't a wizard, and she wasn't a Squirbil, so there was no way she could help Santana if she was going to die.

Brittany, on the brink of crying, raced out of the house. She grabbed her bike, and pedaled as hard as she could. There couldn't have been much time. Brittany knew Santana's parents wouldn't be home as they always worked during the day. With nobody home, then nobody could take care of Santana. They didn't know how dangerous it was to leave her alone!

Finally, a tired, worn out Brittany reached Santana's house. She leapt off her bike and zoomed up to the porch. She threw the door open, shutting it behind her as she raced inside and up the stairs. She counted the rooms and opened Santana's door. The Latina's room was covered with tissues and Santana (who looked very sickly) was laying in her bed, wrapped up in covers, watching TV.

"You can't die!" Brittany cried, rushing to Santana's side and kneeling beside her bed.

"What the fuck?" Santana screamed at the sudden intrusion.

Brittany was close to sobbing. "Please, you can't just _leave _me! You can't _die!_"

"I'm not going to die! Now what the hell are you doing?" Santana asked, very freaked out.

Brittany sniffled. "My mom talked to your mom and they were talking about how you were super sick and stuff…" Brittany sniffled again.

"Well…damn, you didn't have to freak out." Santana then turned away and sneezed, followed by a groan. "I'm not dying, I just have a really, shitty cold."

Brittany looked at her secret girlfriend and then at all the tissues. "Ohhhhhhh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'," Santana said, chuckling a bit.

"So…you're okay?" Brittany asked hopefully, her eyes shimmering.

Santana smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, Brit, I'm fine."

Brittany sighed, crossed her arms and huffed. "That's not fair! You shouldn't be sick."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Santana reached for the remote and flipped through the channels, finally landing on Fairly Odd Parents. Santana hated it, Brittany loved it. "Summer's almost over, and how do I get to spend my last days of freedom? Sick, alone and bored as fuck. Life sucks."

Brittany grinned at her. "Somebody's grumpy," Brittany said in her sing song voice.

Santana glared. "I'm _not _being grumpy."

"Whatever, Ms. Grumpy Face," Brittany said, smiling. Before Santana could even reply, Brittany cut in. "So, do you want anything, now that I'm here? Like soup? I heard once that soup sometimes helps colds or something. I dunno if it was true, I was half asleep when I heard it. And my foot was asleep too…so yeah."

"One, we don't have any soup," Santana said. "Two, I don't trust you with cooking."

"I'm the greatest cooker ever!" Brittany defended. "So what if all my meals end up getting burnt or chopped wrong…or burnt!"

Santana sneezed again, then coughed, then sneezed again. "You shouldn't even be here," Santana told her.

Brittany looked hurt. She had pedaled all the way here, and now her girlfriend was trying to kick her out? What had she done? Brittany thought Santana wasn't angry at her anymore, did she lie? "No, I don't wanna leave, meanie face." Brittany crossed her arms and glared at her girlfriend.

Santana sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean, Brit! I'm just saying, with me around, you'll probably catch what I've got. I don't want you to get a cold like me, it sucks."

Brittany shrugged. "I don't mind. Plus, I don't want to leave you all alone here. I mean, you're feeling terrible, so maybe I can be here to help you not feel terrible. I'm good at stuff like that. Mom says I rock at making people smile, so go ahead." Brittany looked expectantly at Santana. "Smile. I know you want to."

Santana turned to Brittany and saw that the blonde was staring at her with her tongue out. Santana couldn't help but laugh. "That's so stupid."

"If it's so stupid, why are you laughing?" Brittany asked, standing up and smirking at her girlfriend.

When Santana tried to reply, her smile faded and she erupted in a fit of coughs and sneezes. When it finally ended, Santana looked terrible. "Ugh! Fucking cold!" She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the wall in frustration. She looked like she could attack any living being within a thirty mile radius. Brittany was just glad that she was safe, seeing as she was dating the enraged girl.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Brittany said.

"What?"

"I played doctor once with my cousin when she had a cold! So I can be your doctor, and you'll get better!" Brittany said excitedly.

"I don't think- - -" But before Santana could finish, Brittany had left the room. To be honest, Santana didn't trust Brittany with doctor duties. Her dad was a doctor, so she knew how the job worked, and she was one hundred percent sure that Brittany would not make a very good doctor. This worried the Latina as to how Brittany thought she would be able to cure the sick girl.

Brittany returned quicker than Santana thought she would have. The blonde was carrying a glass of water. She went over to Santana and handed her the glass. "Here, drink that," Brittany said. Santana did as she was told (even though she didn't like being told what to do, she decided for Brittany she'd just shut up about it. Also, she was too sick to fight about anything) and drank the water.

"Come on, chug it!" Brittany said, trying to rush her. "This is a delicate procedure!"

Santana stopped drinking. "Procedure? One, what are you talking about? Two, How do you know the word procedure?"

Brittany sighed. "One, I'm the doctor, remember? And two, I dunno. Thought it was a made-up word."

Santana shrugged and finished the water, ignoring Brittany's eccentric behavior. "Now what, Doctor Pierce?"

Brittany grinned at the use of her 'professional' name. "Now, we have got to make you comfortable and warm. Because apparently, that's really good for people with colds." Then, Brittany grabbed Santana's blanket and tucked the Latina in, then threw another blanket over her, and tucked her in a second time.

"It's hot!" Santana whined.

"That's the point, silly," Brittany said, giggling. Suddenly, Brittany hopped into bed with Santana, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Santana wasn't complaining, this was nice, but also kind of confusing.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Step three of the procedure. Cuddling." Brittany then went on to cuddle up to Santana. "See, whenever I don't feel good, I cuddle up with Catcake and then I feel a lot better. So maybe it'll work for you. I dunno, I don't even have my doctor's license yet, so I might be wrong." Brittany shrugged, then cuddled closer.

Santana knew she should probably be worried about if her parents would come home and see them cuddling, or getting Brittany sick, but with Brittany this close to her, she honestly couldn't care. Plus, Brittany said she didn't care if she got sick, and Santana's parents didn't come home from work until late in the afternoon. So now, it was just Santana, Brittany and the television.

"I like this procedure," Santana said, smiling. Santana was beginning to realize how much more comfortable she was becoming with her and Brittany's relationship. When it first started, she would've felt awkward about cuddling like this. Now all she could do was smile contently and return the favor. Santana could not be happier that she was finally getting over her shyness when it came to liking girls.

All of these thoughts about getting over her shyness made Santana think about kissing Brittany. They hadn't had their official first kiss yet, the first one was just a fluke. An accident. And it had been _so _awkward. Santana wondered when she would be ready to kiss Brittany for real. She definitely didn't feel ready now, even after getting over most of her shyness. So when _would _she be ready? It seemed like Brittany was ready for kissing, and Santana didn't think it was all too fair for her to hold out on her girlfriend. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long before she was ready. What if she would never be ready? Was that even possible. Santana sighed and cleared her head, trying to forget about all of that stuff, for now, at least.

The Latina looked at Brittany. "So, is there a fourth procedure?"

"Definitely," Brittany said, smiling.

Santana couldn't help but smile back. "And it is…?"

"Watch Fairly Odd Parents!" Brittany said excitedly. With that, she turned to watch the TV. Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Awwwwww, that's just adorable, isn't it? So, what'd you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Every time you review, Catcake does a flip of joy :D **

**So, yeah, I'm back :D That's just awesome, am I right?**

**Glee soon! Gotta go, and remember, Brittana's awesome :D **


	10. First R Rated Movie

**Blargh, sorry for long stupid wait on this chapter. School's been blegh. But now I'm on Winter Break, so YAY FREE TIME!**

**Also, we did it guys. We made it over a hundred reviews. -high fives every reviewer- You guys rock harder than boulders 8) **

**So I want to dedicate this chapter (the tenth one, by the way. We've hit a landmark :D ) to everyone who's reviewed this story. I would put all of your names on here, but that's against FF's stupid rules. -grumble- Just know that you guys rock, kay? Good ^_^ **

**As of this writing, I've just watched "Blame It On the Alcohol" and Brittany as a drunken stripper and then Key Dollar Sign Ha was freaking awesome XD **

**Anyhoozel, this is their First R-Rated Movie together. And so, chapterness ensues. **

* * *

The first week of eighth grade was probably the best week of Brittany's life.

Almost all of her teachers were nice and kind. Except one, but luckily, Brittany had Santana with her in that class and they sat in the way back. In fact, Brittany had Santana in five of her six classes. The only one where she didn't have Santana was in Math, but that was okay, since Brittany had made a new friend in Math. Becky was probably the second coolest person she knew (next to Santana of course). She let her cheat off of her papers and she was really funny. Brittany was ecstatic to have a new friend.

Soon enough, the great first week came to an end as Friday rolled around. As the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Brittany and Santana left their American History class with their pinkies locked tightly around each others. They both made their way to their lockers (which were right next to each other. Brittany had gotten on her hands and knees and pretended to cry in front of the principle, begging to have her locker moved next to Santana's. It worked), retrieved their stuff and headed outside, walking home together.

"Finally, it's the weekend!" Santana said happily. "You know, last year every eighth grader told us this year was gonna be great, and how eighth grade is the best. Bullshit."

Brittany's eyebrows rose in confusion. "But we have good teachers and most of our classes together."

"Yeah, but it's _school. _There's nothing exciting to do. It's so boring!" Santana said, aggravated.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany shrugged. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do something over the weekend."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. You're smarter, you think of something."

Santana thought about something to do. This was the absolute worst part about living in Lima, there's nothing to do, so when fighting boredom, it took some creative thinking. Santana began to focus and try to come up with a plan for the weekend. Then, a rather unoriginal but still reasonable idea popped in her head.

"Let's watch a movie," Santana said simply.

Brittany grinned. "Yay! Which one? We can go to my house and watch Labyrinth again, or- - -"

"No!" Santana stopped her sharply. "We are _not _watching Labyrinth again! You've made me watch it for the past five days…no. It ends now."

"But it's so good…" Brittany tried to defend the movie.

"I don't care! No more Labyrinth! Every fucking scene has been burned into my brain!" Santana said angrily. "Seriously, if I have to watch David Bowie playing with balls one more time, I will lose my mind!"

"But the balls are magical crystal balls!" Brittany said, crossing her arms.

"So?" Santana said.

Brittany sighed. "Ugh, you're _so _gonna be thrown in the Bog of Eternal Stench…"

Santana groaned. It was amazing how dedicated Brittany was to defending her fandoms. "Well…I've got nothing. Did _you _have any plans this weekend?"

"I was gonna write some more slash fan fiction," Brittany explained. She bounced happily. "I'm almost at thirty reviews!"

Santana wanted to be happy for Brittany, but she found it hard since she didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Before Santana could say something, an idea popped in her head. Santana grabbed Brittany by the shoulders and turned her to face her. "Brit, I totally know what movie we're gonna watch."

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," Brittany said worriedly. Brittany and Santana were standing outside of the movie theater, waiting in line. It was a warm Saturday and the sun shone brightly over the streets. Brittany didn't want to be here, she was scared. Her and Santana were _actually _going to sneak into an R-rated movie. Brittany wasn't sure about this, since what if they were caught? Brittany was sure her mother and father wouldn't be happy that she had snuck into _The Death Killings 3: Revenge of Lord Killington, _a very scary horror movie that apparently everyone was watching.

"Don't worry, Brit," Santana assured. "Everyone's seeing it, and I'm sick of Puckerman not shutting his fucking mouth about how lame we are for not seeing it. I swear if I could kick his ass without dealing with the consequences…" Santana trailed off.

An old woman waiting in line behind them gasped. "The mouths on these youths…"

Brittany sighed. "But Mom says I shouldn't give into deer pressure."

"Peer pressure, Brit."

"That too!"

Santana slung an arm around her girlfriend. "You don't need to worry. It's just an hour and a half. Nobody'll know we snuck in. We just get some tickets for Toy Story or some other kid movie, and then instead of walking in the kid movie theater, we go in the _Death Killings _one. It's simple, and fool proof…um…Brittany? Why do you have a backpack?"

"Well, I thought I might get scared, so I thought I'd bring Catcake with us…"

Santana stared at her. "You…you brought your cat…"

"Yup, for protection," Brittany explained, while really explaining nothing seeing as Santana was still very confused.

"I can't believe…" Santana stopped her sentence when she realized they were at the front of the line. Santana fished out some money, and bought tickets to see some random Pixar movie that was playing. Santana then grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the theater, and then pulled her into a corner. "Brittany, if someone sees Catcake, they'll kick us out!"

"But she's in a backpack, see?" Brittany pulled off her pack and unzipped it.

"Meow," Catcake purred.

Brittany grinned. "She likes sleeping in the backpack."

"That's cool beans!" Santana said sarcastically. "Listen, just keep her hidden."

"Fine," Brittany agreed. She looked down at Catcake. "Charity, I want you to stay in the backpack, kay?"

Santana looked at Brittany. "Why did you call her Charity?"

"It's one of her middle names, sometimes I just call her by one of her middle names." Brittany grinned.

"Names? As in plural?" Santana asked.

"Yup. Catcake's full name is Catcake Charity Cat Jade Tori Trina Beatrice Mandy Rose Martha Donna Amy Doctor Sam Carly Alisha Kelly Sally Liz Patty Maka Tsubaki S. Pierce…the third."

Santana's jaw dropped. "I'm…I'm not even gonna ask…" Santana sighed. "Alright Brit, movie time."

Santana dragged along a reluctant Brittany across the theater and into the large dark room where they were screening the horror movie. Currently, it was only trailers they were showing, but the two girls were pretty sure the movie would start soon enough. Santana pulled Brittany along and soon enough they had pretty good seats in the middle of the theater. They were getting strange looks from adults in the theater, probably because they looked too young to be watching a horror movie like this without parental supervision, but Santana could care less.

Brittany cradling her backpack, with her hand inside, stroking Catcake lovingly. Luckily, Catcake's happy purrs weren't that loud, and nobody heard.

"Hey, the movies starting," Santana pointed out.

The credits rolled down the screen, and everyone in the theater was leaving, laughing and talking about the movie, overall enjoying it. All except one person. Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana rubbed Brittany's back as Brittany was furiously wiping away the tears. "I hate this movie!" Brittany said, on the brink of sobbing.

Santana realized she had made a horrible mistake. A horrible, stupid, dumb, idiotic, brain dead mistake. Brittany obviously wasn't ready for a scary movie like this, but Santana didn't listen, because she was dumb. All throughout the movie, Brittany watched it in wide eyed terror. Santana had barely noticed. Now Santana was feeling something she rarely felt before: guilty.

"I'm sorry Brittany," Santana said, genuinely sorry for Brittany. "I fucked up…I'm a dumbass. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I'm the worst ever…please don't cry…" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany in a hug. The Latina was really glad nobody else was around to see this, Santana didn't like being mushy in public.

"D-D-Don't s-say that!" Brittany stuttered out, trying to get her crying under control. "It's not your fault…I'm okay. You're the bestest girlfriend ever!" With that, Brittany threw her arms around Santana, practically squeezing the life out of her.

Even though Santana was losing oxygen, all she could do was hug her girlfriend back. She was just glad that Brittany didn't hate her for taking her to this movie. She was also glad to be getting a hug from her girl. Although she would've like the hug more if Brittany wasn't getting tears and snot on her shirt.

"You wanna go watch that Pixar movie?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, sniffling. "Is there cute aminals in it?"

Santana smiled at how Brittany said aminals instead of animals. "Let's go find out."

With that, Brittany and Santana walked out of the theater and were making their way to the one with the Pixar movie when Brittany stopped. "San? I think I forgot my backpack."

"With Catcake in it?" Santana asked, worried.

"No, she's right here," Brittany pointed to her legs, where Catcake was slinking around Brittany's feet.

Suddenly, a new voice appeared. "Um…what do you think you're doing with animals in the theater?"

Santana sighed. "Shit."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You'll find out what happens to Brittany and Santana next time in "First Grounding" ^_^**

**Super short, super crappy, I know. Forgive me! -sobs- I just really wanted to update. Next chapter will be better, pinky swear. -holds out pinky-**

**Anyways, we've learned Catcake's full name. Where'd I get these names? Cat, Jade, Tori and Trina come from a show called "Victorious". Beatrice and Mandy come from a game called "Bully". Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy and the Doctor come from a show called "Doctor Who". Sam and Carly from "iCarly". Alisha, Kelly and Sally come from a show called "Misfits". And Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki come from an anime called "Soul Eater". Check those out, if you'd like. All kickass shows and games :D Also, Labyrinth, great movie as well :D WATCH IT NAO**

**Okay, well, farewell my lovely readers. I hope this wasn't too short or too sucky :( Review with your honest thoughts and you get a cookie and a puppy smile :D **


	11. First Grounding

**Hey, long time no update :D Yesh, sorry for the wait, life's been getting in the way of writing. Stupid teachers :( Well, that, and Pokemon Black just came out and I've been playing the shit out of that XD **

**Before I say anything else… "I wrote a song for Lauren. I call it Big Ass…Heart." Puck…marry me XP Totally unrelated, but does anyone else ship Luck (Puck/Lauren)? Just wondering, I love them ^_^**

**Speaking of "Original Song", there was NOT enough of my loves (lol) Brittany and Santana :( For cereal, all they got was a small scene, and it was interrupted by dirt and Sue. Nooooooooot faaaaaaaaaaaaair! And to bitch some more, where the hell is Karofsky? And why did Kurt have to kiss freaking Bla- - -I'll stop there, because I'll start a flame war and I'll get into long epic rant mode on certain popular ships and lack of Karofsky and just…ugh.**

**Anyhoozel, thanks for all your reviews so far, and I want to tell you that no matter how long I don't update this, I will NEVER give up on this…unless I die…but even then I'll find a way, kay? :D**

**Time for their First Grounding! Not much about the grounding in here, ironically, but it has Brittana, Becky and Catcake so it'll be good ^_^ I promise.**

* * *

"Catcake, what's love feel like?"

The cat looked up into her owner's eyes. "Meow."

Brittany sighed. That wasn't much of an answer. "Catcake, don't give me that. You have to know something about love. I mean, I know you get around with other cats. No offense, but you're kind of slutty. You've been sleeping with all of the neighbors' cats for two years. Noisily, too."

Catcake gave an annoyed meow, embarrassed, and tried to leap away, avoiding any more of Brittany's accusations. But the escape was to no avail, as Brittany held her cat tightly against her chest as she lay on the bed. If Catcake was capable of the human language, the cat might say something along the lines of "Damn you, Brittany S. Pierce." But since she couldn't say that, she simply meowed again, sounding aggravated.

Brittany went on, ignoring Catcakes protests, scratching the cat behind her ears. "So, I was thinking, since you've been with so many other cats, you _must _know something about love, right?"

Catcake stared at her, silent.

Brittany stared back, confused. "You mean…you don't know what love feels like?"

"Meow."

Brittany sighed. "Well…poop."

Brittany absentmindedly loosened her grip on Catcake. Catcake almost jumped with glee. Now was her chance! If she just positioned her tail the right way, and stepped very lightly, and very quietly, she could escape the clutches of the blonde. Putting one paw forward and with a swish of her tail, she was home free…that is, until Brittany pulled the cat and hugged her again. Attempt two had failed.

Brittany continued talking, much to Catcake's dismay. "It's just…I think I'm in love, but I don't know what it feels like, so I'm…confused about it. I think I'm in love with Santana…but I'm not sure. I need help, and you're the only friend I've got right now. I just…need advice." Brittany's voice was laced with sadness, as she hated being confused, especially being confused about her feelings. It just made her feel icky, and icky was not something she liked to feel like.

Catcake shrugged the best a cat with no shoulders can shrug.

"So…you don't have an answer?" Brittany asked hopelessly.

Catcake, suddenly feeling bad for her owner, shook her head. Brittany sighed sadly, and flopped down on the bed. Catcake nuzzled up to Brittany, laying on top of her chest, letting the blonde pet her affectionately. Now that her owner needed her, the last thing on Catcake's mind was getting away. She just wished she could help.

* * *

The next day was Monday. It was pretty hot outside and Brittany felt like she was in an Easy Bake Oven. Those things had always scared her. After being driven to school and scolded yet again by her mother for the theater incident, Brittany walked into the school and made her way to her locker. To Brittany's relief and excitement, Santana was there. Brittany ran over to her secret girlfriend and restrained from giving her a hug and just went for their signature pinky hold.

"Hey, San," Brittany said, glad to her.

"Hey, B," Santana said, sounding a bit gloomy.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "You okay? You sound like a unicorn when they can't find their double rainbows."

Santana gave the blonde a strange look, but dismissed it. "I'm pissed. I'm grounded because of what happened at the theater."

Brittany put her head down, feeling guilty. "Same. I'm…I'm sorry I got you grounded. I didn't mean to."

"Don't blame yourself, Britt," Santana said, managing a small smile to give her girlfriend hope. "I shouldn't have taken you to that movie anyways. But I can make it up to you." Santana had an idea, and it would be torturous for her, but this wasn't about her, this was about Brittany.

Brittany literally began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "Whatwhatwhat?" she asked excitedly.

Santana sighed. "When we both get un-grounded, we can go to your house and…" Santana prepared herself. "…watch Labyrinth as many times as you want."

Brittany looked extremely excited, but then her face fell. "But…you hate that movie."

"Yes I hate it. I hate it with every fiber of my being. Every time I see David Bowie and that dumb girl- - -"

"His name's Jareth, her name's Sarah and she isn't dumb."

"- - -I want to smash the television. But you love it. And you especially love it when you have someone to watch it with. So we can go to your place when we're not in trouble and watch it."

Brittany was beaming. "Will you watch Power Rangers with me too?"

Santana's face turned serious. "Don't push it."

Brittany crossed her arms. "Fine, but you'll just miss Bridge being…buttery. One of these days, you will watch Power Rangers with me."

"Don't count on it Britt." Santana smirked playfully.

Brittany just giggled a bit. "Ha, well the jokes on you. I can't even count that good."

Before Santana could respond, the warning bell rang. "Shit, I gotta go." Santana grabbed up her books and waved goodbye, and rushed off to her first hour class. Sadly, first hour was the one out of six hours that they didn't share together. Brittany had Math, Santana had Fashion (her class that she picked only for the easy grade). But luckily, Math class was close to Brittany's locker and she had another friend in there. Her name was Becky Jackson, and Brittany could only describe her as epic. She was funny, nice, and sometimes deep. Brittany didn't know what 'being deep' was, but she was pretty sure Becky fit the bill. So, with the warning bell sounded, Brittany got her books from her locker and made her way to Math.

She walked in and was one of the first kids there. There were only three other kids there. Puck, who had his feet on his desk since the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Kurt, the boy who sat in the front row with his legs crossed, humming a little tune. And finally, Becky in the back, who was waving excitedly at Brittany. Brittany grinned at her friend and hurried over, sitting next to her.

"Hey Becky," Brittany greeted.

"Hi, Brittany," Becky said.

Right after Becky said that, the teacher walked in and there was a loud crash as Puck fell backwards in his seat in his attempt to put his feet down so the teacher wouldn't see. The teacher just gave him a stern look, and Puck just grinned cockily, playing it cool.

Becky was staring dreamily at Puck. "He's so cool," she said wistfully.

Brittany gave her friend a weird look. "He's not cool. In fact, he's so uncool that if he was in a band, he'd be…the janitor."

Becky giggled slightly. "Brittany, bands don't have janitors."

Brittany pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm sure some do…" After she trailed off, she remembered last night and how Catcake couldn't help her with her love situation. Maybe Becky could. Brittany knew that Becky was super smart, since she was pretty good at math. So maybe she knew about love? "Hey Becky? Do you…know what love feels like?"

Becky shrugged. "What kind of love?"

"Like, girlfriend gir- - -boyfriend love."

Becky thought for a moment. "What it feels like?"

Brittany nodded.

"Weeeeell…I think you grow butterflies in your stomach." Becky blinked, looking like she was deep in thought. "I think that's it, but I don't know. I could be wrong."

By now most of the class had gotten inside and were all seated. The bell rang soon afterwards. As the teacher droned on about how to turn fractions into decimals, Brittany began to think about what Becky had told her. Did butterflies really grow in your stomach when you were in love? Brittany was sure there weren't any butterflies in her stomach. She probably would've felt something. She lifted her shirt a little bit and poked her belly. Nothing. Was Becky wrong? Possibly, or maybe Brittany wasn't really in love after all. That was okay, right? As long as she liked Santana, it was okay if she didn't love her. All the logic was clouding the blonde's mind, making her very confused. She ceased with poking her belly. So maybe she wasn't in love, but deep down, Brittany somehow felt some kind of spark that made her question if she truly didn't love Santana. A spark that made her feel like she was in love with the Latina, and that they were meant to be.

Brittany's train of thought was derailed as this robot kid Artie wheeled into classroom. "Sorry," he apologized to the teacher, "I just escaped a potential swirly." And with that, Brittany forgot about her love troubles now, as she had now moved on to wondering how a robot got accepted into the school.

* * *

After Math, Brittany had second and third hour with Santana, but they didn't have much time to talk as they had a test in second hour and didn't sit next to each other in third hour. Finally, the bell rang, signaling lunch, and Brittany and Santana raced off to the lunch room, as they didn't want all the best food to be stolen. They made it there before most kids, so they got awesome French fries and chicken nuggets. After explaining to Brittany that chicken nuggets came from chicken and not narwhals, Santana and Brittany made their way to an empty lunch table.

Almost immediately, Brittany asked, "Do butterflies grow in people's bellies when they're in love?"

Santana, in the middle of chewing on a nugget, looked at her girlfriend strangely. "…What?"

"I was just wondering, because Becky likes this guy, and she was scared that butterflies were gonna grow inside her and…get bigger…until she exploded…yeah." Brittany hoped Santana would buy the lie. The blonde didn't want to tell her she might love her. Even Brittany knew love was a big thing, and if telling Santana she liked her had caused such an unfortunate series of events ( ;D ), she hadn't the slightest clue of what telling her she loved her would do. Maybe the world would implode. Brittany didn't know what implode meant, but she was sure it was sucky.

Santana finished off her nugget, and to Brittany's relief, it appeared she bought it. "No babe, butterflies don't grow in your stomach when your in love." Brittany couldn't help but blush and grin at the fact that her girlfriend had called her babe for the first time…ever.

Brittany composed herself and hoped the redness from her face would disappear. "So…what is someone supposed to feel when they fall in love? I just want to know so I can help out Becky and make sure if she's in love or not, because that's what friends do ya know, help out…and stuff." Brittany mentally hit herself. She sucked at lying.

Santana, just like Becky, shrugged. "I dunno."

Brittany absentmindedly gnawed on a fry while looking at Santana. "So…you don't have any idea what it feels like to be in love?"

Santana shrugged again. "Well…maybe. I think love is like, when you really care for someone a lot." Brittany realized she cared for Santana a whole bunch. "And you're willing to do stuff for them to make them feel better when they're having a really shitty day." Brittany realized she would do anything for Santana and had helped her feel better before like with the whole sickness ordeal. "And you know everything about them because you actually care." Brittany realized she knew a ton about Santana because she did care. "I guess love, as disgustingly cheesy as it is, is that feeling you get when you can't imagine being together with anyone else in the whole world."

It was official. Brittany S. Pierce was totally, undeniably, absolutely in love with Santana Lopez.

* * *

**So what have we learned from this chapter? Brittany has first hour Math with Puck, Becky, Kurt and Artie. Santana's super sweet because she promises to watch Labyrinth even though she hates it. Brittany finds out about love. Oh, and who could forget, we find out Catcake has a slutty side. Oh Catcake, how I love you. Can't wait to get to your spinoff onesh- - -I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!**

**Hahaha, bet the whole realization of love threw ya off, didn't it? Didn't expect that in a grounding chapter, did ya? Muahahahahaha, I am the master of surprises! FEAR ME!**

**Kay, so I don't like putting A/Ns in the middle of a story, but I couldn't help but throw in that smiley face XD I love the ASOUE books, even though I'm only on chapter four of the first one :/ Still, read it, it's epicness. **

**But yay, Brittany lurves Santana :DDD Isn't that awesome? Who doesn't think it's awesome? -somebody raises their hand- One sec, lemme go get my baseball bat…JK **

**So, I finally got this done. I hope you liked it, because I really had to power through on this one XD **

**Also, I've decided that I'm gonna give you a little synopsis for the next chapter, just to tease you. Why? Because I'm an asshole ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Santana keeps her promise about watching Labyrinth with Brittany and the Latina suddenly has a suggestion of something else they could do to pass the time ;) …what?…IT'S NOT SEXUAL, YOU PERVERTS! That's for a later chapter ;D BOW CHICKA WOW WOW**

**lols I'll stop now before this shit gets too long. Peace out :) **


	12. First Real Kiss

**What is this? An update that isn't that long after my last one? IMPROBABLE!**

**Yeah, that's right. We've gotten to this First. I know you're all excited, seeing as this one, unlike the last one, is the REAL one. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Last time, you might remember I mentioned a Catcake spinoff. This WILL happen, trust me, just not now. Basically, the plot is Brittana through the eyes of Catcake :D It may sound boring, but trust me, it won't be. And to a certain reviewer, I'm fine with being kidnapped, as long as you supply cookies lols :P **

**Also, this chapter is about them watching a movie called the Labyrinth. Now, Santana bitches about it being crappy and such, but it really isn't. It's just not in her character to like it. It really is a kickass movie, and I demand you to check it out. It has one of my favorite het ships of all time ^_^ WATCH IT!**

**Not much else to say, other than read and review. If you don't review, my unicorn (which is named, of course, Brittany) might cry. So if you don't want unicorn tears on your hands, you should review.**

**Anyhoozel, onto the story ^_^**

* * *

Santana Lopez had gone through many terrible situations before. She had gotten into a fist fight with some stupid bitch that dared to call Brittany retarded and Santana had ended up with a bloody nose. She had been chased by a dog and gotten bitten on the hand, which hurt like hell. She had even fallen face first on her bike riding full speed down a hill, which was extremely painful. But nothing could prepare her for the painful act that she would perform in only a couple minutes.

Santana Lopez was going to watch Labyrinth with Brittany S. Pierce.

_Again. _

She didn't know _why _she had agreed to it. Santana knew she'd done it because she felt guilty for getting Brittany in trouble and for forcing her to watch that stupid movie, but this was overkill. She could've said they would do something else. Like…cuddle and watch Pokemon. Or play hide and seek with her and Catcake. Hell, in retrospect, she wished she had agreed to watch Power Rangers instead of this. At least then she might see some attractive twenty-somethings blow shit up. But no, instead she would be watching a movie about a girl looking for a baby in a maze while being stalked by a Goblin King who's pants were on way too tight. And he plays with magical crystal balls.

"God help me," Santana muttered as she grabbed her backpack full of supplies for the sleepover. It had been two days after the official end to both of their groundings. It was a Friday, and it was about six o'clock. Light was receding in the sky and was being replaced by night. Santana slung the backpack over her shoulder and made her way downstairs. Her mother was in the living room, waiting for her.

Mrs. Lopez looked up at her daughter. "You ready?"

Santana nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Mrs. Lopez got up, grabbed her purse and made her way for the door. She opened it and walked outside. Santana quickly followed. Mrs. Lopez through a quick glance behind her to make sure Santana was with her and that she had shut the door. "You okay? You seem a little…gloomy."

"I'm fine Mom," Santana insisted. She wasn't gloomy. She was _furious. _Why did Brittany have to love one freaking movie so much that she insisted on watching it all the time? The one good thing about this sleepover was that Brittany, in fairness to Santana, had eventually agreed only to watch it once with her, and then for the rest of the sleepover they could hang out and have fun. So at least Santana would only have to watch it once. Then she could be done with the damn thing.

As Santana entered her mother's car, she realized this would be her first sleepover with Brittany as a couple. They had had sleepovers before, but that was before they had become secret girlfriends. Santana wasn't sure if things would be different now that they were dating. Santana couldn't help but wonder if being a couple would affect having a sleepover or something. Santana realized it was kind of a dumb thing to think about. _It'll probably be like any other sleepover, _she thought.

Santana was wroooooong.

* * *

Mrs. Lopez pulled up to the driveway of the Pierce residence. Santana gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye as she hopped out of the car. The young Latina ran up to the front door of Brittany's house and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" a familiar voice rang out from inside. Suddenly, the door opened and Santana was greeted by Brittany, who gave her a hug right there on the spot. Santana laughed, happy to see her, actually forgetting for a moment that she'd have to watch Labyrinth soon. Santana gave Mrs. Lopez a thumbs up, signaling that she could leave. Brittany released Santana, locked pinkies and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. "We're gonna have so much fun together!" Brittany practically squealed.

Santana's face fell. _Labyrinth. _"Yep. Buckets of it."

Brittany, not one to waste any time, pulled her girlfriend along towards the stairs. Brittany suddenly stopped though as she passed her dad. Before Mr. Pierce could say anything, Brittany glared at him. "Dad, you know the rules. _Do not interrupt Labyrinth._" Santana's eyes widened at how scary Brittany sounded.

Mr. Pierce raised his hands in defense and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Hi, San."

With that, Brittany continued dragging Santana up the stairs and quickly leapt into her room. She slammed the door behind her, locking it. Brittany turned and grinned. "Time to watch it!"

Santana was getting kind of creeped out by Brittany's extreme enthusiasm for watching the movie. A meow interrupted Santana from her thoughts. The Latina turned and noticed Catcake lounging on the bed. She was sprawled out on the pillow, absentmindedly playing with her tail. Santana sat beside the cat and couldn't help but give a little smile. Santana wasn't the one to like animals. They shed. They were noisy. And they always craved attention. Seriously, dogs and cats wanted more attention than Rachel Fucking Berry. That was _saying _something. But, Santana had to admit that Catcake had grown on her over the years. Santana gave Catcake a little scratch behind the ears, causing the cat to moan.

Brittany looked up from her searching for the DVD. "Um…you shouldn't scratch her behind the ears too much. It makes her very…aroused."

Santana's eyebrow quirked up and she pulled her hand way from the cat's head. Catcake hissed in what sounded like agony.

"Found it!" Brittany exclaimed with joy. She raised the DVD over her head with triumph and a smile on her face. Santana only scowled up at the DVD, wishing it would somehow not exist, or spontaneously combust, or…not exist. But nope, Santana's wishes were met with no conclusion, and it still existed in Brittany's hands.

Brittany giddily ran over to her TV and popped in the DVD, and a few seconds later, the movie was playing. Brittany couldn't help but let out a little squeak of happiness. She ran over and plopped down next to Santana, and she grabbed Catcake and hugged the cat, saying, "You watch too, kitty." Catcake looked almost as distressed as Santana.

Santana didn't know why anyone would enjoy being outside, alone, in a dress, talking to themselves about fantastical stuff, but apparently the girl in the movie loved it. Santana groaned at the sheer stupidity of this, but this only got her a shushing sound from the blonde beside her. Santana crossed her arms and scowled. This was going to be agonizing.

The movie went on, and now it was at the point where the Goblin King, Jareth, was taking Toby.

"What does he even _want _with a baby?" Santana questioned irritably.

"Silence!" Brittany growled, her eyes glued to the television.

Santana sighed, feeling defeated. There was no getting through to her girlfriend. She was brainwashed. Brainwashed by this movie.

And the movie went on…

"Yep, what a great way to introduce a character. His first scene is him pissing in public," Santana said.

"Silence! Hoggle's awesome!" Brittany said quietly, pinching Santana a bit to hush her up. Santana gasped at the sudden pain and rubbed her arm where Brittany had pinched her. As tough as Santana was, even _she _couldn't handle a death pinch from Brittany. In fact, nobody could.

And the movie went on…

Brittany was bouncing with joy, causing Catcake in her arms to flail a bit. "Look! Look! It's Ludo!"

"Yeah, Britt…I know…" Santana was wondering if a movie could cause someone to fall unconscious. Because she really _wanted _to be unconscious right now.

And the movie went on…

It was at this point, where the character of Sir Didymus was about to appear, that Santana was officially about to go insane. It was so boring. So astronomically _boring_, she wanted to scream. She contemplated about grabbing Catcake and making a run for it, but she knew Brittany wouldn't let her. She had tried that once before, during the twenty seventh or twenty sixth viewing of Labyrinth. It was that day that she learned she would never outrun Brittany. It was just impossible.

Now, Santana had gone with the tactic of suggesting other things that they could do, but to no avail.

"We could play Scrabble!"

"Nope."

"We could…I dunno, read?" Santana was getting desperate now.

"Hush."

"Anything but this! Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No, wait until we're finished watching this."

"Anything!" Santana begged, feeling totally and utterly hopeless. And then, a thought hit Santana like a ton of bricks. It was crazy, it was stupid, and it might just work. So she went with it, without much thought. "We should kiss."

Brittany's mouth dropped a bit. She absentmindedly dropped Catcake, causing the cat to hiss in anger. Brittany reached for the remote and paused Labyrinth. Now the room was completely silent, and Santana was thinking she might not have said the right thing. She now wished she had thought of something else to say. She didn't know if she was entirely ready to kiss Brittany. The first kiss didn't count in her mind. So by those standards, Santana had never kissed anyone in her entire life. This was a big moment, and an even bigger moment because it was with a girl. Santana obviously didn't think it was wrong to kiss a girl, seeing as she was dating one. No, it wasn't that, it was just that she was so confused with her feelings right now. Did she not know if she was ready for the kiss because she wasn't really attracted to girls in that way? Was she lesbian? Santana didn't think so. She still could look at guys and be attracted to them. But ever since realizing she liked Brittany, she began to notice that she could look at some girls and be attracted to them too. So, was she bisexual? Maybe…but then again, at this point, Santana had really only liked Brittany. Sure, she could find some attraction in the same sex at times, but she didn't have any crushes on any other girls. Just Brittany. So, if she wasn't used to liking girls all that much, was she _not _bisexual, just curious? All these thoughts were caving in on her brain and it almost made Santana dizzy just to think about. She didn't think it would be this hard to figure out what sexuality she was, but it turned out she had thought entirely wrong.

"Really?" Brittany asked, staring at Santana in awe. "Do you think you're ready?"

Was she ready? Santana wasn't too sure. If she did kiss Brittany, wouldn't it be awkward, seeing as it was both of their first kisses? It's not like either of them were experienced. And just like before, Santana didn't know if she was ready to kiss another girl. On the other hand, the mere question of kissing caused Brittany had gotten the blonde to pause Labyrinth. Maybe if she did kiss Brittany, she could get out of watching the rest of the movie. It was a possibility. Plus, Santana was kind of curious as to what kissing Brittany for real would be like. Would it be nice? Would it be the best thing ever? Santana didn't know, and a part of her wanted to find out. And it also helped that Santana liked the shape of Brittany's lips.

_It's gonna happen sometime, anyway, _Santana realized.

After a quick evaluation of the pros and cons, Santana was ready to answer.

"Y-Yeah, Britt. I'm ready." Santana quickly added, "But only if you're ready!"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah…I think I'm ready."

Santana scratched the back of her head. This was _really _awkward. "Cool."

"So…" Brittany searched for the appropriate words for this situation. "I guess we should…kiss…now."

"Guess so," Santana agreed.

Neither made a move.

Catcake had been watching this little scene intently, and at the moment she wished she could speak human so she could shout at them to just kiss already, but sadly, she only spoke in meows and purrs. But there might be _something _she could do. Catcake hopped up on the bed behind Brittany and nudged her back with her head. Brittany noticed this and decided Catcake was right in her actions. It was time to make the first move.

Brittany closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her lips were puckered a bit. Her heart was pounding, almost right out of her chest. She was about to kiss the girl she loved. Really loved. She knew that her love was real. Everything Santana had listed, Brittany filled the bill. She had the feeling of love within her, and she knew it wasn't fake. Brittany hoped she was a good kisser. It would kind of suck if she kissed the girl she loved and she wasn't even good at it. She leaned in a little more, and then…

Their lips connected.

They were kissing, and this time, it was for real. It wasn't a fluke, an accident brought on by a cat and a stumble. This was an honest kiss, and to say the least, it was awesome for both of them. Brittany felt like she had died and gone to Heaven, and then an angel kissed her. She was finally kissing Santana. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she and Santana had become a couple. She had respected Santana's decision and had waited until she was ready to kiss her, but boy, was it tough waiting. At least now she had gotten her wish of kissing the prettiest girl ever.

For Santana, kissing Brittany was like having a weight being lifted off of one's shoulders. All these thoughts about whether she was straight, lesbian, bisexual, thoughts of what would happen if people found out, thoughts of Labyrinth, all of it disappeared from her mind when she kissed Brittany. She felt like she was on top of the world and nothing and nobody could harm her. Kissing Brittany made her feel safe, it made her feel like she was flying.

Santana suddenly realized her eyes were open like an idiot. She closed them and decided to deepen the kiss, kissing her girlfriend back. The kiss went on, their lips never leaving their positions, until finally, Brittany and Santana pulled away from each other, needing air. Catcake, looking satisfied at what her nudge had accomplished, curled up on the pillow and began to snooze.

Brittany stared at Santana awkwardly for a moment, then her mouth widened into a smile. "That was nice."

Santana giggled lightly and felt her cheeks grow warmer with each second. "Yeah, really nice. You're a pretty good kisser."

"You're a better kisser," Brittany admitted, nodding.

"Nah, you are. _Trust _me," Santana said, laughing slightly.

"Maybe…we should kiss again," Brittany suggested, blushing. "Just to see who the better kisser is."

Santana grinned. "I like that plan." With that, Santana decided she would be the one to make the first move this time. She reached up and cupped Brittany's face in her hands and leaned in. She began to kiss Brittany again, that feeling of flight returning to her body. Both girls smiled into the kiss.

Brittany suddenly pulled away, much to Santana's disappointment. "Um…this might sound…awkward…but do you want to French kiss?"

The awkward feeling in the air that had recently disappeared returned. It wasn't that Santana didn't like the idea of Frenching Brittany, because she _did _like that idea, it was just…it was weird to hear some ask if they could. Usually, at least from what Santana had seen on television, it just happened.

Santana nodded. "Uh…sure." Santana didn't even think that their kiss would be going this fast this soon. Then again, she wasn't one to complain about something when it was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, okay." Brittany sucked in another breath and leaned back in. Santana closed her eyes and prepared herself. Brittany kissed her again, and it started out normally like the other two, until Santana felt Brittany's tongue against her lips. Instinctively, Santana parted her lips. Their tongues touched and it felt kind of weird. Santana moved her tongue around and so did Brittany. It was obvious that they lacked experience in the delicate field of French kissing.

Santana and Brittany both pulled away from each other. Brittany giggled a bit. "I don't think we're very good at French kissing."

Santana gave her girlfriend a sly smile. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect." Santana gave Brittany a little wink, but sadly, Brittany shook her head.

"Later, but not now," Brittany said.

"Why not now?" Santana asked.

Brittany grabbed the remote, pointed it at the television and pressed play.

Santana's eyes widened. "OH GOD NO!"

* * *

**Brittany and Santana kissing for the first time = wiiiiiiiin **

**Extremely fun to write, and I did it in one sitting! :D **

**Just wondering, was the kiss realistic? I'm just wondering, because a lot of first kisses in fan fics seem to not be awkward and it feels like it's natural for the characters to kiss even though they've never done it before. I tried to make it awkward at first because I thought that was real. I'm asking the readers because I know my readers are hella sexy and have kissed loads of people ;)**

**AND CATCAKE HELPED OUT! Wiiiiiiiiiin yet again ^_^**

**Well guys, I'm tired as hell. Nighters! XD Peace out, yo. **


	13. First Fort

**Well…I'm writing this from a gingerbread house…that's new…haha, so many people shall be confuzzled at that statement XP**

**So, this First installment is about their First Fort. You remember making those, right? Where you put a couple chairs in a formation or whatever, then put a big blanket over them? If you never did that, your childhood is incomplete. I loved forts, I felt like I had my own rad castle XP Twas truly awesome. Anyways, read on. Oh, you don't want to read on? Here's an incentive: it has Brittana kissing. :D **

* * *

_We're getting better at this, _Brittany thought happily as she kissed Santana. The two girls had been practicing whenever they could ever since last week when they had had their first real kiss. Everyday after that, Santana and Brittany would walk to one of their homes after school, go into their bedrooms, and pretty much make out. They did other stuff at first as well, other than the make out sessions, but as the week went on, the other stuff like playing games and watching TV was replaced with more making out. Brittany and Santana could both happily claim that they were pros with their newly acquired kissing skills.

They were currently up in Brittany's room, on her bed, lying down and locking lips, as usual. Catcake sat at the foot of the bed, watching them, wondering which one of them would come up for air first. Seriously, it amazed Catcake how these girls could go this long without air. Catcake, from her multiple observations, had took note of the fact that Santana was usually the one who first came up for air, so the cat's money was on Brittany to pull through and hold out longer.

And then, Brittany pulled away from Santana and gasped for air. Catcake gave an aggravated meow, slammed her paw on the bed in a fit of rage, and sulked out of the room, muttering angry kitty noises. Catcake is never wrong! This time was just a fluke, the cat assured herself. She'll get it right the next time…

Brittany giggled at her girlfriend. "Hey," she said simply, smiling.

Santana smiled back. "Hey," she replied. "What do you want to do, or do you want to keep making out?" Santana had only said that just to provoke minor small talk, since she assumed Brittany would answer with the latter instead of the former. She was wrong however.

"Let's stop," Brittany said. "I want to do something different."

Santana sat up from her lying position on the bed and crossed her arms heatedly. "Britt, we have the whole night to do other stuff. We're sleeping over, remember? So how about, we get back to making out, and then we can try something else."

Brittany sighed. "But…we've been at it for an hour, and I'm bored. Not that your kisses are boring!" Brittany quickly added before Santana could become offended. "I just…wanna try something…I dunno, _new_."

Santana's eyes widened. The way she said 'new', it was odd. She couldn't be implying…_sex_, could she? Santana's mind was clouded with dirty images. _Oh God, _Santana thought worriedly. _I'm…I'm not ready! We're only in eighth grade! I mean, I know sex is super awesome, but…I can't just do it on a whim out of nowhere! This doesn't even sound like Brittany! Why would she even _think _of suggesting something like that? _

"Britt…" Santana said hesitantly. "I…I don't think…we're ready…for _that_…"

Brittany sat up from her lying position and gave Santana a strange look. "You don't think we're ready to build a fort?"

Santana's shoulders relaxed. _I'm a fucking dumbass. _

"Oh…a fort." Santana felt like Brittany did when she tried to convince the science teacher that ducks created the universe, not the Big Bang, and then everybody laughed at her. "Why do you want to make a fort?"

Brittany almost bounced with joy. "Because we can make it outside, and then go in it, and then it'd be super awesome!"

Santana gave Brittany a weird look. It didn't sound that super awesome. "Why is it super awesome?"

Brittany shrugged, her blonde hair bouncing a bit as she did. "It just is! Plus, we'd have more privacy, seeing as my parents would be inside while our fort was outside. So we could make out during the night without them ever disturbing us."

Santana leapt up from the bed. "Let's make this fucking fort."

Brittany, bouncing at Santana's enthusiasm now that there was something for her in it, jumped up and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her out of the room and downstairs. Brittany's father and mother were in the living room, and Brittany quickly asked them if they could build a super-fort in the backyard with the chairs and blankets in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce agreed after a few minutes of persuasion, as long as Brittany and Santana promised to put everything back in the morning. Brittany agreed and then rushed off to the kitchen, tugging Santana along as well. Brittany commanded Santana to grab a chair from one of the tables. Santana did as she was told, even though it was pretty annoying carrying chairs between doorways without hitting something.

Brittany was quick and efficient about the process of making a fort, so it wasn't long before all the chairs in the house and all the blankets in the house had been thrown haphazardly around the backyard. Santana was exhausted. She was trying to catch her breath. Carrying all that shit had made her arms feel like they had been broken.

"Britt…" Santana muttered breathlessly. "You got some heavy ass chairs."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend, slumped in a chair, tired. "I'm sorry, San. But once we get this fort built, it'll all be worth it." Brittany noticed Santana roll her eyes and sigh. Brittany walked over, leaned down, and wrapped her arms around Santana in a tight embrace. "I promise. Like, supercalifragilistic legit realsies promise."

Santana couldn't help but smile at what Brittany had said. "Alright Britt Britt, I know it'll be worth it. Just…can I rest for a bit?"

Brittany beamed at her. "Of course! I'll start setting it up, and you can help me when you're not super tired, kay?" Santana nodded.

Brittany began arranging the chairs in their specific formation and tying the blankets together to form a super blanket that would act as their roof. Santana watched the blonde at work. Santana smiled at how deep in thought Brittany was when deciding where the chairs should go. Brittany hadn't looked this calculating since the time when she tried to figure out how four over X times eight equaled unicorns (she didn't care what the teacher said, that _was _the correct answer), and it was just amusing to Santana.

Finally, the blankets were tied and the chairs were placed. It was time.

"San, help me get the blanket over the chairs," Brittany said. Santana reluctantly got up from her spot and walked over, lifting one end of the super blanket while Brittany lifted the other. They moved it over until they dropped it, draping it over all the chairs. And thus, the fort was complete.

"Looks alright, actually," Santana said, surprised.

"I know! It's so amazing!" Brittany squealed happily. "What should we call it?"

"The Fort of Santana," Santana said, laughing.

"No," Brittany began.

"Fine, the Fort of Brittany," Santana caved.

"No, I mean, I think it should have both our names, but the Fort of Brittany and Santana seems to long…we gotta shorten it." Brittany went into her thinking mode.

"Er…shorten it how?" Santana asked.

"Maybe…I know! The Fort of Brittana!" Brittany said, beaming at her girlfriend.

"A combination of our names? That's so lame," Santana said.

Brittany just grinned at her. "Psh, you looooooove it sooooooo much!" Then, Brittany's grin disappeared as she remembered something. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" And with that, Brittany ran off back into the house. Santana, confused and getting bored waiting for Brittany, thought of going inside the newly christened fort, but before she could even peek, the bubbly blonde had returned with another blanket, a flashlight, some pillows, a book and Catcake by her side. "Sorry, just needed to get some stuff for the night. Alright, let's go in!" With that, Brittany got to her knees and crawled inside the fort, items in hand, with Catcake following closely behind. "Oh my rainbows! San, come look, this is so awesome!"

Santana got to her knees (much to her annoyance, as she was now probably going to get grass stains all over her pajama pants) and crawled in after Brittany. Although it was only a tiny area sealed off by chairs and a blanket, Santana did have to admit it was pretty cool, only for the fact that it was like they had their own little secret base. Other than that, not much especially awesome about it. It pissed Santana off though that she was unable to stand due to the blanket roof being in her way, so she'd have to stick to crawling.

"San, over here!" Brittany's voice sounded from the end of the fort. Santana looked over to see that Brittany had set up where they'd be sleeping, which is why she had the pillows and extra blanket. Santana, ready for some more making out, crawled over to the lying form of Brittany and lay down beside her, resting her head on the pillow. She pulled the covers over both of them. Catcake gave a meow from the end of the blanket, which was where the cat sat.

Just as Santana was leaning in for an oh so sweet lady kiss from her sweet lady, Brittany stopped her. "Hey San?"

Santana, forcing herself not to groan in annoyance, stopped leaning in. "Yeah?"

"Could you um…read to me?" Brittany asked, blushing.

Santana paused. "Er…what?"

Brittany blushed more, holding up the book she brought. "Well…I'm on the third Harry Potter book…and sometimes it's hard for me to read alone. I mean, I _can _read, but it isn't easy for me…I guess I'm kinda dumb like that."

Santana shook her head. "Brittany, that doesn't make you dumb. In fact, you're not dumb at all. You just get confused sometimes, that's all. It's totally fine."

"Really?"

"Yup," Santana assured. Santana was hoping all this emotional stuff was leading to a ridiculously awesome make out session. Not that she made up those words to get a make out session, no, she meant them, but she _really _wanted to the blonde right now. It didn't help that Brittany's lips looked so damn good right now.

Brittany looked to be on the brink of tears. "San…I…you're the best. Just…you're the best girlfriend ever!" Brittany hugged her tightly, making Santana smile. _This is _totally _gonna lead to a make out session! _Santana thought excitedly. "So…could you read me the first few chapters?" _Damn it. _

Although Santana didn't want to read freaking Harry Potter right now, she decided it was for her girlfriend, and that she at least deserved that. "Okay, gimme the book and flashlight." Brittany grinned from ear to ear and handed the book and the flashlight to the Latina. Santana flicked on the flashlight, illuminating the Fort of Brittana, opened the book to its first page, and began to read. "Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways…"

* * *

Three chapters and many, _many _bad English accents from Santana later, Brittany gave the okay for Santana to stop reading. Santana sighed happily. It was finally over. But Santana gave a slight grunt of dissatisfaction as Brittany was half asleep now and dozing off quicker and quicker by the minute. On the plus side, though, Brittany had her arm draped over her stomach and her head on Santana's chest (Brittany thought it was cool to hear Santana's heart beat), although Santana would've much preferred the make out session. It didn't help at all either that Catcake was snoring loudly as fuck. "Fucking cat," Santana had muttered during Chapter Two.

"Hey, San?" Brittany muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, Britt?" Santana replied.

"I think we should live here. Forever."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Just…it feels like the perfect home."

"And why is it the perfect home?"

Brittany smiled sheepishly, yawning. "Well, I've got everything I want and need. You, Catcake and Harry Potter."

Santana, hearing that she was one of the few things Brittany felt she needed, smiled widely. "I'm that awesome, huh?" Brittany just nodded. "But what about food and water."

"Psh, food's overrated."

Santana chuckled. "Whatever, Brittany."

Brittany giggled slightly. "I think I'm gonna go to sleepy time now."

"Eh, me too. But promise me one thing. Tomorrow, we make sure we fill our make out quota, got it?"

"I supercalifragilistic legit realsies promise."

"Good." Santana laughed a bit. "Okay, good night, babe."

"Nighters. Love you."

"Mhm." Santana's eyes, which were just closed, widened. "Wait, what did you say?"

Brittany only gave out a little snore. She was fast asleep. Santana thought about waking her up, but decided against it, thinking the blonde needed her beauty sleep. Santana's head was swimming with thoughts at the moment. Did Brittany mean to say she loved her? Did she mean it? Or was it just the sleep talking? Santana didn't know how to react to this. She liked Brittany a lot, she loved her as a best friend and liked her as a girlfriend, but she didn't know if she loved Brittany in that way yet. Then again, she was only in eighth grade. What did she know about love? But then a thought hit her. If she didn't know anything about love, then she didn't know what being in love felt like, which meant she had no idea if she was in love with Brittany or not. Before she could process that thought fully, her mind whirled back to lunch that day, when they were grounded. Brittany was asking her about love. Now it was clear to Santana.

Brittany S. Pierce was totally, undeniably, absolutely in love with Santana Lopez.

More and more questions and thoughts about whether or not she herself loved her back, or how she should react to Brittany loving her, but Santana felt her eyelids droop, and she realized it was too late to be thinking about any of this. So instead of processing more thoughts, she just closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**YAY FLUFFINESS! Santana totally loves Britt Britt, she just doesn't know it yet :P **

**So, I've recently became obsessed with Harry Potter, which is why I referenced it in this. Anyone else read the books? **

**Well, not much else to say. Oh, by the way, do any of you have a favorite chapter of this? Just wondering. **

**Also, it'd be super sweetles if you guys could help me out a bit. I'm having trouble coming up with a next First. Could you guys give me some suggestions for a filler First that I could use next time? If you could, that'd be awesome. You would be rewarded with double rainbows, hugs, and I'd let you pet Brittany the unicorn. So yeah, there's your incentive. REVIEW :P **


	14. First Detention

**An update? So soon? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? Well, it's not like I have anything else to do, other than listen to random songs and sing along to them, hoping my boredom goes away. So I thought, "Well…I'm bored. I should prolly update." So…yeah. Here it is :P **

**First off, I'd like to thank all of those who gave me suggestions for Firsts :D It really helps when you guys do part of the job for…er…I mean, when you guys help out a teeny bit. Anyhoozel, I'd like to thank SwiftDemise for giving me the idea of this First, which is Brittana's First Detention :P Twenty bucks they're in there because of something Santana did XD And they're in there with Puck, so you know it's gonna lead to fun times ^_^**

**I just realized something. We're getting closer and closer to two hundred reviews. That'd be pretty cool beans if we could get there within the next couple chapters. Just saying :)**

**Eh, I should shut up now and get to the part you came to read, right? Okee dokers. **

* * *

Santana didn't know why she was given a detention. It's not like she did anything bad. She just punched Puck. A lot.

And it wasn't like she didn't have a reason. She had a perfectly good reason. The asshole had had the balls to make fun of Brittany in front of her. Apparently he was talking to his friends and one of the guys mentioned Santana and Brittany, to which Puck responded with, "Yeah, Brittany's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." In Santana's mind, that gave her total permission to kick his ass. After he said that, it was mostly a blur for Santana. She just leapt into action, completely wailing on him, then Brittany tried to pull Santana off, then a teacher finally ended it. And then Santana, Brittany and Puck were all sentenced to a detention after school for being involved in a fight.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Santana had muttered to Brittany. "A fight is when two people hit each other. I was just beating his ass."

It was the end of the day, and Brittany, Santana and Puck looked on sadly from the office at all the kids looking happy as they ran out of their middle school, hugging their friends, jumping on the bus, laughing. And they were stuck there, in the freaking awesome, on display to any kid who saw them.

Santana sat in the seat, arms crossed, angry. She was getting tired of waiting for the teacher to escort them to their detention rooms. Santana turned to Puck and glared. "Thanks a fucking lot, Puckerman."

Puck looked at her wide eyed. "What the hell did _I _do? You're the one who PMSed and went all Hulk Hogan in the hallway."

Santana was steaming, wanting to leap over and beat him some more, but her conscious got the better of her. "Let me make something clear. You don't make fun of Brittany. You don't insult her, you don't talk about her, you don't even _think _about her. Got it?"

Puck scoffed. "Geez, do you have some lesbian crush on her or something?"

Santana scowled. "Hey Puck? Suck my dick."

"Oh you'd like tha- - -wait, what?"

Santana looked away, stifling a laugh. Well, that statement had caught him off guard enough to shut him up for a second. Suddenly, Santana noticed Brittany next to her, and she immediately stopped laughing when she saw the look on Brittany's face. She was sad, close to tears even. Then it came to Santana; this was Brittany's first detention. Brittany didn't get in trouble much, and Santana guessed that the blonde was worried of what her parents were thinking about all this. This made Santana feel like shit, especially after realizing she had just recently gotten the girl in trouble for the movie, and now this. _I'm not being a very good girlfriend, _Santana muttered internally.

Suddenly, a teacher, Mr. Gallows, a round and portly man, appeared, looking stern and evil-ish. "Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and…ah, Noah Puckerman. _There's _a surprise."

Puck grinned. "It's wonderful to see you again Mr. Gallows."

Mr. Gallows shook his head. "If only I could say the same…" The teacher sighed, then motioned for the three to get up. They did. "Follow me."

The teacher led them down through the hallways, then stopped in front of the empty science room. Mr. Gallows turned to Brittany and Santana. "You two girls will stay in here. I'll check on you in a couple minutes." He opened the door and led them inside. "Have a seat please."

Santana pointed at Puck. "Where's he going?"

Mr. Gallows gave a sigh. It was pretty obvious he hated this job. "Mr. Puckerman has had so many detentions, we've made special arrangements for him." Puck's face fell, while Santana's spread into a smile. "Be right back." With that, the round teacher pulled the door closed, and locked them in with his key. They could hear his thundering footsteps as he walked away.

Santana was still smiling about Puck's fate, when she remembered how sullen Brittany had been. When the Latina looked over at the blonde, it was obvious her mood hadn't changed. Santana's face fell. "Hey, Britt? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Brittany said shakily. She was absentmindedly playing with her thumbs while she spoke.

"Brittany, you can tell me," Santana assured, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well…it's just, I don't like getting in trouble. Makes me feel sad, I guess," Brittany mumbled, shrugging.

Santana sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm a dumbass."

Brittany shook her head. "You didn't- - -"

"But I did," Santana insisted. "If I hadn't kicked the shit out of Puck as awesomely as I had, then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"But I don't blame you. He's the one who was being the dumbass. You were just defending me." Brittany grinned. "How could you be dumb if you were just defending me?"

Santana shrugged. "I dunno. But listen, I'll explain to your parents how it wasn't your fault at all and that they shouldn't punish you. I think they'll listen. I mean, your parents freaking love me. Then again," Santana said, leaning back in her chair, "everybody loves me."

Brittany giggled. "That's pretty true. You are seriously lovable."

Santana almost fell out of the leaning chair when she remembered something. It had come back to her. She was remembering the night a couple days ago in the fort, when Brittany had mumbled something about loving her. It had caught Santana off guard, and she'd been thinking about it a lot. _Should I mention it? Should I ask her about it?_

But these mental questions were pointless, as Santana's curiosity got the better of her. "Um…a couple nights ago you said you loved me, like…legit love," Santana practically word-vomited.

Brittany's smile disappeared. "What…w-when?" Brittany's voice was hesitant and shaky.

"When we were in the fort. You were about to fall asleep and you said 'I love you'," Santana explained, hoping this wouldn't freak Brittany out. The girl already looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Santana quickly added, "Not that it's a huge deal or anything, you probably were just sleepy and muttered something out…or whatever." The Latina hoped that might make her feel better.

Brittany looked away, avoiding Santana's eyes. "Um…would you be freaked out…if I kinda meant it?"

Santana's eyes widened a little bit. "Well…did you mean it?"

Brittany sucked in a breath, readying herself for what might come next. "Y-yes."

Santana looked down as well, feeling very awkward. "Oh," she said dumbly. "So…does this mean you love me?"

Brittany only nodded, not trusting her voice.

Santana's mind was racing at four thousand miles per hour. So now it was confirmed. Brittany actually did love her like that. Did this make her obligated to love her back? How would this affect their relationship? Santana had no idea how to react to this. She'd never been in this situation before, and she was certainly no expert on relationships, so this made her incredibly confused. Kind of like when Brittany gets confused when watching Pokemon. "How do they even fit in the balls?" she would always ask. Santana felt like that, except times a hundred.

With Santana's lack of response, Brittany piped up. "Does…does this mean you're going to break up with me?"

Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I break up with you?"

Brittany shrugged. "Because this is just so weird. I mean…wouldn't it be weird dating someone who loved you but you didn't fully love them back?"

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and shook her head. "Britt, I'm not gonna break up with you over this. I mean, it is kind of a shock to learn that you love me, but it's not like I'd break up with you over that. I love you as a friend, and I really, really like you as a girlfriend, but just because I don't love you that way yet, doesn't mean I wanna break up with you." Santana smiled a bit. "Plus, I could never break up with someone as adorable as you." Santana had meant everything she had just said. It might become awkward at times if Brittany ever said "I love you", and Santana couldn't say it back, but after everything they had been through, Santana wasn't going to let their relationship falter over something like that.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. "So…you don't mind if I love you?" Santana shook her head.

"I mean…it's a lot to take in, but I'll get over it," Santana assured her.

Brittany was beaming now. "And we're not breaking up?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeell no," Santana said, smiling.

Brittany, who was bouncing in her seat, couldn't contain herself any longer. She leapt up from her chair, leapt into Santana's lap, wrapped her arms around the girl and crashed her lips against her own. Santana was caught off guard and had almost fallen over on her ass, but with a kiss like this, she was _definitely _not complaining. Santana couldn't help but smile into the kiss. _Brittany's gotten really good at this, _Santana thought happily.

Brittany pulled away, still hugging Santana close to her, and grinned at her. "You are the best friend slash secret girlfriend anyone could ever have!"

Santana just smiled casually. "Psh, baby I know."

Just as Santana was going to lean in for another kiss, Brittany interrupted her. "Wait…did you hear that?"

Santana shrugged in confusion. "Heard what, Britt?"

"It sounded like…" Brittany's eyes widened as she realized what it was. "A quack! It sounded like a quack!" Brittany suddenly jumped out of Santana's arms (much to the Latina's dismay) and ran over to the classroom window, pressing her face against the glass.

Santana, sighing, reluctantly followed the blonde to the window. Outside, in the playground, a lone duck was walking around the swing set. Santana scoffed. "Big deal…it's just a duck."

Brittany looked at her like she was crazy. "Just a duck? Santana, I don't think you realize the importance of ducks. I mean, look at him, being all cute and stuff." Brittany pressed her face against the glass even more, as if trying to get a closer look. "What secrets does he hold?"

Santana couldn't help but giggle slightly at Brittany's fascination with the duck. "Hey Britt, you wanna go back to making out?" Santana asked hopefully.

Brittany shrugged. "In a minute, San."

Santana traced a line with her finger up Brittany's arm, sending a shiver through Brittany's spine at the mere touch of Santana. "Pleeeeeease, Brittany?"

Brittany sighed. "Okay," she said, turning away.

As Santana went in for another kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was. _I'm dating my hot best friend, she loves me, we make out…a lot, and whenever I see her it's the highlight of my day. Life freaking rocks. _

* * *

**And so, Brittany confesses her undying love for her one and only, Santana :P **

**These chapters are getting easier and more fun to write as I go on. YAY! And sorry if this is kind of short, but I hope you guys still liked it :D**

**Yeah, no Catcake :( She'll be in the next chapter though, so no worries ^_^ **

**Oh, and about Puck. I know he's kind of…well, a major asshole, but I have plans for him. He'll redeem himself in First Party (although that chapter won't come until a while down the road :/ So meh), so don't hate on him too much. **

**Next chapter, First Injury (which is a First that was submitted by BrittanaFTW), has Santana taking care of Brittany who has a broken leg. But Brittany starts to overdo it when she keeps bossing Santana around and forcing her to do stuff for her. Santana's getting pretty sick of it, so how will she make Brittany stop bossing her around? Oh, this First is gonna be hella fun to write :D **

**Anyhoozel, later guys ^_^**


	15. First Injury

**I'm getting better with my updates! -dance of joyness- Although I would've updated sooner, but FF's being a bitch and wasn't letting me log in :| **

**Ugh, nine days until new Glee eps. TOO DAMN LONG! :'( Apparently Brittany's gonna be all smarticles. I WANNA SEE NAO! But we have to wait. GRAAAGH. And I swear, if Brittana isn't officially on by the end of season 2...I will legit rage. Because if they pull that cliffhanger crap…I just couldn't handle it. I'd have to like, go ape shit on RM with my unicorn. You guys would help, right? Pweeeeease?**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :D Getting closer and closer to two hundred. Come on guys, we can do it! Just a couple more ^_^ I less than three all of those who have reviewed. For realsies. **

**Oh, also, I'm experimenting with something in this chapter. Catcake has some dialogue. Now, before you say anything, she's NOT a talking cat now. I just thought I might translate some of her meows. So if she says something, none of the humans can hear her, only hear some meows. Tell me if you like Catcake having a little dialogue or if it's too weird, or whatever :P **

**Annnnnnnyhoozel, I guess it's time to get on with the whole shebang XP Today's First is First Injury. Thanks to BrittanaFTW for giving me the idea ^_^ Okee dokes, I think that covers everything. TO THE FIC! **

* * *

Brittany always liked to think she was pretty graceful. With all the dance lessons over the years, and her mother being a natural dancer, she had assumed that she was pretty swift with her movements. Like a unicorn, only swifter. She also prided herself on the fact that she had never broken a bone. It always made her smile. It made her feel smarter than some of the other kids that would pick on her, in a way. While they had broken their bones by doing stupid stuff, she had been smart and stayed safe. With all the comments directed at her about being stupid, anything that made her feel smarter just felt amazing.

And then, she slipped.

Brittany had been dancing in her room, Brittany Spears pounding through her ears from her iPod. Catcake was watching intently from the bed, wishing she had opposable thumbs to give the girl a thumbs up of approval. As the blonde continued to dance, her foot caught on the rug. As she fell, her trapped leg twisted in an extremely painful way, and as she hit the floor, she knew her leg was broken.

The only cool thing about it was that she got to miss school the next day to go to the doctor's. A day off was pretty nice. Although her heart ached as she realized she probably wouldn't see Santana for the entire day. That thought alone, brought her spirits down even more, if that was even possible.

The doctor had gotten her a cast, told her to stay off her feet for awhile ("But…I can't get off it. It's attached," Brittany tried to explain) and that she'd be fine in two weeks or so.

That night, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were discussing their daughter's injury. It was very inconvenient, seeing as they had plans tomorrow night. They didn't feel right leaving Brittany alone with her broken leg, and there were no babysitters available for the girl. Mr. Pierce suggested that they postpone, but Mrs. Pierce argued that they had been looking forward to this all week. Then Mr. Pierce thought of something.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right honey?" Mr. Pierce questioned.

Mrs. Pierce looked at him, unsure of where he was going with this. "Uh…yeah, why?"

Mr. Pierce smiled a bit. "Santana won't be at school. We could have her watch Brittany!"

Mrs. Pierce thought about it. "I dunno, what if she doesn't want to honey?"

Mr. Pierce just chuckled. "Please, those two are inseparable. That girl'll be happy to watch over her."

Mrs. Pierce shrugged. "I guess so. Well, we can call her tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Mr. Pierce exclaimed happily.

Mrs. Pierce bit her lip, a thoughtful expression overcoming her face. She gave a little laugh. "I swear, those two are never apart. It's so cute." Mr. Pierce, who had gone to the couch to watch some TV, nodded in agreement, only half listening. "Sometimes it's like they're dating. I know that sounds silly, but…_look _at them!"

Mr. Pierce shrugged. "I don't trust teenage boys. If Brittany _was _dating Santana, I'd feel a lot better than if she was dating…some _guy_."

Oh, if only they knew.

* * *

The next day, at around one o'clock in the afternoon, Mrs. Pierce gave Mrs. Lopez a call. She explained the situation to her, and Mrs. Lopez then explained to Santana, then handed her the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce. Is Britt okay?" Santana asked worriedly.

Mrs. Pierce gave a small laugh at how scared Santana sounded over Brittany's injury. "Of course sweetie. She's just got a broken leg. Well, it's a Saturday, and me and Mr. Pierce had plans, so we were wondering if you could watch Brittany from five to, around midnight, while we were out. You'd probably have to spend the night."

"I'lldoit!" Santana said quickly.

* * *

"Mom!" Brittany whined. "When's San coming over?"

Mrs. Pierce, from her bedroom, sighed. "She's supposed be over here in a few minutes, hun. Calm down." Mrs. Pierce gave another sigh when Brittany continued to question where her best friend.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door from downstairs.

"Thank God," Mrs. Pierce muttered, running downstairs and answering the door. Unsurprisingly, Santana stood on the porch, giving the older woman a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. P," Santana greeted, stepping inside.

"It's nice to see you Santana," Mrs. Pierce said. "Honey, come on, let's go!" she called to her husband.

Mr. Pierce walked in from the living room and gave Santana a smile. They both greeted each other accordingly, and then Mrs. Pierce began to lay down all the rules that Santana should follow when taking care of Brittany. Santana kept nodding, only half listening because she was kind of _dying _to see her girlfriend right now.

"…and if there are any problems, you can just call us, okay?" Mrs. Pierce finally explained.

Santana nodded. "Of course, Mrs. P." Santana smiled.

"Great. Well, I guess we'll be off. See you later," Mr. Pierce said. Both parents called up to their daughter, saying goodbye, not receiving an immediate response, and with that, they walked out and left. Santana watched from the window as they got in their car and drove off. Santana couldn't help but grin. A whole night with Brittany alone. Could this get any sweeter?

Santana turned and quickly made her way up the stairs. She gave Catcake a little scratch behind the ears on her way up, earning a meow which meant "Unnh, why'd you stop?" which fell upon deaf human ears. Finally, Santana was in front of Brittany's room. She opened the door and was greeted by a beaming blonde confined to her bed.

"Santana!" Brittany cried happily, stretching her arms out for a hug, unable to reach the girl. Santana noticed she had a cast around her leg and that it didn't look like she had any crutches around.

Santana grinned at the girl. "Hey baby," she said, smiling. The Latina walked over to the side of the bed, leaned over and hugged the blonde. "How are you feeling?"

"Shut up and keep huggin' me," Brittany demanded in a sweet voice. Santana only laughed and continued to hug her girlfriend. Santana finally pulled away and sat down in a swivel chair next to Brittany's bed. "Well, now that our huggyness is over, I guess I'm doing okay."

"That's good," Santana said. Her eyes trailed down to the blonde's leg. "Did…did it hurt?"

Brittany gave a little sniffle, remembering the painful experience. "Yeah, San. It really hurt."

Catcake walked in. "What hurt more was when she freaked out afterwards and clung to me for an hour," the cat meowed. "My tail will never swish the same way again."

Santana frowned. "Well I'm sorry it hurt babe."

Brittany grinned. "S'okay. It doesn't hurt much anymore. I'm just glad you're here with me now." Brittany then pointed at her cast. "Could you sign it?"

Santana looked at her cast. "Sure…wait, how did Catcake sign your cast?" Santana asked, looking at a loopy, cursive signature saying 'Catcake'.

Brittany just shrugged.

"I have my ways," Catcake said, twisting herself around Santana's legs.

Santana walked over to Brittany's desk, looking for pens. She found one next to Brittany's diary (she restrained herself from taking another peek), a bright pink pen with some Power Ranger on it. Santana made her way back to the blonde, uncapped the pen, and began to sign the cast.

"What's it say?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"Says 'Get better Britt'. Yeah, I'm not original, sue me," Santana said.

"Thanks," Brittany said, smiling. "Um…Santana? Could you get me some water from downstairs? I'm kind of thirsty."

"Of course," Santana said. She didn't like doing things for people most of the time, figuring they should do shit themselves and stop being so lazy. But it was Brittany, and she had broken her leg so she didn't mind helping her out this time. She got into the kitchen and got some water from the faucet and put it in a glass. But then, halfway up the stairs, Brittany called down to her.

"Oh, could you get some Skittles from the kitchen too? They're on the counter."

"Uh…sure!" Santana went back into the kitchen. She didn't fully appreciate making two trips, but again, it was Brittany, so she'd do it for her. She searched the counter and saw the Skittles. Grabbing them, she made her way up the stairs and back into Brittany's room. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks, babe," Brittany said happily. She sat up in her bed, wincing a bit as her leg moved. She took the water and Skittles. She began drinking the water, and after that, started opening her packet of Skittles. "Hey, San?"

"Mhm?" Santana muttered, just about to sit down back in the chair.

"Could you sort out the Skittles?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide and puppy dog like.

"Sort them?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "I only like the red and blue ones."

Santana sighed. She nodded and took the Skittles from Brittany. She got to her knees next to Brittany's bed and dumped all the Skittles out on the bed. She began to carefully sort the red and blue ones into a pile and keeping the other ones for herself. Brittany grinned at Santana, silently thanking her for the deed. She then began to eat the Skittles that Santana had sorted, while the Latina ate all the other ones.

"San?" Brittany said.

"Yeah?" Santana replied, expecting another demand.

"Just…thanks for coming over to take care of me," Brittany said. "It's really nice, and it's cool to get some alone time. I really like spending time with you, and it's nice to do it in something that isn't detention."

Santana smiled, remembering the detention. Probably the coolest detention ever. If all detentions had beautiful blondes professing their love for her, she'd probably beat the shit out of Puckerman more often. She began to daydream about Brittany being all over her, telling her she was the hottest girl ever, and that she was so awesome…

"San? Are you okay? You're…um, drooling."

Santana looked at her. "Huh?" Then she wiped her mouth of the drool. "Psh, I wasn't drooling," Santana insisted, trying to play it cool.

"But you were. It was kind of cute, you were all starry eyed," Brittany said, giggling.

"I was _not _drooling, okay?" Santana said, aggravated.

"Whatever you say, San. Um…could you do one more thing for me?" Brittany asked, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes yet again.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course, babe."

And this went on for a while more. Brittany kept asking Santana for things. Santana knew she couldn't do most of this herself, but now she was getting downright demanding. Asking for crap she didn't need, asking in a less than polite way. It was getting really annoying. It had been almost an hour, and all Brittany had done was boss Santana around. Catcake watched in amusement, but she did feel slightly sorry for the poor Latina. Dealing with Brittany wasn't always easy. And if anyone knew that, it was the cat of the house.

Santana sighed as she went up and got Brittany's Nintendo DS for her, because she just _had _to play Phoenix Wright at the moment. With that, Santana plopped down on the swivel chair, exhausted at all of Brittany's demands. Worst of all, they hadn't even made out. With all this time alone they were getting, Santana expected some serious make out-age to be going down, but as of now, she hadn't gotten any. It wasn't like Santana only liked Brittany due to the physical side of their relationship…but come on, making out with Brittany was seriously hot, and Santana was really looking forward to that. But so far, all she had been doing is being Brittany's bitch.

Catcake hopped up into Santana's lap. Although Santana usually detested animals, she had grown to like Catcake a little. Maybe it was because her eyes were similar to Brittany's, completely adorable. Catcake nuzzled up to Santana while the Latina gave the cat some scratches behind her ears. Catcake looked up and saw the distant, angered look in Santana's eyes. The cat immediately understood that Santana was tired of doing crap for the blonde girl.

"I feel your pain, girl," Catcake sympathized, although it didn't do much, seeing as Santana couldn't understand her.

Brittany tried to turn on her DS, but when she did, the light glowed red instead of green. She turned to Santana. "Hey, San, could you get my DS charger?"

That was it. Santana was tired, and she wanted just a little time to rest in the chair. "No, Britt. Gimme a few minutes."

Brittany stared at Santana, surprised the girl was saying no to her. "But…pleeeeeeease?"

Santana shook her head, now focusing on petting Catcake. "Nope. Nothing you can say will make me get it. Just gimme a few minutes."

Brittany thought. Then she smiled, and put on her cute voice. "I'd wuv you forever if you would get it for me."

Santana just shrugged. "That's nice."

Brittany sighed. Santana was a tough shell to crack, so if cute didn't do the trick, maybe sexy would. "Oh Santana," she said, trying her best to sound sexy. "I'd really appreciate it if you would go get it for me. If you did, we could have…the greatest make out session ever. Like…it'd be so good, that you'd see stars, rainbows _and _unicorns. At the same time."

Santana flinched at Brittany's words. The idea of making out with Brittany was oh so tempting. But she couldn't give in, she was trying to prove a point. That she wasn't Brittany's slave, or her mule. "Sorry Britt, it's not working."

Brittany gave a whimper. "But…" Brittany stopped and tried to think of something that might make Santana budge. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "If you did it, I'd let you get to second base."

Santana's eyes widened. She stopped petting Catcake. She looked at Brittany. "Are…are you serious?" Brittany just nodded. Santana's head raced with that wonderful idea. So far in their month and a half long relationship, they had basically stuck to cuddling and kissing. But they had never really discussed going a little further, and the thought (surprisingly) had yet to cross Santana's mind. But now that she was thinking about it, she really wanted to take that next step.

"Where's that freaking charger?" Santana asked quickly. _Damn it! _Santana thought. _I'm so weak! Fucking teenage hormones. _

Brittany have a little shrug. "I'm not _entirely _sure, but I do know it's somewhere in the living room." Brittany smiled as an evil thought came to mind. "And if you're _really _fast, I might let you feel under the shirt." _That'll get her going, _Brittany thought, amused.

Santana took off downstairs faster than the Flash, Sonic the Hedgehog and Jolteon combined. She began to look through the living room, trying find it as fast as possible. The thought of getting to second base with Brittany was the only thing that was keeping her going. She looked behind all the pillows, under the television set, even tried moving the couch, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"San!" Brittany called longingly. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to find it!" Santana called back.

It took Santana a whole five freaking minutes to find the damn thing. It was in a drawer from the desk on the far side of the room. Once she found it, she couldn't help but grinning sheepishly. Then she stormed her way upstairs, excited about the events that were about to proceed. She opened the door and her smiling face fell.

"I'm so sorry," Catcake meowed.

Brittany was sound asleep.

Santana thought of waking her up, but then she realized how peaceful the blonde looked. Plus, if Santana tried to shake her awake, she might hurt her leg, so Santana really couldn't do anything.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," Santana growled under her breath, "you do not know how _evil _you are."

* * *

**Poor Santana :'( First she admits defeat due to teenage hormones, then she doesn't even get any XD That poor, tortured girl. **

**Anyhoozel, what'd you guys think? Also, what'd you think of me giving Catcake some occasional dialogue? Review and tell me. **

**Next time: Santana gets to second base, because after being Brittany's bitch for a chapter, she kinda deserves it XP **


	16. First Second Base

**Another update so soon. Why? Because you lurvely people deserve it ^_^**

**So this chapter has Santana getting to second base. And all the fangirls just squee'd XP Come on, admit it :P**

**So from the response I got from most of you pro people, methinks Catcake will still have dialogue, since you guys seem to love her :D And I have to agree, that cat's pretty lovable. Guh, coolest OC I've EVER made ^_^ And remember, the characters cannot understand what Catcake says. **

**Okay, this is semi irrelevant, since it's not about the story, but about the whole Brittanartie (or whatever you would call that love triangle) storyline going on. I just realized the song Breakeven by The Script like, PERFECTLY describes Santana's feelings about Bartie's relationship now. I seriously want her to sing it in one of the last six eps of season two. Anyone agree? **

**Warning: This chapter contains Brittana hotness. You've all been warned :P **

* * *

After Brittany had fallen asleep, there wasn't much for Santana to do. She tried watching a movie on television, but it only ended up pissing her off ("Are you fucking kidding me? They're playing a Labyrinth marathon?"). Then she tried to play Brittany's DS, but all the blonde had was Pokemon and Phoenix Wright. When Santana tried playing Pokemon, some pink haired bitch with an overly happy cow kept kicking her ass, so she decided to forget the games. Then…it got to the point where she started talking to Catcake.

"I mean…how evil is that?" Santana asked the cat. "She promises me I can feel her up, and then what happens? She fucking falls asleep."

Catcake, sitting snuggly in Santana's lap, nodded. "Yeah, I'm on the edge of feeling sorry for you or laughing my ass off. You got hit with a big bag of teenage hormones and disappointment. God, humans are entertaining."

Santana continued her talking, ignoring Catcake's meowing. "We've been together for a while now. And we've had some pretty hot make out sessions so far. And I was happy with just that. But now she mentioned second base, and I can't help but feel that I want to take the physical side of our relationship to the next level. But when I get my chance, I'm too late. Now I can't stop thinking about getting to second base…does that make me a pervert?"

"Yes…yes it does, you dirty, perverted, sex-driven, horny, sickening excuse for a human," Catcake meowed sarcastically. "Holy crap, girl, calm down."

Santana sighed. "I just asked a cat if I'm perverted or not. Wow…this really is a new low…"

Catcake hopped out of Santana's arms. "Kay, your problems are kind of annoying me. If I wanted to hear teenagers act like freaking teenagers, I'd watch Degrassi or the Breakfast Club. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch Degrassi and or the Breakfast Club." And with that, Catcake slunk out of the room.

Santana sighed, slouching in her swivel chair. _Now _what was she gonna do? She turned to look around the room, and saw a stack of several books. "Eh…dad's always saying I should read more." It wasn't as if she had better things to do.

Santana surprisingly, finished the first book in one sitting. The Latina couldn't believe she had been captivated by a novel, but holy crap she was. She moved onto the second one in the series, and got close to finishing that one as well. As she read, her eyes were reluctantly becoming heavy. As she dozed off into sleep, she muttered, "Oh yeah, how convenient, the old ass hat has freaking swords in it."

* * *

Santana woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. Her eyes flickered open and she stretched out her body in the chair, groaning at how her neck felt. Sleeping in a chair was not fun. She had thought about sleeping in the bed with Brittany, but decided against it, worrying if she rolled over in the night that she might damage the blonde's leg even more. She looked around the room, and saw Brittany sitting up in her bed, a plate of pancakes in her hands. Brittany looked over at Santana as she awoke, and grinned.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said playfully. Then she noticed the book in the Latina's lap. She looked back up at her girlfriend. "Were…were you reading Harry Potter?"

Santana, not fully awake, rubbed her eyes. "What?" Then she noticed the book in her lap. "Naw…Catcake put it there. Harry Potter sucks."

Brittany nodded her head surprisingly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, some of the characters were annoying too."

Santana nodded. "I know right? Like, seriously, who likes Ron? He pisses me off. And why does this Salazar Slytherin guy put his chamber thing in a _girl's _bathroom? Fuckin' creeper."

Brittany just beamed at her. "Ha! I knew it! You did read it!"

Santana just slumped down in her chair. "I'm in too much physical and emotional pain to argue with that. Yes, I read the freaking books."

Brittany began to giggle excitedly, questioning Santana on what she liked in it, who she liked in it and everything else in between. Brittany was having the biggest geek out of her life and it was with her girlfriend and it just doesn't get much more awesome than that. As Brittany continued her nerdgasm, she shared her pancakes with Santana.

"Thanks," Santana muttered.

Brittany faltered for a second. "Wait, San? You mentioned something about being in physical pain and emotional pain. What'd you mean?"

Santana sighed. She wondered how she should break it to Brittany that she was disappointed that she didn't get to touch her boobs. "I'm in physical pain from sleeping in this fucking chair. And I'm in emotional pain because…well…you promised me second base. That's kind of a big deal."

Brittany thought for a moment. Then remembered. "Oh…I…think I fell asleep before we could…ya know…"

"Yeah you did," Santana said sadly, crossing her arms. "I mean…I'm not trying to be perverted- - -"

"I know," Brittany interrupted.

"- - -but it's just…well, we're dating, so the bases were gonna come up one of these days. But I hadn't really thought about it until you mentioned it…and I got excited." Oh my God, Santana Lopez was blushing. That hadn't happened in a long while. "So…yeah…I was kind of disappointed."

Brittany frowned. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

The awkwardness in the air was as thick as all of the Harry Potter books combined.

"I hate this!" Santana suddenly growled. "Guh, this is so awkward. This shit never happens in the movies. If somebody wants second base, they just go for it. But in real life, we've gotta talk about it like this…and this is such crap."

Brittany, finishing off her pancakes, tried to give Santana a little smile. "Well…I'm awake now. And I'm not sleepy at all." She laid down. "Oh, how boring life is. If only _someone _could distract me from such boredom."

Santana stared at the blonde, then broke out into a grin. "Why Miss Pierce, you're trying to seduce me," she said jokingly, scooting closer to her in her swivel chair.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know what that means…"

"Doesn't matter." Santana smiled, and Brittany couldn't help but smile back. Then a though came to the Latina's mind. "Wait, what happens if your parents walk in on us?"

Brittany shook her head. "They won't. After they made me breakfast, they left to go to my Grandma's house. She has crutches there, so they're getting some for me. And trust me, Grandma lives far away."

Santana smiled. This was getting better and better each second. "So I have you all to myself?" she asked playfully (if there was one person who could make Santana playful, it was the blonde). Brittany nodded, grinning. "Best. Day. Ever."

Santana stood up and began to crawl onto the bed with Brittany. Then she swung leg over to the other side of Brittany's body. Now she loomed over Brittany, a smile on her face. She made sure to not put pressure on Brittany's leg.

Brittany was grinning sheepishly. "This is nice. I like this."

Santana returned the smile, looking down at her. "Same. It also helps that I'm on top," she added, chuckling.

Before Brittany could respond, Santana silenced her with a kiss. Brittany gave a squeak of surprise, but then relaxed into the kiss, snaking her hands to Santana's back. Santana's tongue entered Brittany's mouth easily, and Brittany loved the feeling (once she even suggested Santana learn French seeing as she was so good with French kissing). Santana pulled away, tugging on Brittany's bottom lip as she did, causing the blonde to unintentionally whimper at the lack of contact.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. "So…you're sure?"

Brittany just laughed a bit. "Totes."

Santana grinned happily, and dived back in, starting another kiss. Just as Brittany was about to remind her, Santana slid her hand up Brittany's body and cupped her breast through her pajamas. Brittany gave another squeak of surprise. Santana smiled into the kiss, enjoying the reaction Brittany was having to Santana's actions. Plus it was really awesome for her to get what she deserved after she had slaved away all last night for the girl. Santana deepened the kiss with her tongue and at the same, began to caress Brittany's chest, causing the girl to moan into the kiss slightly. Santana was really grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Pierce weren't here, otherwise she was pretty sure that they would hear that.

As Santana continued her process of kissing and kneading, Brittany's hips had unintentionally bucked up a bit as if they had a mind of their own. Luckily, it didn't hurt her leg, but it was weird for part of her body to be on autopilot. And then it happened again, Brittany bucked her hips up uncontrollably.

Santana pulled back, almost breathless. "Damn Britt, you seem to be liking this," she said, referring to her hips.

"Mhm," Brittany managed. "And who told you to stop?"

Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's jaw line, whispering, "And I thought _I _was the perv."

Brittany was about to say something, but again, Santana shut her up with another kiss and more kneading. Brittany moaned again.

Catcake suddenly trotted in. "What's up? I heard moaning and got exci- - -damn." Catcake watched as the two girls made out, and also took note of Santana copping a feel. "Holy crap, this is awesome." Catcake hopped in the swivel chair and watched the two girls continue in wonder. "So _this _is part of the reason the story's rated M! It all makes sense now."

Brittany was pretty much losing all control. She had begun unconsciously gyrating her hips against Santana's, grinding against her. Now it was Santana's turn to moan in surprise. Santana didn't know when Brittany had learnt to become so damn sexy, but it didn't matter. Santana continued caressing her breasts, and the room around them seemed to become hotter and hotter. Santana was trying not to pull away to open a window. Brittany was sweating up a storm.

Brittany began to grind against Santana harder. It was like she was somehow possessed by a really horny demon. Santana's hands seemed like they had mind of their own as well. They were going lower and lower on Brittany's body until they met with the hem of the blonde's shirt. Santana lifted it a bit, sliding her hands up her shirt, unable to control herself.

Although it was hard to think straight with Santana's tongue down her throat and her hands up her shirt, Brittany managed to pull away from the kiss. "San, wait."

Santana blinked a bit, coming back to her senses. She retracted her hands. "Uh…too fast?"

Brittany nodded. "A little. I mean, I liked it…it was just too much to take in, ya know?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I understand that." Santana rolled off of Brittany, careful to not hurt her leg. Now Santana lay beside the blonde on the bed. Breathing heavily, Santana smiled a bit. "That was nice though, wasn't it?"

Brittany grinned. "Yes…just…yes."

Catcake gave an annoyed meow. "What? No sex? I come up here, expecting some kind of show, and you give me this? Unforgivable." Catcake ran out of the room, back to where she was downstairs, lazily lounging on the couch.

Santana hugged Brittany. "Thanks for letting me do that," Santana said.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Brittany admitted. "You're…um…good at feeling…me?"

Santana just burst out laughing. "Yeah, thanks Britt. Means a lot."

Brittany turned to Santana, smiling crazily. "So, back to Harry Potter…"

Santana just smiled as Brittany went on about her favorite books. She was in pure bliss. Brittany may have been bossy to her, she may have treated her unfairly last night, but Santana got to touch her boobs, so she thinks that makes up for most of that.

Santana realized she wasn't really listening to Brittany, she had just been nodding her head yes as she kept talking. She would soon realize that this wasn't the best idea.

Santana kept nodding, not listening and just thinking about how awesome her life was. Brittany smiled as Santana nodded. "So you will dress up as the Pink Power Ranger with me on Halloween in a few days?"

_Why did I fucking nod? _

* * *

**I feel like this is semi smut XD **

**So, first chapter that was kind of dirty :P What'd you think of it? I loved some of the quotes I came up, especially when Catcake broke the fourth wall with the whole rating thing :D **

**So, yeah, the month is October in the fic. Sorry it wasn't clear. But they got together during Summer, then school started, and I estimated (guessed) that it had been a month since school began so it would be October. Anyway, next First is First Halloween, and yes, Santana is ACTUALLY going as the Pink Power Ranger ^_^ They need that on the show! **

**Anyways, later guys! :D **


	17. First Halloween

**I just want to say thanks for all the feedback guys :D It's so awesome, and you guys are so awesome too. I totally less than three you all ^_^ But it seems FF isn't alerting all the people who've alerted this when I update. That is SUCH crap. FF has been messing up way too much lately :(**

**So, First Halloween is here! I know it may seem weird, since, well, they're like fourteen right? So obviously this isn't their first Halloween. Well, I think it's their first Halloween together, and honestly, it's more interesting during this point than it would be back when they were in third grade. I'm also planning to do more First holidays, like First Christmas, First New Years Party, First Valentines Day, and yes, there's explanations for all of these on why it's their First together. I'll try to keep better track of my timeline so as not to screw up the continuity I've been building. **

**Anyhoozel, time to get to the chapter with Britt and San in costumes…oh, I know what's running through your guys' heads right now…sickos XD I kid, I kid. **

**To the chapter!**

* * *

"I will never forgive you for this. You do understand that, right?"

Brittany was trying to ignore Santana's negativity as she walked with the Latina toward the costume store. School had just let out a few minutes ago, and instead of taking the route home as Santana wanted to, Brittany insisted that they needed to get their costumes. She tried to explain to her girlfriend that it was essential to get now, seeing as tomorrow was Halloween. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, so there wouldn't be any school, unlike last year.

Brittany was getting annoyed by Santana's groaning. "Come on, babe, it's not going to be that bad!"

Santana let out a huge sigh. "Britt, you know I think you're the coolest girlfriend anyone could have, okay? But you are _forcing _me to wear pink in public! What if someone sees me as a fucking Power Ranger? Holy shit, what if Puck sees me in that thing?"

Brittany shrugged. "Who cares what other people think? If people have got some kind of problem with our awesome costumes, then they can go and…I dunno, but they suck. Plus you'll be in a mask, nobody'll see your face."

"Brittany, faces sweat and heat up in masks, causing the people wearing them to take it off for some air. Therefore, people can fucking see me." Santana desperately wanted to make a run for it, but decided against it. She couldn't do that to Brittany, plus abandoning a girl in crutches was too harsh even for her.

Brittany gave a sad little whimper. It was fake, just to try to make Santana feel guilty. "Please, San? For me?" Brittany then shrugged. "I was thinking if you'd do this for me, I might let your hands go further up my shirt the next time we make out."

Santana growled. "Stop doing that!"

Brittany just smiled. "Stop what?"

Santana saw the costume shop in the distance and groaned. "Stop tempting me with your boobs! It's evil!"

Brittany began to swing her hips side to side in front of Santana. It was a little difficult for her seeing as her crutches were getting in the way, but it was still effective. "I've never tempted anyone in my life. You must have me confused with some other blonde."

Santana couldn't get her eyes off of Brittany's swinging hips. "I hate you. I hate you…so freaking much."

"I love you too," Brittany said in an adorable sing song voice.

Now the two girls were in front of the costume shop. Masks of all sorts were strewn around the shop window, and they could faintly see some costumes in the background behind the dust covered glass. There were also some kids running around inside, and to Santana, they looked obnoxious. The Latina groaned once more while the blonde just giggled gleefully. Brittany then motioned for Santana to come in with her, and she reluctantly followed. Holding the door open for Brittany, Santana and her walked inside and were greeted with a foul aroma.

"Smells like ass in here," Santana said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Brittany scrunched up her nose as well. "It smells like me when I forget to use soap in the shower. Ick."

Santana gave Brittany an odd look, and then sighed. "Look, can we get this over with? I don't want to stay in here for too long. I swear to God, this freaking place could be the equivalent to Catcake's litter box."

Brittany poked Santana in the arm. "What's equivalent mean?"

"Doesn't matter," Santana answered irritably. "Please, just find the freaking costumes."

Brittany nodded, and crutched up and down, twisting her way through the few aisles the tiny shop had. As Brittany came up to the third aisle, Brittany clapped her hands and motioned for Santana to come over. Santana, crossing her arms, reluctantly walked over to where her girlfriend was. The Latina had to try not to groan once more when she saw the costumes.

"That's the original Blue Mighty Morphin' costume, which is what I'll be wearing, and that's the Pink Mighty Morphin' costume, which is what you'll be wearing," Brittany explained, seeming to be geeking out at the prospect of dressing up as her hero.

"Why can't I be Blue and you be Pink?" Santana asked.

"Because the Blue one is Billy and Billy is amazing and I love him and he's my favorite so this is why I'm in Blue because of his awesomeness," Brittany said, all in one breath.

Santana sighed. "Thanks for the explanation, Britt," she said sarcastically. "Can we just buy the damn things?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay," she said, and with that, she dug around in her pockets for the cash. Her face fell into a frown. "Um…Santana? Do you have any money?"

* * *

The sun was falling outside, and cool air was blowing through the trees as children in costumes raced up and down the block, beginning their Halloween night, trying to get as many candy as possible. Almost everyone on the street was happy. Except for one person residing in the Pierce house.

"I can't believe we're Trick or Treating," Santana muttered as she pulled the Pink Ranger suit over her clothes. As she fit her arms through the costume, she looked at herself in Brittany's mirror. "Oh my God, I look retarded."

Brittany, already fully dressed in her Blue Ranger costume and carrying her pillowcase, shook her head. "No you don't! You look cute, put on your mask."

Santana sighed, wanting to cry at this point. She slipped the Pink Ranger mask over her face and let out a whimper. "Great, even better."

Brittany hopped up behind her (because her crutches were on the bed) and slipped her hands around Santana's waist, pulling her body closer to her for support. "I think you look awesome." Santana wanted to respond, but it was hard with Brittany's hands squeezing their bodies together. The blonde was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on the Latina, and Santana began to sweat in her suit from getting hot, both from being in an enclosed, hot costume and from the closeness to her girlfriend.

The bedroom door creaked slightly as somebody slipped inside. "Hey guys," Catcake greeted. "I just- - -" Catcake looked up, noticing Santana in a pink costume. "You wore pink, for her? Girl, you are _whipped_." With that, Catcake slinked out of the room, laughing all the way. It was good that Santana didn't understand her. If she had heard her, she probably would've strangled the cat.

Brittany let her arms fall away from Santana's body, causing the shorter girl to frown at the lack of contact. The blonde hopped over to her bed, leaned down and grabbed her crutches. Fitting them under her arms, she got her pillowcase as well for the candy. Then she turned to Santana, both of them fully dressed in their costumes now. "I think we can go now!"

Santana sighed. "Can't we stay here and have sexy make out sessions like usual?"

"No!" Brittany scolded. "It's Halloween. Kissing can wait."

Santana groaned. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Halloween (for Santana at least) had so far sucked. It was freezing cold outside. Apparently Brittany was having to much fun to notice this, but Santana definitely noticed it. At first she complained about her suit being too hot, but now all she wanted was a big coat and blanket. And Santana's arms were getting tired from carrying two bags of candy, since Brittany was having trouble walking with the crutches and carrying her bag at the same time. Also, people had begun to notice Santana. So far several people from school had seen her and commented on her attire. They had ran into Puck and Finn. When Puck saw Santana he just started laughing and told her she would make a perfect Ranger. Finn was a little better, doing his best to stifle his laughter. Then they ran into Jacob Ben Israel. He begged her to go out with him. After that horrifying incident, they ran into Kurt Hummel, who told Santana "pink wasn't her color". They did also run into Matt Rutherford, but it didn't matter. He had nothing to say on the subject. To top it all off, they seemed to keep getting houses with creepy people in them. One lady who spoke to her dog as if it were husband, a man who kept looking at their chests, and an overly happy couple who gave them unwrapped cupcakes with weird substances in them.

But of course, none of this bothered Brittany. She was having the time of her life, bouncing up and down (which was not a good idea since of the broken leg) and giggling all through the town. It completely baffled Santana how much the blonde was enjoying this, and finally, as they were walking down an empty sidewalk (it was empty since it was late and most kids had gone home), she asked.

"How can you be loving this? We've run into creepers, it's freezing, and your leg must be hurting from all the walking on crutches." Santana watched as Brittany pulled her mask up to give her a smile.

"It's all worth it because I'm with you," Brittany said happily.

It was so sickeningly cheesy, but it did make Santana feel a little better. It also, on the other hand, perplexed her how Brittany was enjoying her company. "But how? It's not like I've been the coolest person tonight. I've been angry and complaining throughout the night."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, nodding. "But I've gotten used to it." Santana's face fell, and Brittany was quick to notice. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't care if you have a temper. I can live with it because you're the coolest person ever. It's like…" Brittany thought for a moment on what a proper analogy would be. "It's like a duck. It can quack and be noisy or loud, but at the end of the day, I'll still love it. Santana, you're my duck."

Santana didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. She had just been compared to a duck, but Brittany loved ducks, so it was a good thing, right?

Santana eventually understood what Brittany was trying to say and managed a small smile, lifting her mask to show Brittany. "Thanks Britt."

"Anytime, Duck."

"No, that will not be my new nickname."

"Aww, why not?"

Santana didn't answer, she just shook her head. Santana looked up at the starry night and stared at the bright, glowing moon. From this angle, the moon looked like it had two holes in it, but Santana wrote them off as big craters. Santana was brought back to reality by a cold wind. She turned away from the wind and spoke, changing the subject. "Hey, can we go home now? It's been a long night, we've hit most houses, and it's probably close to midnight."

Brittany nodded. "Yup, we can go home. I think we got enough candy. Plus, it's getting cold."

Santana looked at her, dumbfounded. "Oh, _now _you're cold?"

"I guess I'm so hot that I just don't get cold," Brittany said giggling, walking in front of Santana and swinging her hips again.

Although Brittany was dressed as a superhero, Santana believed her actions resembled that of a super villain's.

With that, they began their trek back towards Brittany's house, while the blonde commented that she couldn't wait to do this again next year.

"Oh joy," Santana muttered unhappily. But as Brittany placed a kiss on the Latina's cheek, Santana didn't think she'd mind another night of this next year, because Brittany made all the crap that she had gone through worth it.

* * *

**Santana is totally Brittany's duck! :D **

**One little thing, there's a line about the moon having two holes burned into it. Odd? Yes. Reference? Definitely. Bonus points if you where it's from ^_^**

**I hope all you guys were alerted to this like you're supposed to be. Stupid FF, effing things up. U c wut i did thar?**

**Okay guys, next chapter is gonna be kinda angsty. Yeah, yeah, I know, we all love fluffy Brittana, but this story NEEDS some angst. A lot of the past few chapters have been fluffy. It needs some more angst to balance it out a bit. Don't worry, it isn't gonna be super mopey angst, and there'll be more fluff after it. I just want this story to be balanced, which is funny, because I'm usually the one to say there's too much angst in stories XD Not that I dislike angst or won't read it, but some days I feel like I'm drowning in sadness XP**

**Anyhoozel, next chapter summary, 'cause teasing y'all is fun ^_^ First Rumor: As Santana returns to school, expecting to hear rumors about her in a Pink Ranger costume, is surprised when the rumors are about Brittany and not her. But after thinking about the new rumor, Santana knows Brittany would never do something like THAT, right?…right?**

**OMG WHAT DID BRITTANY DO? Find out next time :P Muahahaha, I'm evil. **


	18. First Rumor

**Well, it seems that people are getting their alerts now :D Yay! But now FF is glitching in a new way. Apparently, last chapter has zero hits with fourteen reviews. Okaaaay. I know, it isn't a huge deal, but it's an annoyance. I'm tired of putting up with FF's crap :( Sometimes, this site angers me more than everyone in the Warblers (excluding Kurt). OH YEAH. I WENT THERE.**

**Yeah…this chapter is the beginning of an angsty storyline. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. "HOW DARE YOU LONGAGO13! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY FLUFFINESS!" But as I said before, I want some balance. Plus, this isn't going to last ten chapters or anything. Just a couple, then the fluff shall return. And it's not like it's going to be anything as sad as what's going on in the show right now. Seriously, the show is making Brittana so heartbreaking :'( They just… -sniffle- They want to be together but they can't! -sobs dramatically- **

**Okay, totally random, but does anyone else want a Brittany and Santana spin-off? Like, I don't know how it would work, but I want it XP Oh well, in my head it exists. **

**Anyhoozel, I'm blabbering. So…time to get to the chapterness. YAY!**

* * *

As Santana began preparing to leave for school, she realized just how much she didn't want to go. Sure, she usually didn't want to go to school anyway, but this time, she _really _didn't want to go. After the whole Halloween incident, she was sure that the rumor had spread already about her in the Pink Ranger costume. Santana could just imagine Puck's stupid smiling face, grinning at her and calling her "Ranger" or something. By now, all of his friends probably knew, and had probably told all of their friends, and so on and so on. It would be all over school, and she would never live it down.

Santana grumpily fixed her hair and got dressed, snatching up her backpack and heading downstairs. Both of her parents were already gone off to work. Almost every morning Santana would have to walk to school by herself. She had gotten used to it after doing the routine throughout the years, but she always wished that her parents weren't overworked. With no pets or siblings, it was pretty easy to get lonely.

School wasn't that far away, so after five minutes or so of walking, Santana was at the front of the school. She stopped to take a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. She needed to ready herself for whatever awaited her inside the bricked building. Finally, she mustered up the courage to move her legs forward, and she stepped inside. A couple people inside turned their heads to see who had walked in, but for the most part, she was ignored. Nobody called her "Ranger", like she expected. Nobody snickered at her. Nobody pointed.

There was no rumor.

Santana couldn't help but smile a bit in relief. Maybe it hadn't spread as much as she thought it had. That was good. Feeling a lot better than she had before, she made her way to Brittany's locker. It wasn't that far away, so she reached it in a couple seconds. But something was different about the scenario. Usually, every morning Santana would come to Brittany's locker, they would talk, giggle, lock pinkies, talk some more and then part ways to get to their separate classes. But today, it was different. And no different as in her cast and crutches being gone, although that did surprise Santana. The doctor probably removed it on Sunday. No, Santana was surprise because Brittany was talking to someone else.

She was talking to a _guy_.

Santana recognized his face, but didn't remember his name. But that didn't matter. What did matter was that Brittany was giggling at something he said. Santana was immediately filled with rage. Who the hell did this guy thing he was to talk to _her _girlfriend? Making _her _laugh? That was Santana's job. Shifting her backpack, Santana began to walk over to Brittany, trying to mask her anger.

"Oh, hey Britt!" Santana said, and before Brittany or the guy could react, Santana hugged the blonde. "Ugh, it's been so long!"

Brittany furrowed her brows. "Er…what? We saw each other on Saturday."

"Yeah," Santana said, letting go. "But I just missed you, since you know, we're best friends."

Brittany gave Santana a weird look. Then she remembered who she had been talking to before the Latina had dived between them. "Oh, Santana, this is my friend, Mike."

Santana turned around. She looked the kid in the eyes, glaring at him, trying to intimidate him. It didn't help that he was slightly taller. "Oh…hello. I don't think we've met," she said coldly.

Mike gave her an odd look. "We've had classes together for like, four or five years."

"Well then you must be a pretty forgettable person then," Santana growled.

Mike backed up on instinct. "So- - -"

Santana cut him off while crossing her arms. "Are you trying to get into Brittany's pants or something?"

While Mike tried to stutter out a response, Brittany muttered, "I got lost in my jeans once. It was dark."

Mike finally managed a sentence, blushing as red as a tomato. "N-no! We're just friends! We have Math together, seriously. I'm not…trying anything."

Santana stepped closer to Mike, causing him to back up against the lockers. Now she had him cornered. "Oh please. You're a guy, you're not _just friends _with her. You trying to get a date or something? Or do you need some kind of gay beard? Come on, what is it, fess up, kid." Santana knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be acting like this. It drew attention. She was acting like a girlfriend, and as far as everyone else knew, her and Brittany were just best friends and nothing more. But seeing some guy talking to her, laughing and looking suspicious, made her feel uneasy. Santana couldn't help it.

Mike looked so red it was as if he was close to exploding. But luckily for him Brittany stepped in between him and Santana. "San, Mike's just my friend." Mike nodded, slightly hiding behind the blonde, scared of the other girl. "You don't have to freak out or anything," Brittany added, smiling.

Santana sighed. "Britt, you don't understand guys. Listen, none of them- - -"

Before she could finish her sentence, the warning bell blared through the speakers and throughout the school.

"Aw, poop," Brittany grumbled. "Gotta get to Math class. Talk to you later." With that, Brittany ran off to her next class, dragging Mike by the hand as she did. Santana gritted her teeth in anger as she saw Brittany run away with Mike, _hand _in _freaking hand. _Santana sighed, hoping she'd have a chance to talk to Brittany later and explain the many reasons why boys were evil.

* * *

Santana was really pissed now. She had yet to talk to Brittany about Mike during second and third hour. And now, she couldn't talk to her at lunch because she had a lunch detention (Jacob Ben Israel kept insisting she give him pictures of her in her Power Ranger mask and nothing else, so she kicked him in the groin repeatedly).

Santana, carrying her lunch tray up to the detention room, groaned when she walked inside. For one, the place was full of kids, so there weren't many seats left. Even worse, the only seat available was next to Puck and his band of idiots, like Finn and some other kids. Santana growled, looking desperately for anywhere else to sit. Sadly, it was the only spot. Receiving a stern look from the teacher for not sitting down, Santana finally walked over and sat next to Puck near the back of the classroom.

Almost immediately, Puck noticed her. "Well, what'd _you _do to get in here? Did ya get caught doing it in the bathroom again?" Some of Puck's friends, like the idiots they were, chuckled along with him.

Santana, definitely not in the mood to deal with Puck, growled at him. He made an 'ooooh' sound. She then turned to him, angry. "Gee, what'd you do to get in here, Puckerman? Did you get caught trying to touch Mr. Hillside's ass again?" The studio audience that were Puck's posse 'oooooh'ed at that as well.

Puck only responded by giving her the middle finger and turning back to his friends. They began to talk quietly amongst themselves about dumb things like girls, cars, girls, television and naked girls. Santana was trying to eat her lunch and tune them out, until she heard something that, surprisingly, caught her interest.

"Hey, you know Mike Chang?" one of Puck's friends said.

Santana's ears perked up, actually intrigued on what they were going to say about Mr. Has-The-Nerve-To-Try-And-Steal-Santana's-Girlfriend-When-He-Doesn't-Even-Deserve-Her.

"Yeah, what about him?" Finn asked.

"I heard he's going out with that blonde chick, Brittany," the guy said.

Santana froze in her seat, paralyzed with the very thought of that statement. _Calm down, San, _Santana thought, _it's just some dumb rumor. Britt wouldn't cheat on you. _

"Oh yeah," Puck said. "I saw them talking and giggling together in Math. On my way up here, I saw her hugging him. Good for Mike, dude," Puck added. "She's dumb, but she's freaking hot."

Santana was already seething at the thought of that scumbag hugging her girlfriend, and now this mohawked idiot thought he could talk that way about Brittany. "Puck, remember the last time you talked about Brittany? Let me refresh your memory, I kicked your sorry ass in the hallway. Everyone saw it, and it doesn't matter how much you're trying to forget that that ever happened, because it did. So unless you want another bloody nose, you better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."

Puck flinched at the memory of his bloody nose, but put on a cocky smile, trying to impress his friends. "Awww, what's the matter? You angry that I'm not being nice to your girlfriend? Or are you just on your period?"

Santana closed her eyes, trying not to explode. "No, I'm not. Hey, Puck, maybe you're on _your _period. Listen to me when I say shut the fuck up. I'm tired of you talking, so keep it down please. I swear to God, if I hear you go on about all the girls you've supposedly screwed, I will beat the shit out of you. _Again._"

Puck just laughed a little. "So you don't think I've screwed girls?"

Santana turned, glowing red with rage. "Puck, I'm straight and even I could get more girls than you. Only an idiot would sleep with your sorry ass. Trust me, _Noah_, the only pussy you're ever gonna get is if your mother buys you a cat."

With that, Santana stood up, leaving her lunch and picking up her book bag. She walked out of the room, calling out to the teacher that she needed to go to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and ran down the hall, stepping inside an empty bathroom. She unconsciously dropped her books and punched the wall in anger. Santana felt tears welling in her eyes, one because punching the wall really fucking hurt, and two, because the thought of Brittany cheating on her was finally sinking in.

* * *

The next three hours of school were hell for Santana. She had made it a point to avoid Brittany even though they shared all of their other classes together. Santana feared if she tried to talk to her girlfriend that she might burst into tears. The Latina never liked to admit it, but she cried easily and was sometimes really sensitive. She went through the rest of the day on autopilot, ignoring everything around her, deep in thought.

It seemed like a couple eternities until the final bell sounded and school was let out. Santana quickly told Brittany to meet her outside and then ran out into the hall, disappearing downstairs to get to her locker. After retrieving her things, Santana walked outside in the cool November air, and leaned against the school's brick wall, waiting for the blonde. After all the buses left and all the kids disappeared, Brittany finally came out, apologizing for the long wait.

"It's fine," Santana said in a monotone voice.

Brittany locked pinkies with Santana, but her hands were cold. "Hey, you okay? You seem off?"

Brittany and Santana began to walk towards their homes. Santana thought of what to say. So many thoughts were racing around her brain, that she blurted out the first thing that she picked out from her scrambled mind. "I don't think you should hang out with Mike anymore."

Brittany gave her an odd look. "What? Why?"

Santana shrugged, fighting back the urge to cry at the thought. "Britt, listen. He's a guy. Guys don't want to be _friends _with girls. They want to pretend they're friends with them, and then try to have sex with them. That's all they think about anyway, just sex. Sex, sex, sex. Please tell me you know what sex means."

Brittany scoffed. "I know what sex means. Mike doesn't want that, he's just my friend. What's wrong with that?"

Santana pulled her pinky away, stopping and staring at her girlfriend. "Brittany, he is a male human being going through puberty! He definitely _wants _nothing else but sex!" Santana's hands were clenched into fists and she was failing at holding back her anger about the situation.

Brittany crossed her arms, pouting. "San, why are you freaking out so much?"

Santana sucked in a breath. "Are…are you cheating on me?" She understood she should of said something else, but she needed an answer.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "W-with Mike?" Santana nodded. "No! Why would I like him like that? He's just my friend!"

Santana rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the oncoming tears. "I heard a rumor that you two were going out or something…"

Brittany looked truly heart by what Santana was saying. "And you believed it? I love you, Santana! I've loved you as a best friend and as a girlfriend! I've known you all my life, pretty much. I would never cheat on you!" Santana was about to say something, but Brittany cut her off. "So just because you're jealous and heard a stupid rumor, you think I'd go around and date other guys behind your back? I like Mike, but just as a friend. What, so I can't have friends now?"

"No," Santana tried to say. "I didn't mean- - -"

Brittany cut her off again, anger now boiling in her body. "You _know _how hard it is for me to make friends! Almost everyone hates me because I'm dumb! All I have is you, Becky, and Catcake! That's it. So now, finally, someone else decides to be nice to me, and you automatically think I'm trying to date him?" Santana had forgotten about holding back her tears long ago, seeing as now they were flowing down her cheeks freely. "Oh, wow, maybe I'm dating Becky and Catcake too!"

"Brittany, please," Santana said in between the hiccups caused by her tears.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Brittany asked, now crying herself. "I've trusted you! You talk to some guy friends sometimes, and I know you're not trying to get with them, because I love you and I trust you. I would never cheat on you, but apparently, because you heard some stupid…stupid person, that you think that I would. Fine then, I'm a cheater. You caught me, I _totally _love Mike a million times more than you! In fact, I love him so much, me and him are gonna get married, gonna have kids, buy a house, and grow old together, and all that other stuff that I've seen in those romance movies! And it'll be so super awesome!"

Brittany didn't even stay to hear what Santana had to say next. The blonde stormed off, her cheeks cascaded with her tears. She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes, trying to block out all of the painful thoughts in her head.

"W-where are you g-going?" Santana called out shakily.

Brittany bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a sob. "To the jewelry store! Gotta get me and Mike's wedding rings!" After that, Brittany broke into a run, zipping up her jacket, speeding towards her home.

Santana wiped her nose and eyes, trying to stop herself from crying even more. She plopped down on the grass and hugged her knees up to her chest. Santana didn't think she'd be capable of rational words at this point, although she did manage one thing.

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

* * *

**I'm evil. I'm so, so evil. Muahahahahahaha! **

**Oh noes! Will Santana realize the rumor was false? Or was the rumor possibly true? Will Brittany go back to Santana, or fall for Mike? Who the hell knows :P Ahh, drama ^_^ I can only imagine the angry reviews I shall receive XP**

**Teehee, Brittany getting lost in jeans **

**Small thing: After looking back on writing this, I realized something. I had completely forgotten about Brittany's broken leg. Yeah, yeah, I'm a dumb. So I threw in a little throwaway line about it disappearing. Sorry! It's just that ugly monster known as Continuity screwed me over :O**

**So, what'd you guys think? You liked it? Hated it? Tell me, and Catcake will date you. And come on, who doesn't wanna date that cat? Answer: NOBODY! Did you know Catcake once defeated Chuck Norris in a fight? True story. I think we should replace all the Chuck Norris jokes with Catcake instead. lol If enough people did that, we could start a new internet meme :D That'd be so win. Anyways, review! **


	19. First Jealousy

**Okay, I just want to address something super quick. While I was writing First Second Base, after I uploaded it, FF glitched and didn't alert the people that I had updated. Two or three people had admitted that they missed that chapter, and when alerted, went to the next chapter, not knowing about the previous chapter since they weren't notified about it. So, just in case, make sure you've read the previous chapters, or else I might mention something that'll confuzzle you. **

**Now with that out of the way, HI :D Did anyone see "Night of Neglect"? OMG, WTF. WHERE IS MAH BRITTANA ACTION? And smart!Brittany was underused :( **

**A shout out goes to Sailor-chan, for reminding me awhile ago about having a First Jealousy chapter. See, I didn't forget your shout out :D **

**Okee dokes, time to get on with the chapter. Also, I'm writing this during a thunderstorm…at night. That's as badass as it gets 8) **

* * *

Brittany's feet pounded against the pavement as she continued running towards her home. Her legs and feet were aching at how much she had been running, but she pushed on, ignoring the pain. A few more minutes passed, and finally, a breathless blonde had reached her house. She ran across the lawn, up the steps, into the house and stormed up into her room. As soon as she walked in, she shut the door behind her and locked it.

Brittany's mind swirled with so many thoughts. What did all this mean? Were her and Santana over? Were they on a break? Were they enemies now? Brittany didn't know, but the very thought of not being with Santana made her begin to cry. Brittany stumbled over to her bed and flopped down against the pillows. Why would Santana think she would cheat on her? Especially after admitting to Santana that she loved her. Brittany couldn't even comprehend the thought of cheating on someone you love. If you cheated on them, then how could you really love them? It made absolutely no sense to the blonde.

Mike was really nice to her. They had been friends for the past week and a half. Brittany had been meaning to tell Santana about him, but she kept forgetting to mention it. Mike never treated Brittany like all the other boys treated her. Mike never called her dumb. Mike helped her when she got confused with something. And when they had partnered up for an in-class Math assignment, Mike had offered to do the work for her so she wouldn't embarrass herself. Mike was the nicest guy she had ever met. But just because he was nice to her didn't mean she liked him.

"Santana's just being stupid and jealous," Brittany mumbled. Anger was beginning to well up within her. After everything they had been through, Santana actually considered that she would cheat on her? Did Santana not trust her enough as a girlfriend?

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by a buzz from her jeans. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She had received a text message. Opening her phone, she read the text from the illuminated screen.

_Britt, I'm so sorry. _

Brittany stiffened. It was Santana, texting her, trying to apologize. _Should I text her back? _Brittany thought. Her fingers glided over the keys on her phone, debating. Before she could even properly decide, another buzz rang out and another message popped up on the screen.

_I'm a complete idiot. I should've trusted you. _

Brittany felt her tears returning. She sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes with her shirtsleeve. Brittany couldn't tell if she was being honest, or if she was lying to get her back. Brittany had been lied to before, and when she was lied to, it always felt really, _really _crummy. And although she loved Santana, in the back of her mind, she didn't think she could love someone who would lie to her and not trust her at the same time.

So, with a quick flick of her fingers, Brittany replied to the text.

_Just leave me alone. I don't know if I want to date you anymore. _

* * *

Santana, stilling hanging around the school, looked at the message with wide eyes.

_Just leave me alone. I don't know if I want to date you anymore. _

Santana felt like she had just gotten punched in the gut really hard, so all the wind would've been knocked out of her. And that's exactly what it resembled, seeing as her breath hitched in her throat as she reread it. And then she reread it again. And again. And over and over until the little pixilated words were burnt into her memory.

Brittany was thinking about breaking up with her.

"I'm the biggest fucking idiot on the _planet,_" Santana groaned, wiping her eyes away of those stupid tears. She then turned around and kicked the nearest thing with her reach, a tree. She kept kicking it, hoping that somehow it would let her release her anger just enough to calm her down. But it did no such thing. Her heart still raced. Her head still pounded. And now her foot really hurt.

Santana (while taking off her shoe and rubbing her pained foot) contemplated whether or not she should go talk to Brittany in person. But it seemed as though Brittany was in no mood to talk to her. So what could she do? Santana thought for a moment, and suddenly, a new idea overshadowed her mind.

The Latina began to hobble home. She was going to need the school directory.

* * *

Santana growled as a cold wind passed by, chilling her already cold body. She was standing in front of Mike Chang's house, and was debating on whether or not she should knock on the door. She had seen a car in the driveway on her way here, and she saw what looked like Mike's parents getting in and driving away, so she knew he was probably alone. That was good. Santana didn't feel like meeting his family.

Santana didn't even really know why she was here. But right now she didn't have any other ideas as to what to do, and she felt she needed a bit of confirmation on all of this. She raised her arm, hesitating a bit, but finally knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she knocked harder. Again, no answer. She began kicking the door as well, causing a lot of noise. Finally, the knob turned and the door opened.

"What the- - -" Mike stopped as he saw Santana, looking kind of angry. "Santana? Are…are you gonna kill me?"

"What?" Santana said, confused. "No, shut up." With that, she walked inside the house, not bothering to ask if she could come in. Santana smelled Chinese food, and instantly got hungry, but she knew that now wasn't the time for food.

"Um…not to be rude…but why are you here?" Mike questioned, looking very scared of the girl in front of him.

"Are you dating Brittany? Or do you have some kind of crush on her?" Santana asked, her arms crossed.

Mike shook his head. "No!" he said, worried for his well being. "We're just friends. Why would I want to date her?"

Santana scoffed. "Because you're a guy. Whenever a guy has a girl as a friend, he either wants to screw her or he's flamingly gay. Right now I'm sincerely hoping that you're flamingly gay, because if it's the first one, I'm gonna be seriously pissed off. So which one is it? Tell me, or you're going to lose your nuts within the next minute."

Mike backed up against the wall. "Look, I don't like her like that and I'm not gay, okay? Not all guys want sex out of girls. I mean, yeah, Brittany's really cute, and I probably wouldn't say no if she asked me out or anything, but I'm not crushing on her or anything. Plus, I've seen you with guy friends! If guys are so horny, why would you hang out with them?" The final sentence came out a little shaky, since Santana's glare was causing his heart to beat faster and faster every second and he thought he might die of fright at this point.

"Because, whether they want me or not, I'm not letting them get in my pants," Santana explained. "But with Brittany, I don't know if she knows any better. She doesn't understand guys. She doesn't understand what they want."

Mike gave Santana a disapproving look. "So, you think that Brittany would go off with any guy without thinking? That's basically what you're saying. I thought that her best friend might have a little more trust in her."

Santana's fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. "I wasn't saying that. Just…" Santana sighed and thought about his words. And it made her even angrier because he was basically right. She didn't trust Brittany enough around guys. She got jealous and worried that she might lose her to someone else. "Okay…maybe you're right. But look, me and her are best friends, and I don't want some guy trying to take advantage of her."

Mike shook his head. "Trust me, I'm not trying to take advantage of her."

Santana heard the tone of sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes, and she immediately realized that he meant it. Santana's eyes welled with tears and she began to cry at how dumb she had been. She turned, trying to hide her tears, but it was obvious what was going on. Mike, feeling incredibly awkward, lightly patted her on the back and said, "Are you okay?"

Santana wiped her eyes and turned back to him. "I'm fine. So, you don't like Brittany like that?" Mike shook his head sincerely. Santana internally sighed as she now had to apologize and admit that she was wrong. "Okay, I'm sorry for treating you like crap and accusing you of trying to take advantage of Brittany. And I'm sorry for calling you a worthless fuck."

Mike's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You never called me that."

"Well…not to your face," Santana admitted.

Mike nodded, very confused. "So…does this mean we're cool now? Like…are we friends?"

Santana thought about it. Well, it would be easier to be friends with him seeing as now he had entered Brittany's little friend circle. "Yeah…I guess we're friends now."

"Cool," Mike said, unsure of what to say next. An awkward silence fell over them, and they both stood there. Finally, Mike broke the silence with a question. "So, uh, why'd you start crying?"

Santana shrugged. "Brittany and I got into a fight. I basically said crap like she shouldn't date you and I…I was just dumb. I just didn't want her to hang out with some guy that might hurt her, but I was wrong. I'm so fucking stupid."

Mike frowned, when suddenly, a thought came to him. "So, Brittany's mad at you?" Santana nodded. "Well…I dunno if I can, but I could try to help."

Santana looked at him, trying her best not to smile. "You'd seriously help me out?"

Mike nodded. "Well, if we're friends now, it seems like the friendly thing to do, ya know?"

Santana nodded, unable to contain her smile. "You're not so bad, Chang," Santana said. "But how are you gonna help me?"

Mike laughed a bit, pulling out his phone. "Please, I'm Asian. Asians can do _anything._"

* * *

"Yes Brittany! I get it! You can't believe Santana would do that to you!" Catcake groaned out. She had been stuck in Brittany's grasp, and all the blonde had talked about was how sad she was that Santana would accuse her of cheating. Catcake wasn't heartless, and at first she did try to console her owner, but now it had been an hour and the cat was getting restless.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound rung out from Brittany's pocket, causing Brittany to remove her hands from Catcake to get her phone. Catcake, now out of the blonde's clutches, bolted out of the room, screaming, "Freedom! Sweet, vanilla flavored freedom!"

Brittany's phone glowed with another text message. It was from Mike. It said:

_Hey Britt. I talked to Santana. Me and her are friends now, and she seems really sorry. She says she's sorry for what she said and she knows she was wrong. She wants to be friends again. I think you should forgive her. That took awhile to write lol_

Brittany's eyes widened. Santana had admitted to Mike that she was wrong? But Santana never admitted she was wrong. Now that both Santana _and _Mike were saying that Santana was sorry, Brittany was starting to think that maybe the Latina wasn't lying. It was obvious that Santana had forgiven Mike, seeing as they were friends now.

"So if Santana doesn't think me and Mike are together anymore, is the fight over?" Brittany wondered aloud. She wanted to forgive her girlfriend so much, and now that Mike had told her to forgive her, she was totally confused about all of this.

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Then, the door opened a bit and a familiar head stuck out from behind it.

"Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Hey," Santana muttered. "Can I come in?"

Brittany bit her lip, thinking, but finally nodded.

"Did you get Mike's message?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded again. Then the blonde patted the spot next to her on the bed, and Santana instinctively sat next to her. "So you talked to Mike?"

Santana shook her head yes. "Me and him are friends now, I guess. He told me that he didn't have a crush on you or anything, and I felt like an idiot. I'm sorry Brittany. I'm so, _so _freaking sorry. I never should have accused you, it was stupid and terrible and I'm a complete asshole. I don't want to break up with you. I'll do anything to make you take me back. I'll trust you more, I'll buy you the best present ever, I'll clean up after Catcake if I have to. Just please, tak- - -"

Brittany cut her off as she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Santana wasn't finished talking, but then again, she wasn't going to object to this. Finally, Brittany pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not mad anymore. I overreacted anyway. I don't want to fight anymore, so as long as you trust me now, I'm okay."

Santana's voice caught in her throat and her lips broke out into a smile. She finally managed to speak. "So…we're back together?"

Brittany nodded. "I could never break up with you. Plus I just can't stay mad at you. You're too cute."

Santana laughed. "Psh, cute? Hell no, I'm _sexy_, not cute."

Brittany shrugged. "Fine, but to me, you're sexily cute."

Santana laughed again, and couldn't help hugging Brittany. "Thanks, babe," she said. Then she remembered what she had bought. "Oh, yeah, I got you something on the way here." Santana pulled away from Brittany, reaching in her pocket and retrieving the candy she got.

Brittany's eyes widened and she grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Ring Pop!" Brittany snatched away the cherry Ring Pop, ripped off the wrapper and greedily sucked the cherry diamond ring. "So good," she said with the ring still in her mouth. With that, Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulders, wrapping her arms around the Latina. Brittany took out her Ring Pop and giggled a bit. "So you're super sorry?"

Santana furrowed her brows in confusion. Didn't they just go over this? "Of course."

"Like, _really _sorry?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Brittany, I'm really sorry," Santana repeated.

"_How _sorry are you?" Brittany asked. "I think you should do something to prove to me how sorry you really are." Brittany looked up and winked at her girlfriend.

"What do you…ohhhh, you wanna make out," Santana said in a matter of fact tone.

"Duh," Brittany said, giggling.

As Santana leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, she couldn't help but smile. _Thank you Mike Chang, _Santana thought happily.

* * *

**Brittana is back on :D It's always cool when the angst ends in a make out session, lol **

**Have no idea what the next first is going to be :/ Any ideas? **

**Poor Mike, he's gotta deal with rumors about him and Britt and he had to deal with Santana barging in his house XP Poor guy. Yeah, I kinda love Mike, so expect him to be in this story a bit more in future chapters ^_^ **

**Also, I hope you all know that I wrote this when I was supposed to work an English paper XP I'm that dedicated. Well, please review, because that would be totally awesome :D Now I have to do homework…totally not awesome :(**


	20. First Theme Park

**Guys, we've reached twenty chapters! -does dance of joy- YAAAAAAAAAA- - -why aren't you dancing? DANCE DAMN YOU!**

**Special thanks to Ms Rosalie Hale (FF messes up whenever I try to put the dots in your name, sorry) for giving me TONS of ideas ^_^ So helpful! So yeah, she gave me ideas and I'm using one now, First Theme Park. Isn't that awesome? :D **

**Fun Fact: Every ride that the gang rides on is actually one I've ridden myself. They were fuuuuuuuuuuuun XP **

**Onto the chapter :D **

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Santana asked her mother irritably.

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "San, we'll be there in a few minutes. Stop being so impatient."

Santana slumped down in her seat, annoyed. The two had been riding in the car for God knows how long, and the time was starting to get to Santana. They were riding over to Santana's grandmother's house, and her grandmother lived very far away from Lima. It seemed like they had been riding for an eternity or two to Santana.

The Latina, bored out of her mind, reached out and flicked on the radio. A radio announcer's voice came on.

"- - -at's right, folks! If you're lucky enough to be the sixty ninth caller, you can win four free passes to Cedar Point! So come on guys! Call, call, call!" the announcer said excitedly.

Mrs. Lopez smirked and nudged her daughter. "Wanna call?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. It's impossible to be the right caller. Honestly, calling them to win something is a waste of time. Only an idiot would call in."

Suddenly, a new voice popped up on the radio.

"Hello?"

Santana ears perked up.

"Hello there!" the announcer exclaimed. "What's your name?"

_It can't be… _Santana thought.

"My name's Brittany," the voice said with a slight giggle.

The announcer laughed. "Well Brittany, guess what you just won?"

"A double rainbow?" Brittany asked hopefully.

The announcer's laughter ceased and he hesitated. "Uh…no. But you did win four free passes to Cedar Point!"

Brittany sighed. "I wanted a double rainbow, but that's cool too…"

Again, the announcer hesitated. "Er…well, congratulations! Hope you have fun at Cedar Point!"

Santana's eyes went wide. "No freaking way."

* * *

"Got everything packed sweetie?" Mrs. Lopez asked, calling to her daughter.

Santana rolled her eyes, putting on her backpack, full of things her mother _insisted _on her bringing with her. "Mom," she called back. "I'm only gonna be gone for a day. It's not that big of a deal." With that, Santana grabbed her phone and slipped it into her pocket, and began making her way downstairs. Her mother met her at the bottom.

"I know, but it's not often that you leave Lima," Mrs. Lopez said, a worried tone in her voice.

Santana crossed her arms, walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. "Mom, don't act out the whole 'Worried Parent Routine' thing again. I'm not leaving the state or anything. And I won't get in any trouble at Cedar Point. Mr. Pierce will be there, Mike will be there and Brittany will be there. I'm _fine._" Santana checked her phone to see the time, wondering when Brittany was going to show up to pick her up.

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop worrying. But a lot of accidents happen on those rides. And I know how scared you are of rol- - -"

A knock on the door distracted both of them from their conversation. Santana smiled. "That's Britt," she said. Before Mrs. Lopez could continue speaking, Santana bolted up and towards the front of the house. She flung the door open to be greeted by Brittany and Mike, while Mr. Pierce was waiting in his car across the street. Without a moment of hesitation, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and hugged her. "Hey," she said to her girlfriend.

Brittany giggled. "Hey too," she said back.

"Hey, Santana," Mike greeted.

"Sup, Chang," Santana replied, not letting go of Brittany.

Mrs. Lopez appeared behind the children. "Hey Britt, Mike," she said, acknowledging Santana's friends. She turned to her daughter. "Honey bear," Mrs. Lopez began.

Mike and Brittany both took a step away from Santana, stifling their laughter in response to Santana's secret nickname. Santana shot glares at both her mother and her friends.

Mrs. Lopez, ignoring her daughter's glare, continued. "Do you have everything?"

Santana held back a growl as she heard more muffled giggles from Brittany and Mike. "Yes Mom."

"And you remember my cell number, and Dad's?" Mrs. Lopez went on.

"Yes Mom," Santana muttered through gritted teeth. Getting sick of all the laughing going on behind her (Mike and Brittany had abandoned hiding it and were now bursting with laughter), the Latina grabbed both of her friends' arms and began pulling them away towards Mr. Pierce's car. "Okay, Mom, gotta go now!"

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "Okay, bye sweetie! Have fun!" She waved goodbye to her daughter.

Santana sighed, letting go of her friends. "You guys suck," she growled.

"Don't be mad at us, _honey bear_," Brittany said playfully. Mike just continued laughing.

"See if I ever buy _you _a Ring Pop again," Santana said grumpily.

They all piled into the back of Mr. Pierce's car, greeting their driver as they did. Mike sat on the right, Brittany sat on the left and Santana sat in the middle between the two. The two were still smiling about her nickname. She sighed.

_This is going to be a long, _long _car ride, _Santana thought glumly.

* * *

After the first few minutes (when the two of them had finally ceased with their laughter) of riding in the car, Brittany suggested that the group play a few games. First up was 'I Spy with My Little Eye'.

"It's something big and made of bricks," Brittany said for the seventh time.

Santana and Mike held back groans at the repetitiveness of the situation. "It's a building," they said in unison.

"Man," Brittany said. "You guys are good."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you've been saying buildings ever since we started the game," he explained.

Brittany shrugged. "Okee dokes. I'll think of something else…um…what's green and pointy?" she asked for the eighth time (she was using this one before the building one).

Santana and Mike groaned out loud this time. "It's grass, Brittany!" they said in unison.

A short while after, Brittany decided they needed a new game…

"Seven…eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Brittany said, opening her eyes. She frowned when she saw Santana and Mike were still secured into their seats next to her. "Why aren't you guys hiding?"

Santana sighed. "You can't play 'Hide and Seek' in the car, Britt," Santana said. She was really annoyed at this point, but she was trying to withhold her anger for the sake of her clueless girlfriend.

"But…Mike, you're Asian, you can do anything!" Brittany said, staring at Mike.

Mike looked down awkwardly. "Well, not everything…"

Brittany looked hurt. "You lied to me…you liar pants!" She huffed, crossed her arms and turned away, scowling.

A minute later, Mike was forgiven for his lie.

Another minute went by, and a new game was chosen…

"Duck…duck…silly goose!" Brittany suddenly bopped Santana on the head harder than she had before. "Gotta catch me, silly goose!"

Santana rubbed her head, scowling. She then turned and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "Gotcha. Game over."

Brittany frowned, crossed her arms, and turned away yet again, just like she had before with Mike. "Meanie face."

Again, a minute later, Santana was forgiven for her meanness.

* * *

More games were played in the car, such as 'Tag' ("I don't think this is a good game to play in the car," Mike explained. He received a bop on the head from Brittany while she said, "Yeah, well you're tagged now!"), 'Duck Duck Goose' again ("So good we must do it again!" Brittany insisted, probably something to do with her love of all things ducks), and 'Marco Polo' ("Oh no, Brittany, how ever will I find you?" Santana asked sarcastically, trying to ignore her girlfriend constantly saying "Polo" every five seconds). By the time Cedar Point came into view, Santana and Mike practically jumped out of the car then and there. They didn't know how much more they could take of Brittany and her freaking games. When Mr. Pierce finally pulled into the parking lot, Mike and Santana frantically rushed out of the car. Santana, without thinking, hugged Mike and practically screamed, "We're free!"

Brittany hopped out of the car and pulled Santana and Mike away from each other. "Hey, enough hugging! Time for _rides!_" the blonde exclaimed happily. Mike pumped his fist in the air, agreeing with her. He turned and began jogging over to the main entrance, where Mr. Pierce was heading. Mr. Pierce motioned for the girls to follow. Santana was about to, stepping forward, but a hand stopped her. "I don't want you to hug him. Well…ask for permission first."

Santana walked forward, out of Brittany's grasp, a smile tugging on her lips. "Is someone a little…_jealous_?"

Brittany blushed. "N-no! Shut up!"

Santana just laughed, locking pinkies with her girlfriend. "Don't worry babe, I was kidding. The hug was just a spur of the moment thing. And trust me, only person I really wanna hug is you." Santana leaned over and whispered that last part in Brittany's ear, causing a chill to run down the blonde's spine.

"Okay," Brittany said shakily, smiling nonetheless. "Good."

The girls grinned at each other and ran over to the main entrance to greet Mr. Pierce and Mike, pinkies still wound tightly around each other. After a few seconds of waiting in line, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Mr. Pierce flashed their free passes. The lady in the booth with dull eyes and an uneven wig (who looked to be smoking a cigarette that looked suspiciously like a joint) barely glanced at the passes and just let the group in for free. Mr. Pierce ushered the kids inside the park, whispering to the eighth graders, "Guys, don't ever do drugs. Please, if any of you end up like that, I'd cry."

Mr. Pierce rallied up the kids in a circle, telling them his 'game plan'. "Alright guys, now I know how much it sucks to go someplace with parental supervision. And since you kids want to do nothing but ride rides, while I want to do anything _but_, I'm gonna make you a deal. I'll let you guys go off on your own, _if _at least one of you texts me every fifteen to twenty minutes on where you are. When it gets dark and it's time to go, I'll meet you at wherever you are and take you guys back to car. Sounds good?"

All three teens stared at him. "S-seriously?" Santana stuttered out. "You'll let us on our own if we text you?"

"Yes, but you _have _to text me, or I'll come get you and I _will _stay with you," he explained. "But other than that, have fun on your own. Don't get into trouble, and while I'm gone, Santana's in charge."

Santana gaped at him in awe. "Mr. Pierce, you kick ass," she blurted out. Remembering her manners, she blushed. "Sorry for cussi- - -"

Mr. Pierce waved his hand. "Oh it's fine. Teens curse and there's nothing _I _can do to stop it. Just don't do it too much around me and I'm fine. Occasional slip up is not a big deal."

Santana couldn't help but grin. "Like, do you wanna be my father? Because that would _totally _be okay."

Mr. Pierce just chuckled, but before he could respond, Santana and Mike were being dragged away by a familiar blonde. "Thanks Dad!" Brittany called behind her. "We're off! I'll text you in a little bit!"

"You better," Mr. Pierce called back, smiling. After a few seconds of being pulled away, Mr. Pierce faded away into the crowd.

"Quick guys, we gotta get to the rides!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Britt, you have the coolest dad ever!" Mike said happily.

Brittany ran for a few more minutes, muttering stuff like "Where is it?" multiple times. Santana and Mike tried their best to follow, but Brittany was pretty fast. Finally, the blonde shouted out, "Over here! Over here!" Santana and Mike hurried along to see what Brittany was looking at, and when they reached her, they could only stare at it in awe.

It was massive. It was really high up in the air, and from the angle they were at, it looked as if it drifted its way into the fluffy clouds above. It's bright green tracks twisted every which way, full of loops and corkscrews and other formations that would make the strongest stomach sick. A group of people on the ride flew past them, dangerously close to the ground, screaming their heads off. Some screamed out in joy, most screamed out in terror. What really stood out though, was the fact that the seats the passengers were in were suspended below the tracks, instead of above. It was an inverted roller coaster, but that just meant being closer to the ground. And for Santana, it meant being closer to her untimely death.

"The Raptor," Brittany said, marveling at the giant roller coaster. "We'll go on this one first!"

"Oh hell yeah," Mike said in awe, unable to contain his grin. "This looks awesome!"

Brittany and Mike wasted no time in rushing over to the ridiculously long line. Santana just stood there, unable to move her legs. Brittany, when realizing they were missing a member of their trio, turned around and called out to Santana. "San, what are you doing? Come on!" She tried to wave her girlfriend over, but Santana just kept staring at the long, twisting tracks.

Brittany, concerned for her girlfriend's well being, told Mike to save a place for her in line and ran over to Santana. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"It's r-really big," Santana stuttered. "Look…I don't like admitting it, but I'm afraid of roller coasters. If you laugh I'll scream."

Brittany shook her head, hugging her girlfriend close to her. "I'd never laugh at you…well, unless you did something super funny. It's okay to be scared, but come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. It works perfectly, and nobody's _ever _died on the Raptor."

Santana looked at her skeptically. "There's a first time for everything, you know."

Brittany just grinned. "Of course I know, that's what this whole story is about!"

Santana stared at her strangely. "What?"

"Never mind," Brittany mumbled. "Listen, if you get scared, I'll be right next to you on the ride, holding your pinky for dear life. I'll _kiss _you on the ride, if I have to. Come on, baby, live a little."

Santana couldn't help but get a bit excited at the way Brittany called her baby. "You'll hold my pinky on the ride?" she questioned for clarification.

"Always," Brittany whispered in her ear. The blonde turned to see Mike wasn't looking at them. She then placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Santana's lips. Both girls ignored the stares and just looked into each other's eyes. "Now come on, let's ride this bitch."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at what Brittany said.

"I knew that'd make you laugh! Now that your nerves are calmed, let's go!" Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand and tugged her into the line with Mike.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asked Santana, concerned.

"I'm cool," Santana said smoothly. "Now let's ride this bitch."

Brittany murmured, "That's my line."

* * *

Luckily, not a lot of people were at the park today, so the line was fast. Only took one hour for them to reach the ride, and they remembered to text Mr. Pierce every twenty minutes. While Brittany and Mike stayed patient and waited, Santana was getting more nervous, and the more nervous she got, the angrier she got ("Hey, fatass!" Santana yelled at the man in front of them, thirty minutes into the line. "Lay off your Twinkies and haul it!" Luckily, he ignored her for the most part). But now, finally, they were at the top of a small tower which led up to the coaster. Santana almost went green when Mike told her they were going in the front. Brittany locked pinkies, and it made the Latina feel a little bit better. But just a little bit.

At this point, they were being strapped into the front of the coaster. Mike had the pleasure of sitting next to the 'fatass' who kept giving him and the gang dirty looks. A worker was strapping them into their seats, while Santana was hyperventilating. In front of her was a large landscape. She could see trees, a street and the parking lot. And it made her ten times more sick than she previously was. The worker strapped the last person in, double checked that everyone was strapped in, and then gave the maintenance guy a thumbs up. He then flipped some sort of switch and the coaster roared to life.

Brittany locked pinkies with Santana. "Don't worry, I'm here," she assured.

Santana wanted to respond, but at this point she was beyond speaking. She just nodded. She tried to breathe calmly, and utterly failed. Then, the safety rail, which protected them from falling to their deaths before being strapped in, came down, and the coaster moved forward slowly.

"Here we go," Mike said enthusiastically, but was cut off by another glare from the man beside him.

The coaster ascended upwards on the green tracks, readying itself for an enormous drop. After a few seconds of continued ascent, Santana became restless, sick of waiting. She wanted this over with. "Why is it taking so fucking long?" she screeched. She felt a pinky squeeze hers, and she nodded towards her girlfriend, then took a deep breath. _Okay, I'm ready. No backing out now._

The coaster stopped at the edge of the drop. Santana looked down, then looked back at Brittany. _I'm doing this for her. _Then she looked back down at the oncoming drop. _I can handle this. Bring it o- - - _

Santana's thoughts were interrupted as the roller coaster lurched forward and began its dive towards Earth. Wind slapped against Santana's face and she found herself unable to scream. The roller coaster then shot upwards after the drop, and soon enough, the coaster had disappeared within a chaotic pattern of loops and swerves and corkscrews. All the while, Santana never closed her eyes and stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak. And the whole time the coaster looped and curved around the track, Brittany's pinky never left it's spot in Santana's, and for that, Santana wanted to thank Brittany a million times.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed since their first ascent when they returned to the area to get off. They were back at where they started, and the coaster stopped slowly, pulling into the station. The safety bars came back up and the harnesses and straps released their captors. Brittany looked over at her girlfriend, and a worried expression overtook her face as she realized that Santana looked catatonic. Brittany hopped off her seat along with Mike and gave the Latina a little shake.

"Santana?" Brittany asked worriedly. "Are you okay? Don't die, please!"

Santana's face seemed like it would remain that way forever. That is, until a second later, when a small smile appeared on her face. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

The day went on, and the group continued to ride roller coasters. It seemed as though Santana had gotten over her fears of roller coasters after riding the Raptor, seeing as she was now totally willing to ride the Cedar Creek Mine Ride, the Blue Streak and the Corkscrew. Brittany couldn't help squealing at the small transformation Santana had went through. But all good things had to come to an end sometime, and this good thing ended with Mr. Pierce texting Brittany, asking her and the others to return to the main entrance. They all were bummed, but Brittany tried to keep her spirits up, along with everyone else's.

"Come on guys, let's buy some stuff on the way to Dad!" Brittany suggested, grinning at her companions.

They all agreed, and they all stopped at multiple shops along the way. Mike bought a hat with millions of colors and a couple of fuzzy orbs connected to strings attached (While he wore it, a girl about his age walked past, pointing at the orbs and saying "I like your balls," to which he replied, "So do I," as he flicked one of the orbs on the hat). Santana bought loads of candy ("What? I'm not addicted to suckers. I can quit whenever I want!"). Brittany, unsurprisingly, bought a stuffed unicorn ("I shall name you Fuego!"). After their little shopping spree, they returned to the main entrance. Mr. Pierce was there, waiting for them. He ushered them out of the park and back into his car, where they all returned to their original seats.

"Have fun?" Mr. Pierce asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Santana answered for all of them.

Mr. Pierce laughed. "Awesome!"

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Brittany suggested they play a game…

"Duck…duck…silly goose!" Brittany called, bopping Santana on the head once more.

_Great, _Santana thought irritably. _Just freaking great. _

* * *

**OMG SO FUN TO WRITE!**

"**Of course I know, that's what this whole story is all about!" Ladies and gentleman, I apologize for the inconvenience, but the fourth wall, which has stood proud and tall for the past three chapters, has fallen once more. I know, I understand your frustration completely, but I have my best workers -coughelfslavescough- working on the situation. Hopefully, by next chapter, this problem will be fixed. Thank you. **

**Easily one of my favorite chapters :D So awesome, did you like it? Review and tell me! Please? **

**One final thing, I wanna ask you guys a little question. Well, I'm thinking of expanding the Firsts universe, or as it shall now be called, THE FIRSTSVERSE! Oh yeah, that's a sweet ass name ^_^ Anyways, yeah, I'm thinking of expanding this little universe I've created with another story. It'd basically be like, deleted scenes that take place during the story, or before the story even. Basically, stuff I wanted to add in but since they didn't count as Firsts, I couldn't add them. It'd probably be called "Firsts: Deleted Scenes" because OMG ORIGINALITY. **

**So yeah, it'd be stories that don't count as Firsts, stories where it takes place during or before or after a First, making it an actual deleted scene from the chapter, and some chapters may even be in the POV of someone else, like Mike, Puck, Mr. Pierce, or of course, Catcake! -cheers- All the stuff I wanted to put in but couldn't or was too lazy to at the time. I'm just saying, should I do this? It'd be a side story, so it wouldn't be updated as fast as this, but would you read it? Should I work on it? If so, the first deleted scene would probably be how Brittany got Catcake. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you left in the reviews what you think of this. So yeah, tell me if you'd read it and if I should do it. If you say yes, I'll tell you guys in the next author's note about when it's posted, so you'll know about it and you can check it out for yourselves. So if you review, mention if you'd like to see this become a reality. Thanks. **

**Okay, I've rambled enough. Again, thanks to Ms Rosalie Hale for the idea. Alright see you later guys…oh…and by the way…TWENTY MORE REVIEWS UNTIL 300 REVIEWS! -dies-**


	21. First Date

**Okay, before we start the chapter, you all need to see my new icon. It's the bestest thing ever. For realsies. **

**Um…we hit 300 reviews. Holy crap, we hit 300 fucking reviews. Just…honestly, to everyone who's reviewed, thank you. Just…ugh, thank you so much guys, it really means a lot to me :') Alright, enough of this sappy bull crap XP JK**

**Oh, guess what? Firsts: Deleted Scenes has just recently been posted! It's the origin of Catcake ^_^ So if you want to, you could go over and read that (before or after this, IDC) and maybe drop a review. I'd like, totally less than three you if you did that :D Also, if you're reading this when I've just recently have posted this, the Deleted Scenes fic might not show up yet, so wait a bit and then it'll show up.**

**So, today we have Brittana's First Date…wait…what? Date? They're gonna go on one of those? FINALLY? -squees-**

**Also, a small thing, but I changed my pen name. I shall now be known as Bubblegum Shoes. It's an inside joke (if you really want to know the joke, you can ask and I'll tell you in a PM. It's super lame though lol) XP So when you get review responses from someone named Bubblegum Shoes, it's me XD **

**Anyhoozel, onto Brittana's First Date ^_^ **

* * *

"Santana, why don't we go on dates?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes widened a bit. "What?" she asked, surprised by the question.

The two girls were sitting up in Brittany's room, trying to work on homework together. Neither were doing a good job, seeing as Brittany kept wanting to take breaks because she believed that the history lessons were too confusing, and Santana kept wanting to take breaks to feel Brittany up a bit on her bed. Needless to say, they were both probably going to fail American History.

"I mean," Brittany said, "we never go on dates, even though we're dating."

Santana sighed. She had thought about taking Brittany on a real date before, but every time she thought about it, she pushed it away into the back of her mind for the most obvious reason. "Britt, we're in a _secret _relationship," Santana explained. "If someone saw us on a date, it'd be bad. People would find out about us, and then everyone would treat us like crap just because we like each other. Plus, we hang out all the time anyways."

Brittany sat up on her bed and looked over at Santana, who was in the swivel chair across the room. "People treat me like crap already," the blonde said bitterly. "Yeah, we hang out, but I want to go out on an official, romantic date. Like going to a restaurant and then maybe hanging out…somewhere else. I don't know, I just want to do stuff that couple's do."

Santana shrugged. "Britt, what's the big deal anyway? We _are _a couple, we don't need to do something that couple's do just to prove that to ourselves."

Brittany huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not fair!" she said, a sad inflection in her voice. "I'm tired of hiding our relationship! I want to tell people, I'm sick of keeping secrets. And I'm sick of secrets holding us back from doing stuff."

Santana got up when Brittany mentioned telling people. She walked over to her girlfriend and sat on the bed next to her. Santana took Brittany's hand in hers. "Britt, please, you can't tell people about us." Brittany was about object, but she stopped when she saw the look on Santana's face. "I don't know if I could handle being called names or made fun of. I've heard stories about kids who get made of fun of for dating the same gender. They get called names everyday, they get bullied, they get treated like shit for the rest of their days in school. I can't handle something like that."

Brittany bit her lip, deep in thought. She really wanted to tell someone about them, just to get it out. But she also knew Santana had a point, and she didn't want to force the girl she loved into doing something she didn't want to do. "Well…what if we told someone we could trust. Like our parents, or Mike?"

Santana shook her head. "No, no way. _Not _our parents. Mike…I don't know, he seems okay, but I don't know how he would react. I…I think we should wait to tell someone. Maybe we'll tell someone someday, but I'm just not ready yet."

Brittany placed her head on Santana's shoulder. "Okay, I won't tell anyone about us until you're ready…but I still think we should go on a date one of these days."

Santana, not knowing how to respond, decided to try to change the subject. "So, wanna get back to our homework?"

Brittany lifted her head up and shook it no. "Ick…no."

Santana smirked at girlfriend. "Wanna make out?"

Brittany grinned back at her and nodded.

Brittany had to suppress a surprised scream when Santana jumped her.

* * *

As Santana walked home from Brittany's house, she couldn't help but think about what the girl had said. It was admittedly hard to think seeing as she was trying to keep warm under her jacket as the first signs of snow came down and whipped at her face, indicating the upcoming Winter. Although Santana fully disagreed with Brittany about telling people, but she really was contemplating Brittany's idea about a date. Santana _did _have some money saved up, maybe she could use it at Breadstix. And there was a really nice park Santana knew about and since it was usually empty they could have some privacy there.

"But what if someone saw us?" Santana asked herself aloud, stuffing her hands in pockets, trying her best to ignore the flowing snowflakes.

_If someone sees you, you'll kick their ass to shut them up and make sure that you keep Brittany as your girlfriend and nobody would have to find out, _Santana's mind told herself.

"That could work…" Santana mused.

Santana, finally deciding, pulled out her phone, and with her newly frigid fingers, she texted her girlfriend.

_Britt, you, me, Saturday, on the best date ever. _

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come sooner. Brittany sat on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to pick her up. Ever since Brittany had received Santana's text, she had been looking forward to the day all week. She couldn't stop telling Catcake how excited she was. And when the day finally arrived, Brittany was in a frenzy. She kept fixing her hair in the mirror, she kept smoothing out her shirt of wrinkles, and she kept asking Mr. Pierce if she looked good.

After sitting on the couch for ten minutes, each minute seeming like an eternity, a knock on the door signified the arrival of her girlfriend. The blonde leapt up from her seat and bolted towards the door, haphazardly grabbing her jacket off the rack as she did and slipping it on. She opened the door and grinned when she saw Santana.

Brittany turned back to the house. "Later Dad, later Mom!" With that, Brittany stepped outside and embraced her girlfriend. "Thanks for making me wait, meanie," she said playfully.

Santana laughed. "Sorry, I hauled ass here on my bike as fast as I could," she explained. "So uh, you ready to go?"

Brittany nodded excitedly. "I've been ready ever since you asked me."

"You're so cheesy," Santana said, chuckling.

"Hey, cheese is awesome!" Brittany shot back. "So where are we going?"

"Surprises, surprises," Santana said. With that, the Latina spun on her heels, and walked over to her bike. "Come on," Santana said, hopping on her bike. "Get on."

"How?" Brittany asked, confused. "There's only one seat…"

"Just hop on the back pegs and hold onto my shoulders," Santana explained.

Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana on her bike. She placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and stepped up onto the bike's back pegs. At first she was a little shaky, but she soon found balance. Luckily, Winter hadn't really set in yet so there would be little snow in their way during the ride. Brittany told Santana she was ready, and in moments, Santana pedaled forward, taking off.

Brittany loved this. The wind blowing her hair back, riding on a bike with Santana, going on a date. It was perfect, and the blonde couldn't be happier. Brittany kept asking where they would be going along the way, but Santana had kept her mouth shut, much to Brittany's annoyance.

Santana pedaled a little harder when her destination came into view. Santana pointed at the building, and when Brittany saw it, her jaw dropped. "You're taking me to Breadstix? But they're like…super expensive."

Santana just grinned. "Maybe, but my girl deserves the best," she said. _Well, that, and nobody we know is likely to be there, _Santana thought.

Santana rode into the parking lot and stopped her bike near a bush. Brittany hopped off, and Santana hid her bike behind the bush so nobody could see it. Santana turned and walked over to her girlfriend, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, holding out a pinky. Brittany happily took it into her own, and they began to walk towards the front entrance.

"I'm so excited!" Brittany exclaimed, unable to contain her joy. "Our first date!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Don't have a spasm," Santana said jokingly.

"I will spazz out if I want to," Brittany said, huffing.

Santana just laughed and walked into Breadstix, her girlfriend right beside her. They were quickly escorted over to a booth near the back by a waiter. After they told the waiter what they wanted, the waiter walked off, leaving them alone at the booth.

"This is so cool," Brittany said, grinning. She was holding pinkies with Santana under the table.

"I know. Did you know they're legally obligated to not stop giving us breadsticks? I heard they're like, the best things ever," Santana said.

They continued talking for awhile, until the waiter came back with their food. He handed them both cokes, and gave Brittany her spaghetti and meatballs, and gave Santana her breadsticks. That was all she had asked for. The waiter once again left them.

As soon as Santana took a bite out of the breadstick, she uncontrollably moaned. "Oh that's so good," she cried out. She got a couple of stares from other people at the restaurant, but they soon went back to what they were doing before.

Brittany, who hadn't even started eating her spaghetti, reached over and took a breadstick from the basket. She took a bite, and her eyes widened. "Whoa…it's like world peace…but it's a breadstick."

They both started ravaging through the breadsticks, soon enough, they were all gone. After that, Brittany went on to eat her spaghetti, kindly sharing with Santana. Brittany suggested that they both take the same piece of spaghetti and eat it until they kissed like in Lady and the Tramp, but Santana said no because she thought it attracted too much attention.

"Fine, then no more spaghetti for you," Brittany said huffily, taking her plate out of Santana's reach.

After they finished eating and drinking, they were ready to go. When the waiter returned, Santana paid him the money (she only had a dollar left) and took Brittany by the pinky, making her way out the door. They were both hit by December air as they walked outside toward Santana's bike, but both of them were too happy to care.

"That was the best date ever," Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Santana said. "I've got somewhere else I want to take you, and I can't tell you where." Santana pulled her bike out and hopped on. "Alright, get on the pegs. We got places to be."

Brittany laughed and happily got back on the pegs. Seconds later, Santana had taken off once more to the unknown destination. Brittany kept asking where they would go, and Santana kept telling her it was a super secret.

"Wait, a _super _secret? Are we going to the Labyrinth?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Santana groaned. "Britt…I'm having fun, don't ruin this."

After a few more minutes of a pedaling, Santana finally came up to her destination. Brittany smiled. "You took me to a park?" she asked, hopping off the pegs.

Santana got off her bike. "What, you don't like it?" Santana asked worriedly.

Brittany made sure nobody was around (luckily, the park was empty) and kissed Santana, cupping the Latina's cheeks in her hands. "I love it. And I love this whole date. And I love you. I love you like I love double rainbows." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and hugged her close to her body. Santana was enjoying the close contact, but Brittany pulled away, much too soon for Santana's liking. "Ooooooh, swings!" With that, Brittany raced over to the swing set and got on a seat. "San, push me!" she called to her girlfriend.

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's excitement. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Santana said. She walked over to where Brittany was.

"Well…go on, push!" Brittany insisted.

Santana pushed Brittany forward, and took a step back as she came back towards her on the swing. She pushed her again, and Brittany asked her to push harder. So she did. Soon enough Brittany was as high in the sky as a kite. Santana then took a seat in the swing next to her and began swinging herself.

"You'll never get as high as me," Brittany taunted as she swung past.

"You wanna bet?" Santana asked.

Now both girls were racing to beat each other to get higher on the swings. Brittany, it seemed, was going to win. Santana pumped her legs harder, but they were getting tired, and she was finding it hard to beat her girlfriend. Brittany continued taunting her, until finally, Santana gave up.

"Forget it," Santana groaned, slowing down to a stop. "You win."

Brittany slowed to a stop as well. "Haha, I knew it! All hail Queen Brittany!" Brittany threw her fists in the air as victory. "You could never have beaten me."

"It's true," Santana said sarcastically. "You're just vastly superior to me in everyway."

"I don't know what that means, but I agree," Brittany said, confused.

Santana laughed and locked pinkies with Brittany. "Britt, you're amazing."

"Psh, I know," Brittany said, grinning. "Hey, Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me on a date," Brittany said happily. "I had the best time ever. You're really good at this whole girlfriend thing."

"Well, I try- - -" Santana was quickly cut off by Brittany's lips connecting with hers. Santana smiled into the kiss and began kissing back.

When Santana pulled back for air, she grinned. "You're right, Brittany. This was definitely the best date ever."

* * *

**Labyrinth reference! Oh David Bowie, you make sparkles and make up so manly :D**

**Go on, review. I won't tell anybody you reviewed, honest. Nobody has to know. Besides, all the cool kids are doing it ;) lol Reviews = drugs XP JK**

**Yes, I know. No Catcake :'( I'm sorry, but trust me, there WILL be Catcake in next chapter, and what she does next chapter will make up for her lack of appearance. But hey, if you miss her, you could check out that Deleted Scenes fic now on my page. Just a thought :)**

**Next First: Brittany watches something she really shouldn't watch, and Santana catches her. Yup, that's right. Brittany finds porn XD Don't judge me! I couldn't think of ideas and I was watching Freaks and Geeks (bestest show ever, watch it on Youtube) and I was on the episode where Sam, Neal and Bill find that porn and it was the funniest thing ever so I felt inspired. So leave me alone XP **

**Okay, so yeah…review please, and check out Deleted Scenes. Huzzah for plugging! ^_^**


	22. First Porn

**So I was just watching history being made on CNN (you probably know what I'm talking about, if not, you probably will soon) and thought "Eh, I'll update Firsts!" Random, I know, but hey, let's be honest, I'm pretty freaking random XD**

**Okay, first off, I always forget something in these author notes. When the chapter takes place. So, since some of you have been confused, here's the timeline and the ages and all that stuff. Brittany and Santana are in middle school, not high school, so it'd be impossible for them to be Cheerios. I saw some people were wondering why they weren't Cheerios yet, so yeah. They are in eighth grade (the last grade of middle school, for anyone who lives somewhere with a different grade system). After this, they'll be in high school. Since the show hasn't really told us their birthdays, I can only guess that they're around the ages of thirteen and fourteen. But probably fourteen, so they are teenagers. It is currently December in the fic, so First Christmas is gonna be up soon ^_^ So I think that covers all the stuff about timelines and ages and junk, but if you're still confused about anything, say it in a review or PM me and I'll be happy to explain :D **

**So…First Porn XP Never thought I'd get to write Brittany getting her hands on porn…but I am! Well…uh…yeah…guh, writing about porn is kind of awkward…lol You do NOT know how awkward it was to write the description of the porn Britt finds XP So…don't judge me. Also, the DVD Britt finds is made up, although there probably is some porn titled that XD This is so freaking awkward to type! -blushes and runs away to happy place-**

**Oh, by the way, if I didn't respond to your guys' review last time, it's because FF is glitching and won't let me reply. I think I responded to most of you, but if I did miss you, sorry. Just know that I didn't forget about ya ^_^ Hopefully, by the time I update this, it'll be fixed :/ **

**Now, it is time for you to read this chapter :D Unless you were just here for the author note…IDK…kay, you can read now!**

* * *

Brittany didn't know how the DVDs had gotten there. The blonde had woken up, called Santana to come over (seeing as it was a Saturday), and then went to go get her Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs to watch before her girlfriend got there. She looked through her closet and couldn't find the DVDs. She suddenly began tearing through her room, looking for the DVDs, but she couldn't find them.

"No!" Brittany cried angrily. "I can't have lost them! Buffy just defeated the Master! I have to see how the Anointed One reacts, and how season two starts, and what happens to Angel and- - -I freaking lost it!" Brittany groaned in defeat and flopped down onto her bed, feeling like she was ready to cry. She luckily held her tears back, but it didn't stop the pain.

Brittany, not being one to give up easily, went back to her closet to search for the Buffy DVDs once more. As she moved away a pile of clothes, she saw a DVD case, but it _definitely _wasn't Buffy. She picked it up and examined it. It was called "Horny Blonde Bitches" and from the subtitle, it promised "hot, lesbian action". On the cover was two blonde women. One was bent over while the other blonde stood behind her with some kind of whip. Both were wearing unpractical school girl outfits.

"How did this get here?" Brittany wondered aloud. She ruled out either of her parents, because she knew neither of them would buy something like this. And even if they did, they would _never _put it in her room. She then thought of other people who had been in her room. Could Santana have left it for her, as some sort of present? No, that couldn't be. Santana wouldn't have been able to get her hands on this, and she probably would've told Brittany about it. Brittany was running out of suspects. She turned to her desk, where Fuego, the stuffed unicorn she had gotten at Cedar Point, sat. Brittany walked over to Fuego, and stared into his button eyes. "Was it you, Fuego?" No response. "Okay, I believe you."

Brittany tried to think of someone else who could've had put the porn in her room, but nobody came to mind. Perplexed, she turned over the DVD and read the incredibly short description.

"_Two girls…teleported from their classroom straight to Amazon rainforest. With no food, no water, and no men, they must resort to the only thing they know how to do…fucking! But can they fuck their way out of the Amazon rainforest? Watch and find out!"_

"It sounds interesting…" Brittany mumbled. She then read the supposed praise for the film below the description.

_Oprah Winfrey says, "It's very empowering for women." Johnny Depp says, "Some people say my character, Captain Jack Sparrow, is the best pirate ever to be in a film. I usually have to correct them, because the pirate in this movie, Captain Tappin Datazz, is completely superior." Harley Quinn says, "Me and Mistah J love it!" _

Brittany didn't think this was real praise, seeing as she couldn't understand how porn could be empowering for women, or how some pervy Captain could be better than the great Captain Jack Sparrow. Plus, even Brittany knew Harley Quinn wasn't real, as much as she had wished she was when she was a kid.

So now Brittany, being totally more confused than usual, was contemplating what to do. _Should I throw it out? Or…should I watch it? I've never seen people doing it before…_She walked over to her DVD player. Brittany thought about her parents walking in, but then she remembered that her mother was at work and her father was out at his friend's house. She was completely alone, except for Catcake, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Brittany had also completely forgotten about her girlfriend coming over.

Brittany took a deep breath. Her curiosity won her over and she opened the case. She then slipped the disc into the DVD player and turned on her TV. The title screen appeared, with the words "Horny Blonde Bitches" in big red letters. Then, the title disappeared, and the movie began to play…

* * *

Santana walked up the steps of Brittany's porch, her hands deep in her pockets. The snow was falling heavily now, and the ground was almost completely covered. Her converse were ruined due to all the trudging through the snow she had to do. She tried to avoid the snow, but that was a pretty dumb idea, seeing as it was virtually unavoidable. Angry and cold and all around in a bad mood, Santana knocked on the door, hoping to see Brittany answer the door. The blonde would probably make this shitty day a lot better.

There was no answer. After knocking a few more times, Santana just forgot about her manners and opened the door, walking in the house and kicking her shoes off. Shutting the door behind her, she realized that it didn't seem like anybody was here. Well, of course Brittany was here, seeing as she had called Santana over, but it looked to the Latina that Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were gone.

"Good," Santana muttered. "More time with my baby."

Santana ascended the staircase to Brittany's room and was about to open the door when she stopped. She heard strange noises coming from behind the door. At first it sounded like screams, then it sounded like grunts, and soon, the grunting noises were morphing into moaning noises. Santana's eyes widened and she pressed her ear against the door.

"Oh yes! Right there! Mmm! Right in my- - -"

Santana pulled away from the door, gasping. One thing for sure was that it wasn't Brittany making those sounds, thank goodness. But then, who was it? Santana, feeling impulsive and wanting to see what the noises were, grabbed the knob and with a deep breath, opened the door. There sat Brittany, watching a _porn movie. _

Brittany, hearing the door open, turned and gave a little frightened squeak when she saw Santana standing in the doorway. Brittany quickly scrambled to her feet and raced to turn the TV off.

"What were you watching?" Santana asked in awe.

Brittany finally hit the power button and the television, along with its moans and sex on screen, shut off. "I didn't mean to I swear! I was looking for Buffy DVDs and I found this DVD and I got curious because Harley Quinn was on it so I watched it and these two girls just started putting there fingers- - -"

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, cutting the girl off. "Calm down. Just…explain to me how you found it…slowly."

* * *

After Brittany explained how she obtained the DVD, Santana nodded. "Okay…and you have no idea how it got there?"

"No," Brittany said. "I ruled out everybody I know, pretty much. I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?"

Santana laughed. "Babe, you're not in trouble. It's not that big of a deal. I only reacted that way 'cause it was a shock. But I'm not mad at you or anything." Santana, who was sitting on the bed next to Brittany, hugged the blonde close to her. "You're just overreacting. Watching porn isn't a big deal. Everyone does it, pretty much."

Brittany's eyes widened as if she had never heard this before. "Seriously?"

Santana nodded.

"Whoa…wait…doesn't that mean that _you've _watched porn?" Brittany questioned.

Santana suddenly blushed at the question. "Well no…well, once…okay more than once…but it was only…yes, I've dabbled in porn a bit," Santana said, embarrassed. Santana wasn't usually embarrassed, but when she was, it felt terrible.

Brittany giggled. "Perv."

"Shut up, Britt," Santana said, scowling. She turned away from Brittany.

"Aw, don't be mad," Brittany said, placing a kiss on Santana's neck. "I'm sorry."

Santana turned back and shrugged. "Alright. It's not like I was gonna stay mad at you, anyways."

Brittany was about to say something when something crossed her mind. Needing an answer, she couldn't help but to blurt it out. "Do you think we'll ever do that stuff? Like, ya know, do _it_? With each other?" Brittany blushed like crazy as soon as the words escaped her mouth, and she quickly noticed Santana blushing along with her. Needless to say, it was incredibly embarrassing.

"I…I dunno," Santana said simply. Although what the Latina said wasn't entirely true. She had been thinking about sex (specifically with Brittany) ever since she had gotten to second base with her. She was being honest when she said she didn't know if they'd ever get to do that, but she left out the part where she mentioned that she _did _want to do _it _with the blonde. "Maybe. Would…would you want to do it, with me…like, in the future or something?" Santana could almost sense her heart stopping as she waited for her girlfriend to respond.

Brittany twiddled her thumbs around. "I think so. I mean, you have a nice body, and my mom told me in a really weird conversation that sex should only be with someone you truly love. And I really do love you, like, a whole bunch. So yes, I guess I would sleep with you…um, but not now 'cause I don't feel ready for that yet." Brittany looked down, avoiding the Latina's deep eyes.

Santana found it very hard to breathe at this point. "Um…uh…ditto. Er, I mean I feel the same. I think I would like to do it with you, later on though, when we're both ready for it."

Brittany giggled nervously. "Cool…so…when we're ready, we can be each other's firsts."

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Cool." Santana's head was spinning so fast she feared it may pop off with all the thoughts stuck inside of it. Santana now couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like sleeping with Brittany, and now she couldn't get the visuals out of her head. Then again, that wasn't that much of a bad thing.

"So…when do you _think _we'll be ready?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "I, uh, don't know. But I guess when the time is right, it'll just happen." Santana, trying to lighten the awkward mood, cracked a joke. "Hey, on the bright side, neither of us can get pregnant if we have sex!"

Brittany just tilted her head, deep in thought. "Yeah…hey wait, speaking of that, what if we ever have kids?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Uh, Britt. Calm down. One 'what if' at a time, please."

Brittany sighed. "Okee dokes. So…now what do we do?"

Santana thought for a moment. "I think we should get rid of that DVD. It wouldn't be good if your parents found porn in your room." Brittany nodded and Santana walked over and took out the disc from the DVD player. Popping it back in its case, Santana took the disc and case and walked downstairs, followed closely behind by Brittany. They walked outside and over to the trash cans on the front lawn. Santana took the case and chucked it in the trash can. "There you go," Santana said. "Now you won't get into trouble."

"Awesome!" Brittany said, smiling. "Now come up to my room."

As Brittany tugged Santana back towards the house, the Latina smiled. "Make out session?"

"Nope, you gotta help me find my Buffy DVDs, and fast!" Brittany urged.

Santana groaned.

* * *

Catcake sat on the windowsill in the living room, watching the two girls as they threw the DVD into the trash can. As they took the case to the trash, the cat's heart almost broke in half. And when they finally put it in the trash, Catcake just had to look away, fearing she would cry if she continued to watch.

"Those evil…heartless…monsters!" Catcake growled, fighting back the urge to sob. "They find my porn stash and they just throw it out! Now how am I going to get through Saturday nights?"

* * *

**Yes, ladies and gentleman, Catcake has a porn stash. If that isn't the greatest thing ever, I don't know what is. **

**So, yeah, the concept of sleeping together has been awakened. Both girls have agreed they'll have sex when they're ready, so I'm sure all of you are happy about that XP Some people may want to know when they're gonna do the deed, but all I wanna know is if those two girls from the DVD fucked their way out of the Amazon…OMG I AM TERRIBLE! XD **

**That DVD…how did I come up with that? I especially love the praise on the DVD lol And for those who don't know who Harley Quinn is, watch Batman the Animated Series. Harley Quinn is like Brittany if she was a little less ditzy, a little more bubbly and if Brittany was a villain. Yeah, I'm sure all of your minds are blown. Seriously though, Harley's the bestest. She can turn straight woman into lesbians and gay males into heterosexuals. So she really IS like Britt XP **

**Also, Buffy reference 'cause I just recently got into the awesome that is Buffy ^_^ **

**Next First: Brittany, who usually spends Christmas in Michigan with her grandmother, finds out they'll be staying in Lima this Christmas due to her grandmother going on a cruise. This means that Britt and San can go have wonderful funderful Christmas fun! That's right, it's Brittana's First Christmas! **

**Remember to review if you liked it. See you next chapter guys! -flies away on unicorn/pegasus hybrid- **


	23. First Christmas

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. -random person- You mean busy as in getting overly obsessed with D Gray Man, Lucky Star and Fullmetal Alchemist? -me- SHUT UP! But honestly, I was a lead in the school play (that's over now, BTW) so that ate up some of my time, and I'm also working on a manga/anime-inspired action story for FictionPress, so yes, technically, I've been busy with more than just getting into fandoms…although that did contribute XD**

**Lord Tubbington. Lord Freaking Tubbington. Glee writers, do you hate me? One thing that was always awesome was NOT seeing Britt's cat. It made me feel like Catcake was for realsies. When you named the cat Charity, I found a way around it. But now, you're disregarding your OWN continuity, and you scrapped Charity, and came up with a whole new MALE cat named Lord Tubbington. -cries a little- Look, I'll find a way to make this work into the story…somehow. Ugh. Although I will admit, I find Tubbington to be adorable. Fat kitties are the cutest XP**

**Oh, also about Brittana, you writers made us get excited when Brittany invited Santana on Fondue for Two (OMG, I want that show to be real!) and said that she'd ask her to Prom and all Santana would have to do was say yes. Santana agreed. SHE AGREED! And then you make her a no show, with the only explanation being a short ass text that was OFF SCREEN. Glee writers, you sicken me sometimes.**

**But the coolest thing happened though: I converted my Dad into a Gleek ^_^ Bestest thing ever. Is your parent/guardian a Gleek? Yeah, DIDN'T THINK SO. lol**

**Oh, also, thanks for making this story reach over 100,000 hits! That's crazy!**

**But right now, it's time for Brittana Christmas-y goodness ^_^ Oh, and there's a bit of dirtiness later on, so forgive me lol It's not sex, but…it's close to sex, I guess? So read on, and you'll get cookies!**

* * *

If there was one thing Santana hated, it was going through malls during Christmas. For one, every fucking store was crowded with hordes of shoppers who, just like Santana had done, waited for the last minute to get presents for friends. Then, there were the little kids. The annoying brats who wanted to hop up on some fat guy's lap and tell him what they want for Christmas. They were loud, obnoxious, and overall, stupid. And the worst thing about shopping for Santana was think about the things to get for people. What would her parents want? She had never really cared for their interests. What would Quinn want? Santana thought and thought, but kept drawing a blank. What would Mike want? Well, all Santana knew about him was that he liked to dance alone in his room sometimes…and he was Asian.

But the hardest part was trying to find something for Brittany. What would _she _want? Something duck related? But Brittany had millions of things duck related, one more wouldn't be all that special. Something with unicorns? The same dilemma. Santana sauntered around the mall for an hour, but nothing caught her attention that might make Brittany happy. The very worst part of it though, was that tomorrow was Christmas. There was absolutely _no _time to hold off on buying presents. Santana needed to get a present _now_, but she couldn't think of anything.

Santana was getting seriously sick of looking around the seemingly endless mall for presents. She couldn't find anything, and her patience was running low. The Latina spun on her heel and began storming through the crowd towards the exit. Just when she pushed her way through the horde of shoppers, a store she hadn't recognized caught her eye. It was a jewelry store. Santana was tired and knew she probably couldn't afford anything in there, but the shiny things captured her attention long enough for her to go in. Santana walked into the store and went immediately to the front desk.

Santana pulled out all of the money she had out of her pocket and handed it to the man behind the counter. "Dude, what can I get for that much?" Santana asked.

The man looked over the cash, counting the amount. "Hm, not a lot of money here. Let's see…yeah, you can't afford anything here. Sorry."

Santana sighed. "Can't you give me a freebie?" The man shook his head. "Thanks so much, dick." Santana, angered and with no presents to give to _anyone, _stormed out of the jewelry store. Tomorrow was gonna be really fucking annoying.

* * *

Santana awoke the next morning, and unlike every other kid who celebrated Christmas, she was not happy about it. She sighed, stumbled out of bed, and lazily slipped on some clothes. Her phone beeped from the dresser. She checked it. It was a text from Brittany.

_Santa came and got me presents! Can we hang out later today? You can come over to my house later. I was supposed to spend Christmas with my Grandma like usual, but she's in the Bahamas for the season, so my family has nothing planned. So you should come over ^_^_

Santana smiled, both at the invitation and the fact that Brittany apparently still believed in Santa Claus. She quickly texted back.

_Sure, Britt. I'll come over at around three or something._

Then, Santana realized something. She still had no present for Brittany. But Brittany had boasted before that she had gotten Santana the coolest thing ever. So Brittany had gotten her a great present, but she had gotten nothing for her in return. "I'm the shittiest girlfriend in the world."

Santana made her way downstairs and went through the whole Christmas routine; greet parents, open presents, thank parents, then check out the presents in more detail. Santana got some cool stuff, but it wasn't anything mind blowing. After unwrapping and opening all of her presents, she went upstairs and flopped down onto her bed, and groaned. It was now two o'clock. One hour until she had to look Brittany in the eye and tell her she had nothing to give to her.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Brittany, who was currently playing with Catcake in the living room, heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked away towards the door.

Catcake gave a hiss of disgust. "Who told you to stop rubbing my belly? My belly needs rubbing!" Catcake sobbed irritably.

Brittany ignored her cat's meows and opened the door. A cool breeze rolled inside and there stood Santana. Brittany grinned and hugged her girlfriend, inviting her inside and out of the cold. Santana thanked her with a kiss, then pulled back quickly, thinking one of her parents might be home.

Brittany took notice of this. "Oh it's fine. Mom and Dad are out hanging with my cousins in the next town over. I told them I couldn't go 'cause you were coming over. So we're alone. Nobody to bother us." Brittany gave Santana a little wink, probably insinuating something along the lines of a really hot make out session on the couch.

"_Alone?_" Catcake groaned. "I'm right here you know." Neither girls responded to the cat's meows. "You know, sometimes it's like you guys don't even understand me…oh, wait…shit."

Brittany suddenly bounced up and down with excitement. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your present!" Brittany then burst out of the room and up the stairway. Santana could hear shuffling feet from above, indicating Brittany was probably looking around for something frantically. A few moments later, the blonde returned back down with a piece of paper. "Here!"

Santana took the paper from Brittany's hand. "What is it?" Santana inquired.

"Open it, you goose," Brittany said obviously.

Santana rolled her eyes. She opened up the neatly folded paper and looked inside. It was a picture, a picture drawn by Brittany. It showed two stick figures (labeled "Britt" and "San") with blonde and black hair running along some grass. An odd looking creature that apparently was Catcake was running behind them.

"I'm sorry if I'm not a good drawer or whatever," Brittany said. "I only had crayons with me and most of them were old and sucky, and I've never taken an art class, so it probably sucks a lo- - -"

"I love it," Santana said, grinning. She didn't love it because the art was good, and she didn't love it because she thought it was cutesy or adorable. She loved it because Brittany made it for her. Brittany actually sat down and put some effort into a picture just for Santana, and that made her feel great. "It's awesome, Britt." Santana then remembered why she was dreading this encounter. "Uh, Brittany? I have to tell you something."

Brittany tilted her head. "Hm? What?"

Santana sighed. "I…I didn't get you a present for Christmas. I tried to find one, but I waited too long to buy one, and when I did go looking, I couldn't find one. I tried to get something from a jewelry store, but the guy was an asshole and I couldn't afford anything. And I wanted to make you something, but I thought whatever I would've made you wouldn't have liked. So now I don't have anything for you. And I know I suck, and I'm terrible, and I- - -"

Brittany just giggled. "Psh, I don't care! Santa got me plenty of presents anyway!"

Santana stared at her incredulously. "Um…what?"

"I said I don't care," Brittany said happily. "I mean, I like getting presents, but I wouldn't be mad at you for not getting me one." Santana was about to say something, but Brittany quickly cut her off. "But now that I think about it, I _did _really want a present from you. So now, I guess you'll have to repay me."

"How?" Santana asked, confused.

Brittany laughed and tugged Santana along over to an archway that led to the kitchen. She pointed upwards. Santana looked up and groaned in disgust. "That is so fucking cheesy."

"I know, but it's Christmas," Brittany said.

Santana smiled, and before she knew it, Brittany's lips were connected with hers. Brittany cupped Santana's face and deepened the kiss, taking control of the situation. Santana moaned in surprise at the kiss, but quickly got over her shock and began kissing back. Not one to be taken control of, Santana soon pushed Brittany against the archway and became the dominant force behind the kissing instead of the blonde. Even though it was Winter, the room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter by the second.

Catcake, who had been groaned all along about not being rubbed, walked over to the archway and looked up at the two girls. "Oh, so you two find being sexy lesbians better than petting me? You perverted bitches! Don't you even care about me? I saved your lives once…in a dream…but still!" Catcake, angered and unsatisfied, skittered off out of the room, giving an angry hiss as she did.

As usual, the girls took no notice of the cat and continued their activities. Santana, still in control, began rubbing Brittany's breasts with her hands, earning a muffled moan from Brittany. Santana then reached down and tugged on the hem of Brittany's shirt. Brittany pulled away and nodded, silently telling her girlfriend it was okay. Santana couldn't help but giggle in excitement. She leaned back in and continued hungrily kissing the blonde, as her hands slid up Brittany's shirt. She then began kneading Brittany's breast a bit harder, loving the feel of them within her hands. Brittany continued moaning, getting more turned on each passing second. Her cheeks grew hot as she realized she was getting wet. She hoped it didn't show through her jeans and she _really _hoped that if it did, Santana wouldn't notice. But right now, Santana was luckily focusing more on Brittany's upper half.

Brittany was getting lost in the feeling of Santana's lips on hers and her hands roaming her chest. The kisses were becoming more heated, and the rubbing of her breasts was becoming more fervent. It was all becoming too much for Brittany. An intense feeling was building up within her, and at first she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but then she knew. She wanted to push Santana away and stop herself, but the feeling of ecstasy was clouding her mind of rational thought. And then, all of a sudden, she came. She cried out, and this time, Santana knew it was different from Brittany's normal moans. Santana pulled away and removed her hands. She was about to ask what was wrong, but it was clear enough to the Latina when she saw the wet spot on Brittany's jeans.

"Oh shit," Santana muttered stupidly, unable to know what to say.

Brittany began blushing furiously. She closed her eyes tight, hoping this would all be just some bad dream. Only it wasn't a dream, and even she was smart enough to realize that this was real life. Brittany, embarrassed beyond belief, panicked and ran out into the hallway, and ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She held back the tears that were inevitably going to fall from her eyes. She expected the worst. Santana would think she was some kind pervy freak and dump her. _No, Santana wouldn't do that! _Brittany thought. _But what _is _she going to do?_

A moment later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Brittany jumped in shock at the sudden noise.

"Britt, it's me. Are you okay?" Santana asked through the door.

Brittany tried to hide the sadness in her voice, and ultimately failed. "I-I'm fine!"

"Britt, you don't sound fine," Santana said, sighing.

Brittany sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed."

Santana thought about what to say next and chose her words carefully. "Brittany, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was…just an accident. You didn't mean to. Hell, it's more of my fault than yours."

"Do you think I'm a freak for what happened?" Brittany questioned hesitantly.

Santana shook her head, even though the blonde couldn't possibly see through the door. "Of course not, Britt! I'm not mad, or disgusted or any of that stuff. And I would never think you were a freak. Please come out. You shouldn't be ashamed…or something." Santana was feeling more uncomfortable as the conversation went on. She was running out of stuff to say, and she didn't completely know how to handle this.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and the door swung open. In a second, a blonde was hugging the hell out of the Latina. "Thank you," Brittany whispered. "This is why I love you. You always understand…stuff. Ya know?"

Santana nodded. "I guess. So, do you feel better now?"

Brittany gave a small smile. "I really do." She then remembered her accident. "Oh…um…I should probably go clean up." Brittany released Santana from her grip and began walked out of the hall and up the stairs. "I'll be back in a second."

Santana nodded, understanding. "Kay," she said.

Santana sighed, leaned back against the wall, and began thinking about the day's events. _Wasn't the Christmas I was expecting, _Santana thought. _Then again, everything's a surprise with Britt around. Guess that's why I love her._

Wait, what? Santana blinked. Did she just tell herself she love-loved Brittany? Santana's head began to spin with thoughts. _Wait, do I love her like that, or was it just a slip of the tongue…er, mind? Have I fallen in love with her over the years without really knowing it? _Santana tried to block it out of her mind, but it was impossible. The question was now burnt into her memory.

_Do I love Brittany S. Pierce?_

* * *

**Cliffhanga, BIATCH!**

**Also, I had trouble uploading this due to FF glitches, so I had to replace an old file with this one. This caused problems, such as changing back italics to regular, leaving two spaces between paragraphs instead of one, and changing bold back to regular. Basically, it caused problems. So if there was a problem I missed, and you find something that looks like a problem in here, as in, a thought that's in regular font other than italics or a deletion of a word, it's not me, it's FF's fuckery. **

**So, this originally had NOTHING to do with the whole Britt's accident thing, but without that, this chapter was pretty boring and standard, so I added that and the love angle. So, does Santana truly love Britt? Who knows. -shrugs-**

**OMG HAVE YOU HEARD GLEE'S VERSION OF FRIDAY? Guh, Puck, why are you so sexy dude? XP**

**Anyone know what was above Britt and San when they kissed? Kinda obvious :P**

**Poor Catcake, she just wanted a belly rub. But she can't have one because Brittany and Santana were being lesbians. That kitty goes through so much. :'( IDK why, but I just wondered if there would ever be fanart of Catcake. lmao That'd be awesomesauce.**

**And before anyone says anything, yes, I know San is a lesbian and Britt's bi, but I say lesbians for both of them because I feel like it. So don't leave some comment like "Broseph, Britt's bi, not a lesbian", because I know. IDK, I just think someone'll say it if I don't point it out.**

**Next chapter, First Adventure: a stray cat sneaks through the window of Brittany's house, and once Brittany realizes it has no owner, she declares that she wants to find it and keep it. Bringing Santana into the mix, Britt and San go on an 'adventure' through Brittany's house to find the cat.**

**Yep, next chapter, new character added to the mythos. And you'll prolly know who it is :/ So that should be funzies.**

**Anyhoozel, I gotta get back to reading my D Gray Man manga, laterz ya'll.**


	24. First Adventure

**Just saw the end of season 2. Mini rant is now a go: Brittana is not officially on yet. It's the end of the season, and we've been patiently waiting through episodes of this dragging storyline, and now, it's still not fully resolved. Maybe there would have been time to resolve it, had the writers STOPPED FOCUSING SO DAMN MUCH ON FINCHEL AND SHUESTER. But no, because Finn, Rachel and Will are the best! Oh well, I give Rachel a pass because I still like her, but still, too much attention. Season three better cut the crap with all this Finchel stuff. Face it, writers, THEY ARE NOT INTERESTING! But hey, you know that bi-curious ditzy blonde and that confused about her sexuality lesbian who's bitchy? Hmmmm, maybe they should be together already instead of focusing everything on, you guessed it, FINCHEL. I need to be a writer on Glee. NAO**

**Okay, one little thing, just in case, make sure you've read First Christmas before this. Someone mentioned not getting alerted to this, and it may have happened to you. So double check the chapters if you haven't read First Christmas. **

**MY ICON IS OF SCOTT PILGRIM. HE IS IN A POUTY MOOD. FEAR HIM.**

**So, recently, I haven't been in my normal Gleeky mood :/ Plus I've been a bit depressed seeing as my friend is moving away to Texas and now I can barely see her :( So I've been kinda dry on updates. Plus, just got back from a three day field trip from Chicago, so that also contributed too. But I'm back with more Brittana, so calm your crazy asses down. I didn't forget about you sexy Squirtles. OMFG I'M TOTALLY CALLING YOU GUYS THAT NOW! **

**School is coming soooooooo close to being over! I want mah Summerness, NAO. Then I'll have all the time in the world to update for you sexy Squirtles (I wasn't kidding, that's your new name), since I'm one of those people who usually just hang out and chill for Summers instead of doing anything cool XP **

**And to all the Catcake fangirls (BTW, Catcake loves her fans), there's lots of Catcake in this chapter ^_^ **

* * *

Santana sometimes wondered if some omnipotent being had it out for her. She was currently on Brittany's bed, making out with, who else, Brittany. But this time, something was different. Santana was on the bed while Brittany was on top of her. Usually during these make out sessions, Santana made out with Brittany while the blonde was under her. She liked being on top, but this time, Brittany had suddenly flipped her over and took control, becoming the dominant force behind the kissing.

As much as Santana loved being on top during their make outs, she had to admit this was turning her on, _a lot. _She might even go as far to say that she preferred being on the bottom. But since Santana was loving this so much, it obviously couldn't last that long. Just as Brittany was about to do that _amazing _motion with her tongue where she flicked it, there was thud from downstairs. Santana could barely hear it, but apparently, it was loud enough to alert the blonde and make her stop kissing her.

"What was that?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Who cares?" Santana scoffed. She then reached up to cup Brittany's face in her hands to lean in for another kiss, but Brittany hopped off the bed.

The blonde stood there, quivering with fear. "What if it's like…some serial killer breaking in? Mom and Dad aren't here. That means we're easy targets!" Brittany began hyperventilating, clutching her chest. "Oh my God, we're gonna die!"

Santana rolled her eyes and groaned, rolling out of bed. "Please, we're fine. It's probably Catcake knocking something over. No big deal. Now, back to the kissi- - -"

"Go check downstairs!" Brittany squeaked out.

Santana stared at her, confused. "Um…excuse me?"

Brittany's eyes darted from the bedroom door to her secret girlfriend. "Just…go downstairs and see what it is! I'll be right behind you. And if it's a burglar…you can beat him up or something!"

Santana sighed. "Brittany…" she began, exasperated. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

The blonde just pouted and looked at her frantically. "Please?" Brittany asked in a soft, tiny voice.

Santana held back a growl. "Fine…I'll go see what it freaking is," she said grumpily. Santana walked past a happy Brittany and opened the bedroom door. The Latina casually walked downstairs and into the living room, where the supposed thump probably took place. She looked around and saw no one. "Britt?"

A squeak came out from behind her and she turned to see Brittany, hiding near the stairs. "Is the burglar here?"

"There isn't a burglar," Santana groaned. "Just a random noise. Nothing to worry- - -"

Santana stopped when she heard a purring sound. She would've ignored it, but then she felt a furry creature coil itself about her legs. At first she thought it was Catcake looking for some affection (seeing as the cat had a tendency to be an attention whore), but when she looked down, she gave a little gasp of surprise. Catcake's familiar white fur was replaced with blackish brownish fur. And the cat was also very fat, so Santana knew right away that this was definitely _not _Catcake.

"Um…Britt?" Santana asked, confused. "Did you get another cat?"

"Please, feed me!" the obese cat begged, his tail swishing. "I haven't eaten in two hours! I don't want to starve!"

Brittany let out a little squeal when she saw the fat kitty coiled around her girlfriend's legs. "Look at him! He's so cute!"

The cat giggled nervously. "Uh, thanks."

"How'd he get in?" Santana asked. She wasn't sure if she should step away from him or not. She usually didn't like animals, and only played with Catcake because…well, can anyone resist that cat? But Santana liked the feeling of the cat's fur on her legs. It gave her a nice little tingly feeling. Santana looked around and answered her own question. "Duh, open window."

Brittany ran up behind Santana and quickly got to her knees, petting the cat's back lovingly. "San, look! Look! He doesn't even have a collar! Do you know what that means?" Santana shrugged, clueless about Brittany's true intentions. The blonde just rolled her eyes. "It means he doesn't have an owner, which means _I _can take care of him from now on!"

"I dunno," Santana said apprehensively. "What would your parents thi- - -"

Brittany stood up from petting the cat and stared at the Latina. "Who cares what they'd think? I want a kitty! I'll probably name him something awesome, like Lord Tubbington." The blonde pouted and crossed her arms, and Santana had to suppress a smile. Holy crap she was adorable.

"But you already have a kitty," Santana said.

Brittany shrugged. "Catcake's an awesome ninja and all, but I've always wanted a female and male kitty."

"Why?"

"So they can make other kitties, duh!"

There was a slight hiss from the other side of the room. The two girls looked to see Catcake, perched on the stairs. "I'm gonna make some what now?" she asked incredulously. "I may be sexually promiscuous and a sexy cat, but I'm not just gonna get it on with whoever just because you want cute kittens!"

Brittany beamed as she saw her cat. "Catcake, come and meet Lord Tub- - -" Brittany looked down. Tubbington was gone. Brittany gasped. "Where'd he go?" she cried, looking around frantically. "We've gotta find him!"

Santana released a groan. "Or maybe we could go back up to your room- - -"

"Good idea. I'll check upstairs in my room to see if he went there. You check the basement, and Catcake will check the kitchen! It'll be like an adventure!" Brittany said, the gears in her head turning as she devised her game plan. Before Santana could even speak, the blonde had become a blur and rushed upstairs, disappearing out of sight from the Latina.

Santana sighed. "Just fucking great." With that, she angrily stomped over towards the basement door and walked down into the darkness.

Now Catcake was all alone, and she was on a mission: find some cat dude. Simple enough, especially for someone of her awesomeness. She racked her brain for the detective skills she learned long ago. She listed off the things she knew about the cat she was searching. Recently named Lord Tubbington. Very fat. Kind of fluffy. Swishy tail. With her superior deduction skills, she deduced that he must be in the kitchen, due to his fatness.

Catcake strolled into the kitchen, looking around for the intruder. It wasn't long before Catcake found Lord Tubbington. The fat cat had knocked down a bag of Cheeto Puffs and now had his head inside the bag, munching away on the cheesy Puffs. Catcake decided it would be best if she kept the element of surprise on her side, so she sneakily used her ninja skills and ran around, ending up directly behind Tubbington. With one swift move, Catcake leapt and tackled Tubbington to the ground. The obese cat screamed and rolled over, causing Catcake to fall off of him. He stared at the cat in front of him.

"What was that for?" he asked, still pretty freaked out.

"Okay, listen up lard ass," Catcake began irritably.

"Don't call me that! I'm…_sensitive_," Tubbington said sadly.

"Whatever," Catcake muttered. "Anyway, my owner Brittany wants to keep you as a pet, which means you'll probably live with us."

Tubbington smiled. "Cool! Never had an owner before, and does this mean I get free food if I live here?"

Catcake nodded. "Yes it does, wide load." Tubbington frowned. Catcake went back to the subject. "Anyways, now that you'll probably be living with us, I'd like to set some ground rules, kay? One, you are my bitch from now on. I say something, you do it. Or I will _hurt _you. Two, you are not allowed to address me as Catcake, unless I say it's okay. You will call me boss lady, because that's what I am now, your boss. Three, if you _ever _cross me, I will beat the fur out of you. Four, Britt has named you Tubbington, but I shall call you either Tubs or something to do with your fatassery. Those are my rules, break them, and I break _you._"

Tubs gulped. "I will not break those rules…uh, boss lady. Just don't hurt me. I don't have the stamina to fight."

"With all that cellulite, I'm not surprised," Catcake said. "Ya know, I think this is the start of a beautiful dictatorship."

Tubs just laughed nervously. He'd never been so scared of a cat in his life.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard two sets of footsteps behind them. They turned to see Brittany and Santana walking into the kitchen. Santana looked irritated, probably because she was forced into looking around a dark basement. Brittany looked sad at first, probably because she hadn't found Tubbington, but when she saw her new fat cat, she beamed.

"Lord Tubbington!" Brittany squealed, rushing over to pick up the new kitty. "I've found you, and you have Cheeto Puffs on your face!" The blonde giggled as she wiped off crumbs from his whiskers. "You're my new kitty, because you're just awesome!"

If cats were capable of blushing, Tubs would be the reddest cat ever. "Thanks," he said, smiling. "As long as I get free food, I'll be happy."

Brittany just began hugging her new friend close to her chest, while Catcake began grumbling under her breath. "Lucky bastard, gets that close to her boobs on the first effing day," the cat mumbled. Tubs just sighed with content as his new blonde owner petted him behind his ears, which felt heavenly.

Brittany put Tubs back down on the floor, and was about to pet him some more, when Santana grabbed a hold of her hand. Brittany gave her girlfriend a confused gaze. "What?"

"You, me, couch, _now_," Santana said. Before Brittany could even retaliate, Santana pulled her towards her and crashed her lips to the blonde's own lips. Brittany let out a muffled moan as Santana's tongue entered her mouth. On one hand, Brittany wanted to stop and go play with her new cat, but on the other hand…super hot girlfriend. It was an easy choice.

Catcake walked over and plopped down on the floor near the couch, watching the girlfriends intently. Tubs walked up next to her and began watching the blonde and the Latina as well. "Holy crap, they're dating?" he asked.

"Yup. And it's pretty much like this every day," Catcake said in a wistful tone. "I get to see two hot young girls make out all the time. This is my life. I couldn't be happier."

Tubs nodded, letting out a nervous laugh. He was feeling kind of awkward, watching two girls make out. Not that he was grossed out (quite the opposite), just that this was his first time seeing a serious make out session. "This is kind of awesome," Tubs muttered.

Catcake laughed. "I know right?"

Brittany and Santana continued making out, groaning and grinding, their kissing becoming more heated each second. Just as Brittany slid a hand up Santana's shirt, there was a knock on the door. Sadly, the two girls didn't hear it. Another knock went unheard by the two girls. They didn't hear the front door creak open, and they didn't hear the familiar voice call out, "Brittany?" And they especially didn't hear the footsteps that were getting near them.

"Whoa," a new voice said. "Um…sorry, I didn't mean…what…er…uh…"

Brittany and Santana quickly broke apart and their jaws dropped when they looked who was in the house.

There stood Mike Chang, their best friend…and now he _knew. _

* * *

**HOLY DIET SNAPPLE!**

**Mike knows…yep.**

**Don't even lie. You have to tell the truth. You can't deny it. You can't deny the fact that every single one of you now ship Catcake/Tubbington. I know it, you know, everybody knows it, so just be honest about it :P IT SHALL BE KNOWN AS CUBBINGTON.**

**I seem to love writing scenes of Catcake being turned on by Brittana make out sessions :D lol **

**Again, sorry for the long time it took to update. Like I said, stuff got in the way, so sorry. I still love you guys! ^_^ Except you! -points-**

**Next chapter, First Explanation: Brittany and Santana find themselves in a very awkward situation as they are now forced to explain their relationship to Mike. And Catcake is gonna have a ball watching it all go down. **


	25. First Explanation

**400 reviews. Over 400 reviews. Guys…well, girls, I mean, that's the majority of people who're reading this XP Anyways, I want to say thank you so much. I know that writing stories shouldn't be written to get reviews, but without reviews, I probably wouldn't have continued with this fic. Honestly, I have a REALLY bad problem with focusing on ONE story. Like, as an example, this was my mindset for today on writing. "Hmmm, I think I want to write another season for Kids Next Door. It could have new characters and villains, and each chapter would be an episode. Yeah, that's awesome!" Hour later (and has totally forgotten about the KND idea): "A Futurama story would be cool!" Thirty minutes later (again, forgotten): "MUST. WRITE. VICTORIOUS." So yeah, I'm terrible with just sticking to one idea. I'm like, ADD-ish when it comes to that. But your kind reviews keep me going, and I honestly mean that. Another landmark for this fic, 300 alerts! :D And ANOTHER landmark, 200 favorites! HOLY BALLS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**Speaking of ideas, I just came up with probably the greatest oneshot/side story to Firsts ever. It'd be called "Catcake and Tubs Find Firsts", and basically, Catcake surfs the internet…and finds this story. Then, she and Tubs read the reviews (which would be actual reviews. None of you mind if I used your usernames, right? I mean, ALL I would use was your usernames and reviews, so yeah. If you do mind, PM or tell me in a review, I'll understand) and hilarity ensues. It'd be extremely silly and fourth wall break-y. I'll probably write it and post it at the same time as I put up chapter 26. Does that sound good to you sexy Squirtles? Again, if you don't want your username or review used in the side story, just tell me and I'll completely understand. Or if you just think it's a stupid idea and don't think it should be done, tell me that too :P lol**

**Okay, I've already addressed this in a review response to someone, but I want to tell everyone because I just KNOW you're getting anxious. Brittany and Santana will be getting "it" on SOON. Not telling when exactly, but soonish. Okay? So for all of you who started reading this for the smex, it's coming…worst. Choice of words. Ever.**

**Ugh…four months until new Glee. ESRUGHWR! There's gonna be lesbian!Anne Hathaway and Mike's gonna be a regular and there's more writers and Jake Epstein…ugh…I cannot wait. **

**Anyhoozel, time for the chapterness! (Sorry for long A/N)**

* * *

Santana stared up at Mike in awe. She tried to squirm away from her girlfriend, but in the position they were in, it was extremely difficult. Mike was still stuttering out words of confusion, as he couldn't look away. Santana's cheeks reddened and at that moment she wished she could just disappear off the planet. Somebody _knew. _They had both been so careful as to not be seen by _anyone_, but now they were caught by one of their few friends because he basically broke into Brittany's house.

Santana, not really knowing what to do, began to panic. "W-what the fuck are you doing here?"

Mike took a step back, a little frightened by her tone of voice. "I-I…Brittany forgot some books of hers at school! I just wanted t-to return them. I didn't want to just leave them on the porch, so I came in. Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Santana please don't murder me!" Mike held up the textbooks to show that he wasn't lying.

Catcake, who was currently plopped down on the carpet near the couch, giggled. "Holy shit, this just got interesting. Fatass, get me some popcorn. This is too good."

"But Ca- - -boss lady, I-I don't know how to make popcorn," Tubs said timidly.

Catcake shoved him away with her paw. "Go and read the instructions." Tubbington sighed, feeling defeated, and went into the kitchen, muttering about how he couldn't read either.

Santana rolled off of Brittany and ran past Mike and over to the door. The Latina quickly closed the door and locked it. "Mike, you are not leaving this house until you swear on…I don't know, your junk that you won't tell _anyone _about this. If you mention this to anyone, I…nobody will ever find your body! And you'll be lost forever in some riverbank or my backyard or…something unpleasant!"

Before Mike could even respond (that is, if he was _brave _enough to respond), Brittany cut in from the couch. "San, calm down!"

Santana stared at her girlfriend as if she were crazy. "Calm down? He just _walked in on us! _I can't calm down!" Santana tried to take a deep breath and collect herself to no avail. This was way too much to take in. Mike saw them. He fucking saw them making out on Brittany's couch. There was no explanation they could give to make him think it _wasn't _a hot make out session. It was over. It was all over. Mike would tell someone and then everyone would know. Then everyone would make fun of them for being together. Call them dykes, carpet munchers and probably even more colorful insults. The boys would be pigs and joke to their friends about if they made out together like the morons they were and the girls would stay clear of them, afraid that a girl who also likes girls might try to kiss them, or rape them, or something stupid like that. It was how it always went in those stories that people heard about girls coming out as lesbians or bisexuals or bi-curious.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, you're going to have to calm down. He's seen us already, so why don't we just _tell _him and make him swear not to tell anyone? _Without _death threats."

Santana wanted to argue, but then she realized how right Brittany was. Mike had already seen them, they might as well give him an explanation. The Latina had seen the look in her girlfriend's eyes and instantly knew what the blonde was thinking. _I want to tell someone. _Santana was one hundred percent sure that was the blonde's thought process. And on that, Santana did have to agree. She also wanted to tell someone, just to get it off her chest. Just to have some weight lifted off her shoulders.

Santana looked back and forth between Brittany and Mike. She let out a long sigh. "Fine. Mike, sit your ass down on the chair over there. Listen closely to what we're about to tell you, because we have about twenty four chapters of material to exposit, and we'd rather not explain anything a second time, got it?"

Mike, scared out of his mind, nodded and took a seat at the chair across from the couch, where Brittany and now Santana were sitting.

Catcake rubbed her paws together in glee. "Ooooh, shit just got real! Hey Tubs, you get that popcorn ready yet?"

Tubs let out a little whimper. "I tried to open the bag…oh God, there's popcorn kernels everywhere…"

Catcake rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in a second," the cat growled. "Seriously, you'd think a woman wouldn't have to make her own popcorn, but nooooo!" Catcake let out an aggravated purr and slinked off to the kitchen to help her companion.

Brittany smiled as she went through the memories. "Okay Mike, story time!" she said giddily. Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany _always _got excited when she got to tell a story to someone. "It all started in third grade…"

* * *

"…and then we found Lord Tubbington earlier today, and then I claimed him as mine. Then San and me got into our usual make out positions, and…made out. Then you came, and that's pretty much the end of it all. Thanks for the textbooks by the way," Brittany said, finishing up the long story.

Santana, who was biting her nails (a nervous habit) in anticipation for Mike's reaction, spoke up finally. "Do you have a problem with us secretly dating?"

Mike shook his head. "No way. I don't mind gay people - or whatever you guys are, 'cause you said you might be bi or something. So yeah, I'm totally cool with it." Santana was about to say something, but Mike cut her off. "No, Santana, I will _never _tell anyone about it, and if I do, I give you permission to murder me in some elaborate, painful Saw inspired way."

Santana tried to suppress a smile. "See, I knew there was a reason a liked you."

"Please, you liked me 'cause I'm Asian," Mike joked, and Brittany laughed and Santana chuckled a bit. "So…are you guys like, in love? I'm just wondering."

Brittany smiled a bit. "I love Santana as a best friend and as a girlfriend. Like, legit for realsies love. Santana sort of loves me as a best friend, but she isn't sure if she loves me as a girlfriend, but I don't mind, as long as she likes me and still dates me, I'm a happy panda." Brittany grinned and Santana grinned back.

The mention of love caused the Latina's brain to swivel back to Brittany's little accident at Christmas, where she had mentioned in her head that she loved her. Santana had thought about it a lot and still had no conclusion. The only answer she had come up with was that love was fucking complicated. Santana was seriously getting sick of all these emotions that her relationship was bringing up, but she'd put up with them, for the sake of Brittany.

"That's awesome," Mike said simply.

Brittany was still smiling from ear to ear. "It's so awesome how cool you are with this."

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, that's me, Mr. Cool," he said, popping his collar. "Wait…I was just…wondering something." Mike sucked in a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. "Can I ever watch you guys, like, make out?"

While Brittany suppressed some childish giggles. Santana crossed her arms. "Time to go, Mikey."

"Oh come on, I was kidding!" Mike said (and he actually was just joking around).

Santana grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him out of the room. When she reached the front door, she opened it and shoved her friend outside. "Sorry Mike, no hard feelings," Santana said sweetly, "it's just me and Britt gotta go make out some more." With that, she shut the door in his face, smiling a bit.

"You know," Mike said through the door, "even though I was kidding, that's an evil mental image to put into a teenage boy's mind and then not actually come through and show him."

Santana suddenly got a devilish idea. "Oh yeah, Britt," she said lustfully. "I love it when you kiss me there!"

She could hear Mike sigh. "You are seriously a meanie face," he said jokingly.

"I know," Santana said. "Now seriously, get out of here."

Mike scoffed and then chuckled. "Alright, fine. Adios senoritas." Santana listened as she heard Mike's feet walk away.

Santana smiled deviously. "That turned out better than I thought," she said happily. "Now, Britt, we're all alone…"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry, I'm gonna get some Cheetos." With that, Brittany walked off into the kitchen. Santana, groaning at the thought of making out being replaced with Cheetos, followed her girlfriend into the kitchen, and both girls gasped at what they saw in the kitchen. "What happened?" Brittany cried.

There was food and drinks everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, and on the ceiling.

Tubbington was laying in a pile of Cheetos and Catcake was snoozing on a bag of Lays chips. Tubbington purred happily, being surrounded by what he loved, food. "W-we tried to open a bag of popcorn, but we messed up. Then we tried to open all the other bags, and they all fell too. But now it's like a sea of food! You guys are the coolest owners ever!"

Brittany turned to her girlfriend. "You ready to help me clean up before my parents get home?"

Santana sighed. "I'll get the broom."

_Why can't I ever have a _normal _make out session with my girl, _Santana thought bitterly.

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIN! **

**So yeah, that was the explanation chapter. Did you like it? Some of you may say that Mike's response to their coming out is a little too relaxed, but I only did it that way because 1) Mike seems like a chill dude and 2) From personal experiences, true friends don't care if you like the opposite or both genders. Like, when I came out to my friend Biebs (his nickname, since he's got Bieber hair) about being bi, he was like "That's cool, fine with me. Let's go back to playing games though." So yeah, awesome friends don't care about this stuff, and Mike is so obviously an awesome friend, so yeah. Plus, we saw him stand up for Kurt that one time in the locker room, so yeah, he's definitely got no problem with people's sexuality. So…yeah. **

**OMG I'M SO HAPPY WITH HOW POPULAR CUBBINGTON IS! XD lol A lot of people love it, I even know one author who said she might write a Cubbington story ^_^ IT SHALL BE AWESOME! As I said before, I'm writing the "Cubbington Finds Firsts" story later, and more Cubbington side stories too :) So yeah, awesomeness. Also, if any of you legit want to write a Cubbington story (because that'd be epic of you) I don't mind at all ^_^ **

**Next chapter, First Pool: Santana moves into a bigger house two blocks over from Brittany, and what do you know, the house has a pool! Obviously, it leads to some Brittana poolside fun :P And a cliffhanger :O **

**So yeah, please review, and see you later guys :D **


	26. First Pool

**First things first, the new story "Catcake and Tubs Find Firsts" is now up ^_^ So if you wanna go read that and see if one of your reviews got chosen…yeah, go read it :P**

**One thing though, if there are any spacing issues, or paragraph seperation issues in this chapter, that's because FF isn't letting me upload new files to my Doc Manager, so I have to copy and paste the whole writing project onto an old file on my Doc Manager, which messes up my paragraph seperations, and my bolded and italicized words, so I had to go back and redo all of that because FF IS AN ASSHOLE WITH TOO MANY FUCKING GLITCHES THAT TAKES THEM A WEEK TO FIX! Sorry for the rage, but it's just, I was really happy to update, and then this fucks up making me have to do even MORE work when I just want to sit back and relax. So yeah, any paragraph hiccups or words that should be but aren't italicized such as thoughts, don't point the finger at me, POINT IT AT FF'S STUPID POOPY FACE! ARG**

**I don't want to get you guys worked up or nothing…but this chapter has Brittany and Santana in bikinis, so yeah, now you have to read it 'cause I know you're interested…you pervert XD**

**To the people who are going to be chronologically confused on the dates and ages, in the story, it is now the beginning of Summer, since we've skipped a few months since last chapter. The girls just got out of eighth grade, and after this Summer, they shall be in high school as freshmen. Any other questions on the chronological order of things as of this post, hit me up in a PM and I'll answer :)**

**Okee dokes, well…IT IS TIME FOR POOLSIDE HIJINKS! Also…a small bit…well, small-ISH bit of dirtiness…well, okay, it's just kinda dirty XD**

* * *

Santana looked at it in all its glory. It was so big, so huge, who knows how many things you could fit in there. It was really clean too, which was good. It wasn't a good idea to go into one of those when it's dirty, so it's cleanliness was a plus. And to top it all off, it was _wet. _Completely wet, and with the hot Summer air blowing through the trees, wetness is what Santana needed right now.

It was a pool, and it was the most awesome thing ever (to Santana, at least).

Santana always loved swimming. She wasn't dedicated enough to join a swim team or anything, but she just enjoyed the feeling of diving under the water and swimming around. It gave her a floating feeling, and she liked that. The Latina had never had a swimming pool before in her life, much to her disappointment. But luckily, her father had made a decision. He felt that the Lopez's old home was much too small, so he felt they should move somewhere close, but with more space. And they found the perfect place, a two story house with a kick ass pool. Even better, Santana's new home was only two blocks away from Brittany S. Pierce, the hottest girl on the planet.

Life could not get any better.

Santana, still gazing out at the pool from the patio in the backyard, was interrupted from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her mother looking down at her. "Hey Mom, what's up?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to remind I'm leaving in a few minutes, to have dinner with my friends," Mrs. Lopez explained. "And since your father's at work and won't be getting home until late, and I'll be gone for a few hours, I was wondering if you're okay being alone."

Santana nodded. "Mom, I'm not four. I'll be fine." A sudden thought crossed the Latina's mind. "Hey, Mom? I was wondering…could I invite a friend over while you're gone?" Santana looked up at her mother hopefully.

Mrs. Lopez's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Who'd be coming over?" she inquired.

"I just want Brittany over here," Santana said. "She hasn't seen our new house yet, and I just wanna hang out with her. Would that be cool?"

Mrs. Lopez smiled. "Of course she can come over. Just don't break anything…and no boys."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Mom, I'm gonna invite some guys to the house and lead them into my chamber of seduction…"

"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez gasped out.

Santana suppressed a laugh. "Holy crap Mom, I'm kidding! I won't invite any boys." _As long as I'm with Britt, Mom'll never have to deal with boys._

Mrs. Lopez shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't do that, hun," she scolded. Off in the distance, there was a series of honks from a car. Mrs. Lopez cursed under her breath. "That's my ride. I gotta go, honey bear."

Santana gritted her teeth and curled her fingers into a fist at her old nickname. "Okay, bye Mom. Leave now. Please."

A kiss to the cheek, a wave goodbye, and finally, Mrs. Lopez disappeared into the house and out to her friends.

Santana silently thanked God that she was now finally alone. Spinning on her heel, Santana returned her attention to the large pool. A grin grew across her face. Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted Brittany, unable to suppress her devious smile. _Britt, _she typed, _come to my new house down the street. Bring a bikini._

* * *

Santana gazed at herself in the mirror, almost in awe of how hot she looked in her new red bikini. Santana had never been a very vain person, but she couldn't help it when she saw herself right now. If she had a clone, she'd be all over herself in seconds. Seriously. But while the Latina was going on in her head about how hot she was, one thought kept popping up. How hot was Brittany going to be in _her _bikini?

Surprisingly, Santana had never really gotten a good look at Brittany's body without some form of clothes. They had never went to a pool together, so she hadn't seen the blonde in a bikini, and whenever they had a sleepover and they changed in the same room, Santana would always try to avoid taking a peak at Brittany's body, fearing that if she got one glimpse of the girl changing, she might stare. _That _would be awkward. So Santana couldn't wait to see her girlfriend's half naked body.

Santana blushed as a slew of absolutely freaky fantasies entered her mind.

The doorbell from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. Holy shit…Brittany had finally arrived. Santana ran out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. Just as she was about to open the door, she remembered she was still wearing only a bikini. It might've been a little awkward to answer a door wearing only a bikini, but at this point, Santana didn't give a damn. She answered the door, and ushered her girlfriend inside, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks…" Brittany trailed off as she stared in awe at Santana's body. Santana blushed a little bit as she realized the blonde's eyes were glued to her chest.

Santana, unable to resist, piped up. "My, uh, eyes are up here, baby."

Brittany blinked. "Who said anything about your eyes?" she asked, continuing to stare. Then Brittany blushed, realizing what she had just said, and looked up at Santana's face. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I just…you look really sexy right now."

"Trust me," Santana said devilishly, "I know. So did you bring your bikini?"

Brittany nodded. "It's under my clothes. Are we gonna go swimming?"

"Hell yes. The pool's in the backyard." Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her out to the pool. As Santana and Brittany walked outside into the backyard, Santana noticed something. "Britt, why do you have a backpack?"

Brittany gasped a bit. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot." The blonde pulled off her backpack and unzipped it. Santana heard some meows. _Of course. _Brittany reached in and pulled out first Catcake, and then Tubs.

Catcake shot a dirty look at Tubs. "I can't believe you touched me _there!_"

Tubs looked down, embarrassed. "It was dark in the backpack, okay? I didn't know I was doing it!"

Catcake shook her head and glared at him. "You sicken me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Was there a reason you brought your cats here?"

After a long pause, Brittany responded. "No…"

Catcake strolled over to one of the chairs set up on the patio. "Ah," she sighed contentedly. "Now I can work on my tan."

"Cats can't get tans," Tubs muttered under his breath.

Santana shrugged. "Whatever," she said nonchalantly. "Okay, take your clothes off, 'cause it's hot and I really wanna go swimming."

Brittany gave a knowing smile. "Please, you just want to see me in a bikini." Before Santana could respond, the Latina took note that Brittany had begun to take off her shirt. Santana also took note that Brittany was lifting the hem slowly, as if to tease her girlfriend. Santana was shocked into speechlessness as more of the blonde's lean stomach was revealed. Finally, the shirt went over her head and she dropped it to the ground. Now her chest was on full display, along with the really nice blue bikini top that Santana wished wasn't on her girlfriend. _Get your mind out of the gutter San…_ Santana thought to herself as she continued to watch Brittany. The blonde then began the painfully slow process of pulling down her shorts. Just to rub it in Santana's face a little bit more, Brittany swayed her hips a little as she did this.

Santana groaned. "You're such a fucking tease," she said, holding her breath in anticipation.

"And you love every second of it," Brittany said in a soft, seductive voice. _Ugh, _Santana thought. _She's fucking killing me. _

Finally, the shorts fell down and Brittany's bikini bottom was revealed, much to Santana's delight. The Latina couldn't help but think how little the bikini covered on her. Brittany's body was amazing, if that was even a fitting term for the goddess that stood in front of Santana. She had a lean dancer's body, long sexy legs and her skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Santana quickly lost count of how many fantasies ran through her mind about her and Brittany. S and M fantasies, vampire fantasies, fantasies of Brittany in a maid uniform, and a bunch of other fetish-based fantasies. Scary thing was, half of the fetishes she thought up she didn't even _know _she liked. _Brittany will never understand the effect she has on me… _Santana thought, hoping that her girlfriend didn't notice her blushing furiously.

"You…look…just…damn," Santana said in wonder.

Brittany giggled, blushing herself. "Thanks…" she said slowly. Then, in an instance, Brittany ran forward and past her girlfriend. "Last one in the pool's not getting any kisses for a week!"

Santana's eyes widened. _Oh shit. _Santana quickly turned and burst into a sprint, racing with Brittany to the pool. A second later, they both leapt forward and splashed into the water. It was a relief to both of them seeing how hot it was, now that they were in the pool, it was much cooler. Santana surfaced first, and Brittany soon followed suit. Brittany flashed the Latina a smile.

"Well, we both got into the pool at around the same time…so you still get kisses," Brittany assured. Before Santana could give a triumphant "Yes!", though, Brittany waded forward and cupped Santana's face in her hands. The blonde leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against Santana's own. Santana gave a little moaned, and then ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Brittany granted it, and opened her mouth, and soon enough, both of their tongues lashed out together. Santana couldn't help but love the taste of Brittany's lips, so sweet, just like the blonde herself. It didn't take long for Santana to push Brittany against the wall of the pool and begin to feel her up. Brittany pulled away from the kiss, in need of air, and groaned out in delight as Santana's magical hands took assault on her breasts.

"Oh God, Santana…" Brittany managed to say, breathless.

Santana just smirked at Brittany's reaction. Santana then began to trail kisses down the blonde's cheeks, running her tongue along her jaw line as she did. Brittany could only sit there and let Santana continue with her kisses, not that she minded. Oh no, not at all. Brittany was in total and utter bliss right now.

Catcake and Tubs were watching the scene from the patio. Catcake smiled. "Now _this _is perfect!"

Tubs rolled his eyes. "You're so perverted."

Catcake sent him a death glare. "You want me to beat you up…again?"

Tubs cowered back away from the fluffy kitty. "No boss lady!"

Back at the pool, Brittany piped up. "San…I think I need a break," she said.

Santana frowned a bit, but understood that her girlfriend needed a little bit of time to calm down from the high she was getting from Santana's kisses. "Okay," Santana said in defeat, pulled away from the blonde's body, much to the Latina's disappointment. Brittany breathed in deeply, beginning to pant. Santana chuckled. "Took a lot out of you, didn't I?"

Brittany nodded. "You're _way _too good at that. Your kisses should be like, illegal." Santana only laughed. Brittany, finally catching her breath, smiled at her girlfriend. "Hey, you wanna play a game?"

Santana raised her eyebrows. "What kind of game?" she asked suspiciously.

Brittany shrugged, putting on her adorable innocent face. "I don't know…maybe a…splash fight!" A second later, Santana was attacked with wave after wave of water, as Brittany began splashing her. Santana cried out at the unforeseen attack, and when it ceased, she gave the blonde a devilish smirk.

"Ms. Pierce…I hope you know that this means war!" Santana said, swinging her arm, causing water to splash all over Brittany.

Brittany gave a little squeak of surprise and began to swim away, being exceptionally speedy in the water, much to Santana's disbelief. Not one to let her prey get away, Santana began to swim after her. "Oh no you don't, Britt!" the Latina shouted after her, laughing. Just as Santana was catching up on her, Brittany dived under the water, disappearing in the blueness of the water.

Santana tried to see where her girlfriend went, but came up with nothing. That is, until she felt a familiar hand snake its way around her ankle. Santana gasped and tried to swim forward out of the grip, but another arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to the blonde's body. "Gotcha, baby," Brittany whispered in her ear. The sound of Brittany's voice so low and the feel of the girl's breath on her neck gave Santana shivers.

Santana giggled a bit, and then said in a fake evil voice, "Not before I get you!"

Brittany giggled as well. "Oooh, I'm scared. I guess I should swim away now!" With that, Brittany let go of Santana and began to swim away. "You'll never catch me!" she yelled triumphantly.

"We shall see!" Santana cried out in her hammiest voice. She had to admit she was having a lot of fun with this. Sure, her and Brittany spent a lot of time together, but they didn't get many chances to hang out and good off like a bunch of idiot kids. It was funny and sweet, just to play silly kids games with her.

Santana burst forward, trying to catch her beloved dancer. Santana could be a bit of a sore loser, so she'd hate to give in and admit that she couldn't catch Brittany, so she felt determined to get a hold of the blonde. At this point, they were now in the shallow end of the pool and had forgotten about swimming, and were now running through the water, which slowed them down significantly. But that meant that Brittany was slower too, and now, Santana had time to catch her. Leaping forward, Santana made a grab for her girlfriend, but the blonde was too nimble and dodged, continuing to run away. Santana made one more leap, this time managing to graze Brittany's back just barely. But as she swiped Brittany's back, her fingers snagged on something. Santana didn't know what it was at first, but a second later, she realized that her fingers had snagged on a strap of some kind. And then, Santana knew.

_Oh no…oh no no no no no…please tell me I did not just…_

Santana looked up. She had. Santana had just (_accidentally, _mind you) ripped off Brittany's bikini top.

Brittany turned around, and now, _they _were on display. Santana stared down at Brittany's uncovered breasts, taking in their form with her eyes. They were round, not big, but round. They had nice pink areolas, and as if Santana wasn't freaking out over the hotness of the situation enough, Brittany's nipples were hard, making them even more striking. Santana's breath hitched in her throat, and she held back the moan that was threatening its way out of her mouth. The Latina had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from moaning.

Brittany blushed and looked down at her chest. "Aw…fudge," she said simply.

Santana was dumbfounded. After what she just did, that was all she could say? Santana finally found her voice again. "Oh my God, Brittany I am so sorry! It was a total accident, I swear on my life! Incluso no quiere hacerlo y nunca va a suceder y por favor no me odian para siempre, oh Dios de Brittany, que sólo intentaba atrapar le y mi dedo atrapado en la correa y…" Santana cut herself off when she realized that for one, she was repeating herself, and that she was also speaking in Spanish, a habit that she had when she was really nervous or really angry.

"Santana!" Brittany cried. "It's okay! I know it was an accident…and were you speaking alien just now?"

"Um…no, Spanish, it's a nervous habit," Santana admitted. Santana continued to stare at Brittany's breasts, and it was then that the Latina realized something, Brittany had yet to cover up her boobs, and the only real embarrassment she was showing was a slight blush. No stuttering, no shaking, nothing, just a barely there blush. _Does she have no shame? Why doesn't she cover them already? Those things are torturing me! _Santana thought sadly, resisting the urge to run her hands over Brittany's chest. She had felt them before, but that was when the blonde was wearing something over them. Now she had a chance to touch them, no shirt, no bra, no bikini top, just skin to skin. The urge to touch them was almost becoming painful to Santana.

"Oh cool, I wish I knew Spanish," Brittany muttered, a bit sadly, as if she always wanted to learn it. "Oh yeah, I forgot, my top." _How the hell do you forget your missing bikini top? _Santana exclaimed inwardly. "Where did it go?"

Santana, still staring at the…_orbs_, pointed to the right side of the pool. "I, uh, think they drifted somewhere over there…or something," she said, peering out. She was indeed correct, as there they were, floating near the right side of the pool.

Brittany looked over there, and smiled. "Yep, there they are!" Brittany then began to swim over to the floating top. Brittany paused though and started laughing. "Hey San! Look, I'm doing the breaststroke!" Brittany continued swimming, showing it off. At this point, Santana wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was totally staring at her boobs. "Get it?"

Santana managed a fake laugh. "Heh heh, yeah! Good one!" Santana then went back to blushing and freaking out on the inside at the current situation. They were in a pool, and her girlfriend was fucking _topless. _It wasn't like Santana had never seen boobs before. Well, for one, she'd seen her own, of course. But she'd also seen plenty of them on the internet. Porn was sort of a daily occurrence for her. She wasn't addicted…but the hotness of it all kept bringing her back to dirty sites everyday. So she'd seen all kinds of breasts. But she'd _never _seen someone else's breasts in person, and it was so different from looking at them through a computer screen. It was sort of a 'So close, yet so far' thing. They were right there, and she could do nothing. It was tragic really.

Brittany finally made it over to her top and in a few seconds, it was back on her chest again, and Santana then lost sight of her breasts, which disappointed the Latina to no end. Brittany then waded back over to where Santana was. "Hey," Brittany said simply, as if nothing had even happened just moments ago.

Santana stared at her, confused. "Uh…hi," she said dumbly. "Um…Britt, you do know that was an accident right?"

Brittany giggled. "Of course I know, you goose! Who cares, no need to freak out over accidents!" Then, Brittany reached out and embraced her girlfriend closer to her. Normally, Santana would be ecstatic to receive a hug from Brittany, but now that the girl's chest was pushed up against her, all she could think of was her boobs, and nothing else.

Meanwhile over on the patio, Tubs watched with wide eyes. "Her…her top…" he stuttered. "Boss lady! Did you see that?" he asked in an excited tone. It was his first time seeing human breasts, and it was _awesome_.

Catcake opened her eyes and glared at him. "See what? I was sleeping, and thanks to your fatass, I'm awake!"

"Wait, you were asleep?" Tubs asked. Catcake nodded, readying herself to pounce on her minion for awakening her from her oh so wonderful slumber. "But…that means you missed…" Tubs couldn't bare to tell her.

"Miss what?" Catcake asked. Before Tubs could respond, Catcake continued. "Keep in mind, my dear sidekick, if you lie to me, you shall suffer a fate worse than death!"

Tubs let out a little squeak of fear. "Okay! I'll tell you! You missed Brittany without her top on!"

Catcake's face went blank. She stared at Tubs for a moment, then she took a step back. Catcake then sucked in a deep breath, and then… "**_FUUUUUUCK!_**"

Back at the pool, Santana nodded at Brittany's statement. "Your right," Santana agreed half heartedly. "No need to freak out."

Brittany looked down, and now she started blushing. Then she began twiddling her fingers around each other. Something was off. Santana could tell that Brittany was nervous about something, the only question was, what was she nervous about? Brittany finally spoke. "Um…San?" she said timidly.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana said, worried. Why was Brittany acting this way? Was it the whole bikini top incident or something?

"Well, when I lost my top…it reminded me of something I've been thinking about lately," Brittany admitted.

"Okay…" Santana trailed off, motioning for Brittany to continue.

"Well…it's been on my mind for awhile now," the blonde said, blushing even harder. "It's kind of hard to say."

Santana was _really _worried now. "Baby, it's fine. You can tell me, _please_?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you." Brittany sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself to say what she was about to say. "Guess I'll just come out and say it then…" she continued, stalling for time. "Fine. Enough waiting. Santana, I've been thinking we should have sex."

* * *

**CLIFF…FUCKING…HANGER!**

**It's so obvious that you all hate me right now…WELL GOOD!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, seeing as I had to go through a shitload of work to fix all the mistakes due to FF's glitchtardedness. (WARNING: The word glitchtardedness is trade marked and copyrighted by the author Bubblegum Shoes. If anyone uses this term without the author's permission, there will be legal action immediately)**

**Haha, poor Catcake. Just wanted to see some boobs :P**

**Next chapter, First Sex (duh): Do I have to explain this chapter? YOU LOYAL FANS SHALL FINALLY RECEIVE YOUR LOVELY SMUT!**

**Oh well, that's all I have to say really. Hope you liked it ^_^ And remember to check out that Cubbington story to see if your review's in it, if you haven't already. Okee dokes, well, bye guys! See you when Britt and San get it ooooooonnnnnnnn ;D **


	27. First Sex

**Um…wow. We made it to 500 freaking reviews. Just two chapters ago I was thanking you guys for 400 reviews! XD Seriously though, thanks for all of your reviews, it means sooooooo much. I know I say that every time we hit a landmark review count, but forgive me, I need to be mushy sometimes :P And since so many of you reviewed, I'm giving you all cookies! -checks kitchen- Ummm…Tubs ate them… :( Sowwy**

**Also, sorry for the long wait :( School and such has been getting in the way, then I had to do my eighth grade graduation, then I got an iPhone which REALLY distracted me (Angry Birds…holy shit, so addicting. I FINALLY BEAT THAT BITCH THOUGH), so I'm sorry for procrastinating and stuff. But it's here now so yay! Also, I'm officially out of school now, so more time to update shall commence soon :D **

**So yeah…First Sex! We're finally here! By the way, if you couldn't tell already, this chapter will be pornographic and explicit, so…YAY FOR PORN! Also, if dirty, sexual words make you uncomfortable or feel awkward…they make me feel awkward too, but that didn't stop me from putting them in here XD So you're now warned. And to those who are wondering, yes, they will have sex in future chapters too. Sometimes, there might be a whole First about nothing but sex (First Shower Sex, First Quickie. Pretty much, if a chapter is just about some kind of sexual act, it's probably because I couldn't think of a First so just went to smut for an easy way out of writer's block XD) and there might be Firsts that aren't based on sex but might have a sex scene in them. Like, after the First, they get it on, 'cause they're hot and stuff. Is that cool with you guys? -everyone shouting- YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**

**Okay, I need to shut up and get on with the lovin'…lol saying "lovin'" reminds me of Superbad and Chef from South Park. Oh, and one more LAST thing (sorry), but this chapter is hella long! HAHA GET IT LONG IT'S A SEX JOKE TEEHEE THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID HURRRRRRR! So, sorry if it takes a while to get to the glorious smex, but trust me, it's in there XD Okay, shutting up now.**

* * *

Brittany stared at her girlfriend as the Latina paced back and forth around the blonde's room. This was definitely a bad sign. Brittany had never known about Santana's nervous habit of accidentally speaking in Spanish, but Brittany _did _know about her bad habit of pacing when she was worried or confused about something. Seeing as Santana was pacing, Brittany managed to put two and two together to realize that her girlfriend was freaking out over the sex question.

They had gone up to Brittany's room and dried off with towels. They were still clad in only their bikinis, and they hadn't said a word to each other since. Brittany was hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake already. She just felt like she should speak her mind. And currently, her mind was on sex. When Brittany first started thinking it was time to do the deed with Santana, she thought it was dirty, but then she remembered her mother telling her (during one of the famous 'talks') that sex was a beautiful and natural thing if it was with someone you loved. And Brittany loved Santana with all her heart. She could trust Santana with her life. So sex seemed like the next logical step in their relationship.

It had crossed the blonde's mind that if sex was supposed to be with someone you loved, would it be bad if Santana had sex with her but while she didn't fully love her? Brittany kept thinking back to when Santana admitted she wasn't in love with her yet, and then thought it might be wrong if they did 'it' while Santana wasn't fully in love with her. But then Brittany got an idea. She thought maybe, just maybe, if she slept with Santana, it might make the Latina go the next step and fall in love with her. If that happened, Brittany would be ecstatic. The blonde never admitted it out loud, but she wasn't as okay with Santana not being in love with her as she had let on. She wanted Santana to love her the way she loved Santana, and hearing her say that she didn't fully love her like that yet hurt. The only thing that pulled Brittany through it was the idea that one day, Santana could love her like that, and so Brittany decided to wait for her girlfriend to fall for her. That was one of the reasons why Brittany wanted sex, because it might persuade Santana to love her.

The blonde knew that that may have been a little selfish, but she couldn't help it. It just didn't feel right sometimes to go out with someone and love them while they couldn't fully reciprocate the feelings. Not that that made her dislike dating Santana, far from it, it just made some things seem _off _to her. Brittany couldn't explain it, the situation just gave her a weird feeling. She wanted to have a relationship based on mutual love, but with Santana only like-liking her, Brittany felt awkward loving her. Like one time, Santana and her had went on a bike ride late at night, and kissed in the park around midnight. When Brittany said she loved Santana, all Santana could say was "You're amazing Britt." Brittany hated that. For once, she just wanted Santana to say "I love you too." But no, she couldn't, because she didn't feel the same way. And Brittany wanted a way to make her feel the same way. And right now, the only possible way that she could think up was to use sex.

But that wasn't the only reason Brittany wanted to have sex with Santana. She wasn't _that _selfish to say she needed sex _just _because she felt she needed Santana to love her. The blonde genuinely thought they were ready to take the next step of their relationship. And she always thought it'd be nice to sleep with Santana, seeing as they had been going out for pretty much _forever, _or at least that's what it felt like to Brittany.

Santana, still pacing, finally broke the silence and cut into Brittany's thoughts. "Were you being serious out there?" she asked quickly. Brittany could barely hear her, what with Santana's suddenly small voice and the loud stomping of her feet as she paced.

Brittany stared at her blankly. "You mean was I serious about thinking we should have sex?" Santana almost flinched at the word sex, as if it would hurt her. The Latina nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I was serious. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know," Santana said, slowing down a bit. "Why do you think we're ready anyways?"

_Because we totally are, and I need you to love me, _Brittany thought. "Because, we've already been to second base, and I think we've been dating long enough. Plus we promised that one time to each other that we'd be our own firsts, ya know? So I just think it's time we take that step. Why? Are you not okay with us having sex?"

Santana stopped in her tracks and looked Brittany right in the eyes. "No, it's not that…" Santana sighed and tried to collect her thoughts, but in the end she ultimately failed at that. "Brittany, sex is a big deal."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't try to explain to me how sex is a big deal, because I know it is. But just because it's a big deal doesn't mean we shouldn't go there and try it."

"Okay," Santana said hesitantly, taking deep breaths. Her heart was racing at the speed of light, and that annoying little pounding sound in her chest was really beginning to interfere with her thoughts. The sound rang in her ears like she was a character out of a freaking Edgar Allen Poe book. "Sorry…this is just a lot to take in…"

Brittany shook her head. "Not really," Brittany said simply. "I think we're ready for sex. It's pretty simple. If you don't think you're ready, then that's fine. If you do, then I think we should just take a chance and try it. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but even _I _know that this is pretty simple."

Santana had to agree with her on there. Once someone just laid down all the rules and stuff about it, sex seemed pretty simple. Although it probably helped that neither of them could get pregnant, which _always _simplified anything to do with sex. Santana thought for a second. "So you're really serious about all this?"

Brittany groaned at the tedious nature the conversation was having. "Yes!"

Santana blushed a little bit. "T-then I…um…think we might be ready for…er…sex."

* * *

Brittany looked at the clock for about the fortieth time. Where was she? Santana was supposed to show up at her house any minute and yet she still wasn't here. Brittany was getting restless.

It had been a full freaking day since yesterday when Brittany had been at Santana's pool. The blonde was so happy that her girlfriend had agreed with her and said that they might be ready. They had made up a game plan as for when they would do the deed. Tomorrow (which was now today), they would meet up at Brittany's house while Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were off to visit Brittany's grandmother (they said they'd probably be gone for the whole night) and then they'd go up to Brittany's room and well…_you know. _

While Brittany was currently waiting for Santana in the living room, she was sprawled out on the couch, bored out of her mind. She thought about talking to either Catcake or Tubs, but of course, they both sleeping next to the couch, and Brittany couldn't disturb them. It was kind of cute actually, what with Catcake having fell asleep with her head rested against Tubs's squishy stomach. Brittany went off on a ramble inside her head about if cats could dream or not, then she started thinking about if they could, what were they dreaming. It was all very deep and intellectual stuff, until her thoughts were broken by a doorbell.

_She's here._

_Santana's here. _

_Santana's here to sleep with me._

_Win._

Brittany giggled at her own thoughts and then came back to reality. This was it. She was going to sleep with Santana. Brittany was going to lose the big V. This was an important day. Like, a _really _important day. She took a deep breath. "Time to go," she said under her breath. Brittany hopped up off of the couch and watched her step as she walked around the sleeping forms of her two cats. She walked over to the front door, and self consciously tried to straighten out her hair and shirt (even though they'd probably be messed up by the end of all this, if you catch her drift).

Brittany reached out and opened the door and there stood Santana, looking as awkward as ever. "Hey," Brittany greeted, allowing her girlfriend to come in with a wave of her hand.

"Hey," Santana said, closing the door behind her.

Silence fell over the room. Neither knew what to say, and both were blushing, embarrassed at how awkward the situation was becoming. Again, both of them were wishing life was like some television show. In there, people can get it on in two minutes. In real life, it's just a bunch of filler and awkward moments and _then _sex.

Brittany finally found her voice and spoke up. "So uh…now that you're here, do you wanna go up and uh…"

"Yes," Santana said quickly, saving her girlfriend the trouble of actually saying it, which would be even more awkward.

"Um…okay," Brittany managed to say.

And so both girls began the trek up the stairs. Brittany (who was behind Santana) couldn't help but stare at the other girl's ass as she walked upwards. The sight of it was turning her on, but what was turning her on more was the fact that she might get to touch it soon enough. That thought sent her into a spiral of sexual fantasies she didn't even know existed, but she tried to clear her head. Too many thoughts gave her a headache sometimes.

Finally, they were upstairs and a few steps and a locked door later, they were inside of Brittany's room. Santana glanced at the pink sheets on Brittany's bed, thinking about how their bodies would be entangled within them soon enough.

"So…" Santana began. "Here we are."

"Yep," Brittany muttered, tapping on her thigh absentmindedly.

"This is it. The big 'S'," Santana said, taking a deep breath.

"Totally," Brittany agreed, nodding.

Brittany bit her lip, deep in thought. Shit was about to go down. Shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. Shit was about to get real. Brittany blinked as she couldn't think of anymore phrases with shit in them. The blonde's eyes wandered over to Santana's tight and sexy body, and she couldn't help but wonder what she would look like naked. Was her ass going to be bigger than Brittany thought it was? What would her boobs look like without a bra? Was her pussy going to be big or small? Brittany then began wondering why there were so many terms and nicknames for lady parts. Then she wondered what should she call it? Should she call it a pussy because that was one of most used names for it, or should she call it a vagina to be proper, or should she call it a vajayjay just for the lolz? Brittany felt awkward just thinking of the names, feeling dirty as they came to her. Then again, what she and Santana were about to do wasn't the most clean thing in the world.

Brittany broke away from her thoughts and broke the silence. "So do you wanna start now?"

Santana blinked, and processed the words for a second. "Yeah, sure. Let's um…do it." Santana then remembered something. "Do you want to do some foreplay or something, or um, just get right into it?"

Brittany's jaw dropped. "You want four other people _with us _while we do it?" she asked incredulously.

Santana couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Brittany only stared at her like she was crazy as she continued to giggle. "No, Brittany, oh my God. Foreplay is like, making out and doing stuff to prepare for…uh, sex. It's like appetizers when you go to a fancy restaurant, only for…sex." Santana then began blushing at her explanation of what foreplay was.

Brittany scratched her head. "Oh…okay, I get it. So we could like, make out before we do it?"

"Yeah, and then um, as we do that, we can gradually take off each other's clothes…sound good?" Santana ventured, hoping she didn't sound weird.

Brittany nodded. "That sounds pretty good."

Santana was about to agree with her when suddenly she was tackled onto the bed. Before she could even process what was going on, Santana felt Brittany's lips crash against hers, and a second later, Brittany's skilled tongue entered her mouth, battling with Santana's own. It wasn't long before Santana lost herself in the kiss and began to reciprocate the act, kissing the blonde back fiercely. Santana grinned at the taste of Brittany. It was always sweet and delicious, and mostly addictive. This was probably because Brittany loved suckers, and whenever they kissed, Santana could always recognize the familiar taste of cherry red on the blonde's tongue. It was just something that turned her on even more when they made out.

Brittany pulled away for a second. "Sorry for pouncing on you like that. I was just getting kind of…horny." She blushed, her face resembling a tomato.

Santana grinned. "I can tell. You're leaking."

"Oh God! Really?" Brittany frantically looked down towards her jeans to see if her wetness really had soaked through. When nothing was there, she turned back to Santana and glared.

"I was kidding!" Santana defended, smiling.

"Meanie," Brittany said, pouting. Santana smiled even more at Brittany's adorable pout.

Having a little fun, Santana continued their banter. "I know you are, but what am- - -mmphh!" Santana was silenced as Brittany leaned down and attacked her with a kiss once more.

Santana was beginning to get really turned on and decided it was time to go the extra mile. She reached out and tugged on the hem of Brittany's shirt. Brittany pulled away from the kiss and looked into Santana's eyes. She smiled, and then nodded. Santana couldn't help but smile as well as she pulled up Brittany's shirt over her head and threw it across the room. Santana wasted no time in running her hands over Brittany's flat stomach and over her covered breasts, which she gave a little squeeze, earning a squeak from the blonde.

As Santana was about to make another grab for her girlfriend's boobs, Brittany stopped her. "Hold up. Your turn," she said. Santana quickly got the message and maneuvered herself in a position with which she could take off her shirt, which was difficult seeing as Brittany was currently on top of her. Just as she had done with Brittany's, Santana threw her shirt to the floor. Brittany smiled, looking down at Santana's blue bra. "That's much better," the blonde said happily. Brittany dived back down and continued her assault on Santana's lips, and this time, she made sure to cup the Latina's breasts, kneading them playfully.

Unexpectedly, Brittany rolled off of Santana, much to the girl's disappointment. "What the hell?" Santana said, confused and a bit angry. Things were just getting good.

"Calm down!" Brittany said. "I need to get my pants off, and that would've been a little hard if I was on top of you!"

"Oh…" Santana muttered, feeling stupid for freaking out. "Uh, well…proceed."

Brittany unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and with a little struggle, she managed to pry them off of her legs. She tossed them to the floor, and now all she was wearing were her red bra and panties. Santana had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her throat at the sight of Brittany's sexy body. As Santana continued to stare, Brittany looked at her. "Again, it's your turn," the blonde said, motioning towards Santana's pants.

Santana blinked, oblivious, distracted by the girl in front of her. "Huh? Oh, right, pants. Gotcha." Santana crawled off the bed and stood up so she could more easily discard her pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans just as Brittany had done, and got rid of her jeans quickly after that. Santana couldn't help but grin as her girlfriend stared at her panties, unashamed of her actions. "Like the view?"

"I freaking love it," Brittany said breathlessly.

Santana crawled her way back onto the bed and went over to where Brittany was lying. Santana grinned and leaned down to kiss Brittany, until the blonde held up a hand to stop her.

Santana stared at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

Brittany shrugged a bit. "Hold off on the kissing for a sec," she explained.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Brittany assured, much to Santana's relief. "It's just…I think we should get to the fully naked part." Brittany almost winced at what she had just said. Could things get any more awkward?

Santana almost lost the ability to speak, but she did manage to say "Okay" in an extremely shaky voice.

"So…" Brittany began to blush and looked down at her hands, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. "Do you…um…want me to undress you?"

Santana was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming. Maybe she was dreaming _within _a dream, because there was no way any of this could be real. She was about to have sex with Brittany. She'd always thought she'd be ready for this, seeing as she had been looking forward to it, but during the actual act, is was hard not to freak out a little. The Latina sucked in a breath. She was getting sick of how awkward all of this was, so instead of squeaking out an awkward response, she smiled. "I would _love _that." Santana smirked wider at Brittany's awed expression. Santana was proud of herself, as she had pretty much just confidently said "Yeah, I'm ready to get it on." And she honestly felt that way. Ever since they had started this, she had been hesitant, but now she was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable in the situation. She just hoped she'd still be as comfortable naked.

Brittany couldn't help but smile shyly. "Well then, turn," she said, motioning a turn with her hand. Santana obliged and sat up, turning so that her back was to the blonde. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Brittany's delicate hands on her back. _This was it. _Brittany fiddled with the bra for a second, until finally, it unhooked, and the bra fell to the bed. Almost immediately Santana felt exposed, but now wasn't the time to be hesitant, so she took a deep breath and turned around. As soon as she did, she saw Brittany's eyes glue themselves to her breasts almost instantly. It was kind of cute how focused she was on them. The blonde piped up a second later. "They're really…nice."

Santana couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction. "Thanks, babe," she said. Then she remembered something. "Okay, now it's your turn to turn around." Brittany grinned knowingly and turned around on the bed just as Santana had done. Santana reached out and began the process of unhooking the bra. One problem: she couldn't get the damn thing undone. She growled in frustration as she continued to have trouble getting the bra off. Almost a minute had passed and she was _still _having trouble with the fucking thing.

"Do you need help?" Brittany asked softly.

"No!" Santana growled, getting angrier by the second. "I can do this!"

"Are you sure? It'd be okay if I- - -" Brittany began, but Santana quickly cut her off.

"Britt! I got this!" Santana said, not willing to give up just yet. Santana wasn't a quitter.

It took another thirty seconds, but through persistence and sheer skill (yeah, right), Santana finally unhooked the damn thing. She took the bra by the strap and chucked it across the room, ridding herself of the accursed clothing. Brittany turned around, her breasts now free. Santana preferred them when they were wet, but she could manage. The blonde was about to say something, but Santana cut her off as she tackled Brittany to the bed, kissing her hungrily. Both of them became very aroused at the feeling of their breasts colliding as Santana was on top of Brittany.

As their tongues dueled together, Santana pulled away for a second. "Sorry…I was a little sexually frustrated there over the whole bra thing," she admitted.

"I don't mind, this is kind of awesome," Brittany said, giggling slightly.

Santana craned her neck back down and connected her lips with the blonde's yet again, only she made sure to make this kiss more gentle than the last one. Santana's soft kisses elicited a moan from Brittany, which only succeeded in turning Santana on more. Santana, getting more eager by the minute, finally decided to make a move. She slithered her hands underneath herself, and began feeling up Brittany's breasts. She gave them little squeezes and pinched at the blonde's nipples. The Latina was pretty nervous about this, so she feared she wasn't doing an adequate job, but that fear was washed away when Brittany moaned loudly into their kiss. Brittany bucked upwards into Santana's hips, in desperate need of some friction. Now it was Brittany's turn for her hands to roam around as they made their way down to Santana's ass, which she gave some squeezes. Santana soon was moaning and bucking back along with Brittany.

"You're…really good…at this," Brittany said in between kisses.

Santana smirked a bit at a job well done. "Thanks," she said proudly.

Santana departed from Brittany's mouth and trailed kisses down to her neck, where she kissed and sucked even harder, intent on leaving a hickey as a little something to remember this experience (as if losing your virginity wasn't memorable enough). But Santana didn't forget about Brittany's breasts, which she continued caressing and pinching, much to the girl's intense pleasure.

Brittany tried to keep herself from moaning so she could say something, but it was very hard what with Santana's excellent hands. Finally though, she managed to stutter out a sentence. "S-San? Um…c-could you…suck them?" Brittany desperately hoped she hadn't overstepped her boundaries when she had said that. The last thing she needed was Santana to give her the "Are you serious?" look during sex. _That _would be _really _awkward.

Santana ceased Operation Hickey (she had come up with the name herself) and looked up into Brittany's eyes. "W-what?"

Brittany blushed, wishing Santana had just done it instead of asking her to repeat herself. "Uh…could you suck…on them?" she squeaked out, embarrassed beyond belief. It was taking a second for Santana to process and respond, so Brittany looked into her girlfriend's eyes hopefully. "Please?" she added in a tiny voice.

Santana looked at Brittany's reddened face, and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. "You're so adorable," Santana said.

Brittany returned the smile. "Thanks," she said, blushing even more. "But um…will you? If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Santana was pretty much living her dream right now, and being offered to suck on Brittany's breasts? She thought she had died and gone to heaven. "Trust me, I _want _to," she said seductively. _Holy crap, I sound so sexy right now! _Santana thought gleefully. She hoped her seductive tone hid her nervousness well.

Without another word, Santana began to kiss her way down from Brittany's lips, to her neck. And from her neck, she made her achingly slow journey towards the blonde's chest. The Latina could hear Brittany breathing heavily and saw her chest rise up and down, which was quite a show seeing as Brittany was topless. Finally, Santana, throwing all hesitance out the window, leaned down and planted a kiss on Brittany's right breast. Then another, and another. The more she did it, the heavier Brittany began to breathe. At this point, Santana was pretty sure her panties were thoroughly soaked with her juices, but she couldn't care less now. Santana stuck her tongue out and began to run it around Brittany's areola, and then she flicked it against her nipple, earning a loud moan from her girlfriend. Santana finally placed her mouth over Brittany's right nipple and began sucking hungrily, flicking her tongue against it as she did. She also began to pinch and squeeze Brittany's left breast, which Brittany enjoyed very much by how much she was moaning in ecstasy in response to Santana's actions.

Brittany was beginning to get restless. She needed to take the next leap into this. "S-San," she gasped out, trying desperately to breathe normally.

"Hm?" Santana muttered, her mouth still latched onto Brittany's nipple.

"T-take off m-my panties," she managed to say finally, then went back to her unintelligible moans.

Santana almost immediately began fumbling her way towards Brittany's panties. She thought she would hesitate when it got to _this _point, but it was like she was on autopilot. Santana assumed that the eagerness that had replaced her hesitance was due to teenage hormones and adrenaline levels. When she was this turned on, it didn't matter what she was doing. If Brittany wanted her panties off, the Latina wasn't going to waste a second to do so for her.

Kind of like with the bra, Santana had a little trouble with the panties at first. But luckily, Brittany helped out and lifted her butt off of the bed a little for easier access. Santana silently thanked her with another tongue flick to her sensitive nipple, earning her another moan. Brittany's panties slid down her long legs pretty easily, until Santana finally pulled them off and threw them to the other side of the bed. Santana pulled away from Brittany's breast for a moment and looked down between Brittany's legs. And there it was, with its slightly protruding lips and surprisingly shaven mound. It was practically glistening with the blonde's juices. This did _not _help with Santana's growing arousal at all.

"You can touch it," Brittany said hesitantly.

_It's like all of my dreams are coming true! _Santana thought happily. The Latina, needing total confirmation, asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Brittany exclaimed, a little exasperated with Santana's hesitance. "Please, touch it. I want you to." Brittany looked at her girlfriend with pleasing eyes. That was all the confirmation Santana needed.

Santana traced her fingers down from Brittany's breasts across her flat stomach, sending shivers through the blonde's body. Santana's hand passed Brittany's belly button, and now it was crawling along her inner thigh. Santana inched closer to Brittany's sweet spot, until her fingers were right in front of it. Before she even touched it, Santana could already feel the warm heat radiating from the girl's center. Tentatively, Santana slowly edged her finger closer until finally, it connected with Brittany's core. Brittany gasped a bit, but when Santana looked up, Brittany motioned for her to keep going. Santana obliged, running her finger up and down the slit, which earned her a slight moan from her girlfriend. Brittany's moans and groans only encouraged her to go on, so Santana began to slide her fingers against her lips with a little more quickness than before. Brittany responded in the usual way, moaning appreciatively at Santana's acts.

Santana, pleased with how good she was doing, decided to _really _drive Brittany wild. She raised her thumb a bit and pressed it against the blonde's clit, rubbing it in a little circular motion. "Oh wow," Brittany whispered breathlessly. Santana only smirked, rubbing her even faster. Brittany tried to regain her voice which was becoming lost in between all the moans and gasps. "San…s-stick it in…"

Santana only nodded, understanding what she wanted. Santana took her pointer finger and placed it in between Brittany's slits. Looking to the blonde for one final act of confirmation, Brittany nodded confidently. Focusing back on Brittany's sex, she pushed her finger forward. There was a little moan from Brittany as Santana's finger slipped inside her pussy. It was really tight within Brittany's center, especially since Brittany was unconsciously clenching around her girlfriend's finger.

Brittany was _seriously _loving the feeling of Santana's finger inside her. She had played with herself sometimes but never before had she ever felt like this. She wondered if Santana's fingers were magical. Magical like unicorns, or rainbows, or Catcake. She stored away the thought in her mind so she could ask her if she was magical later.

Santana slowly pulled her finger back until it almost came out, and then pushed it back in, making sure she was going slow enough as to not take things too fast for Brittany. She repeated the process a few more times, pushing in slowly and pulling out, which became easier with each penetration seeing as Brittany's juices were lubricating Santana's finger _a lot_. Then, Santana picked up the pace a little bit, and then a little bit more. Every few seconds, the Latina began to pump her fingers inside the blonde a little bit faster than before. Getting even more daring, Santana snuck in a second finger inside Brittany's hot core. Brittany was beyond words now, only speaking in a new language of incomprehensible screams of pleasure. _Holy fuck she's loud, _Santana thought. _I'm just glad no one's around to hear her._

* * *

Tubs blinked his eyes open, yawning. An odd sound from upstairs had awoken him. Were those screams? Nah, couldn't be. It was then that the obese cat realized he had someone snoozing on him. He craned his neck over to the person, and was met with the sight of a sleeping Catcake, resting her head upon his stomach. He thought of shaking her off or telling her to go away, seeing as she had been treating him like crap lately, as usual. But he went against the idea of waking her, because she looked kind of peaceful. Pretty much the only time he had ever seen her be peaceful. She looked kind of nice like that. _I'll just leave her be, she looks super tired anyway, _he thought. With that, he rested his head back down to the floor and went back to sleep.

* * *

Santana was pumping fast and hard now while rubbing her thumb in a circular pattern against the blonde's clit. It was obvious to both girls that Brittany wasn't going to last much longer until she reached her inevitable climax. Santana suddenly felt a light tug on her hair. She looked up and Brittany reached out, and took the Latina's chin into her hand. She pulled the girl closer to her and finally brought her into a desperate kiss, her tongue invading her Santana's mouth quickly. Santana began kissing her back, while still driving her fingers into Brittany's center. Brittany bucked her hips up into the Latina's skilled fingers, trying to create as much friction as possible to create the maximum amount of satisfaction. After a few more thrusts of her hips, Brittany let out a long, muffled moan into the kiss as she came into her girlfriend's hand for the first time ever. Waves of pleasure rolled throughout Brittany's body, like earthquakes. The blonde thrust up into Santana's hands a few more times, riding out the finale of her orgasm. Finally, Brittany ceased her thrusting and relaxed into the bed. Santana slowly pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's sex and then lied down next to the blonde.

Brittany couldn't help but breathe heavily. "That…was amazing." She turned on her side and looked at Santana. "You're amazing. Just…thank you so much. I love you so much." Brittany leaned forward and placed a kiss on the Latina's cheek. "And I know what you're thinking," she added with a knowing smile. "I'll return the favor in a minute, just give me a second to rest from that…epicness, kay?"

"Okay." Santana nodded, understanding. Then, she leaned over and gave Brittany her own kiss on the cheek, much to the girl's delight.

As Brittany turned and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, Santana tried to collect her thoughts. Holy shit, she had just had sex with Brittany. She had _sex _with her. And in a minute, the blonde was going to return the favor! She had have died and gone to heaven. It was the only logical solution she could come up with. Santana suddenly remembered something. She looked at her hand and realized it was still coated with Brittany's juices. A dirty thought crossed Santana's mind. _Should I? _she wondered. The Latina looked over at her companion, who was still looking away from her, so it's not like she would see. _I might as well try it… _Santana brought her hand towards her mouth, and hesitantly stuck her tongue out. Tentatively, she took a little taste, and was surprised that it tasted kind of good. It was an odd, new taste, but she liked it. She took a few more licks, enjoying herself, until a voice interrupted her.

"Having fun?" Brittany asked, grinning at her girlfriend.

Santana's eyes widened. "What? I did nothing!" She quickly wiped her hand against the sheets, embarrassed.

Brittany giggled. "Calm down! I actually think it's kind of…hot." The next second, Brittany crawled up and now hovered above Santana's mostly naked body (she still had her panties on).

"You do?" Santana asked.

Brittany just nodded. "But now, it's my turn," she said happily. Before Santana could even say anything in response, she felt Brittany's lips against hers in a soft, nice kiss. She kissed back eagerly, quickly getting her tongue into it. Almost immediately, Santana felt Brittany's soft hands tugging on the hem of her panties. _This girl works fast, _Santana thought. _Not that that's a bad thing. _Santana lifted her ass up for easier access, and Brittany discarded the useless piece of clothing very fast. Brittany pulled away from the kiss and gave the Latina a smirk. "Do you want me to touch you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

_Holy shit, did this girl take a class on how to be sexy as hell? _Santana thought frantically. "Yes…you can totally touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere, if you want," Santana admitted. _Wow, I really sound needy._

"Good," Brittany said gleefully. With that, she leaned down and averted her mouth's attention to Santana's breasts. Just before Santana could react to that, she felt a finger rub against her clit. The Latina couldn't help but literally squeak, much to her embarrassment. "Cute squeak," Brittany mentioned, then went back down to her breasts. The blonde ran her tongue all around Santana's nipples, which sent chills down her spine. Santana was about to defend her squeak, when she was cut off by a finger pushing against the entrance of her pussy. Santana was already seriously wet, so the intruder slipped inside her pretty easily. Santana squeaked yet again, instantly cursing herself for squeaking _twice _during sex. The feeling of Brittany's finger inside her was insane. Santana was a stranger to masturbation. She did it sometimes…okay, well, more than sometimes…okay, she did it a lot. But Brittany was definitely making her feel better than she had ever felt from just doing this alone. It was pretty crazy considering that Santana was pretty sure Brittany didn't have much experience in this.

Without warning, Brittany added a second finger inside the Latina. Santana moaned loudly and thrust up into her girlfriend's fingers eagerly. It wasn't helping that Brittany was still licking away at her nipples, which just drove her crazier than she already felt. Brittany was thrusting her fingers inside Santana faster and faster with each passing second. Soon enough, Brittany took a risk and slipped in a third finger.

"Ugh! Yes!" Santana groaned. Brittany was pleased with herself at how well she was doing. Since Santana was enjoying herself, it was making this a lot easier for the blonde. If Santana seemed like she didn't like this, Brittany would probably feel more nervous than she had ever felt before, and _that _would suck.

Brittany continued pumping her three fingers into Santana's sex as fast she could, which Santana was loving. She also made sure to give Santana's nipples a few more tongue flicks and tiny little bites, which elicited even more moans from the Latina. With Brittany's masterful tongue on her breast and her amazing fingers working their way in and out of her pussy, she could already tell that she wouldn't last much longer. Santana let out a scream of delight as suddenly came harder than she ever had before. The indescribable sensation rocked through her body, until it began to slowly fade away. Santana crumpled into a heap on the bed, her orgasm coming to an end. Brittany pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and laid down beside her.

Santana tried to regain her breath, inhaling deeply. "Oh fuck…I loved that…so much."

Brittany grinned. "Did I do a good job?" she asked softly.

"You were fantastic," Santana said sheepishly, her eyelids getting heavy. She really needed a nap after that.

"Thanks." Brittany couldn't help but grin wider.

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's facial expressions. Her smile was so infectious. "But really, I'm glad we could, um…be each other's first times, ya know? What I'm trying to say is, well, I'm really happy that I got to lose my virginity to you. Wow, that sounded less awkward in my head. What I mean is, I wouldn't want my first to be with anyone else. Does that make sense?"

Brittany was ecstatic. "It does. Oh, and about the whole first thing, yeah, I'm glad my first was with you too." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, and leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on the girl's lips. When she pulled away, she could see Santana smiling. "So now what do you wanna do? We could watch something, like Teen Titans…oooh, or Labyrinth!"

Santana's eyes widened at the mention of Labyrinth. "Actually, I was wondering if we could just go to sleep? I'm kind of tired after…well, you know."

Brittany nodded. "Okay, I'm kinda sleepy too," she admitted. "Want me to turn the lights off?"

Santana was about to say she didn't care either way, but then a devious thought entered her mind. "Could you, please?" the Latina asked. Brittany obliged, and got out of bed. Santana grinned, getting the perfect view of Brittany's bare ass. Brittany walked over and flicked off the light, sadly cutting off Santana's vision, and her viewpoint of her girlfriend's backside. A few seconds later, Santana felt Brittany's warm body slide back into bed with her. Santana couldn't help but smile as she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her waist and then felt the blonde's head on her shoulder. "Night, Britt," Santana said.

"Night night, San," Brittany responded.

Brittany couldn't help but be extremely happy with how all of this turned out. She had finally been able to take the next step and sleep with Santana, and it was great. She was especially enjoying this moment, with her and Santana just lying there, peaceful and serene. It was a pleasant change from the loud and chaotic scene they had just been through (not that Brittany didn't enjoy that, either). Brittany always liked simple moments like these, where she could just enjoy the silence and the girl next to her. Brittany was realizing something though. She remembered one of the reasons she wanted to do this was to hopefully make Santana fall in love with her. She _still _wanted Santana to love her the same way she loved Santana, but she was getting more comfortable with that fact that Santana didn't love her that way yet. Because if there were moments like these, moments where she could just hold her girlfriend and cuddle, it wasn't that big of a deal if Santana loved her or not, because at the end of the day, Santana was still dating her. Brittany was still Santana's, and Santana was still Brittany's. They still had each other and really, that was all Brittany needed. The blonde still wished Santana would love her, but now she realized she could wait for Santana to love her, just like she could wait for a few months for Christmas presents.

_Santana will love me one of these days, _Brittany thought confidently. _I just know it. But for now, I can be patient. _

With that, Brittany cuddled closer to Santana, pulled the covers over both of them, and closed her eyes, eager to get some rest.

* * *

Catcake's eyes shot open. "I smell teenage sex!" she exclaimed. She was about to get up when she realized she had been using something as a makeshift pillow. She turned, and was repulsed to see that she had been sleeping with Tubs. Catcake couldn't believe that she let a lower being such as Tubs make physical contact with a greater being such as herself. She began to dismiss it as just falling asleep in an awkward position with her head resting against his tummy. But just as she was about to go and investigate the smell of sex, she realized how much her entire body ached with fatigue. She was seriously tired, and well…Tubs's stomach was looking pretty comfortable. Catcake cursed herself as she placed her head back down against her bitch's tummy.

"Damn you and comfortable fatness," Catcake whispered angrily. The cat closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, snuggling up against Tubs's fur.

* * *

**THERE. I'M DONE. SIXTEEN PAGES AND OVER SEVEN THOUSAND FUCKING WORDS BUT I'M FINALLY DONE! NOW EVERYONE CAN STOP BITCHING.**

**Just kidding, I love you guys…you know what, I'm gonna stop calling you guys. I think I should call the audience what it truly is. So hey girls and the two guys reading this :D**

**"...or should she call it a vajayjay for the lolz?" HANDS DOWN, ONE MY FAV LINES IN THIS WHOLE STORY XD Well, that and the foreplay joke :)**

**Again, I understand I suck for not updating for a while, but hey, I just gave you a payoff with Brittana secks and TWO Cubbington scenes, so leave me alone :P **

**I wrote most of this while listening to Hollywood Undead…that instantly makes me fucking awesome XD Anyone here like Hollywood Undead? Yeah, they're a rap rock group so I didn't think so XP **

**Oh, one thing, I've heard multiple times about a supposed Tweet from HeMo's Twitter. From what I heard, it was something about Brittana, and it made some fans angry or something? I don't really know, I checked her Twitter and couldn't find any Tweet like that, so I'm just wondering, have any of you seen the Tweet? And if so, what did it really say? I'm just curious, 'cause so far all I've heard is rumors and I want to know the truth. It's cool if you don't know, but if anyone legit knows, tell me. Please. I wanna know. **

**So um…yeah, first time smut has been in this story. I'm not a stranger to smut, I've written it before, but this time I'm really nervous about it since I'm posting this on my most popular story. I'm afraid everyone will hate it XD I know that isn't true, but I'm a writer, I'm obligated to freak out over my writing. So, did you guys like it? Was it hot? Did it make you want to Google image Heather Morris and/or Naya Rivera in little to no clothing? Come on, be honest ;D JKJK**

**Anyhoozel, this chapter is long as it is, so I'm just gonna shut the hell up. Later girls and the two guys reading this! Oh by the way, like my icon? :DDD**


	28. First Thunderstorm

**Hey girls and the three guys reading this (I FOUND ANOTHER ONE :D )! Hopefully, you're reading this not too soon after my last update, 'cause I don't wanna make you guys wait for a while like last time :(**

**So, I know after the big event of last chapter (First Sex, obviously), I bet you're expecting a chapter that'll move the story along and develop the characters a bit more, right? Nope, this is just filler XD Sorry, I've been kind of dry on First ideas lately. What I REALLY hate is that I have so many awesome ideas for chapters, but those ideas are set in their high school years and their college days, and obviously, we're not there yet, so I can't roll with them yet. Grrr.**

**Is anyone sad that season three is gonna be the last season with this cast, other than Will and Sue? Because I am. I'm gonna miss everyone so much :'( I'll still give the new cast a chance though, just because I'm a nice guy :P There's talk of Britt being in S4 because she doesn't graduate. If they do keep Heather on for an extra season, they better have a way to keep Santana on, because I cannot watch a show with Brittany and no Santana. My heart would explode, and not in the awesome way, in the sad way. But I think I heard Ryan Punk Bitch Murphy (That is his official name, said so by Sir Rob and Lady Jennifer XD Inside jokes…) say Santana's story might have some mileage, so that may mean he may keep her on as well, but that also might mean her storyline of NOT being with Britt will go throughout S3 too. Ugh, this show is getting fucking confusing. Then again, we don't know what could happen, so let's hope for the best :)**

**Speaking of S3 and what might happen to Brittany or Santana or Brittana, I want to clear something up. Once this story gets to the point of them being sophomores, this story WILL follow the continuity of the show. BUT, since this is MY story, I might tweak some things in the continuity. After reading the Season 3 spoiler/rumor page on the Glee Wiki, I'm seeing some things that might happen that I don't like. So if something happens and I REALLY dislike it (such as the idea of Brittany separating from Santana because she has to stay behind because she failed her senior year), I'll probably change it. So basically, if Glee does something stupid with the Brittana relationship in S3, I will change it to what I think SHOULD'VE happened, because I'm getting sick of this depressing, overdone storyline of them not being together. **

**Kay, rant over. Well, here's First Thunderstorm. And before anyone says anything, it does count as a first because this is the first time the two girls have experienced a thunderstorm together. And if you don't buy that, fine, I'm cheating. Sue me.**

* * *

_Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex._

That was the only thing running through Santana's mind, sex and only sex. It had been a week since Brittany and Santana had had sex together, and ever since then, Santana couldn't get it out of her head. Every single second, Santana couldn't stop thinking about Brittany's cute ass, her long, smooth legs, her soft lips against her own, her nice breasts, her magical fingers that had ventured inside of her. Santana had never been this horny in her entire life. Who knew one blonde could get her this hot? And it didn't matter how much porn she watched or how much she pleasured herself, she still couldn't get her mind off of her girlfriend. Santana hoped it wasn't weird to be this obsessed with someone. If it was…well, she'd just feel weirded out.

Santana gasped a bit when a cold breeze blew by. It was Summer, since when do cold breezes occur? She looked up and saw clouds forming around the sun. It was probably gonna rain soon. Santana quickened her pace, hoping to get to her destination before the rain hit her. She was on her way to Brittany's house, which wasn't that far away (only a couple blocks), but Santana was in a lazy mood and didn't feel like walking much. She was wondering if her and Brittany were going to…you know, _do it,_ anytime soon. She wanted to talk to the blonde about it, to see if they should try it again, but just thinking about talking about it made her feel awkward. Santana was sick of feeling awkward and talking about it. She just wanted it to happen, without all the awkward talking. Santana just wanted some good old fashioned sex, was that too much to ask for?

A minute or two later, Santana saw Brittany's house coming into view. She also saw Brittany herself, sitting on her porch, cuddling up with Catcake and Lord Tubbington. Just as Santana was about to wave, she stopped when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. Her lip was trembling and it almost looked like she was tearing up. Santana knew that look instantly. Brittany was seriously scared about something. Santana, ignoring her laziness, broke into a run and sprinted over to her girlfriend. Brittany looked up and saw Santana running toward her, which caused her to smile a bit.

"San!" Brittany put Catcake and Tubs down on the porch and hopped up, running over to Santana. Before Santana could say a word, Brittany threw her arms around her. "I was worried about you!"

Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh? Why? Britt, what's wrong babe? You look scared."

Brittany pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes of the oncoming tears. "I think there's a storm coming, and I was scared 'cause you could've been hit by lightning and then you'd die and I'd never see you again and- - -"

"Brittany!" Santana interrupted, which silenced the blonde. "I'm fine, and I'm not gonna die anytime soon. The chances of me getting struck by lightning are very slim."

Brittany gave her a disbelieving look. "But…it could still happen!"

Santana was about to respond, but she was distracted by a few drops of water that fell onto her head. She looked upwards. The dark clouds were getting bigger and covering more of the sun. Soon, it'd be pouring rain. And once that happened, Santana knew that would just worsen Brittany's current state of fear. The blonde let out a little squeak of fear as the rain patted against her head. Santana sighed.

"Come on, Brittany, let's go inside," Santana said. Brittany nodded and scooped up Catcake and Tubs, who were both becoming annoyed with the oncoming rain.

"Ugh, why'd it have to rain?" Tubs groaned.

Catcake snickered. "Because you touch yourself at night."

Tubs just gave her a disapproving look, unable to do anything about her mean comments.

Santana led Brittany and the cats back inside of the blonde's house, shutting the door behind her. They could already hear the steady patter of rain drizzling against the roof. Brittany set her cats down on the floor and Catcake and Tubs walked off into the kitchen. Hopefully they wouldn't make a mess like last time.

Santana gave the blonde a smile. "See, we're inside. We're safe. Feel better now?"

Brittany managed to smile a little. "I feel better with you here!"

Santana smirked. "Good." Her smirk faltered when the rain began to come down harder. Brittany looked visibly worried about it, but Santana tried her best to lighten the mood. "So you wanna hang out up in your room or something?"

Brittany smiled a bit, still scared of the possibility of being struck by lightning. "Sure. I'm just so glad you're here, because my parents are gone, and they won't be back until late, so I was all alone."

Santana held out her pinky. "I'm here now."

Brittany took Santana's pinky into her own and gave it a little squeeze. Without saying anything else, the two girls made their way up the stairs and into Brittany's room. Santana looked in the bed, and being the obsessed horny teen she was, her mind fluttered back to last week when she and Brittany had had sex on that same bed. Santana really wanted to have sex again on that bed, but with Brittany being all scared, the blonde probably wasn't in the mood for anything like that. _Just my lucky day, _Santana thought bitterly._ I wanna get laid and a stupid storm is cockblocking me…wait…I don't have a cock. Is it twatswatting? Fuck I'm confused. _

"So," Santana began, "what do you wanna do?" _Please say have sex, please say have sex, please say have sex._

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know." Thunder erupted from outside, causing Brittany to jump in fear. Santana frowned. She hated seeing Brittany like this, and knowing she could do nothing to help her girlfriend made her feel like shit. The other fact that she was too scared to say they should try to have sex again didn't help prevent her feeling of crappiness. _Okay, it's official, _Santana thought. _I'm a complete nymphomaniac. Damn you teenage hormones._

Brittany walked over and sat down on her bed, and began biting her nails. Santana frowned again. Brittany always bit her nails when she was really nervous. Santana walked to her and sat down next to the blonde. The Latina put her arm around her girlfriend and placed her head on Brittany's shoulder. "It's okay Britt. You don't have to worry. It'll be fine. You're just overreacting."

Brittany looked at her incredulously. "Overreacting? San, we could _die!_"

Santana stifled a giggle. She didn't mean to laugh at Brittany's fear, but it was kind of funny with how dramatic she was being. "Calm down. Nobody's gonna die. I'm here to protect you." Santana looked up and gave Brittany a reassuring smile. "I promise." Santana held out her pinky for her girlfriend to take.

But before Brittany could seal the deal of the pinky promise, another crack of thunder boomed through the sky, and then from the blonde's window, lightning flashed. And to make things even worse than they already were, the lights went out, leaving the two girls in complete darkness. Brittany jumped up and squeaked in fear. Santana gasped as her head was thrown off of her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana was about to tell Brittany to calm down, but as more thunder occurred outside, Brittany finally bolted out of the room. Santana groaned. _Greeeeat._

Santana hopped off the bed and walked over to the door, sticking her head out. She could barely see anything, let alone see her girlfriend. "Brittany?" Santana called out. No answer. "BrittBritt?" Still no answer. Santana knew that the blonde was afraid and hiding somewhere, but in the dark, it would be hard as hell to find her.

Santana stepped out into the hall. Just as she had left the room, thunder cracked outside. In response to the thunder, Catcake came out of nowhere from down the hall, running past Santana, screaming, "Every cat for themselves!"

Soon after, a very out of breath Tubs slowly ran after her. "Wait for me!"

Santana ignored the cats' antics, just as she always did, and began checking all the rooms in the upstairs hallway. Brittany was in none of them. Santana sighed, exasperated. She was in a lazy mood and was pissed about not having sex again yet, so she was _not _in the mood for searching around a house for her freaked out girlfriend. _Why is life so hard for me? _Santana asked herself.

Santana made her way down the stairs, almost tripping on the bottom step due to the darkness. Before she could even begin searching again, she heard a few faint whimpers from somewhere down a hall to the left. Santana listened closely, wishing the noise from the rain and thunder would fuck off already. Santana followed the whimpers to a closet in the hallway. Santana knocked on the door. "Brittany? You in there?"

Suddenly, the door flew open (almost hitting the Latina in the face) and a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the closet. "San!" Brittany cried from the darkness, clinging to her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry for running away…I got scared, and I didn't know what to do…and please stay here with me. I feel safe in here."

Santana was about to ask why she felt safe in here, but decided against it as it didn't really matter. Santana felt around the floor and finally found a spot to sit down next to Brittany, who was also sitting. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling them closer together. Santana rubbed Brittany's back, hoping to comfort the frightened girl. Brittany let out a little sob and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

Santana thought of ways to comfort Brittany. Obviously, words weren't working, and rubbing her back wasn't helping either. Santana thought of kissing her, but it was dark as shit and she couldn't locate the other girl's lips, so she'd probably end up awkwardly kissing the back of her neck or something. Finally, Santana had an idea.

"Britt, I know you're scared, but don't focus on the rain and thunder and shit," Santana began explaining. "Just focus on me."

"But how can I focus on you if I can't see you?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Just…focus on my voice, babe," Santana reasoned. "Do you…um, want me to sing you a song?" It was the only idea she could come up with at this point. And seeing as Brittany had told her she had liked her voice before, maybe a song might ease her into calmness.

"That'd be nice," Brittany said shakily as more lightning cracked outside.

Santana racked her brains for songs. Hollywood Undead was running through her mind, but she didn't think that would soothe Brittany. She would _never _sing a Labyrinth song. Ever. Justin Bieber? Ha, not even the author of this would let that fly. Santana suddenly smiled when a song finally popped up in her mind that Brittany liked. "_Hey, I'm lookin' up at my star girl, guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world…_"

Santana heard Brittany giggle sweetly at the familiar song, and the blonde cuddled closer. Santana continued singing, and Brittany followed her girl's advice and tried to ignore the rain, and just focus on Santana's pretty, soothing voice. By the end of the first verse, she was beginning to forget about the rain and could only hear Santana. And by the second verse, she was beginning to get sleepy. With a yawn, Brittany rested her head against Santana's chest and closed her eyes. Santana continued singing, happy that she was succeeding in calming her girlfriend. By the time Santana completed the song, she heard Brittany lightly snoring. It was pretty cute, she had to admit.

Santana held Brittany closer, and while her mind was still on sex, she couldn't help but be happy with just holding her girlfriend in her arms.

* * *

**OMG DID YOU GET IT THEY HID IN A CLOSET HAHA SYMBOLISM! **

**Okay, chapter dedication goes to the lovely Allison, also known as my drinking buddy, my goose, and the Sanny to my BrittBritt XD She motivated me to finish this, so yaaaaaaay :D Sorry if it was shortish though :O **

**I know, I know, not enough Cubbington :P lol I think I'm turning everyone into furries with all this Cubbington stuff XD Oh well.**

**Next chapter, First Party: Puck invites Santana and Brittany to his party…and only hilarity can ensue. That is, until things take a turn for the worse…**

**Okee dokes, bye my wonderful readers :D **


	29. First Party

**I'm currently alternating between listening to Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead and music from Zelda being played on Guitar Hero…THEY'RE BOTH SO GOOD XD**

**GUYS! WE'RE CLOSE TO SIX HUNDRED FIRETRUCKING REVIEWS! JUST A FEW MORE AND WE'RE THERE :D**

**So, one thing I wanna address. A few people in the reviews said they didn't want this fic to follow continuity. But, um, it isn't. Not really anyway. Like I said, it will sometimes follow the continuity, but I will be making plenty of tweaks. Hell, if I wanted, I could make it so that Britt and Santana become a real, non-secret couple by the end of freshman year. Or if I wanted, I could make it so that Brittany doesn't date Artie as long as she did, just for a shorter time period. I could make it so Santana comes out of the closet sophomore year. What I'm saying is, this story is gonna be a mixture canon and AU, so to all of you who are worrying that this story will turn out like the show's continuity and be sad as hell, don't worry, because I'm changing some things in the future. There may be dark, sad, depressing moments in this like there were in the show, but I will always add bits of fluff (or sex ;D ) to lighten things up every once in a while. So don't fret, just be a pet, enjoy some het, wait this is femmeslash, and fuck I just ran out of rhymes :(**

**So this chapter is First Party :D I know you're now expecting a drunk stripper Britt, but sorry, when she's drunk in this, she's a little different from how she acted in Blame It on the Alcohol. Sowwy for no stripper!Britt :/ Also, if Britt does something uncharacteristic, it's because she's drunk. So in this, she might do something she'd never do if she was sober.**

**Anyhoozel, I need to shut up now and finish this because someone said they'd give me brownies and cake and other delicious treats if I finished this by a certain point XD HUZZAH!**

* * *

Santana looked at the glowing screen the same way she would look at a flying one eyed alien, she looked at it in astonishment. She reread the text a few more times, wondering if this was real. No way. It couldn't be. He _hated _her, so why would he invite her over to a party? He wouldn't, and he never tried to before. Something was up, but she didn't know what. Santana reread it once more, trying to fathom why Noah Fucking Puckerman had sent her this text.

_Hey Lopez, I'm having a party at my house tonight. You're invited, and you can bring friends. You know where I live, I'm pretty sure. So yeah, it's tonight at eight._

This just baffled Santana. For one, it surprised her that Puck actually knew how to spell words. Two, she couldn't stop wondering why the hell he would want _her _at his party. Her, Santana Lopez, the girl who had kicked his ass and got detention for it when he talked shit about Brittany. The girl who made it part of her daily routine to call him a dickless pussy every day for the past three and half years. The one girl who didn't think his stupid mohawk was hot and irresistible. The one girl who didn't put up with his shit. Why the hell would he invite his arch nemesis to his party? The whole thing was confusing as balls, as Santana had put it in her head.

A yawn from her left caused Santana to avert her attention to the girl sleeping beside her. She smiled as Brittany fluttered her eyes open. Brittany turned her head and looked at Santana, and the blonde returned her girlfriend's smile. "Hey sexy," Brittany mumbled groggily.

"You think I'm sexy?" Santana asked playfully, already knowing Brittany would answer yes.

Brittany nodded. "You're like, the sexiest thing alive. Well, tied with Alisha from Misfits…and tied with Raven from Teen Titans…and Joseph Gordon-Levitt…and pretty much every anime chick with huge boobs…and- - -"

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, cutting her girlfriend off. "I get it, there are a lot of people sexier than me!"

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana lightly on her cheek. The blonde then whispered into her ear, "Nobody's sexier than you, just as equally sexy. And plus, if I had to choose between you and any of them, I'd choose you…or…well, Joseph could join us in a threeway, maybe…"

Santana couldn't help but laugh. Brittany was so adorable, even during the mornings. Santana was never a morning person, but waking up to Brittany beside her made it soooo much better. They had had another one of their sleepovers, hence the reasoning for waking up together. Much to Santana's dismay, there was no sex, again. As usual, Santana wanted to get into Brittany's pants but she was too scared to talk about it. So, for the eleventy billionth time, Santana went through another sleepover with no sex. So far, the large number of times she had slept with Brittany rounded up to about one. And that was it. Just her first time, and that was it. Why couldn't she sleep with her a second time already? It was like she was stuck in a fanfic where only firsts happened written by some teenage boy with too much time on his hands and an obsessive love for the romance between her and Brittany. On second thought, nah, that couldn't be possible, that just sounded incredibly fucking stupid.

"What're you reading?" Brittany inquired, motioning towards Santana's cell phone.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Nothing important. Puck sent me a text about some party- - -"

"Party?" Brittany interjected. That's when her eyes lit up. "We should go!" Santana looked at her and was about to say no, but then the blonde gave her those puppy dog eyes.

_Fuck, I am so whipped._

* * *

_Why did I agree to this? Why did I agree to this? Why did I agree to this?_

Santana couldn't help but have that thought run through her mind over and over again. She was sitting on Puck's couch, and she was surrounded by loud, drunk teens drinking beer (which Puck had stolen from his dad) and even louder, annoying music. Brittany was here, but the blonde had gone off to go get them some drinks. Santana already didn't like this idea. The thought of Brittany getting drunk in a room full of horny teenagers…if she drank alcohol, someone could easily take advantage of her in a drunken state. At least the Latina was here to protect her.

Santana sighed. It had been several minutes since the blonde had left to get the two of them beverages, and Santana was getting worried. Brittany should've been back by now, right? Just as Santana was about to get up and go searching for her, she saw Brittany emerge from the crowd, carrying two drinks. Santana already noticed a bad sign, the blonde was wobbling. And by the looks of the goofy smile on her face, she had drank more beer while she was away. Brittany giggled as she plopped down on the sofa next to her girlfriend. She handed Santana a beer.

"Britt, you okay?" Santana asked. She was worried, Brittany had never consumed alcohol before, and now Santana was regretting letting her drink it.

Brittany just giggled. "Hey Sanny-bear! Look at this!" The blonde then raised her finger and pressed it lightly on Santana's nose. "I boop your nose!"

Santana sighed. Yep, she was _really _hammered. Santana placed her cup of beer on the table in front of her. She wanted to stay sober. If she was sober, it'd be easier to protect Brittany from these assholes.

"Hey, pookie?" Brittany muttered. _Where the hell are these nicknames coming from? _Santana wondered curiously. "Me and youz has gotta talk…right now!" Santana resisted the urge to facepalm at how much Brittany slurred in that sentence.

"What do we need to talk about?" Santana asked, already exasperated. She really didn't need to deal with a drunk Brittany right now.

"I wantsta go public, with our relation of ships," the blonde slurred. Santana stared at her. What did she just say? She couldn't be serious. She had to be joking, or maybe it was just the booze talking. But then again, alcohol did have sort of a truth serum effect on some people. Could she be telling the truth? Did Brittany actually want to go public? Santana couldn't do that…no, no way. If people found out…the names would never end, the taunting wouldn't cease…no, she couldn't come out. She couldn't tell people she was a…what was she anyway? Santana never really thought about her sexuality. Ever since she had dated Brittany, she hadn't really had feelings for anyone else. She didn't look at boys, she didn't look at girls, the only person she cared about was Brittany. Did that make her a Brittsexual?

"Brittany, keep it down!" Santana scolded her, even though nobody could probably hear her. "Brittany…we can't be girlfriends in public."

"Why not?" Brittany asked shakily, her eyes forming into angry slits. Great, the last thing Santana needed was a drunken _angry _Brittany.

"Because, Britt, people will make fun of us, they'll call us terrible names, we'll be outcasts," Santana tried to reason.

"Psh, fuck people!" Brittany exclaimed. It was at that point that Santana wished she had never come to this party. Brittany didn't swear. She just didn't. Sure she let out 'damn' and sometimes 'bitch' once or twice, but she never said fuck. It was just…an unBrittanyish thing to do. This wasn't her Brittany, this was some drunk chick. Santana sighed. Now it was time to leave. If they didn't leave soon, Santana figured Brittany would just get her hands on more beer.

"Britt, I think we should go," Santana tried to reason. When the Latina placed her hand over Brittany's own, she was shocked when the blonde pulled away.

"Screw you!" Brittany slurred. She stood up, dropping her drink to the floor. Santana tried to reach out for her, but a moment later Brittany disappeared into the crowd. Brittany pushed past a bunch of loud, annoying guys and loud, annoying girls. After pushing away another annoying boy, Brittany grinned as she saw a familiar face. She staggered over to the familiar boy and wrapped her arms around him. "Mike! Dance with me!"

Mike gave a little gasp at the blonde who was now clinging to him. "Brittany? Is Santana here?" As Brittany looked up, Mike grimaced at the smell of Brittany's breath. "Ugh, Britt, have you been drinking?"

"Just a teensy bit," she said drunkenly. "Now dance with me!"

"Um…what about Santana? Won't she be jealous? I don't wanna come in between you guys, we're just friends right?" Mike asked, very flustered.

Brittany just giggled. "You talk waaaaaay too much." With that, Brittany smashed her lips against Mike's and began grinding her hips into his.

* * *

Santana sunk into the couch, sighing. "Now what the fuck do I do?" She wanted to go after her girlfriend, but that would be useless. One, she wouldn't find her, and two, even if she did, it was obvious the blonde didn't want to see her right now.

"Wanna drink?" a voice asked. Santana looked up to see Puck holding two cups of beer.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I don't like the idea of taking roofies. Sorry."

"Yeah, like I'd do that," he said sarcastically. He put one cup down on the table and sat down next to the Latina, taking a sip of his beer. "So, having fun?"

"Puckerman, this party fucking sucks," Santana growled. "So far, all I've done is sit on my ass."

"That's your fault babe," Puck said, taking a second sip.

"Puck, do you like having balls? If you do, don't call me babe, or I'll rip them off," Santana threatened.

"What crawled up your vag and died?" Puck asked. It was then that Santana noticed a slight waviness in his voice. Great, _he _was drunk too.

Santana thought about slashing him with another one of her vicious words, but decided against it. Fighting with a drunk person was just stupid. "Okay Puck, why the fuck did you invite me to this thing?"

"I don't know," Puck mumbled. "'Cause I like you or whatever." Another swig of beer was taken by the mohawked teen.

Santana gaped at him. "You like me?"

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, you're hot and stuff, and I like your attitude. I like a chick that can kick my ass, that's kind of a turn on. Plus I bet you're great in the sack."

Santana wanted to punch him across the face right now. But she withheld her anger, for now, at least. "Listen Puck, even though you're _such _a charmer and all, there's someone else, so you don't have a shot. And I wouldn't go out with you for a million fucking dollars, so how about you piss off."

Puck just laughed. "Oh yeah? Who are you screwing then, huh Lopez? Because the only person I ever see you with is…_holy shit you're dating Brittany!_"

Santana's hand quickly flew over Puck's mouth and clamped it shut. "Okay, listen Puck," she growled in her most threatening voice, "let's get something straight. If you even _think _of telling anyone about this…I will beat you up. I will beat you up harder than I've ever beat anyone up ever. I'm not gonna think of a clever threat, this is just a simple warning. I will kick the shit out of you. You know my secret, and if you let anyone else in on it, I will hunt you down and beat you so hard you'll bleed tears…that was a fucking terrible threat but I don't care. Are we clear?"

Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "Crystal clear," Puck said. "Calm the fuck down, I wasn't gonna tell anyone about it anyways. So…have you…two…ya know?" Santana just glared at him. "Are you guys up for a threeway?"

Santana punched him in the shoulder angrily, causing him to retract back in pain. "We really would, but we wouldn't want your hand to get lonely." With that, Santana stood and decided it was time to search for Brittany. She wanted to take her girlfriend home now and get out of this shitfest of a party.

Puck scratched his head, taking yet another swig from his beer. "What's that even mean?" he asked drunkenly.

Disappearing into the crowd, Santana called out to him, "It means you have to jerk off alone, dumbass!"

_Great, now Puck knows, _Santana thought sadly. _I swear, if he tells anyone, I'll murder him. Stupid idiot jackass…_

Santana hacked her way through the party goers. She couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere. At this point, she was just shoving people out of the way, ignoring their annoyed yelps as they were either pushed into others or fell over. But when someone called out her name, she stopped and turned. A second later, Mike emerged from the crowd.

"Uh…hey Santana," Mike said awkwardly.

"Hey Mike," Santana greeted, still craning her neck to look around for her girlfriend. "Hey have you seen Brittany?"

Mike blushed. "Uh…yeah. She's…really drunk. And…don't hit me, but she kissed me. And I immediately pushed her off! Honestly!" Mike added quickly.

Santana held back tears. This could not be happening. Brittany kissed Mike? She didn't blame Mike, or even Brittany. She blamed herself for giving in and letting Brittany come to this stupid fucking party. Now she was probably off somewhere with another guy, drunk off her ass.

Mike was still rambling on about how it wasn't his fault and how he was sorry when Santana finally cut him off. "Mike, shut up, I don't blame you. Just…we have to find her and I need to take her home. Where'd you last see her?"

"I saw her walk off with some guy," Mike said, shrugging.

Santana gasped. At these kinds of parties, it was incredibly easy to take advantage of a drunk girl with no supervisor. "Fuck, quick, we gotta find her! Someone could take advantage of her or rape her or kill her or- - -"

"Santana, calm down! We'll find her!" Mike assured.

Santana didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her cheeks. If anything happened to her, she didn't know what she'd do. Adrenaline pumping through her veins and her anger boiling, she pushed through the crowd once more and scanned the area for her girlfriend. After all they had been through, Santana wasn't gonna let some random guy fuck something up. Santana called out to Brittany a few times, but her calls went unheard and unnoticed as the loud music drowned it all out. That is, until Santana thought she heard something.

Mike, who had been following behind the Latina, stopped dead in his tracks when she stopped as well. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Did you hear that?" she inquired. Santana listened closely. She heard Brittany, she could've sworn she could. She listened closer. And closer. The music almost drowned it out, but she could hear her. "This way!" Santana quickly motioned for Mike to follow her as she tore through the crowd. More drunken teens were pushed out of her way, and it was only a few seconds later that Santana saw Brittany from across the room. Santana's heart almost stopped beating. Some guy, obviously drunk, had Brittany pinned up against the wall, and it looked like the blonde was trying to push him away to no avail. _No…no, he can't hurt Brittany! Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Santana growled angrily as the crowd became thicker around her, making it harder for her to get to Brittany. She didn't have time for all this. Santana tried to squeeze past people and push them aside, but it was becoming much more difficult due to how many more people were over here. Santana looked over at Brittany once more. The guy was trying to kiss her. He was trying to fucking kiss her. Santana felt like tearing the entire house apart with how much rage she felt flow through her.

Brittany wasn't going to be able to fight this guy off forever. He looked like a sophomore in high school, and he must've been on the football team too because he had big burly arms. "Brittany!" Santana screamed out to her, only for it to be ignored and replaced with the loud music. Now Santana and Mike were both calling out to her, trying to get closer but not being able to with all the people blocking them.

Santana almost cheered when someone walked up and pushed the boy off the blonde. Santana couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it was, she could never thank them enough. The older boy looked angry for a minute, but that's when the other, shorter kid decked him right across the face. As the bigger teen fell to the ground in a slump, every person stopped dancing and looked at the scene that took place. The music suddenly was cut short, and now everyone could hear them.

"What the fuck dude?" the older teen groaned, grabbing his jaw.

"Get the hell out, _now_. Or I'll call the cops," the younger guy threatened.

There a few more dirty looks between them, but finally, the older boy ran out through the crowd and made a quick exit through the front door. Silence fell over the crowd, that is, until a boy in the back piped up. "Shit just got real!" After that, everyone began cheering for the boy who had punched the other guy. Santana finally managed to worm her way through the partygoers and get a look at who the hell had saved Brittany. Her jaw dropped. _Puck? He _was the one who saved her?

Before Santana could even process what Puck's motivations had to be behind this, she was interrupted by warm arms wrapping around her. It was Brittany, hugging her tightly, sobbing into her neck. Santana instinctively hugged her back, rubbing her back. This was the worst idea to bring her to the party, Santana realized quickly.

"Santana…" Brittany sniffled. "I wanna go home now."

"We will," Santana whispered. "It's okay, don't cry, I'm here." Santana hoped her words were comfort enough for the blonde in distress.

_I fucking hate parties._

* * *

**You know that guy near the end who shouted "Shit just got real"? Yeah, that was me. I was at that party, and I was the one who said that. THIS JUST BECAME A SELF INSERT FIC HOLY SHIT! **

**Angsty angsty angst :) Haven't had it in a while, so decided to sprinkle in a little bit near the end :P But I think I balanced it with cuteness, like with the Brittsexual line :D **

**Okay, so a couple things. One, I got a twitter. No, not a personal twitter. A twitter that is for my fics. Basically, if you follow me on that twitter, you'll be told when I update something, or I might give you hints to future chapters, or I might reveal future Firsts. Keep in mind, this twitter is for ALL my stories, so I may tweet about a story or oneshot that I wrote for another fandom. But still, it's useful if you wanna know when stuff happens. And plus, if I haven't updated in a while, then I can tweet about WHY I'm not updating so you'll guys know. It's basically just a thing for you guys to follow so you can be more updated on my stories, plus it's a nice way to know when I've added a new chapter just in case your story alert on FF glitches and doesn't show up. If you care, the link will be in my bio on my FF page. If you don't care, don't follow the link, simple as that :P **

**I also got a formspring :D Basically, it's a site where you can send me questions (anonymous or not) and I'll answer them. I got this because I know some of you guys have questions about either my fics or me or whatever, and I can't answer all of them on here, so it's just an easier way for me to answer any of the possible questions you have. And before people send me this question, no, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual XD People STILL ask me about this in messages, not that I mind though :P Like the twitter page, the link to my formspring will be on my bio page on FF, so if you wanna send me a question, send me one :D**

**Alright, enough whoring out my other pages, it's time to end this bitch XD Review please, and make it so that we get to 600 reviews :D **

**Next chapter, First Rant: Brittany and Santana deal with the repercussions of the party and realize they may want two different things out of their relationship. **

**See you guys next time :) **


	30. First Rants

**You don't know how hard it is to find time to write this, what with my busy life. Seriously, I have to groom Catcake's fur to perfection otherwise she'll bitch, I have to feed Tubbers his chicken and rub his belly or he'll get sad, then I have to get in a pink princess costume, call myself Princess Bubblegum and go slay dragons with Ozzie the Knight (OmazingOzzie). It's hard being me :O But I found time to update, because I love you guys. Well, that and I'm being given treats by someone if I can finish this by a certain deadline XD**

**Well guys, we did it, 600 reviews :D Am I the only one noticing the pattern of a hundred reviews every two or three chapters? 'Cause that's seriously fucking boss. Just wanna thank everyone for their support and reviews, 'cause without you guys I probably wouldn't continued this from the first few chapters :O Seriously though, you guys leave the kindest reviews, saying stuff about how you love this and how you hope to see me as a professional author someday…it just, means a lot. Before this story my stories never really got popular, and I know fanfiction should be about having fun and expressing yourself, not about popularity, but still. Anyways, thanks for all of your support, I love every single one of you…except if your name starts with a D. Then we can't be friends anymore. I'M JUST KIDDING YA GOOSES! And yes, I know the plural is geese. But gooses is a cooler word, so deal with it.**

**I probably should shut up and get to the angsty goodness, right?**

* * *

Brittany awoke and immediately regretted leaving the safe comfort of her dreams. Now that she was awake, her wonderfully silly dreams were being replaced with a pounding headache that was slamming into her brain. Brittany felt around, confused by her surroundings. She felt some sort of fabric, and something like a pillow. She figured she must be on a bed. She tried to sit up, but the sudden movement caused her headache to intensify for a brief moment, until she laid back down, causing her headache to lessen in pain just a bit. How had she gotten here? Why did her head hurt so much? What happened last night? All the blonde could remember was something about a party at Puck's…

"You awake?" The words held a familiarity in the voice that spoke them, but Brittany couldn't tell who they belonged too. Her mind was too clouded and in pain to process her surroundings completely. She figured she was in her bedroom, the dolphins on the sheets were a dead giveaway. Brittany managed to turn her head a bit to the side to try and see who it was that was talking to her. Through her blurred vision, she could make out a girl, dark skinned, a little shorter than the blonde herself.

"Santana?" Brittany muttered groggily, her head swimming in a pool of pain, it seemed.

"Yeah," the Latina said, sighing. Santana was sitting in a chair next to the bed, and from what Brittany could make out, she looked a little bit sad.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked hesitantly. "Why do you look sad?"

Santana looked downwards, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "Do…you remember anything about last night?" Brittany shook her head slightly, which she immediately regretted due to the throbbing pain in her head every time she moved her cranium. "Think, and you might remember some stuff."

Brittany had wished Santana would just tell her, but she obliged with Santana's request and thought back hard to last night. She remembered the party, packed with people and loud music blaring out from every direction. She also began to remember drinking beer… Santana gave Brittany a few minutes of silence and with those moments of silence Brittany began to piece together what had happened last night. She fought with Santana…about what? No wait, yes, it was about how she didn't want to go public. Then she left her and…oh god. She _kissed _Mike. Then Puck saved her from that guy, and then she couldn't remember anything else after that.

"Did…did I kiss Mike?" Brittany inquired in a shaky voice.

Santana nodded, a grim expression falling over her face. "Yeah, if he hadn't have pushed you off who knows what you would've done with him." Santana's intonation was bitter and angry, and now Brittany knew this is where she fucked up big time. They had had their little fights before, but it was never something like this. Brittany had _cheated_. She had cheated on the girl she loved with her other best friend. Brittany almost wanted to burst into tears at her stupidity. She felt like the scum of the earth. The blonde felt like hitting herself over and over again, because she was coming to the realization that she probably just ruined her relationship with Santana forever. The pain in her head from the hangover was nothing compared to the aching in her heart.

"I never…I was drunk," Brittany stuttered out, feeling so weak under Santana's glare as she lay there helpless on her bed.

Santana's eyes practically turned into slits as she gave the blonde her most hate filled look. "Is that some kind of fucking excuse?" Santana asked angrily. "Am I just supposed to be okay with the fact that you cheated on me just because you were drunk?"

Brittany held back the tears. "I…I didn't _mean _to cheat. It didn't mean anything! I love you, San. Only you." Brittany reached out to hold Santana's hand affectionately, but the Latina mimicked Brittany's actions from last night and pulled her hand away.

"Kind of hard to believe when you shoved your tongue down someone's throat last night," Santana growled, still avoiding the blonde's watery eyes.

Brittany couldn't fight it anymore. She let the tears free themselves and slide down her cheeks. She couldn't help it when a choked sob escaped her throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to fight. They weren't supposed to talk like this to each other. They were supposed to hug and kiss and lock pinkies. They were supposed to giggle together at their own little inside jokes. They were supposed to be best friends. Best friends didn't do this, they didn't fight like this, not on this level. _And it's all my fault, _Brittany thought unhappily. It was after this thought, that Brittany remembered once more there fight from last night, and the memory of the fight still stung.

"You're not the only one who has a right to be angry," Brittany said shakily.

Santana stared at the girl incredulously. "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice laced with venom.

Brittany took a deep breath in preparation. "Last night, you said we can't be in an open relationship. That's just stupid!"

Santana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "It's not stupid, and don't try to turn this around on me. _You _don't deserve to be angry about anything! _I _was the one who was cheated on!"

Brittany sat up abruptly, ignoring her thundering hangover beating her brain. She glared at Santana. "I _do _deserve to be angry! At least what I did was just some drunken kiss that didn't mean anything, and it's not like I _slept _with him! What you're doing is being too scared to admit that you like me to other people!"

Santana stood up, looking down evilly at her girlfriend. "Just because it was a drunken kiss doesn't make it any less wrong! And _why _do we _have _to be an open couple? What the fuck is the big deal about being exclusive or some shit?"

Brittany stood up as well, albeit a little wobbly in the knees. But at least she was taller than the Latina, that might give her an advantage in the intimidation department. "It's a big deal because it makes me feel that you don't actually like me!"

Santana looked up at her in confusion, damning her shorter height in comparison to Brittany's. "That doesn't even make sense Brittany…"

"Yes it does!" Brittany insisted. She struggled to stay on her feet, the hangover was making her slightly dizzy. "If you could just be with me, no secret stuff, then I would know that you cared about me!"

"You should know by now that I care about you," Santana said, her tone softening just a bit.

"Well sometimes I feel like you just don't. Like when I first met Mike and you were jealous and didn't trust me. I just want to be in an open relationship, okay? I want everyone to know you're my girlfriend, I want to kiss you in public, I wanna go on more dates without having to check if anyone we know is around us. I'm sick of all the secret relationship junk," Brittany said, hoping Santana would understand her.

Santana took Brittany's words into consideration. She _did _like the idea of being able to kiss Brittany whenever she wanted. But the Latina was smart enough to realize that an open relationship would lead to the pain. The pain inflicted upon them by others, others who made fun of them for being together. Santana could already picture being called a 'carpet muncher' or a 'dyke' by some dumb bitches at school. "Britt, why can't you just realize that I'm not comfortable with this?"

Brittany looked hurt, and her tears threatened to return. "So you're not comfortable with dating me?" she asked sadly.

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm just not comfortable with being open about our relationship. I don't want to be bullied everyday just because I like someone…I can't go through that. The kids at school…Brittany, nobody would accept us. We'd get bullied everyday, we'd be called names all the times, and hell, someone might be fucking hateful enough to try to hit us or beat us. This shit happens Britt. It's a reality. I don't want any of that if it means opening up."

Brittany looked agitated at Santana's words. "If someone bullies us, we'll be there for each other. If someone calls us names, you can call them a worse name like dickless pussy or something like you do with Puck. And if anyone ever tried to hit you, I'd kill them. I just want you to be with me, out of the closet. I love you Santana, I love you more than anything in the world. You're one of the few people I truly care about. I wanna be with you, and only you. Not Mike. That kiss didn't mean anything. And if you're still angry about it, I'll do anything to make it better. I just want us to be a happy not secrety couple, like in the movies."

Santana wanted that too. She really did. She wanted to be the happy couple that you saw in movies, and have a happy ending with the girl of her dreams. But life wasn't like movies. Movies lied, about everything, pretty much. "I don't know if I can do that…it's just…I don't know, okay? I'm sorry." Santana wiped at her eyes, not daring herself to cry, knowing if she cried it would only worsen Brittany's already saddened condition. "All this shit is so fucking confusing, I hate it."

Brittany cupped Santana's chin in her hands and raised her head so the Latina looked in the blonde's eyes. Brittany placed a small kiss on the smaller girl's lips. "Be with me, for real. Just say yes. Just say you will, and I promise you we'll have the best relationship ever. Our relationship will he so awesome if you just said yes…we'd always be here for each other, we'd have like, the best sex ever, we'd go to college together, we'd get jobs, buy a house, live our lives together. Don't you want that? Just say yes. It's so simple."

_Say yes. Lopez, don't fuck this up, just say yes… _Santana told herself. "I…don't know. Maybe…but I don't know if I can deal with everyone else treating us like…look I just…I need time to think. I have to go." Santana immediately stepped away and quickly ran to the door, her tears now falling over her cheeks. She ran down the stairs and out of the house, trying not to look back. Santana was pretty sure she had just made the biggest mistake of her life, but she just didn't know what to do. She was so confused, about her relationship with Brittany, about her own sexuality, about how people would react to their relationship had they come out. All this confusion was weighing her down, and she wished it would just stop.

But it didn't stop, because Santana just wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Tubs walked through the halls, having just awoken from a pretty epic powernap. It was a good day so far for the cat, seeing as he got to eat his favorite foods, take his nice little nap, and to add to his joy, Catcake hadn't ordered him to do something once today. It was like all his dreams were coming true. Just as he thought about his boss, he saw the white furred cat at the end of the hall, lying in front of Brittany's closed door. He thought he just saw Santana leave out of the corner of his eye. When Tubs got closer to the boss lady, he saw her face and noticed she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Tubs asked, walked over to his frenemy.

Catcake thought about hiding the sadness in her voice but decided against it, knowing it would be useless. "Brittany and Santana…they're fighting…" she muttered sadly. "I…don't like when they fight."

Tubs was taken aback for a moment. Since when did Catcake of all people get sad? But suddenly he felt a little sad too, he never liked anybody fighting anyway. "Me neither," Tubs said simply. Catcake sighed, and an awkward silence fell over them. Tubs, feeling risky, nuzzled his head against Catcake's head affectionately, sort of as a way of saying it would be okay.

Catcake silently thanked him, although she'd never tell him that.

* * *

Brittany sat at her desk, crying audibly as she wrote a very important diary entry.

_Dear Diary, make a note to never drink again…I messed everything up…_

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANGST! Sorry for the sadness, but hey, angst is fun to write :D Also, if it's a little short, sowwy about that too :/ **

**Well, did you guys like it? Am I good at writing angst? Please tell me, review!**

**Next chapter, First Advice: The girls need advice, so Brittany goes to Mike and Santana goes to…Puck? **

**See you next time! ^_^ Whoa, a short author note from me? HOLY SHIT**


	31. First Advice

**Ladies and gentlemen…I'm embarking on a challenge. What is that challenge? I'M NOT TELLING! But you'll know soon enough. Thanks to Allison for giving me the challenge. I know this is past the deadline we set, so hopefully this little dedication will make up for it. LOVE YOU ALLISON XD**

**I'm so sick of rumors about what's gonna happen in season three. With all these rumors, Season 3 sounds more confusing than figuring out what Crona's gender is from Soul Eater :P**

**I just gotta say, guys, thanks for all your reviews :D Really, IDK why I'm thank you now since we haven't hit a landmark, but I just gotta say thanks :) Your reviews always make me smile, and they keep me going. So thanks :D Maaaaaaaaybe we could get to 700 reviews soon? OMFG…if we ever hit a thousand…IDEK…**

**Well, let the challenge begin! :D**

* * *

Santana almost felt dizzy with how many thoughts were running through her mind. Why had she run? She should've stayed, tried to sort things out. _But no, I had to be a fucking coward and run…shit, this sucks, _Santana thought sadly. This time, she had fucked up big time. She didn't think it was her fault that the fight started, but she realized she probably could've handled it better than just yelling and running away. Again she had to wonder why she had run away. _How could I have run from such a sweet deal? _Brittany basically promised her an amazing life together, and Santana wanted that. She _did _want to go through college with Brittany. She _did _want to move in together. And she was pretty damn sure she'd be content with spending the rest of her life with the blonde.

Santana found herself walking through Lima, aimless, directionless, she was just walking. Walking to get away from the pain of all the drama and shit. But she knew it'd follow her, no matter where she went. With her hands shoved in her pockets, she made a left and continued her journey with no destination in mind.

A thought came to mind. Did she _actually _want to spend the rest of her life with Brittany? That took a lot of commitment, to give yourself up to someone like that. It also took more than commitment…it took love. _Do I love her? _Santana thought curiously. She had been tossing that idea around since Christmas. The Latina remember, a long time ago, Brittany had asked her what love was. Santana came up with the answer that love is that feeling when you know you don't want to be with anyone else in the whole world. Santana thought she might've felt that way, but she wasn't entirely sure. She never really had feelings for anyone else ever since she started dating Brittany, so she guessed that had to count for something. She thought about being with Brittany for the rest of her life, buying a house, marrying her, waking up to her every morning. The image alone was so tempting. _I do wanna be with her…I could probably spend the rest of my life with her, doesn't sound too bad. Maybe I do love her. _

But in the back of her mind, another thought emerged. _But if you really loved her, you wouldn't care about what people thought about you two together. _Santana sighed. She used to never give a shit about what other people thought about her, but then as her relationship with a certain blonde escalated, she thought more about how society reacted to lesbians and gays. Needless to say, it was never pretty when someone came out of the closet. Santana didn't think she could handle that. Santana always prided herself as being tough as nails, but she could be pretty sensitive. Just thinking about being called a dyke or some other offensive word every other day made her cringe. She saw where Brittany was coming from, she understood _why _the girl wanted an open relationship. But the Latina didn't think her girlfriend understood the possible repercussions of coming out of the closet. And if they did come out and made fun of Santana, she knew they would _definitely _make fun of Brittany. Santana didn't want Brittany to be teased anymore than she already was. Sometimes, keeping things a secret was better than being open about it.

Santana raised her head (which had been lowered to the ground as she walked) and looked at her surroundings. She was at a nice little park she used to go to when she was little. There were lots of trees and benches around it, and there was a big lake next to it. A faint little smile played upon the Latina's lips. She had always wanted to take Brittany here on a date. She was sure the girl would love it. Santana's smile faded. After what had happened, she feared her and the blonde might never go on another date again.

Santana walked a bit more and plopped herself down onto an empty bunch. She sighed, and put her face in her hands, deep in thought. She hated all these feelings, these feelings that were beating her senselessly over the head. Feelings of love about Brittany, feelings of regret about running from her, feelings of anger at herself for being too much of a pussy to step up and be open with Brittany.

"You look sad," a voice said from out of nowhere.

Santana gasped a little and looked up. Her surprised expression morphed into an angry one. "Puck," she growled, her voice layered with hate. She knew it didn't make much sense, but Santana kind of felt like blaming the mohawked boy for her misfortunes. It was _his _party that started all this shit in the first place.

"Nice to see you too babe," Puck said nonchalantly. The boy then sat beside the Latina, something not many people were brave enough to do. "What's wrong?"

"The only thing wrong here is you being all up in my air space," Santana said angrily. "Piss off."

Puck shrugged. "Don't feel like it. What's wrong?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't you have something better to do, like looking at gay porn or something? Why are you even around here?"

"I jog through here sometimes," Puck answered. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Santana insisted. "Fuck off. I want to be alone."

Puck scratched the back of his neck. "It's Brittany isn't it?"

Santana froze. Was it that obvious? Or maybe it was more obvious seeing as Puck knew their secret. "Have you told anyone about- - -"

"I haven't said shit about anything," Puck said sincerely. "So, what's going on with you and your girl?"

"Why do you even care?" Santana asked, trying not to choke the boy out right then and there.

"I dunno, I just do. I got nothing better to do," he responded. "Plus, I have a feeling if I'm nice enough to you and Brittany for long enough that me, you and her will have a pretty epic threesome at my place." Santana punched him in the arm, to which he let out a comical high pitched scream. Santana smirked. Puck rolled his eyes. "And, you know…I kind of…like you…" Puck finished awkwardly.

"Okay, ew…" Santana said in response to Puck liking her.

"And…I thought maybe we could be friends…with benefits," he added. Santana again hit him in the arm as hard as possible, earning another howl of pain. "Or just friends! Fuck, that hurts." Puck rubbed his arm. Santana suppressed a laugh. Seeing Puck act like this was pretty funny, seeing as he always acted like he was some tough guy. "And you know, friends are nice and stuff…so I'm trying to be nice."

"Well you're failing," Santana said, crossing her arms.

"I kept your secret didn't I?" Puck said in defense. "If I had told someone, I'm pretty sure you'd have received a text from some dude asking for pics of you and Britt fucking or something."

Santana sighed, almost feeling defeated. He was right, he _had _succeeded at keeping her secret. For Puck, that was a lot. Maybe he was being serious. "So," the Latina began, "you wanna be friends?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure." Puck may have had an ulterior motive or two behind the friendship, such as getting in either Santana or Brittany's pants, or _both_, but he wasn't totally lying when he said he wanted to be friends. He thought Santana was actually kind of cool, plus she was one of the few girls who didn't really put up with him. Puck didn't know why, but that was kind of a turn on.

"Will you stop being a douche bag to me _and _Brittany?" Santana asked. Puck nodded. "Will you stop making pervy comments around us?"

Puck stared at the girl. "I just find out two chicks I know are doing it and you want me to _stop _making pervy comments?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Good point, you don't have the brain capacity to stop yourself from being a perverted douche," she said.

A silence fell upon them, excluding the birds chirping in the distance and the children playing.

Puck coughed. "So…" he began, breaking through the odd quietness, "we cool now?"

Santana sighed and shrugged. _Why not? _she thought. "Sure, why not?" the Latina echoed her thoughts.

"Cool…so, what _is _wrong anyway?" Puck asked for the umpteenth time. Puck wasn't _really _invested in what was wrong, but on the other hand, he did kind of like Santana, so maybe listening to some of her problems might score him points.

Santana sighed. She might as well tell him anyway. It's not like she could talk to anyone else, and venting her problems might be a nice stress reliever. "It's Britt, I'm angry at her for kissing Mike while she was drunk, and she's angry at me because I can't commit to an open relationship with her."

Puck stared at her. "Why are _you _mad at her?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong.

Santana stared back, with just as much incredulousness in her look as Puck had. "Uh, because she cheated on me, dipshit."

"She was drunk," Puck said nonchalantly. "Doesn't count."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just because she was hammered doesn't justify the fact that she kissed someone else."

"It's not like she fucked him," Puck said, echoing Brittany's own words, minus the cursing. "She just kissed him, and you know she probably wouldn't have done it if she were sober. Does she feel sorry about it?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"So forgive her!" Puck exclaimed. "Holy shit, you have one of the hottest pieces of ass this town has to offer and you're gonna throw it away 'cause she made a mistake? You're insane."

"But- - -" Santana began, but Puck cut her off.

"But nothing! Go after her!" Puck insisted. "So she fucked up, big deal. If she didn't mean to kiss Mike, who cares?"

On one hand, Santana thought Puck's logic was really fucking stupid. On the other hand, he was (surprisingly) making a little sense. The kiss _didn't _really mean anything, Santana believed Brittany when she said that. She just didn't like the fact that she had kissed someone else.

"You know what Puck? You're actually making some sense," Santana muttered. "It's shocking, seeing as how much of a dumbass you are."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I give you advice, and you're a bitch about it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Santana said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Puck asked as the Latina began walking away.

Santana smiled to herself a little bit. "I'm gonna go make things right!" she called behind her.

As Santana made her way back to Brittany's house, she couldn't help but pray that Brittany would accept her apology. Because after all this, Santana couldn't lose Brittany over some dumb fucking mistake. She couldn't lose her, period. Santana felt like nothing when she wasn't with Brittany. When she was with Brittany, she felt happy, silly, excited, and now she was beginning to feel a new feeling towards the girl…_love._

* * *

Brittany sat in her living room, phone pressed to her ear, waiting for the boy to pick up. The phone rang over and over again, almost endlessly. _Come on, pick up, pick up… _Brittany thought restlessly. Finally, the ringing ceased and a voice came on the other line.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Mike? It's Brittany…I uh, need advice," Brittany mumbled.

Mike gulped a little. He hoped this had nothing to do with that kiss (here's a hint: it does). "Oh? Um…about what?"

Brittany then proceeded to blurt out everything that had happened with Santana at rapid fire speed. Mike actually found it a bit hard to keep up with Brittany's fast paced speech, but he made sure to get in all the important stuff. Brittany continued talking, her words turning into a confusing babble, a mixture of sniffles and incomprehensible words. Finally, Brittany ended off her explanations and babbling, sucking in a deep breath as she had just said all of that in one go.

"So…what do I do?" Brittany asked breathlessly, sadness layered within her voice.

There was a silence over the line, and for a moment, the blonde feared the boy had hung up on her. The thought alone almost Brittany return to her tears, until Mike finally spoke. "You're not being fair, Britt."

The ditzy blonde scrunched her nose up in confusion. "What? How?"

"Well, I mean, I know you want an open relationship with her, but if she isn't comfortable with that yet, it isn't fair for you to try and force her into something she doesn't want to do," Mike explained. "If you truly care about her, just wait. She'll be ready someday. I'm not trying to pick sides, I just think you should handle this gently and give her time."

Britt looked up at the front door when a sudden noise distracted her. "Uh…Mike?" Brittany said as she stared at the girl in her doorway. "I have to go…"

"Why?" Mike asked, perplexed.

"Santana's here," Brittany answered, and then, with a click, she ended the call. "Um…hey San…"

Santana looked at the blonde very seriously. "Britt, we need to talk."

* * *

**OH SHIZNIT CLIFFHANGA BITCHES :D**

**So yeah, Puck is sort of Santana's friend now :P Or a lesbro, as men who are associated with lesbians referred to. Thank you UrbanDictionary for teaching me such a word :D I love how Puck is trying to be a friend but he can't stop thinking about how badly he wants in Santana's pants XD Oh Puck, how I love thee. Why won't you marry me? I don't really care if you're a he, because I'm a bisexual and that starts with a B. Ouch I just banged my knee, and now it burns when I SEE. I am SUCH a poet ;P **

**-sigh- Summer is sucking because there's no Glee :( Well that and my summers are usually boring XP **

**Next Chapter, First I AIN'T TELLING YOU GUYS SHIT ABOUT NOTHING! Now have some cookies. I made them with love :)**

**Byezies. And yeah, before you review, I KNOW. NO CUBBINGTON. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON.**


	32. First Make Up Sex

**AN UPDATE? SO SOON? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Remember that challenge I mentioned? Well the challenge was to post a certain amount of chaps in a certain amount of days. Let's see if I can do it :O Well, technically, I already failed since I didn't post this on time, but I still have to post the other chapters on time. My prize for doing all this is snuggling XD Oh, and for those of you who missed it, be sure to check out last chapter First Advice, just in case you weren't alerted to it. GO MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ THAT BEFORE THIS! DO IT OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED AS FUCK! **

**Sooooooooo…the second smut chapter ;D I love smut XD Smut's so boss, and it's pretty easy for me to write :) Oh, and BTW…HI SMUT BUDDY XD Most of you won't get that :P**

**You know what I hate? The fact that my dad gets angry when I refuse to show him my writing. He tells me I'm such a good writer and that I should show him more of my stuff…and I try to tell him he wouldn't like my stuff WITHOUT giving away that I'm writing about two chicks in love and having sex. -sigh- Life is hard sometimes :/ **

**So, I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen to Britt and San? Well, let's find out ^_^**

* * *

For a while, all the two girls could do was stare at each other. Even though Santana had said they needed to talk, she didn't really have a speech planned. Brittany didn't know what to say, she was too scared to trust her voice to speak. Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, knowing she would have nothing of intelligence to say. Santana racked her brain, looking desperately to find the right words to no avail. And so the silence continued to loom over them, like a dark cloud.

Santana managed to shake herself out of paralysis long enough to will her legs to move. She walked forward over to the couch where the blonde was sitting. Hesitantly, the Latina took a seat next to Brittany, and finally said something. "Uh…hey."

That was all it took for Brittany to break down crying. She released an uncontrollable sob and threw her arms around Santana. Santana gasped in surprise at first, but then began rubbing the girl's back, hoping it would calm her down. Santana wanted to say something to calm Brittany, but no words came to mind. _I seriously suck with words…_Santana thought glumly.

Finally, Brittany began to manage her sentences. "San!" she cried, and the Latina almost flinched at how heartbreaking her tone sounded. "I'm so sorry! I don't have some great apology or whatever, but I'm just sorry! I know you probably hate me forever and I know that you probably think I like Mike or something- - -"

"Brittany…" Santana tried to interrupt, but the blonde kept going on her with her ramblings.

"- - -but I don't even like him like that! He's just a friend, and I'm so sorry! I'll never ever drink again, and I'll never go to parties unless you want me to! I'll do anything to get you back- - -"

"Britt…" Santana said a little louder, hoping to stray the girl's attention to her. But instead, Brittany continued her apology while cling to the Latina's waist.

"- - -I'll watch any of the movies you want me to! And I'll never talk about Labyrinth or Teen Titans or any of the other stuff you hate watching! And we can have sex everyday if you want! I'll do anything, I just don't want you to leave me! I totally screwed up and I know I don't deserve you and you probably hate me but…I miss you and I want you back!" Brittany cried, her words getting lost in between the hiccups and the sobs.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana exclaimed, holding back a chuckle as she had just used Brittany's full name.

Brittany released her grip on Santana's midsection and looked up at the girl. "Y-yes?"

"It's okay," Santana said softly. "I forgive you. I thought about it, talked with Puck, I'll explain that later, and it wasn't your fault. I know that kiss with Mike didn't mean anything, I just got angry because I only want _you _kissing _me. _But…uh, I'm over it."

Brittany gave a small smile. "You are?" she asked hopefully.

Santana gave sort of a shrug. "Well I mean, I still don't really like it, but I'm willing to move past it. I still wanna be with you, and I…" Santana gulped a bit. "Britt, I have to tell you something. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think I finally have a grip on these feelings I have."

Brittany looked at her, confused. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?" Brittany's heart began racing as she just realized what Santana might have meant by 'feelings'. _Is she gonna say it? _Brittany asked herself excitedly.

Santana took a deep breath and forced herself to look into Brittany's eyes. "Britt…Brittany, I love you. Like, _love _love. Not the friend love, the…um…relationship love…sorry, I kinda suck at this. But I really do. I love you, and I wanna be with you, and I don't want to let anything get in between us anymore."

Brittany's jaw dropped. Her heart raced faster with each passing second, and her brain had practically exploded by now. _She loves me…_ Brittany grinned wider than she had ever grinned before and suddenly, she tackled Santana onto her back on the couch. Santana let out a little squeak of surprise, but Brittany silenced her with a chaste kiss on the lips. The blonde pulled away for a second and smiled. "Do you really love me? You want to be with me?"

Santana smiled a bit as well. "Brittany, I'm sure of it. I love you, and I totally wanna be with you, for as long as I live."

Brittany giggled happily. "That's a long time!" Brittany placed a kiss to the Latina's cheek. "Now say you love me again."

Santana leaned up for a kiss but Brittany pulled away teasingly. "I love you, Britt, more than anyone."

Brittany leaned down and aimed her next kiss on Santana's other cheek. "Again. Please."

Santana smiled. She knew how Brittany loved being a tease. "Brittany, I love you."

Brittany leaned down once more, and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Santana's nose, and to be even more of a tease, ran her tongue over the Latina's lips before pulling back up. "Now say it three times!"

Santana let out a fake dramatic sigh, still smiling. "I love you, I love you, goddamn I really fucking love you."

Brittany giggled. "Now…say it in a baby voice."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany- - -"

"Do it!" Brittany insisted. Then she began to pout. "Pweeeeeeeease?"

Santana sighed. "Fine…I wuv you Bwittany," she said in her best baby voice.

A second later, Brittany dived down and crashed her lips against the Latina's, her long blonde hair cascading over their faces. Brittany didn't hesitate to delve her tongue into Santana's mouth, something which the shorter girl had no problem with. Santana kissed back hungrily, feeling herself getting hotter. Suddenly, Brittany pulled away, much to Santana's annoyance.

"Sorry, I just have to say something," Brittany said. "I don't want to force you into an open relationship."

Santana blinked, having completely forgotten about that part of the argument, surprisingly. "You don't?"

Brittany shook her head, making her blonde hair flail around a bit. "Nope, I talked to Mike, and he said I should wait until you're ready, and I think he's right. I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do. So we can still be a super sexy secrety couple."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, Britt…I don't know what to say…" And she really didn't. She found no proper words to respond to her girlfriend giving up one of her hopes for her. She was willing to wait for Santana, and the Latina couldn't get the right words out to thank her for it.

"But I know what to say!" Brittany said, smiling. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, goddamn I really fucking love you." Brittany giggled at her use of a bad word, something she normally didn't too. Santana laughed too. She usually didn't like Brittany swearing since it was so unBrittanyish, but for one, it _was _kind of cute when she cursed, just the way she said the words. And two, she was realizing that Brittany was a teen (even though sometimes she had the mentality of a very happy eight year old on a sugar high) and that she had the right to say whatever she wanted. Plus, Santana wouldn't admit this, it was kind of a turn on to hear Brittany say things she normally didn't say. The blonde leaned down once more and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "And I wuv you too, Santana," Brittany said breathily. Santana grinned, and was about to kiss her, until Brittany got off of her and stood up, beginning to walk towards the stairs.

Santana jumped up too. "Britt, what the hell?" Santana cried.

Brittany smirked, and without turning around, said, "What? I don't wanna have sex on the couch, I prefer my bedroom." With that, the blonde made her way up the stairs, most likely with the intent of going to her bedroom. Santana blushed a bit and quickly ran up to follow Brittany.

_She totally has me wrapped around her finger, _Santana thought.

_I totally have her wrapped around my finger, _Brittany thought.

They went through the hallway with their pinkies locked together, passed by Catcake and Tubs, and then disappeared into Brittany's bedroom.

Catcake gasped. "Tubs? Did you see that?"

Tubs nodded, smiling. "I know, they're back together! Not surprised though, those two can get through anything…so romantic," the cat said dreamily.

Catcake stared at him like he was an alien. "Seriously dude, you're gayer than a unicorn riding on a fucking rainbow. How did you _not _see that? The linked pinkies, the dreamy looks in their eyes, the giggling?"

Tubs shrugged his furry little body. "Yeah, what about it?"

Catcake once more stared at him weirdly. "Are you fucking _blind_? They're gonna have sex!" The white cat then suddenly sped off in the direction of the closed bedroom door. She jumped up a bit and began pawing at the door. "Let me in! I need to see this! Please! Just a peek at your boobs! I won't stare…well, not that much!"

Tubs just sighed. _That cat will never change._

* * *

As soon as Brittany and Santana were inside the blonde's bedroom, the taller girl pushed the Latina up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Santana moaned and her hands began to wander down Brittany's body until they finally reached her ass, to which she gave a nice squeeze. Brittany pulled back a little, causing Santana to whimper. "Say it again."

Santana moaned as Brittany began feeling up her breasts through her shirt. "I love you," she said breathlessly. As soon as she said that, Brittany rewarded her by pinching her nipples through the fabric of her clothes. Santana moved her hips forward, grinding them into Brittany's own. Brittany responded by grinding back while giving Santana another pinch.

"Again," Brittany said softly. It was a demand, and while Santana didn't like being bossed around, she didn't mind this time seeing as how hot this was getting.

"I love you, Brittany," Santana said. "I love you so much." Brittany once more rewarded Santana, this time by leaning down to the Latina's neck. Santana gasped a little as Brittany kissed her hard on the neck. Santana groaned as Brittany sucked a little on the spot. She had surely left a hickey. Santana chuckled a little. "Marking your territory?"

Brittany pulled away, smiled and nodded. "Yup, 'cause you're mine, and don't forget that," Brittany said giggling. "Now say it again."

Santana sighed a bit. "Is there a reason why I _have _to keep telling you I love you?"

Brittany grinned. "Simple. I've been waiting for you to say that for a _long _time, so I like when you say it."

"You know what _I _like?" Santana asked, and before Brittany could respond, she felt Santana grab her by the shoulders and spin her around, so now Brittany was up against the wall and Santana was holding her up to it. The Latina wasted no time in reaching for the hem of Brittany's shirt and lifted it up in seconds, exposing the blonde's bright pink bra. "Trust me Britt, I don't have to say it a billion times. When I say I love you," Santana started, and then leaned in and kissed Brittany softly, and then pulled away, "I mean it."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw the most sincere look. "You seriously love me," Brittany said in amazement. The fact of Santana's love for her was just starting to sink in. _Finally, after all this time, she really loves me, _Brittany thought happily. Brittany reached behind her and quickly unclasped her bra (Santana immediately wished it had been that easy when _she _first tried to take off Brittany's bra), letting it fall to the floor. The blonde then wrapped Santana in a hug and kissed her passionately, her uncovered breasts pressing up against Santana's own clothed ones. "Take me now," Brittany whispered.

Santana grabbed Brittany by the hips and pulled her towards the girl's bed. "No problem," the Latina said simply. Santana gave Brittany a little push towards the bed, to which the blonde lied down on her back, her breasts now on full display for her girlfriend. Santana quickly hopped onto the bed, hovering over Brittany. Brittany moaned as Santana dipped her head down and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Santana sucked eagerly on the protruding nub, while running her tongue around the girl's areola. Santana slid her hands past Brittany's taut stomach (the Latina always loved how fit Brittany's stomach was) and began to slip her hand down the girl's pants. Brittany bucked upwards as she felt Santana rub her sex through the fabric of her panties. It didn't help that Santana was still eagerly sucking on her breast.

"Wait, wait, stop," Brittany panted. "We need our clothes off. Like, now."

Santana groaned a little as she pulled away from Brittany's breast. "I hate when we have to stop for this shit. Seriously, clothes are fucking useless," Santana growled angrily.

Brittany stood up, unzipping her jeans. She giggled a bit. "You're pretty cute when you're mad," Brittany said. With that, she took down her blue jeans, revealing bright pink panties that went along with her discarded bra. Brittany gave Santana (who was staring) a little smirk. "You know, this goes both ways. _You _have to undress too."

Santana blinked and managed (somehow) to pull her eyes away from the visible wet spot on the blonde's panties. "What?" Santana said dumbly. "Oh…right. Sorry." Santana stood as well and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room, and her bra soon followed suit.

Brittany giggled as Santana threw her bra. "Oh, _now _you can take a bra off quickly?" she asked teasingly, referencing to when Santana was unable to get Brittany's bra off.

Santana frowned. "Thanks for reminding me," she said sarcastically as she pulled down her pants. Santana hesitated for a second, but then removed her panties, kicking them out of her way. Now she stood fully naked before the blonde. Santana stared at the unmoving Brittany. "You know, you can take off those panties anytime now, Britt."

"I know, but maybe I don't wanna," Brittany said deviously. She then dramatically sighed. "Oh, if only _someone _could just remove me of these silly panties…then they could do _anything _they wanted to me…" Brittany then swayed her hips a bit nonchalantly, as if to show off.

It was at this point where Santana flat out tackled Brittany onto the bed, crashed her lips to hers, and shoved her hand down the blonde's panties. Brittany moaned into the kiss as she felt Santana's fingers rub against her clit. Santana continued rubbing Brittany, feeling the heat from her core. Brittany began kissing the Latina back hungrily, desperately, as she thrust her hips upwards to meet Santana's fingers.

Santana pulled away. "You are _such _a tease," Santana muttered.

"You…love it," Brittany groaned in between her panting. "Please, San, oh god…stick it in…"

Santana wasted no time as she pressed her pointer and middle finger against the slits of the blonde's sex. Brittany squeaked as Santana two fingers both slid inside of her pussy. Brittany squeaked again as Santana began to slowly pump her fingers in and out. With Brittany being as wet as she was, even if her inner walls were clenching around the Latina's fingers, it was still easy for Santana to pump in and out of her. Santana began picked up speed, earning a loud, high pitched moan from Brittany.

"Add another…please…oh _wow…_" Brittany moaned.

Santana complied with her girlfriend's request and added another finger. Now she had three fingers sheathed within the girl, scissoring in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace. Brittany let out a slight scream as Santana went even faster and harder while at the same time returning to suck on her breast, her skilled tongue flicking over the blonde's nipples. At this point, Brittany knew she wouldn't last long, and it _really _didn't help that Santana was making sure to rub _extra _hard on her clit.

"S-Santana…I think…I might…" Brittany's words were lost in a slew of moans. Santana pulled away from the blonde's nipples and raised her head a bit. Brittany looked up and gasped as Santana leaned down and kissed her passionately. Brittany knew Santana's kisses were always hot and sexy and stuff, but this one was…_different. _It was forceful, yet not rough. It wasn't frenzied or desperate. It sent a tingle of electricity throughout her body. It was as if Santana was putting all of her emotion and soul into one kiss. Or maybe, she was putting in all of her love. That thought, the thought of Santana kissing her like she truly loved her, sent over the edge. Brittany moaned into the kiss, bucked up into Santana's surprisingly skilled fingers, and came hard into the Latina's hand. The blonde could feel her girlfriend smile into their kiss. Brittany bucked up a bit more while Santana rubbed her against her clit a few more times, riding out her orgasm until it finally ceased.

Santana pulled away, and pulled her dripping fingers out of the girl's core. "Ugh, my fingers hurt. Could you have fucked my hand a littler harder?" Santana asked jokingly.

Brittany was in a daze, her chest heaving as she desperately tried to get a hold of her breath. "That was…amazing…" Brittany said breathlessly. "I…" Brittany thought of something to say, but failed miserably. So instead, Brittany grabbed Santana by the shoulders and pushed her to the side, causing the Latina to roll onto her back. Before Santana could react and try to get up, Brittany rolled over too, now straddling the girl beneath her. Santana smirked up at the blonde.

"Someone's excited," Santana teased.

"Santana…you're so beautiful," Brittany whispered, leaning down and kissing her. Brittany tried to reciprocate the feeling that Santana had given her before when they had just kissed. Brittany kissed a little harder, hoping Santana had had the same feeling as her. Judging by the way Santana shuddered and then mewled, the blonde thought she had succeeded. Brittany pulled away and leaned down next to Santana's ear. "I wanna try something…_new_."

Santana sucked in a sharp intake of breath as she felt Brittany drag her tongue along her neck, down to her chest. Brittany gave Santana's nipples a little flick, but then continued dragging her ever so wet tongue past her breasts and now began going down across her stomach. Santana's eyes widened. _Holy shit…is she gonna…? _

"I've never done this before, so don't hate me if I suck," Brittany said. Santana looked down and saw Brittany holding her head between her legs. Before Santana could say anything, Brittany stuck out her tongue and tentatively licked her way up between Santana's folds. Santana squeaked louder than she ever squeaked. _I just squeaked…oh, the things this girl does to me… _Santana's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Brittany flick her tongue out once more, collecting up the Latina's flowing juices into her mouth. Brittany gave Santana a smile. "It doesn't taste that bad," she said happily.

"Oh Britt…yes…" Santana moaned. Her body was literally shaking with pleasure. The feeling of Brittany eating her out was amazing. The blonde continued lapping up the girl's juices as if her life depended on it. Brittany couldn't help but smile as she got a devious idea. She leaned forward a bit and pressed her tongue against Santana's clit. "Oh _fuck!_" Santana screamed. Santana couldn't believe how good this felt. It wasn't as if Brittany was skilled or had any experience in eating a girl out, and she had no rhythm or pattern to her licks, but _damn _she knew how to please her girl. Santana squeaked out once more as she felt Brittany's tongue slip _in between _her fold and enter inside her sex. Santana didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly blurted out, "Ugh, Britt…yeah, fuck me with your tongue!"

_Did I seriously just say that? _Santana thought. Her cheeks reddened considerably. She felt so embarrassed, and she feared Brittany would be confused and weirded by her dirty talk. But in fact, Brittany did just the opposite. Brittany pushed her head further into Santana, delving her tongue deeper into her wet chamber. "_Oh yes yes yes yes!_" Santana moaned. She could control herself no longer. She reached out and placed her hands on Brittany's head, holding her down against her pussy. Brittany didn't really mind, she found it kind of hot actually. Her tongue was admittedly getting a little sore, seeing as it was being clenched by Santana's inner walls, but she didn't care _too _much. This was her gift for Santana, and as they said, no pain, no hot lesbian sex, right?

"Britt…I'm gonna cum!" Santana screamed out. Keeping to her word, Brittany felt Santana shake beneath her, and soon, she felt a rush of Santana's juices flow out onto her tongue and around her mouth. "_Yes!_" Santana moaned, thrusting her hips upwards to meet Brittany's mouth. A few seconds afterwards, the Latina began to calm down, the waves of her climax settling. Santana pulled her hands from the mess of Brittany's hair and let out a contented sigh. Brittany pulled her tongue out of her core, causing Santana to whimper a bit. Santana, dazed and dizzy, watched as Brittany wiped the juices from her face onto her fingers, and then licked them into her mouth, efficiently cleaning her face off.

"You've got a dirty mouth," Brittany said, giggling, referencing Santana's uncontrollable dirty talk.

Santana sighed once more, then laughed. "Considering where your mouth has been, I'd say _you're _the one with a dirty mouth."

Brittany winked at her, then crawled up to her girlfriend and laid on top of her, resting her head on Santana's chest. "That really wore me out," Brittany muttered lazily. "Did I do a good job?"

"Britt…" Santana said, moaning a bit at the recent memory. "You were fucking amazing."

Brittany grinned up at the Latina. "Good, but next time, I want _you _going down on _me. _Can't believe you made _me _do _all _the work. Shame on you, San. Shaaaaaaaame." Both of the girls laughed, but before Santana could acknowledge Brittany's words, the taller girl piped up. "Hey San?"

"Yeah baby?" Santana whispered, too tired out to speak any louder.

"Could…could we watch…" Brittany couldn't get the words out. _Why should I bother? She doesn't want to… _Brittany thought sadly.

"I'd love to watch Labyrinth with you Britt," Santana said, smiling. "And then Teen Titans, and then Power Rangers, and then anything else you wanna watch."

Brittany's eyes widened, and it didn't take another millisecond for the blonde to jump off the bed and burst into a run around her room, looking for all the DVDs.

Santana sighed. _Now I have to watch Labyrinth, and a bunch of other random crap…but it makes Britt happy. _Santana couldn't help but giggle as she saw Brittany run around the room, naked, trying to find the films and shows she wanted. The Latina sighed. _The things I do for love…_

* * *

**FINALLY. FUCKING. DONE. XD **

"**No pain, no hot lesbian sex, right?" I'm pretty sure that's how the saying goes…**

**Oh, and a shout out goes to Snowhite12 for giving me the idea about Santana saying "I wuv you" XD Thanks! ^_^**

**Okay guys, I has question. Do you guys mind the dirty words? Or the dirty talk? I'm just wondering, 'cause I know some of that can make people uncomfortable :/ But if most of you don't mind, or if you love it ;) , then I'll leave those in in future chapters :P **

**Next chapter, First Lemonade Stand: Brittany's got the BEST BUSINESS PLAN EVER! But she's gonna need Santana and Puck to help her out…craziness ensues. **

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's time for me to go play an epic board game called Pretty Pretty Princess…you didn't hear that…stop judging me… -runs away sobbing- **


	33. First Lemonade Stand

**Wow guys…after posting last chapter, this story has hit THREE landmarks. What are those landmarks you ask? This story now has 700 reviews, over 200,000 hits, and over 300 favorites. Do you know what that means? IT'S TIME FOR ROB'S ANNUAL "GIVE A THANK YOU SPEECH THAT NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT BUT I STILL SHOULD PUT IT IN BECAUSE IT WOULD BE NICE" :D So, basically, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this story because blah blah blah blegh blah and I can't believe how far this fic has gone because blah blargle blah blah blah blah blah even though your mother is a blah blah blah blah blah but I can look past that blah blah blah blah blah boobs blah blah blah blah blah blah and I will always love you. Okay, well now that THAT'S over with…**

**Okay, I'm so hating summer. Why? Because of no Glee. And because I have to wait to see who is a Junior and who is a Senior. BRITT AND SAN BETTER BE JUNIORS OR I'MA BURN THIS SHIT DOWN! -random reader- Burn what down? -me- DON'T FUCKING QUESTION ME!**

**There may be some cameos for some people in here that you may find familiar…just saying ;) **

**Oh, and this is so random, but you all should watch Rizzoli and Isles. Because it's the most femmeslashy show ever. For realsies. And you should also read the Scott Pilgrim books. And go watch Teen Titans. And Buffy. And other fandoms I enjoy. Go. Watch them. Now. **

**Okaaaaaaaay, well, time to get to the fic. Yes, I know you're sad. I know you're probably saying, "Awwww, now we have to read a stupid story instead of reading Rob's awesome author's notes. God, I love his author's notes…and I love him…and I love how sexy he is…oh wow, he's so amazing and I want to maaaarry hiiiiiim!" That's what you said…DON'T DENY IT!**

* * *

It was common knowledge that Santana Lopez wasn't a morning person. At all. She was the type of girl who liked to stay up all night and sleep until noon or two. She didn't like being awoken in the mornings. When she _was _awoken in the mornings, she was the exact _opposite _of a happy camper. But then again, few people had the balls to awake her from her beauty sleep. Except one person, apparently. One person who _did _have the balls to do it, Brittany Susan Pierce.

"Santana, wake up!"

The Latina groaned as she felt hands pressing on her back, trying to shake her awake. "Fuck off," Santana said groggily, trying to roll away from the hands.

"Wake up! I have an idea!"

"That's great Britt…now leave me alone…" Santana muttered angrily, trying to sink deeper into her pillow as to avoid the persistent blonde.

Brittany gave a little, cute growl of annoyance. Suddenly, Santana felt the hands disappear, much to her relief. That is, until her girlfriend walked over to her window and pulled open the blinds. Sunshine shot through the glass, and unluckily for Santana, managed to hit the Latina directly in her face. Santana groaned and held a pillow up as a defense against the ray of light.

"Britt, shut that fucking window…or no sex for a week!" Santana growled. The blinds immediately closed.

Santana smirked. She was liking the idea of using sex to her advantage. Ever since the whole 'make up sex' incident, her and Brittany had been having sex a lot more often. Just last night they had had sex for the sixth time overall. It was pretty epic, but the author isn't gonna tell you anything about it because he's an evil twat. Santana was loving the sex. She was getting laid almost every night. Some would think that a marathon of fucking day after day would get tiring for some, but Brittany and Santana were the type of girls who persevered (even though one of those girls had no idea what that word meant. Can you guess which one?) through that kind of thing. So now that they were having sex more often, Santana was beginning to realize she could use this to her advantage, and she absolutely loved that.

Santana groaned again, annoyed, as she felt the blonde climb into bed with her and hover above her. "Britt, did you hear what I just said?"

"San, if you get up right now and come to my house, we can do that thing you love to do tonight," Brittany whispered breathily into her ear.

And that was how Santana found herself being dragged out of bed to go sell lemonade with her girlfriend.

* * *

Santana stepped outside into the warm, summer air. Birds chirped annoyingly, the sun shone brightly across the sky, and kids played across the street. All of these things were pissing Santana off to no end. She had haphazardly thrown on a shirt and some shorts. Her hair was tussled and wild, and Brittany had pulled her outside before she could fix herself up.

Brittany continued dragging her away from her own house and down the street to the blonde's house. In front of Brittany's house was a little table with a crudely drawn sign in front of it (which was misspelled) saying "Lemonaid Stand, Too Bucks". And who was sitting at the table? Noah Puckerman.

Santana groaned. "What's he doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Britt called me over, said she needed help selling lemonade. Me being the generous badass I am, I decided to help." Santana gave the mohawked boy a disbelieving look. "What?" he asked. "I wanted to help. Me and Britt are tight now."

Brittany grinned. "Totally." She then proceeded to fist pound with Puck.

Santana crossed her arms. "Ew. Britt, he's only being nice 'cause he wants in your pants. Haven't you noticed he's been at your boobs this entire time?"

Puck shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't care. How could he not? My boobs are pretty awesome." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Hell yeah," Puck said. He fist bumped with Brittany again.

Santana glared at Puck. She stepped closer to him and leaned down, staring him down. "Listen up Puckerman. We all may be sort of friends now, but you still are never getting in hers or my pants, got that? Look all you want, but the moment you touch, I'll kill you. Got that?"

Puck held his hands up in defense. "Calm down, Lopez. You act like I'm gonna sleep with her against her will or something. I actually think you guys are cool, and we're friends now, so get off my ass." Santana suddenly slugged him in the arm. "Ow! Fuck, what was that for?"

"Felt like it," Santana said simply. The Latina turned to Brittany. "So, we're selling lemonade?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna make so much money!"

Santana sighed, and took a seat next to Puck, while Brittany walked over and sat next to her girlfriend. "So…we're here. Now what?"

"Now we wait for customers," Brittany said.

"Yay," Santana muttered. _This is gonna suck._

* * *

It was about an hour later when they received their first customer. The customer in question was short, wearing a shirt with a kitten on it, and had an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. Santana stared in horror as the girl walked closer and closer to their lemonade stand. Finally, the girl strode forward, now directly in front of the makeshift stand.

The girl smiled. "Hello Brittany, Noah…" The girl's eyes fell upon the Latina, and her sweet tone shifted. "Hello, _Santana_." The girl said Santana's name in some snooty voice, making it obvious that the two had some sort of bad history together.

Santana glared at the small girl and crossed her arms. "Fuck off Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm going to try and ignore your rude behavior, as hard as that may be. Really Santana, just because you're jealous of my raw talent doesn't mean you should channel your jealousy into anger towards me."

Santana growled uncontrollably. "Listen up, Dwarf, the only thing I'm going to channel is my fist to your face."

Santana and Rachel both shared a glare. The two had been bitter rivals ever since they were kids, when Santana had stolen Rachel's toys at the park. From then on, they hated each other with a burning passion. It didn't help that Santana's mom and Rachel's dads set them up on play dates when they were little. Whenever Rachel was invited over Santana would always pull her hair, pinch her, and throw her shoe down the toilet. _Ah, those were the days, _Santana thought happily. But yes, they hated each other. Rachel was the Darth Vader to her Luke Skywalker. The Dalek to her Doctor. The Gary Oak to her Ash Ketchum. Holy crap, did she just reference Pokemon? Wow…

Rachel turned away from Santana and looked to Puck, who had been watching the banter between the two girls, all the while smirking. "Offensive comments aside," Rachel said. "I'd like to buy some lemonade."

Brittany was about to respond and pour the girl some lemonade, but Santana stopped her. "Hold up Britt. Money first Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes once more. She reached into her pocket of her jeans and pulled out a five dollar bill. "I only have a five. Do you any of you have any change?"

Again, Brittany was about to say yes, but once more, Santana stopped her. "No, we don't, sucks for you." With that, Santana snatched the five, put it in the shoebox (which they were using to store their money) and handed Rachel a plastic cup.

Rachel glared at the Latina. "Excuse me! Give me my money back! And…hey! There's not even any lemonade in this cup!"

Santana shrugged. "We've run out of lemonade."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "There's a pitcher of lemonade right on the table!" she said, pointing to the glass pitcher.

"I don't see a pitcher, I don't know what you're talking about," Santana said nonchalantly. She then looked up into Rachel's eyes. "Now listen to me closely Berry. You're gonna take your empty cup and walk away, _now. _Or I will knock you out in a second. And don't even test me, unless you want a black eye and _another _one of your shoes thrown down a toilet."

Rachel looked as though she was about to respond, but Santana stared at her, her eyes full of malice. Rachel didn't like the look in the girl's eyes. They looked…frightening. She backed away a bit, Santana still glaring at her. "F-fine…" With that, Rachel began to slowly walk away, muttering to herself angrily.

Santana smiled triumphantly and threw her arm around Brittany's shoulders. "And that, my sexy blonde girlfriend, is how we handle bitchy customers."

* * *

They sold lemonade to a few more customers for the next hour or so. At this point, Santana and Puck were getting extremely tired and annoyed at sitting in the hot sun for over an hour. But Brittany, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, happily serving out lemonade to anyone who was willing to pay the fee of two dollars.

"Isn't this awesome guys?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Hell no," Puck muttered. "I say, we pack all this shit up, go up to your room, and have an epic threesome. Who's with me?" Brittany just stared at him blankly while Santana punched him in the chest. "Ow! Fuck, it was just a suggestion, calm down!"

"Puck, I don't think you understand that we don't want anything to do with your dick," Santana growled.

"I think you'd change your mind if you saw it," Puck said, grinning devilishly and winking at the Latina.

"He's sort of right, San, I mean, it could be awesome, we don't know," Brittany said, shrugging.

"Hell yeah!" Puck exclaimed happily, and he and Brittany fist bumped again, much to Santana's disgust.

Santana then smiled evilly. "But Brittany, I have something Puck doesn't…boobs."

Brittany giggled. "You're right. Never mind, Puck." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, embracing her into a hug.

"Cockblock…" Puck muttered.

Brittany, making sure nobody was in range to see, gave Santana a little kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I hope you know I was kidding about the whole Puck thing, I don't think it'd be that awesome." Both girls giggled at the mohawked boy's expense.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked, confused.

"Nothing…" Brittany and Santana said in unison innocently.

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted the three teens. Santana, Brittany and Puck all looked up at the new customer.

Puck chuckled. "'Sup Lady," he said.

Kurt sighed. "Not today Puck." He handed Brittany two dollars. "May I have some lemonade?"

"Sure!" Brittany grinned, handing the money to Santana for her to store it in their shoebox. Brittany poured some lemonade into a plastic cup and handed it to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, I have a question for you. So like, you're gay right?"

Kurt, who was currently taking a sip of his drink, almost spit it back out. "W-what? No I'm not!"

Brittany seemed to not hear Kurt's words. "So since you're gay and stuff, what's a homophone? Is that like, gay phone sex?"

Kurt stared at her, trying to ignore Puck's laughter. "That's…not what it means at all…I have to go." Kurt began walking away as quickly as possible, trying to hide his blushing. "And that shirt looks terrible on you, Santana!" he called out behind him, still walking away hurriedly.

Santana rolled her eyes at the fashion tip. "Yeah, he's not gay _at all._"

* * *

Another two hours passed, and Santana was practically asleep. Puck had actually fallen asleep a few minutes ago but Santana woke him up by slapping him in the face. She took a great amount of joy from doing that. Santana was about to nod off herself though, but just before she did, two people came up to the stand, and both of them plopped down two dollar bills.

"Lemonade please," the guy said, while the girl next to him nodded.

Puck looked up at the guy. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The guy, who wore jeans and a red t-shirt which said "I Play Pokemon…Wanna Fight About It?", shook his head. "Nope, you wouldn't know me. They call me…Bubblegum."

Puck stared at the kid, who looked about fourteen. "Uh…who's they?"

"By now the readers must be either laughing or angered at the fact that I'm making a cameo in my own story, but I don't care, because I'm awesome like that," the kid said, leaning down to fix the laces of his very brightly multicolored shoes.

Puck blinked in confusion. "You're fucking weird, dude."

"Yesh, yesh I am…" The kid known as Bubblegum smiled. He then sighed. "I bet you twenty bucks someone's already mad about my cameo and how Catcake and Tubbington haven't showed up…"

Meanwhile, the girl was getting the lemonade from Brittany. "Thanks," the girl said, handing one of the lemonade drinks to the Bubblegum kid. "You guys are cute," the girl said, motioning to Brittany and Santana. "We should have like, a threesome."

Bubblegum's eyes widened. "Okay, our cameo's over. Come on Allison." He grabbed the girl by the wrist and began pulling her away from the lemonade stand.

"No! I was just about to score!" The girl known as Allison cried.

Bubblegum sighed. "Last time I let a friend from FF cameo with me in a fic. They'll just end up trying to screw their favorite characters." And with that, the two disappeared into a massive plot hole.

Brittany and Santana stared at each other in confusion. "That was…odd…" Santana muttered.

"Mhm," Brittany said, nodding her head in agreement. The sound of snoring broke them away from their conversation. They both looked in the direction of the noise to see that Puck had fallen asleep once more. Santana was about to slap him awake, but Brittany held her back. "Don't." Brittany stood up, grabbed the shoebox full of all the cash they had made, and began tugging on Santana's arm. "Come on back to the house."

"What? Why?" Santana questioned.

"Well, you got up like a wanted you to earlier, and I promised you I'd do that thing that you love, so I'm gonna stick to that promise. So come on," Brittany said once more.

As Santana was dragged back towards the house, leaving a lemonade stand and a sleeping Puck behind, she couldn't help but think about how she had the best girlfriend in the world.

* * *

**Yeah, I made a cameo in my own story…GET AT ME HATER XD But in all seriousness, yeah, I made a cameo just to be stupid and silly, hope no one minds :P And I added in my friend from FF, Allison, into the mix, because she asked to have a cameo, and she was nice about it :) lol And to anyone wondering, NO, I'm NOT gonna hand out a cameo to everyone who asks. If you're one of my friends on FF, IDK, if you want I could give you a small little silly cameo in a later chapter, 'cause I'm nice :P But yeah, if you and I have never talked before on FF or you're some anonymous reviewer, please don't ask to have a cameo. Thanks :/ **

**Yeah, no Catcake or Tubs…again, GET AT ME HATER. **

**Oh god…I saw Glee 3D…SO. FUCKING. AWESOME :D Seriously, during Naya's number "Valerie" in the movie, there's a part where she sings "And I paint a picture" while Heather takes pretend pics with a pretend camera, and she leans down a little to take a pic and I SWEAR Heather was trying to get a (pretend) up skirt shot of Naya ;) I swear, go back and look, it's totally there! HEYA FTW ^_^ **

**And, sorry this took so long to update…AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ROB'S ANNUAL "SO SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG ASS TIME TO UPDATE SPEECH"! Okay guys, I know I should've updated sooner, but you see blah blah blah blah blah and then this HUGE blah blah blah blah blah blah and I was all like "What? Harry Potter TOTALLY has mad swag!" but he was all like blah blah blah blah blah blah Heather Morris naked pictures actually existed and I almost screamed when blah blah blah blah blah blah and I started loving Klaine even though I used to hate it because blah blah blah blah boobs blah blah blah blah blah boobies blah blah blah blah blah blah melons blah blah blah blah blah -insert boob joke here- blah blah blah and I think that about sums my apology up. ;P **

**Next chapter, First Picnic: Brittany takes Santana out on a picnic…FLUFFINESS ENSUES :D **

**See you laterz, bro. Yeah, you're prolly a female, but I called you a bro anyway. For the third time I shall say, GET AT ME HATER. **


	34. First Picnic

**Dear Ryan Murphy, I know you've got this brilliant idea to keep Brittany on for another season because she fails the school year. Here's a little tip: don't do that. Why? Because then Santana will go off to college and leave Brittany, and you can't have Brittany without Santana, just like you can't have Dick Grayson without Bruce Wayne, Jack Spicer without Wuya and Chase Young, Ash without Pikachu, Cat without Jade, Buffy without Willow (and pretty much all the Scoobies for that matter). Are you noticing a pattern, Ryan? You can't have these things without the other. Don't fuck this up, keep Santana and Brittany together. Thank you. **

**Okay, back to the point of this fic…well, now that we're on topic (but are we ever REALLY on topic with these author's notes?) I feel I need to address some things you guys might be wondering about this story, so listen up, BCUZ DIS IZ ABOT 2 GIT SUPER FOR REALZIES. Also, seeing as I have to address these few things, this author note may be longer than usual (AKA really fucking long, like, over nine hundred words :O ), so to those of you who hate these author's notes, this one is longer than most of them, so feel free to skip. But it does contain some info on stuff you may wanna know, so…just saying.**

**So, some of you have asked me about how long this fic is gonna go. AKA, when do I plan to end this fic? And to be honest, I have no idea how I'm gonna end this fic. I mean, what first would be appropriate to end a series like this? Certainly not First Death, no, fuck that, that's not happening, trust me. So you may still be asking, at what point in the timeline will this story end? Will it go until Britt and San are in their thirties, forties, or even fifties? Like I said, I have no idea. But one thing I can assure you is this: this fic isn't ending anytime soon. I have so many ideas for Firsts, and with the support of you guys, how could I stop this? So basically, this fic is gonna keep going for years. Yeah, I said years. With all the shit I've planned, I'm not ending it anywhere close to here. To be honest, I expect myself to be writing for this still when I'm in college, and I'm fourteen now so you can expect that to be a ways away. So don't worry, this fic is gonna last for a LONG time, and I will NEVER give up on it, no matter how long it takes me to update. Unless I die, then I can't update…but let's hope that doesn't happen. **

**Second thing I wanna address (I think it's safe to say that so far this is longest A/N ever) is some of you guys want me to add other ships in this fic. Some of the ideas for ships to add in have been Faberry, Tike, Quick, Klaine and others. Okay, first off, by add a ship in, I mean like, have it as a side ship, you know what I mean? Like, a ship that would appear in the background, interact with Brittana sometimes, and just be kinda cool to see. Brittana will always be the main focus, so if I add in a ship, don't expect me to add in a storyline for that ship, just think of it as a supporting ship, kind of like a supporting character. Make sense? Hope it does. Now, as for the suggestions, I love Klaine (yeah, used to hate it, now I wuv it, long story, don't ask) so yeah, later on there may be some Klaine and Brittana interaction :) Seeing as Mike's a supporting character in this, you guys have been wondering if I'll include some Tike into this. No, I won't. Why? I hate Tina. Hate her with a burning passion. Least favorite character on the show. I have my reasons…so yeah, probably no Tike. Quick, eh, I'll add Quick hints, but I don't think I'll add them as a legit ship, simply because I prefer Puck to be with a certain girl who's got a big ass heart ;) But to the haters of that ship, like I said, it's only a side ship, so don't worry. Now, the most obvious one is Faberry… -sighs- How can I say this? I'm not…really a fan of…Faberry… -dodges the fruit that's being thrown at him- Ow! Stop! Yeah, I know, Brittana shippers always ship Faberry too, but…I just don't. Why not, you ask? Because I dislike what they did with Quinn in S2, I mean, in S1 she went through this character arc and stuff and then next season it seems she's forgotten some of the lessons she'd learnt last year. WTF? So because of this, I don't really care for Quinn. I don't hate her, but I don't like her that much either. So, I'll add Faberry hints, but not really as a ship. And if you hate me 'cause of this, just because I don't like a certain ship of yours, oh well. But you guys SHOULD expect a fuckload of Pezberry/Brittberry hints. Britt/San/Rachel is my OT3, all the way XD **

**OKAY, WOW THAT IS FUCKING LONG :O Really, sorry that's so long (over nine hundred fucking words, holy crap, am I on crack or something?), I just had a lot to say o.O Hope you guys don't mind. ANYWAY, time to get to the fic, bye.**

* * *

Santana loved moments like this.

The Latina was in Brittany's bedroom, lying on Brittany's bed. The blonde herself was lying next to her, her head nestled in the crook of Santana's neck, while she cuddled up to her girlfriend. Santana couldn't help but smile in response to the close contact with Brittany. They had had a long day, they had hung out at Santana's pool, played at the park (Santana thought it was a bit childish to play at little kid's park, seeing as the girls were both fourteen, but Brittany loved it so Santana complied with her girlfriend's demands), gave Catcake a bath (something that Catcake absolutely _hated_) and now they finally had time to settle down. Santana was spending the night at Brittany's house, as per usual, and she was loving it, just lying there, unwinding after a long day with the girl she loved.

The girl she loved…the phrase was still fairly unfamiliar to Santana. Santana had never been in a relationship before the one she had had with Brittany, and she had never loved anyone like she had loved Brittany (she loved her family of course, but that was a different kind of love), so this feeling was new to her. But she had to admit it wasn't an unwelcome emotion. Santana loved being in love. It was so amazing, and yet she could never fully describe it. The feeling of love was simply indescribable, as cheesy as that sounded in her head. Some people described it as a butterfly feeling. Santana never understood that saying. What dumbass thought up an analogy about butterflies in your stomach equaling love? To the Latina, having insects inside your body sounded pretty fucking uncomfortable. The only thing that sounded worse was talking to Berry. Now _that _was torture.

Meanwhile, as the girls lied on the bed, cuddling like the adorable femmeslashy ship they were, Lord Tubbington was also having a bit of a cuddle on the other side of Brittany's bedroom. Not that he _wanted _to cuddle.

"Boss lady?" Tubs muttered.

"What is it, bitch?" Catcake mumbled sleepily.

"Why are you snuggling up to me?" Tubs asked, confused.

Catcake yawned. "Two reasons, one, you're fat and fluffy, therefore you make a good pillow, and seeing as I'm tired this is perfect. And two, it'll make the Cubbington fans flip their shit. Now shut up like a good little bitch and let me sleep on you."

Tubs rolled his eyes. "Can't you _ever _be nice?"

"Tried it once, didn't like it," Catcake mumbled.

Tubs sighed. "You're so rude, you know that? Sometimes I just want a little respect around here."

Catcake chuckled. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Well…I just don't understand why we can't be friends!" Tubbington tried to reason.

Catcake yawned once more. "We are friends, dumbass. If we weren't friends, I wouldn't talk to you, I wouldn't touch you, I wouldn't look at you, I wouldn't acknowledge your existence. That's just how I do things. But I do acknowledge your existence, and I take precious time out of my day to talk to you. You're loyal to me, excluding some of the backtalk you sometimes provide, you're kind of unintentionally funny, and you're pretty damn fat. Don't ask why your fatness is a plus, it just is. So we are friends."

Tubs blinked, confused. "So…we are friends?" Catcake nodded, nuzzling into his fur tiredly. "But I'm still your bitch?"

"Pretty much, bitch," Catcake yawned out.

"This is an odd friendship…" Tubs muttered.

"Yeah, but that makes things interesting," Catcake said, finally closing her eyes and fell asleep. Tubs shrugged, closed his eyes as well and followed his boss lady in suit.

Now that this chapter has had its decent dose of Cubbingtonness, back to the stars of the show.

Brittany cuddled up closer to her girlfriend. "Hey San?" she said in a tiny voice.

Santana smiled and moved her head to look into Brittany's eyes. "Yeah Britt?"

Brittany, before responding, gave Santana a little kiss on her lips. She pulled away, grinning. "Wanna go out and do something?"

Santana looked at her strangely. "Um…Britt, it's like, one AM. Like, in the morning. We can't go out."

"Why not?" Brittany asked innocently. "I'm kind of bored, not that I don't like cuddling with you. I just wanna go out."

"Brittany, we've been out all day…" Santana began tiredly. The Latina really wasn't in the mood to go out in the middle of the night gallivanting around Lima. She just wanted to cuddle up and sleep.

"Pweeeeeeeease?" Brittany begged, making her eyes wide, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog look.

Santana sighed. _I am so whipped. _"Sure Britt, let's sneak out of the house late at night and go do something. Because that's such an awesome idea."

Brittany giggled. "Yay! I'll go get the stuff ready for our picnic!" Brittany hopped up off the bed and slid out of the room, quietly going downstairs to the kitchen to get the supplies.

Santana rolled her eyes. _This will be interesting… _she thought.

* * *

"Come on, over here!" Brittany called out to Santana, who was trailing behind her.

Santana didn't like this idea. She was scared that one of Brittany's parents would check on their room and find them missing and freak out. Plus the thought of being outside, alone in the middle of the night unnerved her. Then again, this wasn't some place like New York City where if you walked around at night you were likely to get mugged. The biggest crimes that happened around Lima were unarmed robberies at convenience stores or someone's house getting vandalized. So really, Santana didn't have much to worry about.

Santana ran towards her girlfriend, trying to catch up with the quick blonde. "Isn't it a perfect picnic spot?" Brittany asked as Santana finally caught up to her.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little bit. She recognized the spot that Brittany was referring to. It was a long grassy area that was on the edge of a lake, surrounded by trees. It was just near the park where Puck had given Santana the advice to go after Brittany. Santana recalled mentioned to herself that she someday wanted to take Brittany to this spot. It seemed Brittany had beaten her to that.

Brittany slid the backpack she was carrying off her shoulders. She knelt down in the grass and unzipped the pack. She reached inside and pulled out a large red blanket. Brittany set the red blanket down next to the backpack. She then pulled out two plastic Ziploc bags, each holding two peanut butter sandwiches. Brittany stood up and handed one of the bags to Santana. "Here you go," she said happily. "I made them myself. I wanted to make a real feast thingy, but recipes kind of…confuse me. So I just made peanut butter sandwiches. And I know how you love peanut butter."

Brittany sat down on the blanket, and Santana joined her, sitting beside her. "I do love peanut butter," Santana said, chuckling.

"I hope you like it, I made them specially for us," Brittany said seriously, as if making peanut butter sandwiches was on the level of cooking a gourmet meal. Then again, this _is _Brittany we're talking about.

Santana opened the baggie and grabbed one of the sandwiches. Not hesitating at all, she took a large bite out of the sandwich and grinned as she chewed. "Mmmmmmmm," Santana gave an appreciative moan. "Pretty fucking awesome Britt. You're a natural cook." Santana shot Brittany a smile, to which the blonde returned.

"Thanks!" she said giddily. "I'm glad you like them. Hey! Since you like my cooking, maybe one day when we have a house and stuff, I can cook for us. I could bring you breakfast in bed, and later, when you get home from NASA, I could make us dinner."

"NASA?" Santana questioned.

"Well, I've always pictured you as an astronaut type," Brittany muttered sheepishly.

Santana laughed. "I don't know if I'm gonna work at NASA, Britt. I don't really know what I wanna be when I grow up."

Brittany shrugged. "I know what I wanna be when I grow up. I'm gonna own a dance studio. Then I could teach people and kids how to dance as awesomely as I can dance. Wouldn't that be cool?" Santana nodded, finishing off her first sandwich. "Do you think I'll have my own dance studio someday?"

Santana nodded. "I'm sure you'll have one someday. I mean, with you're amazing moves, it's almost inevitable that you'll have one."

"My moves are amazing, aren't they?" Brittany asked, giggling.

"Totally," Santana agreed, chuckling. "Hey Britt? You mentioned something about us having a house one day. Did you mean that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we have a house?" Brittany asked, as if it was something obvious. "We're in love, San. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna live in a house with you. I wanna marry you, someday, and have the prettiest wedding ever." Brittany smiled. "And…_I wanna have your babies! Get serious like crazy!_"

Santana laughed at the blonde's sudden song, and squeaked out in surprised as Brittany tackled her to the ground. Santana, still giggling, looked up into Brittany's eyes, and gasped as the girl slid a hand up her shirt. Brittany's hand quickly found Santana's bra clad breast. The blonde pinched Santana's nipple through the fabric causing Santana to moan slightly, arching upwards. Brittany leaned down so her lips were so close to Santana's own, and yet they weren't touching. Brittany was just out of the Latina's kissing range. Brittany _loved _teasing Santana.

"_I wanna have your babies, I see them springing up like daisies,_" Brittany sang in a sultry voice.

Santana bit back another moan. "Are you seriously feeling up my tits while singing Natasha Bedingfield?"

"Pretty much," Brittany said, holding back a laugh. Before Santana could respond, the blonde leaned down and finally (much to the Latina's enjoyment) locked lips with her. Brittany's tongue collided with Santana's, causing the girl on the bottom to moan, loving the feeling of Brittany's kisses. It didn't help that the blonde's hand, which had previously been focused on Santana's breasts, was now traveling downwards until it reached the hem of her jeans.

Brittany deepened the kiss, and began to slip her hand inside Santana's jeans. Brittany dug her hand deeper into the Latina's pants, rubbing her fingers against the girl's panties. Santana gasped into the kiss as she felt Brittany rub against her clit through her panties. She grinded her hips upwards, begging for more friction.

Brittany pulled away from Santana's lips, causing her to whimper a little. "San…you're so wet," Brittany said, smiling.

"No shit I'm wet, I have the hottest blonde ever on top of me, kissing me and rubbing me up down there, how could I _not _be wet?" Santana gasped out, leaning upwards, hoping to lock lips once again. Brittany, being the tease she was, pulled away.

"You think I'm the hottest blonde ever?" she asked, grinning.

"No, hottest person in general. Ever. Now give me a fucking kiss!" Santana growled.

Brittany laughed, and before Santana could say anything else, she crashed her lips with her girlfriend's own. Brittany kissed her hungrily, lust taking over her brain. But just because her mind was full of lust didn't make her lose track of the fact that she had to tease Santana a bit. Teasing was one of the most fun things to do, at least it was for Brittany. She didn't know why, but seeing Santana be teased and begging for her to do things to her was incredibly hot. So, being the tease she was, she continued kissing Santana, but completely stopped her rubbing routine.

Santana, albeit reluctant about it, pulled away from the kiss. "What are you doing? Keep rubbing!"

Brittany smiled devilishly. "Beg for it."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked incredulously. "No, no, no way. Brittany, I don't _do _begging. I make _you _beg while I'm on top, that's just the way it works."

Brittany's eyes changed from a playful glance to an angered stare. She didn't like Santana automatically assuming that she herself should be on top and in control all the time, making Brittany the one to beg. "Oh really? Well, you're not on top now."

"This is an exception, Britt. But let's face it, I'm the top and you're the bottom. You do the begging, not me," Santana said arrogantly.

Brittany glared at her girlfriend. She was sick of Santana acting as though she was naturally the top and how she was above begging. If Brittany could beg, so could Santana. "Is that so?" Brittany asked. Without warning, Brittany wiggled her fingers inside of Santana's panties and suddenly inserted two fingers into the Latina's core. Santana almost screamed in sudden pleasure from the surprise intrusion. Brittany smirked, happy with the reaction. "Now come on San, you can't be top _all _the time. And if I have to beg sometimes, so do you. That's only fair, right? Now, I'm in control now, got it? So if I ask you to beg, then you should beg, for me. It's just fair. So please Santana, beg for it."

Santana, being the defiant teen she was, shook her head at first. "No, Britt, I don't be- - -_oh fuck yes!_" Santana moaned out as Brittany shifted her fingers inside her, hitting one of Santana's sweet spots.

"Now, if you want me to keep doing that, just do a little begging." Brittany looked at Santana and saw that she still didn't want to. "Okay San, listen up. Beg or I pull out and you're not getting any for the next two days."

Santana's eyes bulged in horror. "No! Wait! Fine, I'll fucking beg! Jeez…"

Brittany smiled at a job well done. "Good girl," Brittany chirped, giving Santana's nose a little kiss. "Now, beg." Brittany then began to slowly scissor her fingers in and out of Santana's sex.

Santana moaned a little bit, finally giving in to Brittany's requests. "Oh Brittany, yes…please, fuck me…"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That's a little weak, San. You can do better."

Santana moaned more as Brittany continued her fingering. "Oh Brittany…please fuck me. Faster, fuck me faster, harder! Come on! Oh god yes, keep fucking me like that, finger me, yes! Fuck my pussy, harder! Harder!"

Brittany smiled at the begging. _Now she gets it. _

And at this point, Brittany pulled her hand out of her pants and rolled off of Santana, standing up beside her girlfriend.

And at this point, all the readers have now pulled their hands out of their own pants and are screaming "WTF?" at their computers at the abrupt halt of the hot lesbian sex.

Santana, breathing heavily, stared up at Brittany, her eyes wide in confusion. "Britt…what? Why? Wh-what? Where?" Santana almost felt lightheaded at this point. She blinked a few times, and suddenly got her thinking back. And now she was mad. She stood up and glared at Brittany. "What the fuck Brittany? Why? Why the fuck would you do that? Are you insane? Are you high? Has Catcake given you illegal drugs…_again?_"

The whole "Catcake giving Brittany weed" is another story for another day…

"Nope," Brittany said simply. "I just don't feel like having sex in the middle of a park at night. Plus I'm getting cold, so let's head back home. And now that you know the art of begging, the sex back at my house tonight can be so much awesomer. And before you ask, _yes_, I will be on top, and _yes_, you will have to beg. Got it?"

Santana, still a little angry, nodded anyway. She was angry, but at least she was being promised awesome sex when they got home. "Fine, deal."

"Good," Brittany said giddily, reaching down and picking up everything she had brought. "Well, come on, let's go home." Brittany began making her way out of the park, while Santana followed behind her.

Brittany giggled to herself. _I have the most whipped girlfriend ever…life is good._

* * *

"**And at this point, all the readers have now pulled their hands out of their own pants and are screaming 'WTF?' at their computers at the abrupt halt of the hot lesbian sex." OH COME, YOU KNOW THAT'S THE TRUTH, DON'T DENY IT XD JK **

**Yeah, I ended it there. I FREAKING ENDED IT AT THAT SPECIFIC POINT. Because I'm eeeeeeevil. But don't worry, there will be a smut chapter soon. Not next chapter, but soon. Basically, the moral of this chapter was: When Brittany tells you to beg, you better fucking beg XD **

**OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING BUDDHA. PLEASE, EVERYONE, GO WATCH THE SEASON 3 GLEE PROMO. IT HAS BRITTANA ARM LINKING. ARM LINKAGE. ACTUAL PHYSICAL CONTACT. HOLY SHIT IT IS SO ON. SO FUCKING ON. I CAN'T EVEN STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS, THAT'S HOW ON IT IS. IT'S ONNER THAN WHITE ON RICE. THIS SHIT IS SO ON. FUCK YEAH! :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**And yes, Allison, I WILL be your Best Guy Friend, because I just love you that much :P **

**I have a Clefairy in Pokemon Pearl…GET AT ME BRO. Yeah, that was totally random to say, and had nothing to do with anything, but I just felt like telling you guys :)**

**Next chapter, First Surprise: Brittany wants to get Santana the best gift ever (not really any special occasion, she just wants to). A gift that can sum up her love for the Latina. But she's completely broke :(**** What's a girl to do? **

**Oh, and by the way, OMG LOOK I ADDED CUBBINGTON AWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE THEY WERE SNUGGLING AND THEY BE SO FLUFFY AND IN LOVE AND HOLY SHIT BRITTANA IS SO FUCKING ON. DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT WHEN I TALKED ABOUT THE PROMO? BECAUSE BRITTANA IS SO FUCKING ON. **


	35. First Surprise

**Okay…I got some 'splaining ta do don't I? Yes, it's been over a month since I've updated…I'm sorry :( I've just…a lot has been going on. I've been acclimating and struggling a bit with high school, I've had a serious case of writer's block, I've been sick as fuck lately, and…I fell in love :) I got a girlfriend and she's the most amazing person ever and I'm not trying to get too personal but I'm pretty damn sure I want to spend the rest of my life with her…and since I know she's reading this, HI KARRI. LOVE YOU BABE ;D Oh, and did I mention she's sixteen and hot? Older woman, oh yeah. -puts on cool sunglasses- Anyways, back to the point. Do you see how all of this could interrupt my writing time? Yeah, with all these changes in my life it's been hard to focus on Firsts. BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS! NUH UH! HELL NO :D Like I've said, I'm NEVER abandoning this story, unless I die somehow and I won't, trust me. So let's say hypothetically, I haven't updated for two or three months. If that happens, just know there's a reason and that I'll update whenever I can. Honestly guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated yet, but I am now :) Sometimes I guy just needs a break, ya know? So…hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I can beg for your forgiveness and you'll accept my apology and we'll all be BFF'S again, am I right? Please say I'm right…okay, moving on…**

**WE HIT 800 REVIEWS! -mega squee- That's so BOSS! I love you guys! :D Thank you for all your reviews, seriously, they make my life :D :D :D **

**So, the first two eps of Glee3 have aired…the first was okay, the second was much better, and the third was AMAZING because my man Mike got some CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, YEEEEEAH! But I was kinda expecting more overall…oh well. -reads a couple spoilers- Wait…KLAINE'S GONNA HAVE SEX IN EP FIVE AND BRITTANA'S GETTING TOGETHER IN EP 4? -passes out and then wakes up- Oh, and by the way, even though I'm happy about those things, I'm still super fucking pissed how they got rid of Lauren. ASHLEY FINK, COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T LEEEEEEAVE! :'( **

**Oh, and you know how I usually respond to reviews? Well I apologize if I missed some of you guys from last chapter. I've been so scatterbrained lately that I haven't thought about replying to all of them…my bad :/ **

**So, I need to dedicate this to my friend Allison, or as you may know her "that horny chick that wanted a threesome with Britt and San in First Lemonade Stand". Mainly, because she sort of helped me write part of this. She helped me plot a certain convo later in the chapter. That, and we've been friends for three months, so this is like our anniversary XD Yesh, we have anniversaries for our friendship, shut up, you just being jelly. **

**So, without further ado (what does ado even mean? I'm too damn lazy to go look), I give you…FIRSTS :O**

* * *

Brittany wanted a present. But not for her. She needed one for Santana.

The blonde wasn't really sure what came over her, but all of a sudden she wanted to get Santana a present. Maybe it was because of Santana's recent declaration of love to her that had made her want to get her girlfriend something. Today was one of the few days that Brittany hadn't yet hung out with the Latina, but then again, you couldn't take a person out with you while you were looking for a present for them. That would just be silly.

Brittany was currently wading through a sea of people, looking for stores that might give her an idea on what to get Santana. Brittany had broke open her piggy bank ("I'm so sorry Porkers," she had said lovingly when she smashed him into pieces to collect her money) and taken out a total of five dollars and sixty nine cents. All in pennies. She only had pennies in her piggy bank because she always insisted that Porkers only liked pennies, not nickels or dimes or quarters. He was, in Brittany's own words, a pennysexual.

Brittany, still wandering through the rather large mall with a grocery bag full of pennies, wasn't getting any ideas for presents. But she had to get _something_. Santana, after all these years, had finally answered Brittany's wish. And that wish had always been for Santana to love her the same way that she loved Santana. The blonde was beginning to think Santana would never love her like that, and then, the Latina said those three little words, and Brittany's heart seemed to soar. Santana had made Brittany's biggest dream a reality, the blonde _had _to get her something in return. If she didn't, she'd feel like a bad girlfriend. And that was the last thing Brittany wanted to be, a bad girlfriend.

Brittany caught something shiny in the corner of her eye. She turned, pushing past some people, and finally coming across a store that might have what she needed. It was a jewelry store, and the young teen could see most of the store's contents through the window. Beautiful necklaces, diamond earrings, and gold, shiny rings. Brittany seemed to be captivated by the rings. She wanted them. Not for herself, but for Santana. A certain kind of ring stood out to her. It was a shiny gold ring, like a lot of the others, but it looked prettier than all the others. She imagined how it would look on Santana's finger, signifying Brittany's love for the girl.

_A promise ring… _Brittany thought longingly.

Then her eyes fell to the price tag and her heart sank. There weren't enough pennies _in the world _for _that. _

Brittany gave a long, depressed sigh, turning and continuing through the mall. Saddened and a little tired, she decided to sit at the nearest empty bench, believing she needed a rest. She let out another sigh, holding her face in her hands, wishing desperately that she had had enough money to afford such a gift. Her mind whirled with possibilities. Maybe she could get a job to pay for it? Or maybe she could rob a bank? That'd be hard…but not impossible. There was that money that they had earned from their lemonade stand…but Brittany and Santana had pretty much blew it off the first two days of having it. Considering she was a lazy worker and that she didn't have the skills to be a bank robber, she couldn't find much hope in her situation.

"Hey." Brittany looked up to find the person behind the voice and saw Puck standing over her.

"Hey Puck," Brittany greeted, unable to mask the sadness layered in her voice.

Puck took a seat next to her and yawned a little. "What's wrong?"

Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"You sound depressed. I'm bored and have nothing better to do than give sage advice like Mr. Miyagi or some shit. And can we skip the whole nothing's wrong part? I hate that part, so…what's wrong?" Puck asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I kinda wanted to get Santana a present. Like, a promise ring. But all I have are pennies, and there isn't enough money for me to afford the really shiny gold one. So now I can't give San anything. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Puck shook his head. "Nah, not the worst. Hottest, maybe, but not worst."

Brittany grinned a little. "I am pretty hot…"

"Fuck yeah you are! Look at you…" Puck's eyes raked over her body.

"Look, but no touching," Brittany said teasingly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on Britt, you know you want me."

"Nope, all of this," she said as she motioned towards her breasts, "is Santana's only. No sharing."

"Not even a threeway?" Puck said hopefully.

"Maybe…but only if it's with Santana and she agrees…"

Puck groaned. _Well then _that's _never gonna happen… _"Well…about the whole promise ring thing, I don't think you should stress over it."

"But…I have to get her one!" Brittany insisted impatiently.

"Who says?" Puck asked. "I mean, it sounds like you're getting her a present for no reason. It's not like it's her birthday or Christmas…or Kwanza or something."

Brittany sighed. Puck could be dumb sometimes, but she didn't really fault him for it because she knew she could be dumb like that sometimes too, but this was ridiculous. "Puck, it doesn't _have _to be her birthday or Christmas to get her this. I wanna get her this promise ring as a gift to show her how much I love her and how much I wanna be with her for the rest of my life. Don't you get gifts for the people you like?"

Puck shook his head. "Nah, I usually just seduce them with the old Puckster charm, make out, and then not call them back." After Brittany gave him a questioning look, Puck responded with, "It's to leave the ladies wanting more."

"Well…this is different. This is love, between me and San, Puck. Not just some hump and dump thing like you do," Brittany said.

"How do you know?" Puck inquired. "Like, how do you even know you're in love? How do you even know what love is?"

Brittany stared and him, unable to give him an answer. She shrugged a little. "I don't really know, but it's this unexplainable feeling in my chest…you won't know until you feel it."

"That sounds cheesy as fuck," Puck said.

"It won't once you find someone that you fall in love with," Brittany assured him.

Puck shook his head, running his hand over his mohawked head. "Nah, I don't think I'm ever gonna get into the whole lovey dovey thing."

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"I can't just…commit myself to one person. No way. I prefer to have my options open all the time," Puck explained.

Brittany tilted her head in confusion. "But…don't you ever wanna get married?"

"Settle down? Hell no, there's no fun in that," Puck said. "I mean…I _guess_ it's possible that somewhere down the line I find a hot badass chick who can keep up to my level enough for me to fall in love with her, but if that doesn't happen, I'ma stick with the whole hump and dump technique."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're just…silly," she said, and then she sighed sadly. "I still don't have a solution to my problem though. What am I gonna do about the promise ring?"

"Don't get one," Puck said lazily.

"That isn't much of an option, Puck," Brittany muttered.

"Well…find some other type of ring, and say it's a promise ring," Puck attempted to reason.

"But…then there's no like, meaning behind it. It wouldn't mean anything," Brittany insisted.

"Sure it would. Isn't it like, the thought that counts, or something dumb like that?" Puck asked.

"I don't get it…" Brittany trailed off a bit dimly.

"Like, if you want it to mean something, it can mean what you want it to mean without it having to be shitload of money…wait…I just confused myself…" Puck thought for a minute. "Okay, I guess that made sense a little…"

"So…what you're saying is, I could get any kind of ring and it could still show my love for her?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"Pretty much…holy shit," Puck said, his eyes following a girl walking past the bench they were sitting on. "Hot chick with a nice ass at twelve o'clock. That's my cue to leave. Good luck Britt." Puck jumped up from his seat and sprinted after the girl. "Hey, you! How do you feel about younger sexy men with mohawks?"

Brittany rolled her eyes as Puck and the woman disappeared within the crowd of the mall shoppers. She looked upwards, as if looking for a sign on what she should do from some other dimensional being. Once she got nothing, she contemplated her options. Should she just forget about it, or take Puck's advice?

* * *

Santana stood on the porch of the Pierce residence, and she was little pissed off. Brittany had called her, saying it was urgent that she hauled ass over to her house as fast as possible. So Santana had to stop watching her awesome porn and ride her bike down the street through the pouring rain (it had been hot all summer but now was the day where it had to rain like a fucking monsoon) to get to her house. And now she was soaking wet (and not in the way she had been a few minutes ago during that porn), standing in the blistering cold, knocking furiously on her girlfriend's door.

With a couple more knocks, the door opened, revealing Brittany. Santana stormed inside, not caring about dripping water everywhere. She through off her now ruined shoes and glared a little at Brittany. "Okay babe, this better be good or I'm gonna be seriously pissed."

Brittany gulped a little, and reached into her pocket. "Um…uh…surprise." Brittany thrust a plastic red ring in Santana's face. On closer inspection, Santana squinted to see a little unicorn on the ring.

"What is this?" Santana asked, confused.

And suddenly, Brittany broke out into tears, running past Santana, into her living room and sitting down on the couch. She began to sob, hiding her face in her hands, ashamed of herself. Santana, even more confused than before. She ran over to the couch as well, sitting beside her girlfriend. The Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close to her.

"I-it was s-supposed to be a p-promise ring!" Brittany cried, stuttering her words. "But I couldn't afford one and Puck told me to get a cheap one and all I could get was this stupid plastic unicorn one from a stupid cereal box!"

Santana rubbed Brittany's back, hoping to calm her down. "A promise ring?"

Brittany nodded, still sobbing. "I wanted to get you one…to show you how much I love you and stuff and how I promise to never leave you and all that stuff but…all I could get you was this!" Brittany tossed the plastic ring into Santana's wet lap. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever and - - -"

"Britt," Santana began, but she was cut off as Brittany continued her sob filled speech.

"- - -you probably hate me now and- - -"

"Brittany," Santana tried to get in.

"- - -I'm so stupid and I don't even deserve you- - -"

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, and she was quickly thankful that Brittany's parents were gone, otherwise they would've heard that. "Calm the fuck down baby!" Santana pulled Brittany into her arms, hugging her. "I love it."

Brittany stared up at her girlfriend, amazed at what she had just said. "Y-you what?"

"I love it. It's red and it's got a unicorn on it and it's awesome." Santana smiled down at the blonde.

"But…I couldn't even get a real promise ring…" Brittany muttered sadly.

"As far as I'm concerned, this _is _a promise ring hun," Santana assured her.

"Really? Seriously?" Brittany asked in wonder.

"Hell yeah, it's the thought that counts right? So I love it." With that, she took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger, and then held her arm out to admire it. "Looks good on me, right?" Santana laughed.

"Mhm," Brittany said sheepishly, snuggling up to her girlfriend. "I can't believe you like it…"

"Well I do, so deal with it," Santana said playfully.

"Okee dokes," Brittany responded, happily cuddled up in Santana's arms. "San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Good, ya know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

Brittany smiled up at Santana, thankful for her girlfriend being so amazing. But the two girls were interrupted from their moment by a couple meows.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I knew that if they weren't in this chapter people would bitch at me about it, so here they are. Catcake and Tubs. There, are you happy? Holy shit…I'm breaking the fourth wall again, aren't I? My bad…

The girls turned to see Lord Tubbington, walking through the living room, with Catcake lying lazily on his back.

"Ugh…boss lady, remind me again why I have to carry you?" Tubs groaned a little.

"Because my dear fatass, you're my bitch and you do as I say, plus I'm in a lazy mood. So carry me to the secret evil lair!" Catcake commanded forcefully.

"We don't _have _a lair!" Tubbington groaned, still sauntering forward, with a bit of struggle due to having extra weight on him.

"Oh right, it's being renovated…then to the bathroom!" Catcake ordered with the same amount of gusto as the last sentence contained.

"You're so odd…" Tubs muttered.

"What was that, bitchtits?" Catcake growled.

Tubbington sighed. "Nothing boss lady…"

"That's what I thought. Now away with you, my trusty steed!" Catcake ordered once more. Tubbington, having no say in the matter, continued forward, and began trekking up the stairs to get to the bathroom where Catcake could concoct more plans for world domination.

"Why was Catcake riding Tubbington?" Santana questioned, still holding her girlfriend.

"I dunno, maybe they're in love or something. Like us," Brittany said, giggling.

"Your cats are in love? Yeah right, you're crazy Britt." Santana laughed a little.

"Yeah, crazy in loooooooooooove!" Brittany said in a playful, annoying tone, making kissy faces at Santana.

"Oh shut up, you're so obnoxious!" Santana burst out laughing.

"You love it," Brittany said, reaching up and pressing her lips against Santana's. The Latina kissed back passionately, placing her hand on Brittany's cheek. Brittany sunk into her girlfriend's arms as she continued kissing her, before pulling away a little. "Santana?"

"Yes baby?" Santana asked.

"Do you really love the ring or are you just saying that? Be honest," Brittany said seriously.

"Britt…" Santana looked straight into her eyes. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten. I'm completely serious."

Brittany broke out into a hug smile. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." And with that, Brittany tackled her girlfriend back onto the couch, kissing her passionately and deeply, wondering how she ever got a girl this amazing.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT :D Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope this makes up for that. FORGIVE ME MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! **

**Best part of the chapter was when Catcake called Tubs bitchtits. I'm callin' it XD**

**Added a little Puck in there to make all your hearts happy, and I think I gave him a bit of character development. I dunno. Did you like his part? Am I still good at writing his character? :O **

**Okay, well, now I'm off to do Biology homework…at 4:30 am…I hate high school homework :O Well, I'm off to go do awesome stuff, like play Pokemon, chill with my girlfriend, and nom on some Cheetos. Adios senoritas :D **

**Next chapter, First Wake Up Call: Santana's SUCH a heavy sleeper, and Brittany needs a way to get her up. But what's a girl to do to wake her girlfriend up? Have sex with her, that's what. Yep, it's smut. **

**See you next time guys :D **


	36. First Wake Up Call

**Okay, did you guys see the latest episode of Glee? HOLY HELL BRITTANA IS SO FUCKING ON! Thank you Ryan Murphy for making Brittana on. Okay, well, I'm not sure if RM initiated their onness, but I'm pretty sure he had a hand in getting them on. Ya know, I think RM gets too much hate from the community. Yeah, I know he's made a lot of stupid decisions in the past, but think of it this way, without him, we wouldn't have Glee, or at least it'd be drastically different than what it is now, and I don't know if that would be a good thing. So, all I'm saying is, give Ryan Murphy (and the rest of the behind the scenes crew of Glee for that matter) a little slack, after all, they DO make the show that we all know and love. :P **

**I wanted to update this sooner, and on a Tuesday, because…well, I'm trying to put Firsts on a schedule, as in weekly updates. Emphasis on TRYING. I don't know if I can do this, and I've already missed the Tuesday that I was trying to update on, but it's something I'm gonna try. Soooooo…yeah, hopefully soon I'll be able to regulate it so that I can update every Tuesday. Why Tuesday? Because then you get two presents, an update from me and a new ep of Glee, it's a two for one deal :P **

**Oh, and just for anyone reading this, GO WATCH RENT RIGHT FUCKING NOW. BESTEST MOVIE EVER. SERIOUSLY! It's a musical, and it's full of gayness and lesbians and AIDS and dirtiness and wonderfulness and it has this drag queen Angel and I love her and there's also…well…the point I'm trying to make is, go watch that shit RIGHT. NOW.**

**You wanna know one of the most satisfying things in existence is? If you're a fellow Pokemon fan, you'll agree with me. It's training a fucking Magikarp until it's level twenty, and when that thing evolves into a Gyarados, you feel so accomplished. I'm sorry, I know this has nothing to do with anything, but I've been playing Pokemon Platinum, and I just evolved my Magikarp, Fang, into an amazing Gyarados and I wuv him. So hush, let me be proud of my fictional pets who do my bidding through fighting other animals! And no, that does NOT count as animal cruelty!…or at least I hope not… O_O **

**I'M GETTING SO SIDETRACKED! Okay, well, time to get to the hot Brittana lesbian smex.**

* * *

Brittany yawned, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying in a comfy bed, her head resting against a soft pink pillow. A stream of sunlight shined through the window, lighting up the room. Brittany turned over on the bed to see Santana sleeping beside her. The blonde smiled, remembering she had invited Santana over for a sleepover last night. Waking up to Santana was one of the most wonderful things in the world. Even if it was kind of funny how Santana snored really loudly in the mornings.

_Someday, I'm gonna wake up to San everyday…when we're married, _Brittany thought pleasantly.

Brittany recalled that she and Santana had plans today. Today was one of the last few days of summer left, there were only about four or three days left of freedom before the girls entered high school together. And Brittany was gonna make sure that those last few days were full of adventure and excitement, and she had the whole day planned. She was gonna take Santana out on the best date ever. They'd go out to the park, chill there for a while, go to the movies, then afterwards get some ice cream and finally come back home and relax. It was gonna be the best day ever, but there was just one problem. Santana was still asleep, and everyone who knew Santana knew she was a heavy sleeper. If you were to wake her up, she'd kill you. Brittany was a different case, she'd never harm Brittany. But when the blonde had tried getting Santana up in the past she had only succeeded in getting Santana to grumble a couple phrases such as "Go away", "Fuck off", "Britt, I love you, but if you don't let me sleep I'm going to…I dunno…do something mean". There were times where Brittany was able to successfully get Santana up by bribing her with sex later that night, and that idea crossed Brittany's mind at the moment. But then, she got an even better idea.

Brittany crawled closer to Santana, snuggling up to her under the covers. _This'll wake her up for sure, _Brittany thought evilly. With that thought, the blonde ducked under the covers, slithering her way until she found Santana's long sexy legs. Santana was only clad in a t-shirt and panties, leaving a very nice image for Brittany. The blonde girl slid closer, lying in between Santana's legs (which were conveniently spread open) until she was up close. Now was the difficult part, removing the panties. Brittany didn't think about how hard it could be to take off Santana's panties in this position. But Brittany Susan Pierce was not a quitter. She slid her fingers in the panties and began to slowly pull them off, maneuvering it in a way that allowed her to do this a lot easier than she thought. She was careful not to wake or disturb Santana. She couldn't do that…yet. Finally, the panties were off, and Brittany gave herself a mental pat on the back for her accomplishment. She shoved the panties off the bed, and then crawled forward, now between Santana's legs once more.

Brittany stared straight at Santana's pussy, suppressing a moan. This was going to be very fun. Brittany leaned forward, and with her outstretched tongue, licked along the slit of Santana's entrance. The Latina stirred a little, still asleep. Brittany held back a giggle. Brittany licked her once more, running her tongue up and down slowly. Santana was still sleeping, but Brittany could tell she was getting turned on because she noticed Santana was getting wet. Brittany licked Santana's pussy once more, tasting her juices and savoring how delicious it tasted. Brittany continued licking, sliding her tongue every which way, trying to slide it in between the Latina's folds. Santana, still asleep, moaned a little and subconsciously bucked upwards slightly. Brittany just smiled and continued her tongue's pattern, and just to be even more evil, she began to rub Santana's clit with her thumb, pressing down a little, causing Santana to become even wetter.

Santana moaned again, her eyes blinking open slightly. "Huh? What?" she muttered groggily. "B-Brittany? Is that you? What are you do- - -ohhhhhhhh fuck!" Santana was cut off by her own moan as she felt Brittany go to work on her most sensitive area. She didn't know why Brittany had chosen to awaken her like this, but at this point, she was really glad she did. Santana moaned, bucking upwards into Brittany's skillful tongue. "Oh baby…you're so good…don't stop…yes, right there, lick my pussy, oh fuck!"

Brittany grinned at Santana's dirty talk. She absolutely _loved _Santana's dirty talk. On one hand, it turned her on, and on the other, she also go to learn new dirty words thanks to her girlfriend's foul mouth during sex. Brittany, spurred on by Santana's hot words, began to lick harder, moving her tongue around faster. Brittany moaned, loving the taste of Santana's sweet juices, it was seriously almost as good as red cherry Dum Dum suckers. _Almost_, that is. But still delicious. Brittany licked harder and harder, going as fast as she could, urging her girlfriend to cum. And it seemed like with how skillful her own tongue was, that Santana wasn't that far off from her breaking point.

Santana moaned out, "Keep going Britt. Please! Faster, please don't stop!"

Brittany was so pleased with herself. After all the times of being called dumb and useless by the meanies at school, it was nice to be good at some things, like dancing, or singing, or pleasing a certain Latina. So, wanting to do the best job possible, Brittany continued her ministrations, applying more pressure on Santana's clit and flicking her tongue over her pussy a little harder.

Santana bit back a scream. "Holy fuck don't stop! Keep licking baby, lick my pussy…holy fuck I think I'm gonna cum! Keep going babe, yes, yes, _yes!_" And with a sudden shake, Santana came hard. Brittany gasped a little as she felt Santana cum shoot out at her, but she quickly calmed herself and continued licking, swallowing Santana's juices as they shot out of her. Brittany found it a little difficult to swallow all of it, but she thought she was doing a good job. Santana bucked upwards a few more times, riding out her orgasm against Brittany's tongue, until finally stopping, squirting out her last little bit of cum. Once Brittany realized Santana was finished, she licked around Santana's pussy, cleaning her girlfriend up a bit, then wiped her own chin off and crawled out from under the covers.

"Hey babe," Brittany said simply as she popped her head out from the covers.

Santana, still recovering from her earth shattering orgasm, tried to catch her breath. "Holy…what the fuck…oh my god that was fucking awesome…why Britt?"

"Why?" Brittany repeated, and when Santana nodded, Brittany thought of an answer. "Because I had to find _some _way to get you up, silly! You're such a heavy sleeper that I thought if I gave you head you'd wake up. Pretty smart, huh?"

Santana giggled, leaned in, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek appreciatively. "Very smart indeed babe. You can be really clever sometimes, ya know that Britt?"

Brittany held back a squeal. "Really?"

Santana nodded approvingly. "Hell yes! You're really smart Brittany."

Brittany's face fell. It was nice to hear, but she didn't believe Santana. "I'm not smart…I'm dumb…"

Santana frowned and cuddled up close to Brittany. "Brittany, look at me." Brittany obediently looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "You are _not _dumb. Yes, you get confused sometimes on certain things, and you need help in school, but that does _not _make you dumb. You're sweet, kind, beautiful, innocent, and you _are _smart. You're smart in different areas, that's all. Yeah, okay, you can't solve an equation to save your life, but you can learn a complicated dance by just watching someone do it once. You may not be able to understand some big words in books, but you can memorize things really well, like how you can name every Pokemon off the top of your head. You may not know what a nucleus is, but you know how to cheer people up. See? Could a dumb person do those things? Nope, I don't think so. So don't listen to the jerks, the snobs, the bitches, the assholes, the haters, or whoever, when they call you dumb, because you are _not_. You are smart, and even if you may not be the smartest person in the world, I'd pick you over some brainiac any day. Okay?"

Brittany smiled, her eyes watering. "Do you really think that?"

"Brittany, do you really think I would've given that big cheesy speech if I _didn't _believe that?" Santana said, smirking.

Brittany giggled. "I guess not…hey, get up! We've got plans today!" Brittany jumped up from the covers, grabbed Santana, and tugged her out of bed. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Brittany! I don't have pants!" Santana cried, pointing to below her waist. "Notice the lack of pants?"

Brittany blushed. "Oh yeah…" She reached over, picked up Santana's panties, and handed them to the Latina. "Those are yours."

Santana slipped her panties on, and grabbing the shorts she was wearing last night, she slipped those on as well. Santana stretched her arms, yawning, trying to wake herself up. "So, what are these big plans of yours?"

Brittany smirked, tugging Santana out of her room. "Well, I had a little date in mind…"

* * *

**Yes…short chapter was short. Sue me. Wait, retract that. Please don't sue me, I couldn't afford it :/ But yeah, sorry for the length. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**So, was the smex sexy? Have I lost my smutty touch? I hope not :O**

**One thing I really want people to pay attention to this chapter though, is not the sex, but the speech that Santana gives on how Brittany isn't dumb. And that's exactly how I feel on the topic. Brittany ISN'T dumb, she just isn't smart in school, she's just intelligent in certain areas that people don't appreciate. I really hate when people describe her as dumb. Yes, I know she's the "dumb blonde" character. But at this point in the show she's been developed into more than that, so I really detest when people say she's dumb, or stupid, or an idiot. She IS NOT stupid, like I said, she's just smart in different areas, such as her dancing. I may be harping on this issue too much, but it just bugs me. Whenever a character on the show calls Brittany dumb, I wanna punch them. I forgave Artie because I like Artie, and he sort of had a right to be angry at Brittany (not that that makes it okay that he called her dumb), and when Finn did it, I wanted to kick his ass. Guys, come on, don't call Britt dumb, she really isn't. So what if she isn't good at schoolwork? Just because someone isn't book smart or school smart doesn't mean they're automatically dumb. Yes, there are moments where she has her brainfarts, such as the forgetting her middle name and believing in baby cannons, but like I said, she's not dumb, per say, she just gets confused and manipulated sometimes. So please, don't call her dumb, or describe her as stupid. Sorry, that's just a pet peeve of mine. **

**GOD I NEED TO SHUT UP! :O Sorry for bitching about that, I just REALLY hate when people call Britt dumb XD -hugs Brittany- It's okay Britt, you're not dumb, just confuzzled…**

**Well, over here it's about four AM, and I need to go shower and sleep XD So, byebye! :D **

**Next chapter, First Day of High School: Brittany and Santana venture into high school, with new teachers, new friends, and new opportunities… **


	37. First Day of High School

**Okay…so you're all probably wondering where the hell I've been. "Rob, where'd you go? Why didn't you update? Give us a reason now or we'll choke a bitch!" Well…my reason for not updating was I didn't feel like writing Brittana. Yes, as much as I love this ship with a burning passion, sometimes I need a break from focusing on plotting and planning for this fic, so I took a little break. In hindsight, I probably should've taken a shorter break, but then again, if I were to write when I didn't want to write, the end result would be a lazy, badly written mess, because good writing doesn't come out when you have no inclination to do just that, write. Also, my computer has been fucking up lately, so I was unable to update. AND, I've been having a shitty few weeks and have been kinda down :( Even my freaking birthday (which was on December fifth) sucked! :'( **

**Okay…holy shit. That's all I have to say about the past two episodes of Glee, I Kissed a Girl and Hold on to Sixteen. HOLY FUCK, these episodes have TOTALLY reshaped my opinions on stuff about Glee. Well, first off, the Brittananess in IKAG was amazles, but that's not what's making me crazy. First, in IKAG, I went into that ep ready to hate Finn…and when it ended, I liked him. I FUCKING LIKED FINN! THE GUY I'VE HATED SINCE SEASON ONE! :O And because I started liking Finn, I even started liking…I can barely say it…Finchel! THERE, I SAID IT! Holy hell…never thought I'd say that. But then in HotS, Finn got even BETTER :O :O :O And…I like Tina now after this latest ep. HOLY SHIZNUGGETS. The girl I've hated since forever, I like her, as well as Tike. Somebody slap me O_O But other than that stuff, Blaine got character development and stopped being too perfect which is good, Brittany and Santana DANCED TOGETHER DURING SECTIONALS OMFGYESYESYES, Sam is back and so is Samcedes and Samcedes is amazles because it's so cute and unexpected and it breaks so many stereotypes, San and Rach held hands which is a total Pezberry moment, Finntana is quickly becoming one of my fav friendships, and…SUGAR IS IN NUDE ERECTIONS! FINALLY! I love everything about this girl, her personality, her humor, her hilarious background facial expressions, and just…everything. I love you Sugar. Marry me. Nao plz. But all in all, IKAG and HotS were FANTFUCKINTASTIC episodes as you can tell by my EXCESSIVE USE OF CAPS LOCK. XD But yes, I wuv these episodes, and they've inspired me to now write for Samcedes, Tike and even Finchel. Oh, and my crack!ship, Rory/Sugar XD **

**But as for a person showing up in this chapter, it's my good friend TweedleDumb'N'TweedleFakeBoobs :D Yep, she's been my friend for a while, and since she asked nicely about having a cameo, I decided to give her one ^_^ She goes by Effy in this, but you shall never know her REAL name. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BITCHES! Hope you like your cameo Snooki :D (And no, her real name isn't Snooki XD ) **

**God I talk too much in these reviews… -cue the anonymous asshole reviewer who is going to say "Uggggghhhhh, I fucking hate how much you talk in your author notes, and those cats are stupid, and you're gay, and herp derp dadaderpderp"-**

* * *

Brittany, being awoken by the harsh ringing sound of the alarm clock next to her bed, groaned a little as she realized her nice little dream about meeting the Kids Next Door abruptly ended. She frowned, turning in her bed to glare at the alarm clock, which she promptly smashed with her fist to end the unpleasant noise. She sat up a little, holding herself up on her elbow while rubbing her eyes away of any remaining drowsiness she still had. Brittany yawned loudly, throwing the covers off of her. The blonde looked over at the empty spot next to her bed sadly, wishing Santana was in it, but that was impossible, since Santana wasn't allowed to sleep over on school nights. _Damn you, evil school of…evilness, _Brittany mumbled in her thoughts.

She slipped out of bed, standing up fully and stretching her lithe body. Yawning once more, she smiled as she felt something curl around her legs. She looked down and was pleased to be greeted by Tubbington, who was nuzzling his head against her legs affectionately.

"Hey there big guy," Brittany said warmly, reaching down and picking up the cat, cradling him in her arms. She patted his stomach to which he purred happily.

"Hi Brittany," Tubs said dreamily, mesmerized by Brittany's superb petting abilities.

"So cute," Brittany commented, to which Tubs happily purred once more. "Hey, I gotta change and get ready for school." Brittany, remembering that today was her first day, set Lord Tubbington down onto the bed and sauntered over to her closet, beginning to rummage through it in search of a cute outfit.

Tubs was about to say something, but he jumped up in surprise as he felt a familiar feline leap up onto the bed next to him. "Catcake!" he said, breathing heavily.

"The one and only, bitchtits," Catcake said arrogantly, holding her head high as if she were royalty.

Tubbington sighed. "Will you ever stop calling me bitchtits?"

Catcake shook her head defiantly. "Hell no. The reviewers laugh their ass off when I call you that, and we gotta keep 'em happy. Plus I like torturing you."

The obese cat sighed. "Why do you _always _break the fourth wall?"

"'Cause I'm motherfucking Catcake Charity Cat Jade Tori Trina Beatrice Mandy Rose Martha Donna Amy Doctor Sam Carly Alisha Kelly Sally Liz Patty Maka Tsubaki S. Pierce the Third," Catcake claimed triumphantly, then took an enormous breath because she had said all that in one take.

Tubbington was about to respond, but stopped dead in his tracks and quickly placed his paws over his eyes, shielding them. Catcake looked at him strangely. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Brittany's…changing. I can't look…it's not right," Tubs said, embarrassed. If cats could blush, that's what he'd be doing right about now.

"She is?" Catcake looked up and was greeted by a naked Brittany, bending over at her closet. The cat smiled. "Niiiiiice. Fine, you don't have to look, you pussy, that just means more of Britt's boobage for me."

"Boobage?" Tubs questioned. "You're so immature."

"And you're so flamingly gay," Catcake shot back.

Tubs, being the bigger man he was (no pun intended…okay, the pun was kind of intended because the author is kind of a dick about Tubbington's weight), was not about to stoop to her level. So he just supplied a simple "Hmph" and left it at that, still covering his eyes of Brittany's nakedness.

After about a minute, Catcake sighed. "You can uncover your eyes, bitchtits, BrittBritt has now put on those stupid, horrible, boob covering, stupid clothes on."

"You said stupid twice," Tubs said tentatively.

"Excuse me?" Catcake growled, sounding offended. "Are you defying me? Does Catcake have to choke a bitch?"

"Calm down, Catcake, it was only an observation," Tubbington said in his defense. But Catcake was having none of it.

"Excuse me?" she repeated, with even more venom laced in between her words. "I thought it was clear that you were to refer to me as boss lady from now on until the day you die from overeating kitty litter?"

"Okay, one, I don't eat kitty litter. I have standards, thank you very much. And two, maybe I don't feel like calling you boss lady, since you're not the boss of me anyways," Tubs said, standing up to the bully.

"Oh, but I _am _the boss of you," Catcake growled.

"And if I say you're not?" Tubs questioned, his voice growing more confident.

"Then…" Catcake's eyes widened. She never really had a plan as to what she would do if Tubbington were ever to defy her almighty wrath. "Then…uh…I'll beat you up. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"But you can't do that," Tubs said firmly, desperately wanting to win this verbal battle. "If you did, Brittany would be sad that I was hurt and angry at you for hurting me. And since you love Brittany so much you'd never intentionally make her sad, so you can't hurt me."

Catcake frowned, realizing he was right. Catcake though, never the one to accept losing an argument, continued on. "Well then…I'll call you even _worse _names!"

"Oh really?" Tubbington asked, getting more and more confident with each sentence. "I don't think that'll matter, after everything you've already called me I've become quite durable against your comebacks and rude name calling."

"Well…I'll steal your food!"

"Brittany will feed me."

"I'll poop in your litter box!"

"We both have the same litter box."

"I'll…I'll never talk to you again then!"

"That would be a plus, actually."

With that last sentence from Tubs, Catcake's face fell. For whatever reason, the words stung to Catcake. Her feelings were…hurt. How could this be? Catcake was…Catcake! She was made of steel, she didn't get her feelings hurt, especially from a fat lard like Tubbington. _Why the fuck are you sad over bitchtits? Because he said he never wanted to talk to me again? _Catcake inquired inwardly. _I can't actually consider him…a friend, can I? _

"F-fuck you…" Catcake said, trying to hide her sadness. The white cat leapt off the bed and quickly skittered out of the room.

Tubs became confused. What was her problem? Tubs just ignored it, brushing it off as Catcake just being her normal, weird self.

Meanwhile across the room, Brittany was checking herself out in the mirror, fixing her hair a little. Satisfied with her appearance, she turned around and smiled, walking over to Tubbington and kissing him atop the head, which earned her a meow of content. Brittany pulled away from the large cat, grabbing her backpack. She groaned as she lifted it up, hating how heavy it was with all the textbooks inside it. _Stupid school…being all stupid…_

* * *

A few minutes later, Brittany was walking down the street, heading towards the bus stop. A couple of tired looking kids were standing around the stop sign, all exhausted due to not waking up this early for the past three months. Brittany couldn't help but grin as she spotted her girlfriend standing near the stop too, looking just as tired as everyone else.

"Santana!" Brittany called out, waving. Brittany had almost called out babe, but that would've been bad, since nobody was supposed to know about their relationship.

Santana raised her head a little, frowning, waving back a little. Her eyes drooped down, so close to shutting. Brittany ran up to her. "Something wrong?" Brittany questioned.

"So. Fucking. Early," Santana growled. "My mom shook me to get up this morning, almost punched her in the face. No puedo creer que esa mujer maldita…"

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Nothing, forget it," Santana said irritably. "Sorry, I probably sound bitchy."

"Yeah, you do," Brittany said, giggling. "But it's okay because I know how cranky you are in the mornings."

Santana couldn't help but smile back at Brittany. "I am a cranky motherfucker…" This caused both Brittany and Santana to laugh, which got them strange looks from the other kids at the bus stop, but they were so exhausted they just went back to sleeping while standing.

After the girls both stopped laughing, Santana leaned in a little so as the others wouldn't hear her. "I missed you last night," she whispered.

"Me too," Brittany said sadly. "I got so used to having sleepovers every night during the summer."

"Yeah, same here. Now all we'll have is the weekends," Santana muttered unhappily.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana to comfort her, rubbing her back. "Hey, don't be a sad panda, babe."

Santana chuckled. "Alright B, I won't be a sad panda."

Brittany could say nothing more other than a "Yay!" of approval.

A few seconds later the bus rolled up, its headlights blinding all the kids. The big yellow "limo" (as Brittany called it) halted in front of the bus stop, its doors opening for all the kids. The kids lazily dragged themselves inside, immediately gravitating to the seats in the back. Brittany and Santana shared a look, smiling, and locked pinkies, getting onto the bus, about to embark on their first day of high school.

* * *

Unlike in middle school, the girls weren't fortunate enough to have all the same classes together. The girls had separate first hours, which disheartened them, but they did have second hour Algebra together, which Brittany was very thankful for since so many of the numbers confused her, so she was glad that she had Santana there to help her out with all the difficult math problems. And then, after second hour, the girls had lunch.

Brittany and Santana, unable to see anyone they recognized, sat together at an empty table near the back of the cafeteria. They didn't feel lonely though, since they were at least together, and the lack of people at their table meant they could talk like a couple now without risk of anyone hearing them.

"Thanks for helping me with all that math stuff," Brittany said as she munched on some fries.

"No problem, baby," Santana said, absent mindedly playing with her food. "High school sucks so far."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Stop being so negative, San, we're only halfway through the day. I'm having fun. Since there's so many new people, it's like I can start over. Everyone made fun of me in middle school for being dumb- - -"

"Which you're not, by the way," Santana quickly interjected sincerely.

"- - -but now I have a second chance to restart my reputation. Maybe I'll become popular. I'd love that. Then nobody would wanna make fun of me. Popular people don't get made fun of, right San?"

"Not usually, I mean, if they do get made fun of they prolly wouldn't give a fuck seeing as they're popular as hell, so I guess not," Santana replied.

"Then I hope I can be popular. Then nobody will make fun of me," Brittany said, more so to assure herself than to inform Santana.

Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Sweetie, if anyone ever makes fun of you, if anyone hurts you, emotionally or physically, _ever_, just tell me, and I'll handle it. Whether you're popular or not. Nobody's gonna hurt my girl."

Brittany sighed happily and let her head rest upon Santana's shoulder. "I love when you get all protective over me."

Santana smiled. "Yeah, well that's because you're worth more to me than anything in the world, silly."

"Anything in the world?" Brittany asked in astonishment. "Like, more than ducks?"

"Way more than ducks, honey," Santana promised, and then, making sure nobody in the cafeteria was looking, placed a kiss atop her girlfriend's head.

Brittany couldn't believe how much of a lucky girl she was. Sure, she wasn't always the brightest bulb in every aspect of academics, and she got made fun of a lot for her different way of thinking, but she had something no one else had, a perfect girlfriend, a perfect best friend, a perfect…Santana.

Brittany was close to getting even more lost in her thoughts, but her stream of thought was broken as she saw a flyer posted on the wall of the cafeteria. She noticed something about cheerleading on the flyer. The blonde reluctantly pulled away from the Latina and walked over to the flyer on the wall, and read it.

**CHEERIO'S SIGN UP SHEET**

**TRYOUTS FOR CHEERIOS ON SEPTEMBER 16 IN THE AUDITORIUM AT 4:00PM**

**PLEASE DO NOT SIGN IF YOU ARE FAT, UGLY, ANNOYING, UNCOORDINATED, A FAN OF SHOWTUNES, OR ALL OF THE ABOVE**

Brittany's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the last part, but she was interested in the cheerleading part. She wasn't much of a gymnast, but as a dancer she was very flexible and agile, so that could help her if she were to tryout. _Cheerleaders are super popular, _Brittany thought. _If I became a Cheerio…_I'd _be super popular… _

Brittany felt Santana come up from behind her. "What's wrong Britt?" Santana then looked at the sign. She immediately burst out laughing at the last part. "Who the hell wrote that part?" Santana asked, still laughing.

Brittany, ignoring what Santana had said, blurted, "I wanna tryout."

"What?" Santana asked, confused. "Why? Since when were you into cheerleading?"

"Since I wanted to become popular," Brittany insisted. "Cheerleaders are super popular, and everyone envies them because they're so awesome, right?"

Santana shrugged. "I guess…" A thought came to Santana's mind. "Holy fuck you'd look so damn fine in a cheerleading costume. Put your name, now."

Brittany giggled. "You perv." Brittany, not missing a beat, grabbed the pen next to the poster and signed her name in cursive (Catcake had taught her how to write in cursive when she was nine), and then below her name she wrote another name. "There," Brittany said happily, "all done!"

Santana stared at her, and then at the poster, and then at the second name she had put on the list. "Britt, babe, tell me you didn't just…"

Brittany held a finger to her girlfriend's lips to silence her. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! We can be cheerleaders together. You're pretty flexible too, and it's still a couple days until the tryouts, so we can practice before then."

Santana shook her head. "Brittany, cheerleading really isn't my thing. So, just scratch my name off, kay?"

"But Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Brittany complained in a high pitched voice.

"No whining." Santana crossed her arms and gave the "I mean business" look.

Brittany pouted. "Fine, meanie. But please? It'll give us an extra reason to hang out more after school- - -"

"The answer is _no _and _nothing will change that_," Santana said firmly.

"- - -plus we can change together in the locker rooms and…ya know…_other stuff…_" Brittany whispered the last part seductively right into Santana's ear.

Santana, being the hormonally driven teenager she was, crumbled right then and there. "Fine. You win. I'll be a freakin' cheerleader. I can't believe you, Britt, using sex to your advantage. You're straight up evil."

Brittany winked. "I learned from the best."

Santana tried to maintain her "I mean business" look, but could no longer hold it and laughed. Brittany laughed with her. Afterwards, the two headed back to their table, eating their lunch while talking about a multitude of subjects, such as unicorns, rainbows, the economy, and bunnies. Wait…the economy? Why the fuck would they talk about the economy? Is the author writing while he's high…_again? _He's such a dumbass, I swear…

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Brittany and Santana discarded their trays and began to make their way to the exit when Brittany stopped. "Wait, San, one sec. Come over here."

"What is it?" Santana asked, as Brittany dragged her towards another girl who seemed to be wearing a cheerleading outfit. It had the same Cheerios logo Santana had seen on the poster on it.

"Hi, my name's Brittany," Brittany greeted the girl.

The Cheerio, surprised by the strange girl talking to her, turned and waved slightly awkwardly. "Hi…I'm Effy…"

"Are you a Cheerio?" Brittany asked the obvious question.

"Um…yes, I am." Effy then motioned to her outfit.

"Oh, yeah, duh…" Brittany trailed off awkwardly. "Um…anyways, me and my friend Santana - say hi Santana."

Santana looked at Brittany weirdly, but then turned to Effy, "Hi."

"So yeah," Brittany continued, "me and San were thinking about joining the Cheerios, and we were just wondering what it's like to be a Cheerio."

Effy gulped, looking around as if to see if anyone was watching her. Once she saw the coast was clear, she started talking. "It's complete _torture! _The coach, Sue Sylvester, she's fucking nuts! She puts us through the worst conditions, and she'll do anything to win, it's awful. The only reason I haven't quit yet is because I'm scared she'll kill me or something if I do. Do _not _join! Just…save yourselves…it's better this way…" Effy then quickly ran away while Brittany and Santana stared after her in confusion.

Santana looked at Brittany and tugged at her sleeve. "Um, Britt, I don't think I wanna be a Cheerio anymore…"

Brittany looked worried, but she tried to put up her poker face. "Uh…I'm sure she was just overreacting. It can't be that bad. We'll be fine. We're still trying out."

"But…"

"That's final. And if you disagree then you get no more head from me for the next month," Brittany threatened.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Fine. I need to go to third hour now." Santana turned and stormed away. _Damn that gorgeous girl and her evil, evil ways._

Brittany grinned, pleased with herself, and headed off to her third hour. She was excited. Sure, maybe being apart of the Cheerios wouldn't be a hundred percent fun based on the description that the Cheerio gave, but even then, becoming a Cheerio would ensure that Brittany would have more time with Santana and would gain more popularity. And then everything would be perfect.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quick for the girls. Third hour was boring for both of them, fourth hour was quick and easy, and fifth hour was one they shared together, Spanish. It was really easy since Santana could speak fluent Spanish, and the teacher, Mr. Schuester, was pretty nice. Soon after all that, the final bell rang, and the first day of high school was over. All the kids, including Brittany and Santana, piled into their respective buses. Brittany and Santana naturally sat next to each other.

"Thank fuck, it's over," Santana groaned, exhausted from all the walking around she did throughout the day.

"Did you have a good first day?" Brittany asked the Latina curiously.

"Every moment without you sucked ass. What about you?" Santana replied.

Brittany couldn't help but grin. "I loved every second."

Santana shook her head. "Girl, you're crazy, ya know that?"

"Yep, but I'm only crazy for you," Brittany whispered so nobody else would hear.

"So cheesy," Santana giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, it was cheesy, wanna fight about it?" Brittany asked jokingly.

"No way, you'll whoop my ass," Santana said sarcastically.

"Hell yeah. Now hush, we need to be quiet now because the chapter's ending the author kinda sucks today so he couldn't come up with an ending like, at all…so yeah."

* * *

**I. AM. DONE. BOOYAH. **

**Again, sorry it took so long, but at least I got it done :D **

**Okay…I wanna talk a bit more about Glee. So like, am I the only one who fell in love with Finn with all the stuff in IKAG and HotS? Seriously, he's so effing AWESOME! Also, I'm so excited for the Samcedes stuff. Like, legit, Samcedes beat out Klaine as my second favorite ship. It's THAT good. Yeah, I said it. SAMCEDES IS AWESOMER THAN KLAINE. I SAID IT. HATERS GONNA HATE. Although Klaine is still my third fav :3 But Samcedes better be endgame or I'ma fucking…punch somebody…in the dick…yeah…that's how it'll work…this is awkward…**

**Did you like your cameo Snooki? I might have you appear in another chapter as Effy again btw :D **

**Also, both this story and I myself have reached some milestones :) For the story, it now has over four hundred favorites and over five hundred alerts! THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY! AAAAHHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS XD As for myself, I'm on over one hundred people's favorites and over one hundred people have alerted me. AGAIN, FUCKIN' CRAAAAAAAAAZY AS BALLS! So I want to thank all of you guys for your support, your reviews, your kind messages, your nude pictures that you all sent me to my phone somehow…which was kinda weird…but anyways, yes, thank you! YOU ALL ARE BEAUTIFUL! YES, EVEN YOU, THAT GUY WHO LOOKS FUGLY AS BALLS! EVEN YOU!**

**Next time, First Cheerios Tryout: Brittany and Santana tryout for the Cheerios, but will they be enough to impress the coach, Sue Sylvester? THE FIRST APPEARANCE OF SUE IN THIS FIC OMFGWTFBBQ  
**

**Okay, I'm tired, so please leave a review while I go fall asleep listening to Blood on the Dance Floor. -goes to listen to "Scream for My Ice Cream"-**

**P.S. Oh, forgot to mention, that whole Cubbington scene will be developed upon in a future chapter. Firsts: The only fic where cats get character development.  
**


	38. First Cheerios Tryouts

**Happy 2012 guys. Woohoo. So fun. You may be asking, "Rob, why do you sound so sad?" I'm not sad. I'm really fucking pissed. Why? Because I was halfway finished with this fucking chapter, when my computer decided HEY! LET'S FUCK UP THIS KID'S DAY, and then completely deleted the chapter. So I had to write it all over again, from scratch, even though it was so difficult to write the first time. Pretty much, I want to fucking punch a goat in the face, that's the extent of my rage. So I apologize if after I finish writing this chapter it seems a little short. That's only because the original, longer version was deleted, and there's no way I can completely rewrite it from memory. I apologize, but please know it wasn't my fault. I just need to vent a little cuz I'm really pissed. Fuck shit fuckity ass balls damn motherfucking douche dick fucking FUCKNUGGETS! ARRRRRGGGGGGGHH! And that didn't really help at all…stupid fucking computer…**

**Anyways, I'm also sorry for the long wait. The whole deletion thing aside, there were other reasons for me not writing. Basically, I didn't feel like writing, I wanted to work on other projects because I feel whenever I write I've been too focused on this fic (but don't worry, I'll never abandon this), and the main reason, a lot of… emotional stuff has been going on in my life as of late. This isn't Facebook, so I'm not going to unload all of my problems onto you guys, but basically: break ups, family fighting, and the family member I mentioned in chapter eight is in the hospital again for her mental illness. So, overall, I haven't been having the most fun few weeks. But I'm a lot happier now because my main concern is my family member with the illness, and she's safe in a hospital, and at this point, that's all I care about. So overall, I'm happier and more ready to write :) That is UNTIL THE FUCKING DELETION OF THE ENTIRE GODDAMN CHAPTER WHICH I GRUELED OVER TO FINISH! Oh, and if anyone has a problem with my excessive cursing…too fucking bad. …**

**On a much happier note, I GOT SKYRIM :D And ya know, there's this new beta reader girl for this, or something, but who cares about that, I GOT SKYRIM GUYS! THE BEST GAME EVER! XD Okay, I'm only joking! I'm really excited about how I now has a beta reader :D Her name is Alex (FF user watdaforks), and she's been an awesome friend for awhile since I met her on FF and she randomly asked if she could beta read my stuff, so from now on, she'll be betaing most of my Glee stuff (except prolly smut…cuz that'd be awkward…especially considering I get dirtier and dirtier ideas for smut everyday…so yeah…) from now on. So give her a round of applause people!…I'm serious…start clapping…okay, fine, I'm not gonna finish this chapter until you guys clap… -waits- … -listens- …That's better.**

**Okay, now, let's try to write this WITHOUT MY FUCKING COMP DELETING ALL MY HARD FUCKING WORK! SERIOUSLY! SON OF SHITNUGGET …I think I legit have anger problems…stupid deletion bitchfucker… -begins repeatedly clicking the save button in a raging matter, so as to make sure that this won't delete EVER AGAIN-**

* * *

Santana was fucking _sore._

And not the awesome kind sore, like, "Dayum, I'm so sore cuz I've banged Brittany about nine times". No, she was the, "Oh fuck, I've been forced to put effort into physical activities nonstop for the past four days" kind of sore.

Basically, ever since Brittany had caught wind of the idea of becoming a cheerleader, she had decided that both she and Santana (not by choice, by _force_) would spend the next few days before tryouts training their hearts out. This included extreme work out sessions, forced dieting (Brittany had forbidden Santana from eating unhealthy food and forced her to eat her fruits and vegetables and fruits), and excessive maneuvering which included complicated flips, long lasting handstands and other insanely difficult moves. For Brittany, a lithe, skilled dancer who had been doing shit like this since she was three, it was all pretty simple. For Santana, who had a Ph.D in being lazy and not giving a derp, it was extremely grueling.

Even so, Santana had endured through the training for Brittany's sake. The shorter girl knew how much all of this meant to Brittany: to be popular, to be noticed, to not get picked on for her way of thinking. The taller girl believed with all her heart and soul that if she could become a Cheerio, she'd get loads more respect and less ridicule from her classmates. And who was Santana Lopez to stand in the way of one of her dreams? But the overworked brunette had to admit it was getting to be a little…_much. _The way Brittany was obsessively training was scary, and the two girls hadn't actually done anything couple-y in days. They hadn't gone out on any of their secret dates, they hadn't kissed as much, they had absolutely _no _sex, or done any grinding (or anything dirty, really) for _days_. Santana felt like she was about to die. But she did her best to put up with it, because she loved and cared for Brittany, plus during training she always got a nice view of Brittany's unbelievably hot ass. So that was really nice.

But Santana was getting tired of all of this.

Today, they were outside, practicing and training like nobody's business, as they had been doing for days on end. They were working to perfect Santana's backflip, which to use Brittany's choice of words, was "bad and poopy." But of course, Brittany's backflip was flawless, seeing as she had probably done it dozens of times before. Brittany was leaning up against a tree in her backyard, observing and criticizing the smaller girl's maneuverings.

"You're landing isn't good, San," Brittany admonished. "You keep being all tipsy when you do it."

Santana gritted her teeth. "I'm _trying_, Brittany. I have been for over an hour. I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm sick of training."

Brittany furrowed her brows. "You're not having fun?" the blonde asked, being oblivious to Santana's pain.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, hun, I'm not. At all. I'm sick of training. We've trained enough. Why can't we take a break, or how about just stop for good? I've checked myself out, I'm doing a lot better at this stuff than I could've done a week ago. I really think I'm a shoe in for Cheerios, and you are too." Santana sucked in a deep breath, due to her lack of oxygen because of all the physical exertion she was being put through. Wiping her forehead of sweat, she stepped over to her girlfriend, and lightly tugged the taller blonde by the hips. Santana held her girlfriend close and rested her head on her shoulder, placing little kisses on Brittany's neck, causing the blonde to sigh in relief a little.

"Santana, I'm s-sorry," Brittany stuttered out, a little distracted by Santana's really _nice_ neck kisses.

Santana smirked smugly, knowing she was getting the upper hand. "Don't be sorry baby," Santana hummed seductively. "How about we just take a little break and go back inside. Plus, your dad is out at the bank, and he said he'd be gone for a while. So, we have the house all to ourselves…"

Brittany gulped. "S-so?"

Santana dragged her tongue along Brittany's jaw, and began to roam her hands over the blonde's ass. Brittany shook a little under the girl's touch, which made Santana smile even wider. She was in total control now, and Santana _loved _being in control. "So, I think you and me should go up to your room and have some super crazy sex. Just so we can…_relax. _Sound good, babe?"

Brittany gulped once more, and sucked in a much-needed breath. "Oh shit…um…okay…"

"Good girl." With that being said, Santana turned around, took Brittany by the pinky, and lead her along towards the house, thankful to _finally _be getting some action.

* * *

The hallways of McKinley High School reeked with the pungent odor of fear, and Sue Sylvester was practically basking in it. Sure, she was surrounded by the scent almost everyday, but today, it was especially overpowering, because today was the one day of the year where Sue could spread fear faster than a hooker spreads syphilis: Cheerios Tryout Day. Sue couldn't help but grin evilly at just the very thought of the title. Seeing a bunch of teens tryout and having their hopes and dreams crushed in front of her eyes was absolutely _glorious._

Sue sat in the large gymnasium behind a table she had had some weak freshmen set up for her. She wore her signature tracksuit as usual. In her possession were the two things she took everywhere with her, her journal and picture of Terence Stamp. She kept a picture of the actor due to the simple fact she admired his performance as General Zod in Superman II, a movie she had seen as a young child. She decided if she were ever to create a team of super villains (which was entirely possible for someone like Sue), she would name herself after Zod himself.

Sue looked at her watch. School had let out fifteen minutes ago, and now it was time for the fun to begin. It was time for Sue Sylvester to call out the names of the kids who would be crushed like bugs in front of her.

She snatched up her clipboard and shouted off the first name. "Rachel Berry!"

Suddenly, from the hallway, a small girl wearing a plaid skirt and a hideous sweater that looked like she picked it from the kid's section at JC Penny. Sue stared her down, and already knew the incredibly small Jewish girl wouldn't be a part of the Cheerios.

"Hello Ms. Sylvester," Rachel said brightly, a fake smile painted over her face. "May I just begin by saying that I've heard many wonderful things about you? I hope that after my performance you'll consider me for your Cheerios, because it's sort of a personal goal for me to get into all the extracurricular activities at this school. I've already been accepted into the Renaissance Club, the Muslim Students Club, and even the Black Student Union, and I think being a part of the Cheerios- - -"

"Get out," Sue said coldly.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit in shock. "Er…excuse me?"

"Get out. Please. Your voice is irritating me. It feels like your words are drilling into my brain akin to those leech things from the popular nineties book series, _Animorphs_," Sue deadpanned.

Rachel stumbled over her words bit. "I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with that series…"

"Just go," Sue insisted.

Rachel nodded, holding back overdramatic tears, and quickly skittered out of the gymnasium like a scared cat.

Sue, ignoring that little outburst, picked up her clipboard and read off another name. "Noah Puckerman!"

The mohawked boy was quick to run into the gymnasium. He stood in the middle of the large gym, in front of Sue. He raised his hand, as if he were in class and had an important question.

Sue skeptically scrutinized him. "Yes?"

"Okay, so, if I got into the Cheerios, would I be in the same locker room as the girls before and after practice?" Puck asked, his eyes sparkling with a hopefulness that reminded Sue of the little puppy her Nazi hunting mother never got her.

"No. You'd be forced to change in the boy's locker room, where the creepy janitor hangs out to watch the boys clean themselves," Sue said, grinning in a toothy, maniacal way.

Puck shook his head. "Okay, know what? Screw this. I'm out." The boy turned around and strode out of the gymnasium, not looking back.

Sue smirked gleefully and read the next name off the clipboard. "Oh god…Jacob Ben Israel!"

Before the boy even entered, Sue pulled out a large blue bucket from under the table. The socially awkward boy walked in and was quickly barraged with rotting fruits and vegetables. He squealed like a girl as he was beaten with apples, mangoes, and even the occasional watermelon.

"What are you doing?" Jacob shouted shrilly.

"Throwing rotten food at you from this bucket," she chirped. She continued her all out war on the boy's Jewfro. "Now get out of here before I throw the cantaloupes!"

Jacob scrambled out of the fruit ridden gymnasium, sweating with fear and, surprisingly enough, arousal (don't ask, just accept the fact that he's really twisted like that).

Sue sighed happily, taking immense joy out of doing that. She took a seat back down behind her table and grabbed the clipboard. She read the next name with a critical eye. "Brittany Susan Pierce!"

A few seconds later, a tall, lithe blonde stepped timidly into the gym. She looked very scared and nervous, not willing to make eye contact with the cheerleading coach as she stepped up to the middle of the gym. She cleared her throat and waved at the coach, finally looking up. "Um…hi…I'm Brittany Pierce…"

"I can see that," Sue said carelesly. "Please, just show me whether or not you have what it takes so we can both stop wasting our time, okay?"

Brittany nodded and sucked in a timid breath. She was really scared about messing up. "Um…I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous…" Brittany said quietly. She felt so embarrassed, and here she was, ruining her only chances at becoming popular. She was too afraid to even move because of the fear instilled in her by one Sue Sylvester.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Okay, Blondie; let me be blunt with you. If you can't even muster up what little courage you have under all that teen angst and depression, then you're not cut out for my Cheerios. So I suggest you get out of here, and join some other club. I heard the Mathletes need a new member. Maybe someone of your high intelligence will fit in better with their crowd."

Brittany was on the brink of tears. Here she was, trying to become popular and get away from all the bullying, and now she was failing tremendously _while _being bullied by the cheer coach herself.

But the opening and slamming of the gym doors interrupted the blonde's thoughts. Both Sue and Brittany looked up to see Santana Lopez, coming in to save the day. She looked particularly pissed off, and her anger seemed to be directed at Sue.

Santana walked past Brittany and right up to the table, staring down at Sue. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sue had never been so offended in her life. A student trying to challenge her? She hadn't been this offended since Bill Clinton declined her request to golfing. "_Excuse me?_" Sue hissed, her voice laced with a cobra's venom.

"You heard me! What gives you the right to talk to her like that? She's nervous and all she wants is a spot on the team! Now you better give her a fair shot otherwise you'll miss out on having one of the best cheerleaders you'll ever get! Brittany's been dancing since she was three, she's flexible and agile, and fairly capable of doing any kind of flip that your Cheerios are trained to do. She has forced me to train with her for the past week, and I'll be damned if I let you screw this up for her and me!" Santana growled out all in one go.

Brittany stared at her girlfriend in amazement at how she had stuck up for her. Sue stood and unleashed the world's deadliest glare upon Santana, looking like she was about to punch the small Latina into the next century.

But what Sue said next shocked the two girls beyond belief: "…I like you." Santana and Brittany's eyes simultaneously grew wider. "You've got a certain fire about you that reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester. You know what? You're in. You too," Sue added, pointing over to Brittany. "Since I don't care enough to remember your actual names, you will be referred to as S, and you shall be referred to as B."

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion. "How'd we get in that easily?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I like your fire. Plus, this tryout isn't turning out to be as fun as I thought it'd be, so I want it to be over with as soon as possible. So you two are in the Cheerios. You can show me what you've got at the next practice. You'll be getting your uniforms tomorrow at practice, and you are to wear them everywhere you go. Don't ask why; I personally think it's because the writers of the show have some fetish with cheerleaders. Oh, and if you two aren't as good as you say you are at practice, I'll have both of you shipped off to Bufu, Egypt in very tiny, very uncomfortable crates. Now, get the hell out of my office."

"But… this isn't an office," Brittany chimed in.

"_Out!_"

Brittany snapped to attention and grabbed Santana's arm, tugging her out of the gym. Brittany was ecstatic and almost broke her face with the enormous grin she was rocking; meanwhile, Santana was still in complete shock. The two girls ran outside, past the long line of people still waiting to be judged by the evil Sue Sylvester.

Once Brittany and Santana were away from the line and alone in an empty hallway, Brittany was quick to wrap her arms around Santana's neck and plant a deep, passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Santana moaned a little in surprise and quickly returned the kiss. Before Santana could deepen the kiss with her tongue, Brittany pulled away and grinned at her.

"You, are without a doubt, the best fucking girlfriend ever, I love you. I love you so much," Brittany exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

Santana couldn't help but smile sweetly back at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'm so awesome. Now shut up and kiss me baby."

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Man, it's so nice to finish a chapter without it FUCKING DELETING…fine I'll let it go…**

**Well, despite the little bump in the road I went through, this was extremely fun to write. Mainly cuz of the Sue stuff :D Hopefully I got her in character. I dunno, what did you guys think?**

**I'd also like to thank you guys for something else…getting this story to over 900 reviews…that's insane. Do you know how close we are to 1000 reviews? If we reach that milestone…I'll…I don't even know but I'll freak the fuck out. I'd just like to the thank everyone for their support and reviews and favorites and everything and blahblahblah. I just…wanna say thank you. -hugs all of you- You guys rock like boulders. And…I don't wanna sound all beggy and shit, but could you review the hell out of this chapter? Idk…I wanna get even closer to 1000 reviews…I KNOW I'M REVIEW BEGGING FORGIVE ME! O_O**

**Next chapter, First Cheerios Practice: The girls have their first practice, but it's what happens afterwards in the locker room that's important… (no, it is not smut you pervy bitches…)**

**Well, I'm done, and super fucking tired of writing, so peace out bishes! And remember, thank my beta reader Alex, cuz she's the fuckin' man…I mean girl…well, no, woman would be more appropriate…WHATEVER OKAY? GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY.**


	39. First Cheerios Practice

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HAVE YOU SEEN THE GLEE SMOOTH CRIMINAL NUMBER? BECAUSE IF NOT, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ PAST THIS SENTENCE UNTIL YOU GO LOOK IT UP AND WATCH IT. IT IS SO GOOD. Sorry for the excessive caps, but I had to. But seriously, it's honestly my new favorite Glee song, and because of the performance, I may have a new favorite pairing to add to Brittana and Samcedes…2CELLOS! If you don't know what that is, that's the pairing between the two dudes playing the cellos. And yes, I ship them hard, and I'm gonna legit write a fic for them once "Michael" airs. I'm dead serious. New OTP, tied with Brittana and Samcedes, not even freaking kidding. **

**Other than that, something else I need to mention to you guys, if any of you actually care (which I hope at least some do XD ). I got a tumblr blog thingy. A lot of people on FF suggested that I get one, so yeah. I has a tumblr now. I haven't done much with it yet, as in, I've only been reblogging stuff and haven't really blogged about anything yet, but I will. Basically, what the tumblr will be used for: updates and links to ALL my new stories when I post them (both fanfics and original works when I post those on Fictionpress), sneak previews for some of my fics, like Firsts (such as, a few paragraphs maybe), I'll also be doing analytical reviews for Glee starting with episode one, where I analyze everything about Glee pretty much, I'll also be doing those kinds of reviews with other shows later on (like Misfits), I'll also be answering any questions you guys send my way through My Ask box thingy, any kind of question, and I'll prolly answer it, and other than all that, I'll just randomly blog about whatever else is on my mind, like, I might ramble about something awesome, or I may rant about something stupid, kind of like I do in these author notes. Soooo…my tumblr is kind of like my author notes…in a way :O Anyways, if you're interested and you wanna follow me, I'd really appreciate it seeing as I only have like, four followers. And I promise I'll start blogging about stuff in a couple days, pinky swear. The link (seeing as the link has yet to appear on my FF profile): .com . So yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you followed me…and supported me…and loved me O_O Kthxbye.**

**Okay, enough whoring out my tumblr to all you beautiful people. It's time to get to the important stuff…video game recommendations. Okay, so if you have an Xbox 360, and I highly recommend Batman: Arkham City, Skyrim and Grand Theft Auto IV, those are all great games. If you have a DS, I would suggest ALL the Pokemon games, because they're just that good. And if you have an iPhone or iPod or iPad, seriously, get Temple Run and ZombieLife. You may be asking why I'm randomly rambling about video games…well, it's cuz I FUCKING CAN :D **

**Anyways, we have a story to get to. Sorry if this comes out reallyshort, I'm not in much of a writing mood but I don't wanna keep you guys waiting for TOO long :/ Anyways… -unsheathes the Dawnbreaker sword- (If you get that reference I fucking love you) ONWAAAAAAARDS!**

* * *

If the tryouts for Cheerios were considered Hell, then the Cheerios practices were even more hellish.

Sue Sylvester was unrelenting in her commands for the girls. She ruled over the young women with two adamantium fists, because iron fists just weren't strong enough for her. Even a quiver of a knee would send Sue into a rage, where she would begin to berate whoever had chosen to try to ruin her chances at winning any upcoming competitions. She was especially tough on Brittany and Santana, which didn't help Santana's distaste for being a Cheerio. Anytime either of the girls had even breathed wrong, Sue would criticize their every move. It was causing Santana, and even Brittany a little, to regret their decisions about joining.

After an hour of being viciously verbally abused and physically destroyed, practice was finally over and Brittany and Santana were able to leave and go shower in the locker rooms. This was something else Santana wasn't looking forward to, the showers. How was she supposed to keep herself from jumping on that hot blonde piece of ass while she was washing her tall, smooth, sexy body? At the very least, Santana was going to find it extremely difficult to not even look. _God this fucking sucks… _Santana grumbled.

Santana entered the locker room, with Brittany following suit. Santana was looking down, trying to ignore any nakedness from any of the other girls, while Brittany was perfectly fine. The two girls walked over to their lockers (which happened to be right next to each other) and retrieved their bags full with their regular clothes. Santana and Brittany began to shed their uniforms, which was usually normal for them, as in undressing in front of each other, that is. But now they were in a public setting, so they (mainly the horny ass Santana) had to keep from looking at each other.

_Alright Santana…just don't even look at her. Other people are here, they can't see you staring at her boobs…shit! I am totally staring! Okay, just…divert your attention to something else. Just look at her…ass. God that ass, the things I would…wait! No! Damn it Lopez you are weak! Stop staring. Just look forward. As far as anyone knows, you are straight. You are straighter than a ruler. You are straighter than a perfect line. You are straighter than Neil Patrick Harris…he's straight, right? I don't remember, but let's just assume for now that he's the most hetero heterosexual in the history of heteros who are heterosexuals. Well right now you are straighter than him. You hate boobs. You hate girl ass. You hate vagina. You hate all these things, and you shall never willingly stare at them 'cause you're just that fucking straight…oh fuck it I'm gonna stare at that ass all I want…_

"San?" Brittany said, snapping Santana from her thoughts.

Santana blinked and looked up. "Huh? What? What is it?"

Brittany blushed. "You were…uh, staring at my ass…"

Santana's eyes widened, hoping nobody around them had heard her. Luckily, the coast was clear. "I was not…now…hush and go shower!"

Brittany just shrugged and turned around, walking over to the shower area. Santana, of course, stared at the girls ass. And what an ass it was…

_Focus Santana, for fuck's sake…_

Santana continued removing her clothes and then made her way to the shower area.

* * *

After showering thoroughly for awhile, both girls exited the showers and into the locker room. They had towels around their bodies, something Santana was thankful for because if not for those she'd probably still be staring at Brittany's body. The duo walked over to their lockers, grabbed their bags full of their regular clothes, and set them on the bench.

As Santana rifled through her bag, looking for her bra, she noticed that she and Brittany were the only two girls left in the room, except for another girl who was finishing up changing a few lockers down from them. The girl locked up her locker and grabbed her bag and backpack, but, as she walked out, Santana noticed the girl checked out Brittany's ass. Pretty blatantly, too, seeing as she thought she was in the clear, considering nobody else was in the room. After that, the girl disappeared and left the locker room, never to be seen in this fic again. True story bro.

Santana suddenly felt angry. Staring at Brittany's ass was _her _thing. How dare that tramp try to take that away from her!

"That bitch totally just stared at your ass," Santana muttered bitterly.

Brittany turned around to see no one. "You mean that girl that was just here?" Santana nodded. "So?"

Santana was taken aback a bit. "So? What do you mean so? Are you just gonna let any ho get away with that?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I can't control who stares at my ass San. Just like I couldn't control _you _staring at _mine._ You're overreacting."

Santana shook her head, crossing her arms. "I am _not _overreacting Brittany. You're _my _girl, not hers. _I _should be the only one who gets to stare at your ass."

Brittany looked around to double check that they were alone in the locker room. After the coast was officially clear, Brittany turned to Santana and gave her a devilish little grin. "Oh really? I'm _your _girl?" Brittany stepped forward and suddenly pushed Santana up against the lockers, lightly so as not to hurt her. The force made Santana's towel fall off, leaving her completely naked, and the cool metal of the lockers against her back made her shudder. Brittany leaned in close to Santana's face. "I always hear from you about how I'm _your _girl. Well, you know what Santana? I'm sick of it." Santana furrowed her brows in confusion, and shuddered again as Brittany dropped her own towel and suddenly pressed her body against the Latina's own. "I'm just _so _sick of you being in control, being the dominant one in the relationship. Why can't _you _ever be considered _my _girl, huh, babe?"

Brittany smirked almost malevolently. She knew how Santana was like putty in her hands sometimes, and she loved teasing the girl like this.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat. "I'm s-sorry baby…" Santana stuttered out.

Brittany batted her eyelashes sexily. "Oh don't be sorry baby…" Brittany suddenly leaned in and began suckling Santana's neck, making the smaller girl moan. Brittany trailed her hands lightly over Santana's breasts, ass and clit, just barely ghosting her delicate fingers over the Latina's sensitive areas. Santana bit her lip to suppress a second moan from escaping. Brittany then pulled away from Santana completely. Making the girl whimper. "But things are going to change, San. Because _I _wanna be in control sometimes too…and that's just what I'm going to do. Tonight, we're going to my house, and I'm going to be in control. Tonight, you're _my _girl, and my bitch, pretty much."

Now, Santana wasn't much for the idea of being anyone's bitch, but the way Brittany said the words, the way she looked into Santana's eyes, the way she sounded like it was a promise that she was going to keep, it was all just so _fucking hot. _

"F-fine, it's a deal. You can be in control, whatever…god you're so hot," Santana whimpered, feeling as whipped as ever.

Brittany giggled. "You act like I needed your approval," Brittany said seductively, making Santana's knees quiver in excitement. "Now come on, get your clothes on so we can go to my place to get them off again…"

* * *

**I know…I know it's evil to leave it there and I know it's douchey to make this so fucking short. I'll admit it, I totally rushed this. But I promise you, I PROMISE YOU GUYS, the next chapter will be up in a few days, three at the most, one at the least, and it will be MUCH longer than this. This is just build up. Next chapter shall be better. Believe me. **

**Next chapter, First Takeover: Brittany takes over…IIIIIIINNNN BEEEEEEDDD AWWW YEAH! Basically it's smut with Britt being the one calling the shots. Kinky, right? **

**Okay, one more little thing to address. I have this poll up on my FF page, about an original story I'm writing. I'd like to ask you guys if you wouldn't mind to go and vote in the poll, and vote honestly. Please? I'd be really happy :D I'd be even happier if you guys checked out my tumblr too…GOD I'M SUCH A WHORE OKAY I'LL STOP XD **

**Anyways, see you all next time, when I promise the chapter won't be this shitty… :/ **


	40. First Takeover

**Okay, I knew I said I'd post a LOT sooner than I am, but I have my reasons. One, FF legit was fucking up, so I actually COULDN'T post this until now. And a lot of emotional stuff has been going on in my life. Not really bad emotional stuff, like sad stuff, except for one thing but I'm over it now. Anyway, the main emotional thingamajig that distracted me from this was…I finally got the courage to come out as a bisexual to my parents…AND THEN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. And everyone's super supportive. So now I'm out and proud. SWAG MO'FUCKAZZ! Oh and writer's block.**

**Okay, so last chapter, two anons talked about the fact that it's "weird" that Brittana are having sex at such a young age in my story. -sigh- So let me explain this for the eightieth fucking time. Currently, they are fourteen years old. Yes, that may be young, but you know what? We know from season one that Brittana have been sleeping together at fifteen. Keep in mind, the first time we figured out Brittana were in a sexual relationship was episode thirteen of season one, "Sectionals". In the context of Sectionals, Brittany and Santana were both fifteen. So, we first found out about their sexual behavior when they were fifteen, and personally, I've always thought that they'd started a little bit earlier than fifteen since Brittany sounded so comfortable with announcing it to everyone, so I think they've been doing it for a while at that point. Therefore, I think they started getting busy around fourteen. Now, first of all, to any of the people who think it's weird, this is my fic. I'll do what I want with the characters. Two, nowadays, people having sex at fourteen isn't that uncommon. Am I saying it's always okay to have sex at age fourteen? No, but I think it's okay if you're ready for safe sex at the age of fourteen if it's with someone you care about. And within the context of this fic, Santana and Brittany are both consenting, they both had a long conversation about how they were sure they were ready, they both deeply care for each other, and they practiced safe sex (which is easy cuz they can't impregnate each other). Thirdly, to the one anon who said it was messed up that they were having "hardcore sex" in "seventh grade", one, you haven't paid attention to this fic, cuz they didn't sleep together in seventh grade. They're currently freshmen in ninth grade, and they first had sex between the summer of eighth and ninth grade. Two, hardcore sex? Really? You think they've been having hardcore sex? Okay, no, when I think of hardcore, in this case, lesbian sex, I think of a woman fucking another woman with a strapon, pounding into her roughly, tugging at her hair and rubbing her clit like crazy (there's a nice little graphic image for ya). Or something rough along those lines. But so far in this fic, all Brittana have done together during sex is: feel each other up, finger each other, suck on each other's nipples, and eaten each other out. That's not hardcore sex, that's sex. Furthermore, if you're going to comment on something in my story, please recheck your facts, because I'm getting annoyed of people reviewing saying it's weird that they had sex at age twelve or something BECAUSE THEY AREN'T TWELVE. Secondly, while I do allow anonymous reviews and don't mind if you review anonymously, if you're confused about something or you're not sure about something in this story, it'd be much easier if you had an account, because then I could respond to you through private messaging about the subject instead of dedicating a long ass paragraph in my author notes which detracts from the story at hand. I am sorry if I sound a little hostile but really, it's just annoying and frustrating and I'd appreciate it if this could stop. **

**Just a warning…this chapter is probably kinkier than the other smut chapters, due to the fact that Brittany kind of dominates Santana…PERVERTS REJOICE! Also, this chapter is unbeta'd, mainly cuz my normal beta, Alex, doesn't beta my smut chapters. I do have another beta who specializes in betaing my smut (cuz she's just cool like that), but as of right now she's unable to beta. So if there are any mistakes, blame me.**

* * *

Santana was in complete awe of her girlfriend at this point. It had been half an hour ago that the duo had hurriedly rushed out of the girls' locker room to get to Brittany's house. Santana was still dizzy from Brittany's seductive promises. _Tonight, you're _my _girl, and my bitch, pretty much, _Santana remembered the blonde's sensual words. The very thought made Santana weak in the knees.

Which was odd, considering that Santana was naturally _not _a bottom. Santana thought of herself as the top and she thought of Brittany as the bottom. It wasn't to demean Brittany or to put herself on a pedestal, it was just the truth. Santana loved being in control, she enjoyed being in powerful positions. She was just one of those people who liked being the boss, it was in her nature. Plus, she watched porn regularly (don't judge her, she can kick your ass, fictional character or not) so she considered herself to be pretty sex savvy. So in the Latina's mind, she was more equipped to be on top. Sure, she had bottomed to Britt before, but it was always after Santana had topped Brittany. That was what they usually did, alternate. Santana on top of Brittany first, then switch. It was a pretty good system, seeing as they both got to get off. But she was never _strictly _on the bottom.

Santana's mind couldn't help but drift off to the night when she and Brittany had gone on their late night picnic. Santana would like to inform the readers that that was chapter thirty four, to the readers who suck with continuity. The picnic had turned into a hot make out slash feeling up session. The most distinct memory was of Brittany being in total control, and forcing her to beg. Santana had never begged like that, before or after. She thought begging during sex was a sign of weakness, and she felt less in control when she begged. But holy hell was it hot. Santana had thought she'd hate the feeling, but it was wonderful. Letting Brittany just have her way with her, it was amazing, and she still had no idea how the blonde had had that kind of control over her. But thinking about that night made Santana realize that maybe being on the bottom wasn't too bad. This thought made Santana even more excited for what was about to occur.

Santana snapped from her thoughts and began to recognize her surroundings. She was on her and Brittany's street, and Brittany was in front of her, strutting with confidence, leading the way to her house so they could get down to business. Santana quickened her pace until she was walking alongside Brittany instead of behind her.

"Hey," Santana said, her mind not capable to come up with any other word due to the fact that she now had _many _dirty images in her head.

The lithe girl turned her head to Santana, smiled, and she just had to wink, as if Santana wasn't already in heat enough. "Hey babe," she said.

Santana blinked, mesmerized by her girlfriend's eyes. They had always been strikingly gorgeous, but they looked different. Instead of the innocent glint Santana usually saw in Brittany's eyes, she saw confidence and lust. _Lots _of lust. Santana felt thoroughly eyefucked, and she was close to moaning a little, but she thanked the skies that she was able to hold it back.

Brittany turned to the right and Santana realized they had arrived to their destination. Brittany spun around to look at her girlfriend, causing her blonde locks to fly around a bit. "My parents are both at work until late. So you better get inside, otherwise you're not getting laid."

Each word dripped with seduction, and Santana fully believed Brittany's threat. So the Latina speechlessly sprinted up past the blonde and inside the house. Brittany couldn't help but smirk at how, with only a few words, she already had Santana just where she wanted her. She followed Santana inside. Closing the door behind her, she looked up to see her small girlfriend standing there expectantly. Brittany licked her lips, making sure Santana saw, just to tease the girl even more. She noticed Santana bite her lip and try to look away. _It worked_, Brittany thought devilishly.

"Go wait upstairs in my bedroom, I need to check on the cats," Brittany ordered, and Santana disappeared up the stairs.

As she watched Santana ascend the staircase, Brittany couldn't help but be proud of herself. She was achieving what she wanted, to be in control for once in the relationship. Santana had always seemed to "wear the pants", both in bed and out. Brittany had never really mentioned it to Santana, but she didn't like that. Brittany didn't like always being on the bottom in bed, she didn't like how Santana _always _had to be on top. And as for outside of the bedroom, Brittany didn't much enjoy how often Santana insisted on being control of everything. Santana had always told Brittany about how much of a control freak that Rachel girl was, but Brittany was starting to realize Santana was accountable for that as well. The blonde was noticing that her girlfriend was especially controlling over her, and she always had been really. She constantly tried to force decisions upon Brittany, such as their high school classes. Santana had made it so they would take all of the same classes. Brittany didn't really mind that, but for one, she did like some breathing room once in a while, and two, she got to miss out on a really cool art class because Santana didn't want to take it. Brittany also remembered how Santana was always trying to control who Brittany would hang out with. The first instance she could remember was when Santana got incredibly protective over her friendship with Mike, and that almost ruined their relationship. Their were other instances of that too, such as when Santana specifically told Brittany to stay away from Rachel because she was crazy, even though Brittany thought Rachel was nice. Then the time that Brittany had asked Artie Abrams to help her out in Algebra, Santana had _physically _pulled her away from him and said that she herself would tutor her. And there were plenty of moments where Santana would mention how she detested the fact that Brittany and Puck had become close friends. It was becoming more and more evident to the blonde that Santana was too in control of her, and she wanted that to stop.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, and saw Lord Tubbington sitting on the floor, looking peculiarly sad. Brittany squatted down and scratched his head affectionately. "You okay big guy?"

Tubbington did his best human impression of a shrug. "To be honest Brittany, not really. Catcake's been avoiding me. We got into a fight awhile ago in chapter thirty seven. I said some mean things, and I think I hurt her feelings. I guess I should be happy that she's not around to bug me, but, I guess I kind of miss her. She really is my only friend, excluding you. And I just want my friend back, ya know?"

Brittany smiled, oblivious. "Lemme guess, you want some food don't you?"

Tubs sighed. "You know Brittany, sometimes I wish you could understand me so we wouldn't have these one sided conversations…"

Brittany just stood up and opened up one of the kitchen cabinets, pulling out a bag of Cheeto Puffs. The blonde tore the top open and placed it on the floor next to the overweight cat. "There you go Tubs. I gotta go upstairs, and don't come in my bedroom. You're too young to see me and San…uh…play games." With that, Brittany hopped over Tubbington and disappeared out of the kitchen.

The large feline sighed sadly and pushed away the bag with his paw. "I'm too distraught to eat."

* * *

Santana was waiting in Brittany's room, standing there, anxiously awaiting Brittany's return.

"How long does it fucking take to check on two goddamn cats?" Santana growled irritably. The girl couldn't remember a time when she had been this wet. Seriously, she wouldn't be surprised if it was beginning to show through her pants. She no longer cared about who was on top _or _bottom, she just needed to be fucked, badly. Was that so much to ask for?

Unexpectedly, the door opened and in entered Brittany, smiling lustily as she shut the door behind her. "Miss me?" Brittany asked. And for added affect, another wink.

Santana didn't respond with words, but instead pounced forward and crashed her lips roughly against Brittany's own, holding the blonde's face in her hands as if she hadn't been able to kiss her in years. But what shocked Santana is that Brittany reached up and pushed her away from her.

Santana blinked rapidly, confused. "W-what?"

Santana was worried for a second that Brittany was upset with her in some way, but Brittany's wide grin washed away that feeling.

"You don't get to be in control Santana," Brittany said, shaking her finger at her girlfriend. Brittany then walked over to the Latina, grabbed her and pushed her up against her bedroom door. Santana sucked in a deep breath as she hadn't expected for Brittany to pin her up against the wall. Brittany leaned down and whispered into Santana's ear, "_I do._"

Santana was suddenly thankful for Brittany holding her up against the door, otherwise her knees would've surely given out from quivering with arousal.

"Now what do you say baby?" Brittany whispered cheerily with an undertone of lust in her voice.

"Sorry?" Santana tested, not sure of what to say.

Brittany smiled. "Good girl, you should be." After a second, Brittany seductively pressed her body up against Santana, making sure their breasts pressed against each other, and she leaned down to drag her teeth lightly over Santana's neck, making the girl shiver. "You do as I say, Santana. I'm in charge. You don't get to do anything to me unless I say so. If you don't listen to me, I'll stop, completely, and you won't get laid. Got it?"

Santana moaned freely now that they were in the right position for it and just nodded, not trusting herself to form actual words.

Brittany grinned. "Good girl," she repeated.

Brittany continued down to Santana's neck. She began to kiss and suck on a specific area on her neck, biting a little every now and then, making sure to leave her mark on her girl. Santana wanted so badly to reach around and feel up Brittany's ass, but she hadn't already forgotten Brittany's threat. She wasn't to make a move on Britt unless she said she could, and Brittany hadn't given her permission yet so she just kept her hands at her sides, as hard as that was for her. Especially considering that Brittany was _really _fucking good at this.

Brittany then altered her attention from Santana's neck to her lips, sensually kissing her girlfriend. Brittany, while deepening the kiss, began to grind her hips into Santana's, and it took every bit of willpower for the Latina not to grab Brittany's hips and grind back. Brittany sensed Santana's struggle and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Santana moaned as Brittany's tongue entered her mouth, running its course along her own tongue. All of Santana's senses were on fire. The feeling of Brittany's body up against her, the taste of Brittany's tongue, the musky scent given off by both of the girl's arousal, the little sounds Brittany was making as she kissed Santana, and the sight of Brittany having her pinned up against the door. Santana was in paradise.

Brittany bit down sexily on Santana's bottom lip before pulling away from the girl completely, causing her girlfriend to groan at the lack of contact. "Shirt, off. Now," Brittany commanded with a forceful tone that was foreign to Santana, until now. Santana, without hesitation, took off her shirt as quickly as possible "Bra too," Brittany said. Santana sighed a little. She really just wanted to get down to the sex. But she complied with Brittany's demand and removed her bra, dropping it at her feet.

"Mmm…" Brittany mewled a little in appreciation, her eyes raking over Santana's taut stomach and her nicely shaped breasts. "Have I ever told you how much I love your body babe?"

"Yeah, plenty of times," Santana replied, wishing Brittany would hurry up. The way the blonde was dragging everything out was torturous.

Brittany shook her head and got a wicked little grin on her face. "No, I mean _really _told you." Brittany walked lightly forward, and got just as close to Santana as she had been before. Her hands dragged over Santana's stomach, until they met her breasts. Brittany caressed each breast a little, making it a priority to pinch both nipples teasingly. Santana sucked in a breath at the sudden touch, and moaned a little. "Because let me tell you baby, your body is so perfect." Brittany's hands left Santana's breasts and trailed down to the button on her jeans. She unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them, sliding them off with ease. "Your stomach, your legs, your ass, your tits…" Without warning, the taller girl slid her hand inside of Santana's panties and rubbed her finger up against her clit. "…_and I especially love your pussy…" _Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, making sure to emphasize every point.

"Unng! Fuck Britt!" Santana bucked her hips forward into Brittany's hand, desperately urging her on for more.

"Quiet," Brittany said coldly. Santana bit her lip to keep from any more words escaping her lips. "And don't buck, unless I say so."

"W-why?" Santana stuttered out breathlessly, and she mentally kicked herself at realizing she had just talked.

Brittany removed her hand from Santana's panties and then glared at the girl. "I didn't say you could speak. And I told you not to buck because you do as I say. I thought that was clear?"

Santana frowned as the wonderful sensation of Brittany's hand left her. "I'm sorry Brittany…I just…this is _torturous_!" Santana exclaimed.

Brittany chuckled a little. "But you can't deny that you're extremely wet and super turned on right now, can you?" Brittany smirked with a lusty look in her eye. "I mean, I should know, after all…" Brittany licked her fingers, the fingers that had just been rubbing up against Santana.

Santana almost drooled at the sight of Brittany licking off her fingers. "Well…yeah, but you're being such a tease!"

Brittany giggled. "That's the point, honey." Brittany suddenly grabbed Santana by the hips and forcefully pulled her up against her, holding her closely in her arms. Santana bit back a moan at the tight embrace. "But maybe you have a point," Brittany mused, licking her lips once more knowing it'd send Santana into a tizzy. "Maybe I've been too much of a tease. But then again, it's so much more fun that way…how about I make you a deal?"

"A deal?" Santana said quizzically, trying not to look down in Brittany's shirt.

"Yeah, a deal. If you let me do what I want and you do as I say, I'll make it worth your while," Brittany promised, adding a wink.

Santana gulped at just how sexy Brittany was being right now. It was ridiculous. "O-okay…" Santana agreed.

Brittany smiled happily. "Good. Now how about you take off your panties and lie down on the bed. Quickly, if you don't mind."

The sultry tone in the blonde's voice urged Santana on enough to remove her panties in record time and climb into Brittany's bed, lying on her back. Brittany smirked, taking in the sight of Santana's body. Her eyes trailing up from her feet, to her legs, to her pussy, and she pretty much stopped there, looking at it longingly, unable to believe how wet it was. It practically was glistening there, just waiting for her tongue.

Brittany had almost forgotten that she was still wearing all of her clothes while Santana was bare naked. _Guess that isn't very fair…but a little teasing wouldn't hurt… _Brittany thought. And oh, did she have a very evil, teasing idea.

Brittany slid off her sweatpants with ease, but she did it slowly. Painfully slowly in fact. Teasingly dragging it out, showing a tiny bit more skin each second, and all the while Santana watched, wishing she could jump up and pull the damn things off herself. But she had promised the blonde that she would do as she said, so Santana stayed still and awaited for Brittany to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity, Brittany finally kicked off her pants, much to Santana's delight, because now she had a full view of Brittany's long, smooth legs. Santana gulped as Brittany teasingly turned around and swayed her hips, giving Santana the nicest view of her panty-clad ass. Then, with her back still turned to her girlfriend, Brittany lifted up her shirt over her head and tossed it away. In retrospect, she'd wished she'd done it a little more slowly to tease Santana, but then again, Brittany herself was getting a bit anxious.

"Britt…please…I'll do what you want but just…fuck, _please _stop teasing me…" Santana begged.

Brittany turned back around and grinned a little. Santana was begging. She was begging. Santana Lopez was begging her. And it was hot as hell.

"Why should I stop teasing you babe?" Brittany asked seductively. She then added, "What do _you _think I should do?"

"Me!" Santana exclaimed helplessly.

Brittany giggled and stepped closer. She leaned down over the bed and looked at Santana. "Be more specific."

Santana gulped. "I want…you to eat me out. So badly. Please babe. I'll do anything. I need you. No more teasing…please."

Brittany grinned and stood up. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. She did the same with her panties, and luckily for Santana, she did it quickly enough that Santana wasn't being tortured. Brittany crawled into the bed and slid atop Santana, hovering over her, supporting herself by her hands, looking down at her girlfriend. "Alright then, beg for it."

Santana stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me," Brittany said confidently. "You have to beg if you want it. Bonus points if you're really dirty about it."

"But Britt- - -"

Brittany shook her head. "Don't even Santana. You better beg, otherwise, I leave. I could be doing so many other things right now. I could be making myself some food, I could be checking on Catcake, I could be blogging about Mean Girls on Tumblr. But no, I'm here with you, pretty close to fucking your brains out. So if you want it to stay that way, you better beg for me to eat you out. That's only fair right?"

_Oh fuck it, just do it, _Santana thought. "Fuck…Brittany…please, I need you…"

"Keep going," Brittany urged.

Before Santana could even say anything else, she felt Brittany reach down and began to rub her clit once more. Santana moaned and, remembering what the blonde said earlier, tried her hardest not to buck into her. Santana was too dazed to even speak, all she could focus on was Brittany rubbing her faster and faster.

Brittany sighed. "I said," Brittany, without warning, slid a finger inside Santana's center, "_keep going._"

"Fuck!" Santana cried out, bucking up into Brittany's hand. "Fuck me! Please Britt! Fuck me harder. Faster! Oh my god…"

Brittany grinned. Now Santana was getting the picture. "You're doing better." She added a second finger, scissoring them into Santana's slit, faster and a little more roughly, something which Santana appreciated very much.

Santana moaned wildly. "Unng, oh my fucking god! Yes Britt! Yes! Go…go down. Go down on me. Lick my pussy. Fuck me. Anything! I don't care! Oh god, I want it so much! Fuck!"

Santana's words spurred Brittany on a lot more than she expected them too. "As you wish, sexy," Brittany said airily, and with that, she crawled down to Santana's center. She still had two fingers inside Santana, driving them in and out at a rapid pace. Brittany took in the scent of Santana's wetness and almost moaned herself, but she suppressed it. Brittany removed her fingers pretty easily, due to all the wetness. Santana didn't mind much though, because the fingers were instantly replaced with Brittany's tongue.

Brittany began lapping up Santana's juices, dragging her tongue along the Latina's slits, always making sure to flick the clit after each lick. Brittany pushed Santana's legs apart to give herself more room to do her dirty work. Santana was going wild, thrusting upwards into Brittany's face and moaning like she'd never moaned before. She was sure that it was the foreplay and the dirty talking before that had made her act like this. Santana was now kind of glad that Brittany had been such a tease with her. The build up had made the actual sex _so _much more satisfying.

To add insult to injury, or in this case, euphoria to pleasure, Brittany once more inserted two fingers while continuing her ministrations of licking away at Santana's pussy. She drove the fingers inside of her hard and deep, knowing Santana enjoyed it like that. And Brittany made sure to hit Santana's sweet spot over and over again with her fingers, _while _licking her clit. The good thing that comes with screwing a person for months, is that you find out all their weaknesses and their little areas that drive them wild. Brittany had found Santana's g-spot a while ago, something she was actually proud of, seeing as she had heard from so many guys that for them it was impossible to find. Maybe it was because Brittany was a girl and that was why it was so easy for her to find. She just assumed that's how it always was. Bitches get stuff done.

Santana was moaning uncontrollably now, humping upwards desperately, and she knew that with the combined efforts of Brittany's tongue and Brittany's fingers that climax was coming very soon. Oh, coming, bad choice of words.

Santana, thrusting upwards, moaned out, "Britt! I'm…I'm close!"

Brittany took this as a sign to continue even harder and faster. She relentlessly pounded her fingers into Santana and licked along her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Santana groaned and moaned, urging the blonde on, and then, the inevitable happened. Santana came, and she came extremely hard, at that. A sensation that felt like a tidal wave roared throughout her body, and her toes curled at just how amazing the feeling was. She had never had an orgasm like that before, not while watching porn, and not with Brittany, until now. Brittany continued licking, loving the overflowing taste of Santana's juices. The taste was so sweet, as always. Santana thrust up into Brittany's face a few more times, riding out the waves of her orgasm, moaning as she did, until finally, it was over. Brittany slowly removed her fingers and licked at Santana's slit a little more, sucking up the last of Santana's wetness.

"Oh my god…holy shit…Brittany…dear god…is your tongue on steroids?" Santana asked dizzily.

Brittany crawled off of Santana and laid down next to her. "Nah, pretty sure my tongue hasn't been taking any illegal substances." Brittany slung her arm around Santana's waist and cuddled up to her. She then remembered something. "Hey San? Can we talk?"

Santana, still recovering from her orgasm, took a few deep breaths. "About what babe?"

"Well…" Brittany thought for a minute to make sure her words came out right. "You know how I did this because I wanted to take control? The sex I mean."

"Yeah, so? What about it? The fact that it was awesome?" Santana turned over to look at Brittany and smile.

"No…" Brittany then shook her head and quickly said, "I mean, it was awesome. Don't get me wrong. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. The reason I sort of…wanted to dominate you like that…" Brittany began to blush at the statement, but tried to ignore it. "The reason I wanted to do that stuff to you is because sometimes…I feel like you're always in control of everything in our relationship."

Santana's face fell. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean like, how you always freak out whenever I hang out with other people. Or how you chose all of my classes for me and didn't give me much say in the matter. Or how you always tell people to leave us alone at lunch until it's just you and me," Brittany listed off the reasons.

Santana frowned. "I'm…I'm sorry baby…I didn't know that that bothered you."

Brittany could see it in Santana's eyes. Santana felt sad. She felt like she had fucked up, badly. Brittany was one of the few people to know how emotional Santana could get. Little did everyone know, Santana was an easy cry-er and even when she didn't cry she still could get very emotional. Brittany remembered getting into a fight with Santana recently over something really stupid, so stupid Brittany couldn't even remember what the fight was about. Brittany had said some harsh words to Santana, nothing extremely hurtful, but still mean spirited. And the blonde remembered how Santana had teared up within seconds. Brittany spent the rest of the night consoling her and telling her she was sorry. Then there was that time that Santana tried to hide the fact that she cried while watching "A Walk to Remember" with Brittany. She said she just had something in her eye, but Brittany knew better. She was a genius, after all.

Brittany instinctively placed a light kiss upon Santana's lips. "Don't be sad, please don't."

Santana appreciated the kiss. It made her feel a lot better. "I'm sorry though. I guess I'm over protective. Do you want some space from me?"

"No!" Brittany insisted. "I love being around you. All day, everyday. I just, want you to be a little less protective. And ya know, try not to control everything. It's not like I'm gonna leave you for someone else just because I talk to them."

Santana chuckled a little. "I guess you're right…I overreacted."

"So, promise you'll try to get better with all of that?" Brittany asked, pulling Santana back into her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Santana said, kissing Brittany.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, but then pulled away. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff, there's something else you need to do."

"What's that?"

"Well, I went down on you, so it's only fair that you return the favor, right?"

"Britt, I like the way you think."

"Duh, I'm like, the best thinker ever. But seriously, go down on me. Now."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'm done. Originally I was going to write out Santana's returning the favor, but this is over 5,000 words, and I really wanna post this already, so yeah. Whatevs :P **

**So, since I uploaded that last chapter really rushed and hurried, I didn't make sure that my tumblr link was correct, basically it fucked up and only showed the dot com part :/ So my tumblr blog, for those who are wondering, is bubblegumshoes (dot) tumblr (dot) com . The link is also on my profile page. I'd really appreciate if you guys followed it :) I'll be updating you guys on story progress, telling you when I upload a new chapter/fic, I'll answer any of your questions you guys send me, and I blog about random stuff, so I think if you guys like how random my author's notes are, I'm sure you'd like my blog. Also, Tumblr is probably the best way to contact me now, since I check there for messages much more frequently than I do FF. Not that I won't respond to FF messages, but I'm just saying. Please follow me? I'd be super grateful. And who knows, we may become BFFs through Tumblr. Never know…**

**Next time, First…well…shit…I dunno. That's the problem. Guys, I have NO ideas for the next First. And that's why I need you. If anyone has a good idea for the next First, that would be good. If I use your idea, I'll be sure to leave your username in my author's note, giving you full credit for the idea. I may also use some of your ideas later down the line in the story. Thank you :D **

**And to all you obsessive Cubbington shippers who hate me for the lack of Cubbington in the past few chapters, I promise that whatever the next First is, it will have Cubbington. And not just Cubbington, but Cubbington with character development. Oh yeah, legit. So calm down. Also, to all of you who DON'T ship Cubbington, HOW CAN YOU NOT? HE COULDN'T EAT HIS CHEETOS BECAUSE HE WAS SO WORKED UP ABOUT HER! THAT'S LOVE!  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chap, I actually worked super hard on this :S LOVE YOU ALL! Except you Jen. I hate you Jen. (Some girl named Jen is gonna read this and is gonna be freaked the fuck out) Just kidding, I don't know a Jen, and if a Jen is reading this, I just picked a random name. I don't hate you Jen. It's okay, don't cry…okay bye everybody. **


	41. First Cake

**So here's what you missed on Firsts! Brittany and Santana started their first day of high school and Brittany wanted to join the Cheerios but Santana didn't want to at all. But they tried out and they got in! YAY! Jacob tried at too, but he only got produce thrown at him. Tubbington and Catcake got into a fight because Tubs finally stood up for himself and now they're not talking to each other because he really hurt Catcake's feelings. Then Santana and Brittany had awesome sex, which was great, but then the author disappeared for three months because he lost interest in writing. But after watching Glee's worst episode ever "Goodbye", the finale, he kinda felt obligated to update for his fans. And that's what you missed on Firsts! **

**Long story short: got bored with Firsts, got distracted by Tumblr, wanted to focus on my original writing more, and my heart wasn't in this anymore. I don't know if it still is, but after that piece of shit episode, I feel I owe it to you guys to update, maybe it'll make some of you happier. I don't know about the future of this story, or if I'll continue to frequently update, but I'll try my best not to abandon it. **

**Also, I haven't been on FF in a loooooong time, and I notice some of you have been dropping me messages. Guys, I know it sounds so douchey to plug this right now, but the best way to message me to where I'll respond is prolly my Tumblr. My blog is bubblegumshoes dot tumblr dot com. If you message me there I'll respond 100 percent of the time. **

**Enough bitching, here's First Cake.**

* * *

"Santana, we must bake."

"What? Why?"

"We are the bakers. This is our last stand. We must save the world. Coming to a theater near you. We. Must. Bake."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm trying to sound cool like the guy in movie trailers."

Santana stopped sipping her coke and shot her girlfriend a curious look. She put the drink down and gave Brittany a little smile. "Baby, you're already _cooler _than that guy."

Brittany gave a big smile at this. They were sitting in the living room of Brittany's house. It was a Sunday, and the two girls were cuddled up in each other's arms while Brittany's parents were out at the mall. Santana was sitting on the couch, and Brittany had her lithe body sprawled out, resting her head in the Latina's lap. Santana was absentmindedly stroking her blonde locks which made Brittany's heart flutter a little.

"Why do you wanna bake?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany pulled her head out of the clouds and brought her attention to Santana. "No reason, I just thought it'd be fun. Plus I'm hungry for some cake."

Santana looked down at her girlfriend. The girl's blank look was super adorable. "So you just randomly feel like baking a cake for no reason?"

Brittany bit her lips and closed her eyes, thinking. "Well…we did just hit a thousand reviews, and the author got off his lazy ass to write this…"

Santana's eyes lit up a bit. "Seriously? Awesome, I was beginning to miss the self referential humor."

While Santana continued playing with the tall girl's hair, Brittany looked up at the Latina with her big blue eyes that suddenly reminded Santana of a puppy's. "So will you bake with me? Please?"

Santana placed her fist under her chin and squinted her eyes, deep in mock thought. She already was going to say yes, but she thought it'd be fun to tease Britt a little. Brittany's eyes widened a little as she waited for her girlfriend's answer in anticipation. Finally, Santana vocalized her decision.

"Well Ms. Pierce, it would be an honor to bake a cake with you…even though I don't know shit about baking…" Santana concluded.

Brittany sat up quickly and turned, grinning. "Neither do I, that's what'll make it fun! Come on." Brittany hopped off the couch, grabbed Santana's wrist, and yanked her up, dragging her to the kitchen.

The couple hopped over Tubbington, who was lying lazily on his side in the dining room, sulking quietly. As the cheerleading duo ran past, the large cat sighed. He _should _be happy about this. Catcake had left him alone for days. That was supposed to be a good thing. But instead, it was eating away at him, and he had no idea why. All he had done was stand up for himself, for once in his life, was that so wrong? He didn't think so, but apparently Catcake did. He missed her. He missed the taunting she gave him. He missed how she'd always poke his stomach and laugh at how much it jiggled. He missed their rare moments when they actually were _friends. _

As he laid there, he heard a light tapping near him. The sound of paws on wooden floors. It was her.

Tubbington rolled over and was met with the white fur of Catcake. "Hi," Tubs said.

Catcake didn't give him a glance and continued to walk past him. Tubs scrambled to his feet. He slyly skittered over to her, blocking her path from walking. "Please talk to me," he said, practically begging her.

"I don't want to, now move," the cat said coldly.

"You just talked!" Tubbington exclaimed, happy to hear her voice for the first time in days.

"Suck my dick," Catcake growled, turning to walk the other way.

Tubs quickly followed her. "Uh, you don't have one of those."

"Bitch you ain't know shit about what I got," Catcake said heatedly.

"I miss you."

Catcake stopped in her tracks and her ears perked up. She turned her head, perplexed. "What do you mean, missed me?"

Tubs looked down a bit, as if embarrassed. "I miss talking to you. I miss dealing with your insults. I miss watching the girls together. I miss referencing the fact that all this is coming from a fanfic written by a fifteen year old boy. I miss those little moments where we were actually friends. I miss…_us._"

Catcake stared at him blankly, not willing to show her true emotions.

"And…and maybe I was out of line for talking back to you, or maybe you deserved it after everything you've said to me…but I just don't care. I don't care if you call me a fatass, or bitchtits, or hoebagel. I just don't care. I just wanna be semi best frenemies again…please?"

Catcake looked into his eyes and saw he was just as sincere as always. Not a hint of sarcasm or dishonesty in his voice. The snow furred cat appreciated that. She didn't like being lied to. And she hadn't really had a friend before…except for Brittany, but she couldn't talk to her. Catcake had to hide her smile as she was beginning to realize she had found someone who was willing to put up with her shit.

Catcake walked over to Tubbington, her tail swishing lazily behind her, and began nuzzling her head against his. "Thanks hoebagel. But if you tell anyone we had a moment…I'll make sure you never show up in another chapter again, got it?"

Tubs just chuckled lightly at the threat and nuzzled back. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Now let us leave the kitties in peace and get back to the blonde and the brunette who're in el kitcheno…hey fuck you I wanna be all Spanish-y…what do you mean kitcheno isn't kitchen in Spanish?

Anyways the cake situation isn't going…well…as well as Brittany thought it was.

There was cake batter, Cheetos, and bananas everywhere. It was all over the kitchen, the amount of batter, cheese puffs and potassium around the room was ridiculous. Brittany sat on the floor glumly as she slowly realized that maybe putting all of that in the microwave wasn't such a good idea. Now she was covered in white, delicious cake batter and she had to refrain from licking herself.

Santana returned to the kitchen (she'd been in the bathroom) and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Brittany! What the hell happened?"

Brittany shrugged, pulling a Cheeto out of her hair. "I dunno. I got bored of waiting for you so I put all the batter in the bowl, put some other stuff in it and microwaved it…like a boss…"

Santana looked around in astonishment. _How the hell did she get so much batter on the walls? _Santana wondered. "Why did you think microwaving it would be a good idea?" Santana asked loudly, sidestepping to avoid the batter on the ground.

Brittany shrugged, causing a chunk of banana to slide off from her shoulder. "I thought since I was baking them with love it'd turn out good."

Santana couldn't help but smile. Only Brittany could try and microwave a Cheeto banana cake with love. Santana continued her precarious walk over to her girlfriend, still dodging the fallen food. "Babe, have I ever told you that you're perfect?"

"Well, there's been lots a times. But if tried to remember all of them I'm pretty sure my brain would explode, and the kitchen is messy enough as it is." Brittany stuck her tongue out and finally hoisted herself up. She almost slipped on some batter but caught herself on the counter, finally standing tall. She reached out and grabbed the Latina, pulling her close to her body. Santana gave a tiny gasp of surprise as she got batter and Cheetos on her clothes but seeing how close she was to Brittany at the moment she didn't really mind.

"Hey," Santana said.

"Hey," Brittany repeated.

Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde's. It was a light little kiss, nothing extravagant or obscene. Just a nice little touch that sent sparks through both of their bodies. It lasted a few seconds before ending, but that was all either of them needed since they both pulled away smiling like the dorks they were.

"Britt, you taste like cake batter," Santana said with a smile.

"Bitches love cake batter."

If you consider yourself a bitch and you don't love cake batter, get the fuck out.

Before the girls could do anything else, they heard a little honk from outside. Brittany and Santana's eyes widened. Brittany's parents had returned. And the kitchen was fucked up beyond _all _recognition. And the two cheerleaders had a gut feeling that Mr. and Mrs. Pierce would not be pleased with the…_battered up kitchen. _

Get it? Battered up? Like beaten? But…with cake batter? Whatever, why do I even try.

So the duo scattered out of the kitchen as fast as possible upstairs, pinky in pinky, together. And that's the best part about it.

They're together.

* * *

**Wow my writing is so shit it's not even funny. I'm extremely tired…too tired to leave a witty ending author's note. Yeah I know, I suck anus. Remember to review, follow my Tumblr cuz I'm a plug slut, and uh…next chapter…uh…Britt will ride a unicorn. Okay, yep. That's the next chapter. First Unicorn Ride.**

**Later y'all. **


	42. The End

**Hello, everyone. It is I, Rob, also known as Bubblegum Shoes. First off, I wanna apologize about you probably getting excited that this was an update. It isn't. In fact, this is the end to Brittana Firsts. I'm sure a lot of you have figured this already, but it's taken me too long to officially say that, and that isn't fair to all you awesome people. **

**So...that's it. I'm done writing this fic. No more chapters. No, this isn't something I'm gonna change my mind on in a few weeks or months. I'm done. **

**Why, you ask? **

**I don't like how this fic came out. I'm sure a lot of you will run to my defense and say this isn't bad, and if you liked it, great! But really, this isn't my best work. Looking back and rereading, I remember all the times I rushed a scene or skipped out on an idea I wanted to do just to churn out a chapter quicker. I got lazy, which produced lazy writing. I appreciate all the support this fic got, and it's still my most reviewed fic, but I honestly don't believe it deserves some of the praise it's gotten. Because of this, I don't have any more motivation to keep writing this, it'd just feel like I'm beating a dead horse. **

**If this saddens you, I'm sorry. If you're pissed at me, fine, that's a perfectly normal reaction. If you don't care...cool. But this fic is officially abandoned. **

**I love you all, though, seriously. Reading your guys' reviews always made me smile, and even brightened up some pretty dark days in my life. Writing this CHANGED my life, I'd even say. It introduced me to so many new and wonderful people, and then it led into Tumblr, which is like the website equivalent to crack. If you wanna contact me, you should probably go to my Tumblr page at .com. **

**That being said, I guess this is goodbye. I mean, not from FF even though I haven't written anything in a while. But, a goodbye to Firsts. I hope you guys understand. **


End file.
